El Desconocido
by AlejinX
Summary: Desde pequeño, aprendi a cargar mi propio peso, a defenderme solo en este mundo cruel! Siempre hice las cosas a mi modo, trabaje duro para conseguir lo que tengo. Ahora completamente solo, debo terminar lo que ella comenzo, lo que queria para los dos. Ahora ellos aparecen y esperan que sea parte de su familia? Nunca pasara! No soy uno de ellos! No necesito ser un Loud!
1. El Peliblanco

Hola a todos! He vuelto con una nueva historia! espero que les guste. La verdad planeaba sacar esta historia hasta mucho despues puesto que tiene que ver una vez mas con un hermano perdido pero no se preocupen, no se parecera en nada a "El Primer Loud"

La razon por la cual decidi adelantar su publicacion, es por que hasta donde se, no he visto ninguna otra historia donde Lincoln tenga un hermano gemelo perdido (si ya hay una por favor avisarme) Siempre les recuerdo que hay arte de esta historia en mi pagina de Deviant Art con mi ususario "Alejindio" busquen en la carpeta de la historia.

Bueno! Sin mas atrazos, aqui tienen el primer capitulo de "El Desconocido"

* * *

Eran las 6 de la mañana en el orfanato de la Comunidad de Hazeltucky, todos los niños abrían sus ojos para recibir al nuevo día, uno a uno, los mayores se asearon y vistieron para comenzar a realizar sus labores y luego ir a la escuela. Un chico en especial aun seguía cubierto en sus sabanas, aun un poco adormitado. Uno de sus compañeros al notar esto, inmediatamente se acerco a el.

-Brandon! Brandon! Despierta, ya son las 6:00 AM!- le susurro.

El chico de 11 años observo a quien lo molestaba, se trataba de Jerry, su compañero; misma estatura, con pecas también y cabello negro, se cubrió aun mas con sus sabanas y dijo:

-Aghhh, déjame en paz Jerry! Quiero dormir un poco mas, hoy tengo que pasear a 6 perros y repartir volantes en el centro comercial, necesito mi energía-

-Entiendo y lo siento pero tienes que levantarte o habrá problemas-

-Rayos!- contesto Brandon y con un ultimo gruñido de molestia, se levanto y procedió a asearse también, se coloco su playera azul y sus bermudas cafés, un par de tenis grises con calcetines blancos, la ropa era vieja y de segunda mano, pero no se quejaba, era muy cómoda y sabia que no podría aspirar a mas, al menos no hasta su adolescencia, arreglo su cabello con cuidado para lograr su peinado con su fleco característico, por ultimo se coloco su cadena con una pequeña llave en su cuello, al salir del baño. Igual que muchas otras mañanas, la mayoría de los niños se le quedaron viendo. No es que pudiera culparlos. El sabia que su apariencia era algo inusual, un niño con pelo blanco, pecas y dientes de conejo. Casi todos lo miraban por pura curiosidad, algunos incluso con gracia pero nadie se atrevió a reír, el chico tenia una reputación y ya hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado bien claro lo que le pasaría a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacer burla de su apariencia.

-Ok. . . . que empiece este día- dijo Brandon e inmediatamente tomo una escoba y empezó a barrer el piso de la habitación comunal.

…

Brandon y Jerry caminaban por el pasillo de la escuela publica, el peliblanco aun no despertaba del todo. Se frotaba los ojos mientras su compañero trataba de entablar una conversación.

-Entonces Mary me dijo que podíamos empezar como amigos primero y tal vez en el futuro. . . . ¿Brandon? ¿Estas aquí amigo?-

-¿Uh? Oh! Si, si; Aquí estoy Jerry, hmmmm. Lo siento pero en verdad no esperaba que mas personas quisieran que paseara a sus mascotas, hace apenas una semana eran 3, ahora son 6, pero debo decir que es genial que la paga se a duplicado-

-Supongo que eso es bueno pero debes tener cuidado amigo o te volverás un adicto al trabajo, sin mencionar que tu cuerpo podría no aguantar tanto-

-Hahahahahaha! Buena esa! No te preocupes, eso no pasara, he hecho esto desde ya hace un buen tiempo, además debo hacerlo. sabes muy bien que no planeo ser adoptado y no siempre viviere en el orfanato, solo me quedan 5 años antes de cumplir 16 y que me echen a la calle, para cuando eso pase, debo tener lo suficiente para poder poner en marcha mi sueño. . . y su sueño también-

Jerry lo observo con una sonrisa, no podía evitar sentir admiración por su compañero, aun que también era un niño como el, tenia claras sus metas y no dejaba que su soledad interfiriera con ellas, no era secreto que Brandon no era el chico mas social del mundo, además que el hecho de ser un "chico de orfanato" no ayudaba a ser popular. Aun así, el siempre se las ingeniaba para mantenerse en control y sereno, muchas veces se preguntaba ¿como lo hacia?

-Oye Brandon! ¿Detente ahí mismo!- Grito un chico detrás de ellos, ambos reconocieron la voz y se detuvieron, Jerry trago saliva, esa voz pertenecía a una de los brabucones mas malos de la escuela. Bill; ambos chicos voltearon y observaron al chico medio robusto y un poco mas alto por un par de centímetros acercarse a ellos, todos los estudiantes se hacían a un lado para darle paso, para cuando estuvo a un metro de ellos, se detuvo. Entonces el Peliblanco hablo:

-¿Que quieres Bill? Que sea rápido, tengo que ir a clases-

Todos los chicos presentes se sorprendieron al ver al peliblanco hablarle así al bravucón.

-Tu sabes bien lo que quiero! ¿Crees que puedes golpear a uno de mis lacayos y salir librado de eso?-

-¿Te refieres a Rick? ¿Cómo esta ese tonto?-

-Aun con su cuerpo adolorido, y tu sin ningún castigo!-

-No fue mi culpa, además, te aseguro que le tuve mucha consideración, dile que la próxima vez que se atreva a llamarme "Dientes de castor" me asegurare que solo pueda comer comida molida-

Dicho eso, Brandon siguió caminando con su compañero siguiéndole por detrás, un segundo después, Bill corrió y se les puso en frente.

-No he terminado de hablar contigo "Niño Rechazado"-

Todos los chicos presentes suspiraron en horror, aun que Brandon era alguien que no se metía ni interactuaba con nadie, era bien sabido lo que podría pasar si lo provocaban. Lo había dejado bien en claro con Rick y otro brabucón un par de meses atrás, ahora Bill le había llamado por uno de los peores insultos que alguien podría decirle a un niño de Orfanato. Todos dieron unos pasos hacia atrás en anticipación, ya sabían que eso no acabaría bien para el chico robusto.

-Crees que solo por que has vencido a un par de chicos malos yo te voy a. . . .-

Todo paso muy rápido, justo en medio de su discurso amenazante, la mandíbula de Bill fue pateada desde abajo por el pie del tenis viejo de Brandon, a pesar de ser pesado, el chico voló mas de un metro y cayo justo en un bote de basura, su gran trasero tapo por completo el agujero, su cabeza tambaleaba y sangre le salía por la boca, estaba totalmente noqueado. Brandon nada mas limpio su tenis y siguió caminando a su salón de clases, Jerry le siguió un segundo después, todos los demás chicos también siguieron con lo suyo, todos ignorando al gran bulto recién tirado a la basura, nadie diría nada. No querían estar en la lista negra del Peliblanco-

-Lo volviste a hacer Brandon- Jerry dijo a su compañero.

-Sip! Lo hice de nuevo- contesto Brandon casi sin interés.

-Entiendes que no es bueno que te dejes llevar así solo por ser insultado-

-hahahahahahaha! Jerry! ¿Quien dijo que lo patee por haberme llamado Rechazado?-

-¿Qué? ¿No fue por eso?-

-Jerry! Yo se que lo que soy y si! Soy un rechazado, nunca he intentado ocultarlo, se bien que mi ex familia no me quiso y me abandono en la calle, nunca golpearía a alguien por decirme la verdad-

-Entonces por que. . . .-

-Por que me caía mal, así de simple, además necesitaba a alguien para liberar mi estrés por el trabajo que debo hacer después de la escuela y debo decirte que funciono muy bien-

-Ohhhhhhh, entonces esta bien!-

Ambos chicos sonrieron y se dirigieron a clases para empezar un largo día de escuela.

…

Después de la Escuela, ambos chicos volvieron al orfanato, justo en la entrada. Observaron a la Directora encargada del lugar, La Hermana Margaret. Una señora de 54 años, aunque tenia un carácter fuerte, siempre era muy justa y caía bien a los niños, ambos la saludaron muy alegremente.

-Hola Hermana Margaret!- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Hola niños! Como les fue hoy en la escuela!-

-Muy bien! otra vez saque una A+ en todos mis exámenes!- Dijo Jerry muy orgulloso.

-Maravilloso! Y que tal tu Brandon?-

-Nah! Sobreviví, la mayoría son C+ y un par de Bs-

-Me alegra por ti pequeño, no te alegra el haber permitido que Jerry fuera tu tutor-

-Si, no fue divertido pero es justo que admita que sin su ayuda, posiblemente hubiera fallado el año- Dijo Brandon quien choco su puño con el de su compañero.

-Que bueno, ahora Brandon, con tu permiso pero necesito llevarme a Jerry un momento, tiene una entrevista el día de hoy-

-¿En serio? No lo sabia, muy bien! suerte Jerry, deja que vean lo increíble que eres-

-Pero . . .- Comenzó a decir Jerry muy inseguro. Brandon de inmediato le interrumpió.

-Pero nada! Tienes la oportunidad de tener una familia, a diferencia de mi, yo se que tu si quieres ser parte de una, prométeme que no harás lo que yo hago y los impresionaras en serio!- Dijo el chico recordando todas las veces que había saboteado sus propias entrevistas con posibles padres adoptivos.

-Yo. . yo lo intentare-

-Con eso me basta, muy bien; una vez mas Suerte! Ahora debo irme, se me hace tarde para mi trabajo de medio tiempo en el centro comercial!-

Brandon se despidió, tomo su patineta de su habitación y rápidamente empezó su camino a su destino, rezando internamente que todo fuera bien para su amigo.

…..

Brandon paseo a los perros de los vecinos por una par de horas y luego repartió volantes por todo el Centro Comercial hasta que no quedo ninguno, al terminar; ya faltaba poco para que anocheciera, tomando su paga del día, se despidió de su actual empleador y comenzó su camino hacia su hogar temporal, mientras patinaba hacia el orfanato, pensó en su gran competencia de karate en dos días, había ganado el año pasado y estaba mas que listo para este año, al pensar en eso, inmediatamente recordó a un viejo conocido.

-Hmmmmm, Sr Zen ¿me pregunto como estará? Seguro que muy bien pero. . . hace mucho tiempo no recibo un correo de el, quizás le escriba mañana–

Pocos minutos después, finalmente llego a su hogar, justo al entrar. Observo a su amigo Jerry, tenia un maletín en sus manos.

-Hey Jerry! ¿Ese maletín significa lo que pienso que significa?-

Jerry inmediatamente volteo a ver a su amigo, soltando su maletín, tacleo a Brando en un abrazo de oso.

-Si Brandon! Me adoptaron! Finalmente tengo una familia-

Aunque el peliblanco no era un chico muy emocional, una sonrisa de satisfacción adorno su rostro y dio unas palmadas a la espalda de Jerry:

-Te felicito compañero, te lo mereces-

-sniff, sniff. Gracias! Mis nuevos padres en este momento están con la Hermana Margaret firmando los papeles oficiales, son muy buenas personas, los impresione con mis notas altas-

-Por su puesto! Eres el chico mas inteligente que conozco, se que serás alguna especie de científico o algo así-

-Gracias Brandon, pero en serio! Se siente tan bien tener familia . . . estas seguro que no quieres. . .-

-No Jerry! Ya hablamos de eso! Lo siento pero nunca lograras que cambie de idea, no mas familias para mi. Ese barco se hundió cuando ella. . .tu sabes, además que solo se interpondrían en mis planes futuros, igual me gusta ser un lobo solitario-

-Pero somos compañeros ¿eso no te contradice?-

-Ok! Un lobo solitario con un compañero, ¿Feliz?-

-Pero Brandon. . . ahora que me voy, no quiero que te sientas solo-

-Hahahahaha! Tranquilo Jerry, eso no podría pasar jamás, recuerda que aun tengo a la Hermana Margaret y bueno. . . a ti, recuerda escribir a mi correo electrónico, pero suficiente de mi, lo único que importa ahora es que tu estés bien, recuerda que debes mostrar mas confianza y no olvides practicar los movimientos que te enseñe para desarmar a cualquier bravucón, funcionan; créeme-

Ambos compañeros compartieron un ultimo abrazo fraternal y Jerry se reunió con sus nuevos padres, Brandon al verlos, se dio cuenta que tenia razón. Parecían buenas personas. En el fondo sabia que el estaría bien, junto con la Hermana Margaret los despidieron mientras subían a su auto, una vez que estaban fuera de vista, la señora mayor volteo a ver al chico y dijo:

-Seguro que estarás bien Brandon- Pregunto la directora un poco preocupado.

-A estas alturas ya estoy acostumbrado, los niños vienen y van, fue agradable tenerlo de compañero, posiblemente mantendremos contacto por algún tiempo hasta que finalmente se olvide de mi y siga con su vida, es lo que siempre pasa-

-Tal vez esta vez no sea así Brandon, Jerry es un buen muchacho-

-Dejemos que el tiempo nos de esa respuesta, por el momento si me disculpa, debo comenzar los preparativos para mi practica de mañana antes del gran torneo-

El joven comenzó a alejarse pero la Directora hablo de nuevo.

-Brandon. . . yo aun sigo aquí, le prometí a ella que te cuidaría y pienso seguir haciéndolo, solo quiero que siempre sepas eso-

El Peliblanco no volteo a ver a la Directora, su relación con ella era un tanto complicada, la estimaba y la respetaba, era lo mas cercano a una "Familia" que tenia, desde que la conoció hace 5 años cuando ingreso al orfanato y "ella" se fue, habían tenido sus altos y bajos, pero ambos sabían que podían confiar el uno del otro. Brandon solo giro la cabeza y contesto:

-Y yo estoy agradecido por eso, hasta mañana Hermana Margaret- respondió el chico y siguió su camino, no notando la pequeña toz que la Directora empezó a tener.

Brandon entro al orfanato, inmediatamente los niños mas pequeños le pidieron que jugara con ellos, cosa que el jamás rechazaba, además de Jerry, eran los únicos que interactuaban con el, aun eran muy inocentes para tenerle miedo por su reputación de peleonero, una vez que todos se fueron a dormir, Brandon volvió a su cuarto para poder finalmente despedir el día y dormir un poco, antes de recostarse en su cama, saco una pequeña caja con un candado debajo de ella, se quito la cadena con la llave en ella y abrió la caja de metal, saco su paga del día y la coloco con los demás billetes y monedas que habían dentro, luego cerro la caja y la oculto de nuevo junto a otra caja metálica similar donde se encontraba sus objetos mas preciados de todo el mundo.

-Un día menos y un poco mas cerca de nuestro sueño. . . hermana- se dijo a si mismo, se coloco su pijama y finalmente se dispuso a dormir, fue una noche larga y tranquila, el sueño llego rápido, después de todo ya no tenia a nadie con quien hablar antes de dormir, ahora ese compañero estaba con la familia que tanto deseaba, posiblemente ya lo había olvidado para ese momento, de pronto lo sintió, eran raras las ocasiones pero una vez mas, empezó a sentir ese sentimiento de soledad que lo fastidiaba. Sin querer, empezó a recordar a aquellos chicos que había visto irse con sus nuevas familias con el pasar de los años.

-No Brandon No! No pienses en familias! Solo son un estorbo para una meta! Además, quien querría adoptarte ahora? No tienes nada que te haga especial, por eso tus ex padres te abandonaron ¿Por que otros serian diferentes? estas muy bien aquí! Tienes un plan a futuro y tienes a la Hermana Margaret, todo esta bien. . . mientras ella siga aquí y tengas viva tu meta, todo estará bien!-

…..

Sin que el pequeño peliblanco lo supiera, a algunas habitaciones de distancia, cierta directora estaba teniendo problemas para respirar, una de sus ayudantes lo noto y se le acerco para chequearla.

-¿Hermana Margaret? ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-….-

-PRONTO! LLAMEN UNA AMBULANCIA!-


	2. El Ultimo Regalo

Un capitulo mas, espero les guste! ya saben que pueden ver arte en mi DevianArt.

* * *

Brandon se despertó en la madrugada para correr por el vecindario y ejercitarse un poco en el parque, quería estar preparado para el gran evento del día siguiente, no es que estuviera nervioso pero quería estar en su mejor forma para arrasar con la competencia. En su salida, noto que la habitación comunal de las monjas estaba iluminada, no le dio mucha importancia y salió al parque.

Luego de una hora de ejercicios, Brandon estaba de vuelta en el orfanato, se dispuso a regresar a su cama para poder descansar un poco mas pero una vez mas noto que la habitación de la Hermanas seguía abierta y con Luz, ya no teniendo prisa, esta vez decidió asomarse para ver que ocurría, asomo su cabeza y encontró a todas las hermanas en la habitación, todas se encontraban de rodillas orando a un altar. No era extraño para el ver eso, cuando se crecía en un orfanato dirigido por monjas, se aprendía una o dos cosas de religión. Normalmente el hubiera dado media vuelta y dejarlas rezar en paz pero algo que dijeron llamo su atención.

-Por favor Dios, te rogamos por la pronta recuperación de nuestra Hermana Margaret, sabemos que tu obraras para poderla tener con nosotros pronto-

Una gota de sudor atravesó la mejilla de Brandon, trago un poco de saliva, sentía frio, mucho frio, no queriendo ser descubierto, rápidamente y sin hacer ruido, se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, tratando de convencerse a si mismo que había escuchado mal, si! Seguramente era eso, estaba cansado por madrugar y escucho mal! La Hermana Margaret se encontraba bien, era una mujer fuerte y decidida, mientras todas las demás se habían rendido, ella había sido la única que por muchos años aguanto todos sus berrinches y ataques de ira, la que le presento al Sr Zen, si! Ella estaba bien, Tenia que estarlo! ¿Verdad?

Brandon ya no fue capaz de dormir el resto de la madrugada, su mente estaba completamente en otro lugar, pronto dieron las 6 de la mañana, todos los niños empezaron a levantarse y arreglarse, el joven peliblanco lo hizo también, después de hacer sus labores matutinas, todos los chicos se dirigieron al comedor para desayunar, el desayuno no variaba a otros días, pero había una diferencia significativa esa mañana, la Hermana Margaret no se encontraba en su mesa con las demás Hermanas, eso nunca ocurría excepto lo días que ella salía de viaje, lo cual no era el caso, ella siempre anunciaba públicamente a todos los niños cuando estaría ausente y por cuanto tiempo. Brandon una vez mas se sintió muy frio, recordó las palabras de las monjas en la madrugada, debía saber. . .Necesitaba saber! Un segundo antes de pararse para preguntar que ocurría, la Hermana Elizabeth, segunda a cargo, se levanto y dirigió a los niños. Todos inmediatamente guardaron silencio para escuchar que debía decir:

-Ahem, niños; antes de rezar por los alimentos, hay algo que debe saber, anoche. . . nuestra querida directora Margaret Sanchez, tuvo un ataque al corazón y tuvimos que llevarla de emergencia al hospital, por el momento su condición es estable y les pido que por favor también recemos por ella y su pronta recuperación-

Pronto todo el comedor se lleno de murmullos tanto de los niños mas pequeños como los mas grandes, no era un secreto que todos querían y respetaban a la Hermana Mayor, Elizabeth logro calmarlos a todos y después de la oración, todos comieron en silencio, ya que era fin de semana, no había escuela. Así que Brandon se dirigió a hablar con la Hermana Elizabeth.

-Hermana. . .-

-Si Brandon, ¿Dime?-

-hmmmm, ¿hay alguna posibilidad que podamos dar una visita a la Hermana Margaret? Quisiera saber como esta-

La Señora observo a Brandon detenidamente, al igual que Margaret y muchas otras, ella conocía al chico y sabia perfectamente como el estimaba a la Directora, después de todo, ella le había cuidado desde muy pequeño.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, esta tarde planeábamos visitarla con algunos de los niños pequeños, si gustas puedes venir, debo admitir que me ayudaría mucho tu ayuda como niñero también-

Brandon sonrió enormemente y contesto:

-Tiene un trato Hermana!-

…

Cumpliendo su promesa, todos fueron al hospital en la hora de visita, guardando silencio como era debido, todos los niños se dirigieron a la habitación de la paciente, al entrar, ahí la encontraron, recostado en su cama, leyendo la Biblia.

-Hermana Margaret!- Gritaron todos los niños y la rodearon en un abrazo grupal, Brando y otros niños cerca de su edad se abstuvieron de hacerlo, mas que todo por orgullo y la ilusión de no parecer un bebito.

-Hola niños! Esto si que es una sorpresa! Me alegra mucho verlos- Dijo la señora muy alegremente y acariciando varias cabezas. Brandon y los demás chicos mayores también dieron un rápido abrazo a la Directora quien los recibió con ganas, sabiendo que necesitaba su descanso, no estuvieron mucho en la habitación por lo que todos los niños se despidieron al poco tiempo.

Saliendo del hospital, una enfermera se acerco a Brandon y le dijo:

-Disculpa niño, pero la paciente Margaret desea hablar contigo un poco mas, a solas-

Tanto la hermana Elizabeth como Brandon estaban sorprendidos, ¿Qué podría querer la Directora decirle? Teniendo el permiso de su guardiana inmediata, Brando volvió a la habitación de la Hermana. Ella le vio entrar y dijo:

-Veo que la enfermera logro alcanzarte, me alegra mucho. Ven; siéntate por favor-

Brandon hizo como le pidió y tomo asiento al lado de la cama de la Directora.

-Es bueno verla mejor Hermana, si que nos dio un buen susto- Dijo Brandon bastante aliviado.

-Gracias hijo, dime. ¿Tu como te encuentras?-

-¿Yo? Bastante bien para ser honesto, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

-Por nada, solo quería estar segura y ¿que me dices de tu practica de karate con el club?-

-Es en un par de horas, estaré ahí sin problemas, solo es la practica final antes de mañana-

-Entiendo, dime ¿ya estas preparado para tu gran competencia?-

-Ha! Usted sabe que siempre estoy preparado! Voy a arrasar en ese torneo al igual que el año pasado!-

-Me alegra verte en tan buena actitud. . . Brandon. Hay algo que debo decirte-

-¿Ok? Dígame-

La Directora observo al chico varios segundos, sabia lo que quería decir pero las palabras no salían, ella sabia que Brandon era bastante maduro para su edad, como el dijo, la vida no le había dado otra opción, recordó a ese niño de copete blanco que una vez ella encontró en su puerta, necesitado de cariño desesperadamente. Como lo acogió en el orfanato, viendo como crecía con los años, haciendo amistad con los chicos que iban y venían, tuvo sus altos y bajos con aquel chico que ni siquiera mencionaría, sus problemas de rebeldía e ira que gracias a Dios su amigo el Sr Takeshi logro resolver al tomarlo como pupilo, como tuvo lo consoló cuando el tuvo que marcharse.

Muchos recuerdos mas vinieron a su cabeza, nunca se había puesto a pensar realmente cuanto había compartido con su niño favorito, así era. A ella no le gustaba tener preferencias pero no tenia problemas en decir que sentía mas cariño por el peliblanco que por los demás, 6 años de amistad pueden despertar muchos sentimientos de preferencia, ella volteo a verlo, aun esperando lo que ella le diría, el estaba ahí, ya no era un pequeño niño con copete blanco, era un joven de 11 años fuerte y decidido, trabajador y leal, el pequeño hacia mucho que se había ido y en su lugar, había quedado el joven frente a ella, emocionado por su competencia a venir. . . . simplemente no podía decírselo, que suerte que tenia un as bajo la manga en ese caso.

-Brandon, cuando regreses al orfanato, habla con la Hermana Elizabeth y dile que te de lo que esta guardado en mi ropero, ella entenderá-

-¿Uh?. . .¿Ok? como usted diga hermana Margaret, ¿Qué es?-

-¿Acaso quieres arruinar la sorpresa?-

-Si-

-Aun así no te diré, ve y averígualo tu mismo!-

-Agh! Ok!-

-Muy bien, ahora ve, no quiero que faltes a tu practica-

-Eso no pasara! y mañana vendré con un nuevo y flamante trofeo!- Dijo el joven con una seguridad que convencería a cualquiera.

-Así me gusta-

Brandon abrió la puerta de la habitación pero antes de salir. . .

-Te quiero Brandon- Dijo la Hermana Margaret, Brandon no supo explicar que pasaba, al final solo era un niño de 11 años, había muchas cosas que no entendía pero. . . ese "Te quiero Brandon" se sintió. . .raro, no sabiendo de que otra forma actuar, el solo volteo y con una sonrisa, respondió:

-Yo también la quiero-

Ambos asintieron la cabeza y el chico finalmente abandono la habitación, regreso al orfanato junto con todos los demás niños, muchos de los mas pequeños le pidieron jugar con ellos pero el joven les dijo que mas tarde lo haría, por el momento quería ver que le había dado la hermana Margaret. Justo como ella había dicho, la hermana Elizabeth le dio una pequeña caja de cartón, no se sentía pesada, el la llevo a su habitación y la abrió, poco falto para que se desmayara, adentro de la caja se encontraba un Gi de karate blanco completamente nuevo, con flamas azules a un costado del pantalón, vendas blancas, guantes azules y para terminar, su cinta negra, tenia el Logo de la escuela en el pecho.

El chico no pudo evitar mostrar su emoción, el diseño del Gi era igual al de un dibujo que el había hecho meses atrás pero había desaparecido, ya era evidente quien lo había tomado, Brando noto una pequeña nota en el fondo de la caja, la tomo para leerla:

 _-Siento la tardanza, Arrasa en tu competencia-_

 _Margaret Sanchez_

Justo después de leer la nota, Brandon abrazo su nuevo equipo, se sentía inspirado como si midiera 3 metros, no había forma que perdiera mañana!

….

-El joven Brandon solo necesita un punto mas para ganar, se le ve concentrado, buscando una apertura, su contrincante Chris lanza una patada y este la esquiva con una patada giratoria que impacta en cara, Brandon lo consiguió! SE ACABA DE COMBERTIR EN BI CAMPEON REGIONAL! Dijo muy emocionado el comentarista que narraba la pelea por televisión local. Todos los niños presentes y en el orfanato que miraban inmediatamente comenzaron a celebrar, el joven también celebraba con su equipo. Estaba histérico de alegría, no podía esperar para mostrar su nuevo trofeo a la Directora!

En la habitación del hospital, observando desde la televisión, la Hermana Margaret y unas enfermeras miraban al joven ser premiado por los jueces, una de ellas se dirigio a la hermana:

-Su muchacho es increíble, incluso venció a jóvenes de 13 y 14 años-

-Y eso que no has visto lo que puede hacer cuando no tiene que seguir reglas-

-¿Cómo?-

-Nada. . .nada, recuerdos del pasado-

Margaret solo siguió observando la pantalla por un breve momento, se sentía cansada, muy cansada, suspiro hondo y mirando al techo, hablo:

-Gracias Dios. . . gracias por permitirme este ultimo capricho, no me importaba si no ganaba, solo quería verlo competir una vez mas. . . ya estoy lista-

Sus ojos se cerraron por completo y una frase mas salió de su boca:

-Adiós Brandon-

…

El chico corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el hospital, llevando consigo su mochila y trofeo en brazos, no podía esperar para contarle todo a la Hermana, además de preguntarle si lo había visto en la televisión, sin perder tiempo, busco su habitación, entro rápidamente y. . . ¿Había una enfermera limpiando la cama vacía?

-Ahhhh, disculpe, ¿pero que paso con la hermana Margaret? ¿Ya le dieron de alta?-

La enfermera observo al chico, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas antes de hablar.

-Lo siento. . . simplemente. . . dejo de respirar-

-. . . . ¿Qué?- Dijo el pequeño de 11 años, el ruido de su trofeo cayendo al piso hizo eco en todo el hospital-


	3. Mudanza

Muy bien, aqui esta el capitulo semanal, me sorprende mucho la buena recepcion que tuvo esta historia y espero que la sigan disfrutando. cuidense mucho y no olviden ver el arte de este capitulo en DevianArt, hasta la proxima semana.

* * *

Lluvia

Lluvia

Lluvia

Todo lo que caía era lluvia, el cielo estaba gris, todas las personas ya se habían ido a sus casas, El cortejo fúnebre había sido hermoso, no era para menos, la Hermana Margaret era muy querida en la comunidad, muchos lloraron su perdida, los niños del orfanato, sus compañeras y Hermanas del orfanato, personas varias que conocía de toda la vida, toda persona con la que hubiera tenido contacto alguna vez.

Solamente había habido una persona que no lloro ni una sola vez, un pequeño joven de 11 años con pelo blanco, ¿asistió al funeral? Si ¿asistió al entierro? Si, ¿Rezo por su descanso eterno? Si. . . aunque no fuera un fuerte creyente. Ahora ahí estaba, parado frente al ataúd, que pronto seria enterrado en ese agujero, seria cuidadosamente colocado adentro y cubierto de tierra, una hermosa lapida de mármol seria puesta encima, probablemente diría algo cursi como "Descansa en paz Hermana Margaret" o algo así. La verdad no importaba, no importaba cuanto la gente llorara, cuanto desearan que no hubiera pasado, la triste y cruda verdad era que si paso! La Hermana Margaret se había ido, nunca mas volvería, no se levantaría de ese ataúd y volvería al orfanato, se quedaría ahí y seria enterrada y recordada por algún tiempo, luego seria olvidada como muchas tantas otras personas que vienen y van.

Siguió parado ahí por un largo tiempo, siendo empapado por las gotas de lluvia sobre el, toda su ropa negra completamente mojada, seguramente se enfermaría. No importaba; igual haría su trabajo y lo haría bien, todo por alcanzar su meta, era lo único que le quedaba después de todo, bueno. Eso y el Karate, de pronto el Peliblanco sonrió, recordando como hace tiempo comenzó ese hobby suyo:

…

 _Un pequeño de 6 años se encontraba sentado afuera de la oficina de la Directora, su oreja le dolía, esa otra Hermana Carmen se la había jalado muy fuerte, casi sentía que se la arrancaría, el entendía por que, después de todo, al fin se había decidido a darle su merecido a su niño consentido. Adentro, ambas señoras adultas tenían una discusión:_

 _-Lo siento Hermana Margaret! Pero simplemente no podemos mas! Ese niño es incorregible, no debería estar aquí! La correccional es el lugar ideal para ese delincuente!-_

 _-Cálmese Hermana Carmen, entiendo su enojo pero quisiera escuchar ambas versiones de la historia antes de decidir que hacer-_

 _-Que hay que pensar, Golpeo sin piedad al pequeño Armando! El niño mas gentil y lindo de este lugar!-_

 _-Entiendo, pero quisiera oír que tiene el que decir, si conozco a Brandon también como creo, se que el nunca actuaria sin razón-_

 _-¿Por que lo sigue protegiendo? Es abusivo, no escucha lo que se le dice, siempre se esta peleando con otros chicos, el no encaja aquí-_

 _-Eso lo decidiré yo, ahora por favor salga y haga que el pase-_

 _Con un suspiro de enojo, la Hermana menor salió de la habitación y se encontró con el chico a su lado._

 _-La Hermana quiere que entres! Espero que esta vez si te de tu merecido- Dijo la Hermana quien empezó a caminar al pasillo._

 _Brandon no dijo nada, solo se paro y camino hacia la puerta, un segundo antes de entrar se detuvo, dio media vuelta y hablo:_

 _-Por favor dígale a Armando que no lamento lo que hice, y que si vuelve a meterse con los niños de 4 años otra vez, lo próxima vez le botare todos los dientes y lo obligare a tragárselos!-_

 _Antes de que la Hermana pudiera dar una respuesta, el chico ya había cerrado la puerta tras de si, listo para encarar a la Directora, se sentó en la silla enfrente de su escritorio, la Hermana Margaret lo observo por algunos segundos, suspirando, finalmente hablo:_

 _-¿Y bien?-_

 _-¿Y bien que?-_

 _-¿Me dirás por que golpeaste a Armando y lo hiciste comer tierra del patio?-_

 _-Creo que escucho lo que le dije a la Hermana Carmen-_

 _-Ya veo. . . entonces Armando estaba. . .-_

 _-Estaba humillando a una pequeña de 4 años, diciéndole que nunca la adoptarían por lo fea que era y el no poder caminar, Incluso la llamo lisiada!-_

 _-Hmmmmm ¿Armando dijo eso? Me es difícil de creer-_

 _-Por su puesto que no me cree, Aun que sea un imbécil, sabe como y cuando actuar, claro que se porta lindo y amable cuando los adultos lo ven pero al momento de estar fuera del ojo vigilante, hace de las suyas, golpea y humilla a otros niños pero gracias a su actitud de besa traseros, todos los adultos creen que es un santo, simplemente hoy ya no pude contenerme y finalmente le di su merecido y ¿sabe que? Me encanto! Castígueme como quiera, ya obtuve mi premio-_

 _-Entiendo, muy bien. sabes que debo castigarte, Limpiaras los baños de niños por 2 semanas y no podrás salir a jugar por un mes entero, ya puedes irte-_

 _Brando se quedo viendo a la Directora con ojos incrédulos, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar._

 _-¿Eso es todo? No lo entiendo, la he visto transferir a otros niños por las mismas razones. . . ¿Por qué a mi no?-_

 _-Por que Brandon, se que dices la verdad, tal vez no te guste, pero todos lo niños del salón d años te admiran y te defendieron, ya hable con la pequeña Miriam y me dijo exactamente lo mismo que tu me has dicho, después hablare con Armando y lo sancionare como es debido, así que ya puedes retirarte-_

 _Sin decir nada por la sorpresa, el chico camino lentamente hacia la puerta, siendo interrumpido por la voz de la Directora de nuevo:_

 _-Solo una cosa mas-_

 _-Sabia que había un truco!-_

 _-¿No siempre lo hay? Tenemos que hacer algo con esa actitud Peleonera que tienes Brandon, tienes mucha rabia dentro de ti y siempre la descargas sobre otros chicos-_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-Por favor Brandon, no insultes mi inteligencia, estoy al tanto de todas tus peleas con chicos de la escuela y niños callejeros-_

 _-No tiene nada de malo, todos son busca pleitos y usted lo dijo, tengo mucha rabia dentro de mi, ¿Por qué no descargarla sobre esos tontos?-_

 _-Hmmmm, bueno, en todo caso, hoy vendrá un buen amigo mío que tal vez pueda ayudarte en eso-_

 _-¿Que es? ¿Un Loquero?-_

 _La Hermana soltó una pequeña risa._

 _-Se dice Psicólogo y no, su nombre es Takeshi Zen, es un maestro de karate, le hable de ti y esta interesado en conocerte, espero que estés interesado-_

 _-Hermana Margaret, me atrapo cuando dijo "Karate"-_

…..

-¿Como pude olvidar que eso también fue obra suya? Pensó el joven sonriendo.

Algunos minutos después, llego el cuidador, listo para empezar su labor.

-Oye chico, no quiero ser insensible, pero creo que debes irte, es hora de enterrarla-

(Silencio)

-¿Oye? ¿Me escuchas?-

(Silencio)

-Esta bien. . . . si quieres quédate pero por favor no nos estorbes, esto es mas difícil bajo la lluvia-

El Cuidador y un par de ayudantes mas colocaron el ataúd lentamente dentro del agujero y con sus palas, empezaron a rellenarlo, mientras lo hacían no les tomo mucho tiempo terminar con su labor, una vez el trabajo hecho, procedieron a irse, intentaron hablar con el pequeño una vez mas pero el ni volteo a verlos. No queriendo perturbar mas al joven, le dejaron solo de nuevo. Brandon observo el agujero recién cubierto, dio un suspiro y dijo:

-Usted estuvo conmigo hasta el final, lo menos que podía hacer era estar con usted hasta el final también. . . Adiós Hermana Margaret-

…..

Brandon regreso caminando al Orfanato, el lugar donde la Hermana Margaret ya no estaba, camino por el pasillo, noto como muchos niños lloraban la perdida de su querida Directora, acaricio las cabezas de muchos pequeños para consolarlos pero sin derramar una sola lagrima aun, no es que no quisiera, podía ser un niño testarudo pero al final eso era, un niño; quería llorar, quería demostrarles a todos lo mucho que le dolía el haber perdido a la Hermana también, sentía las lagrimas en sus ojos pero no salían, posiblemente era la costumbre, después de todo, literalmente no había llorado desde hace 5 años, el día antes de ingresar al orfanato, el día que se dio cuenta que llorar no resolvía nada. Después de todo, no importo cuanto lloro aquel día. . . ella no regreso nunca. Así como la Hermana Margaret tampoco regresaría, así que ¿Cuál era el punto?

El chico entro a su habitación, para su sorpresa estaba vacía con excepción de una persona, la Hermana Elizabeth, ella al verlo se le acerco y hablo:

-Brandon. . . ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas seguro que no quieres hablar al respecto?-

-No se preocupe Hermana Elizabeth, estoy bien. debo admitir que aun estoy molesto por que no me dijo nada pero igual no hay nada de que hablar, la Hermana Margaret se ha ido, no se puede cambiar eso. Simplemente hay que seguir adelante-

-Brandon. . . ya te hable de eso, ella no dijo nada por que no quería que te preocuparas, quería que estuvieras concentrado en tu competencia-

-No hubiera ido si me hubiera dicho que en cualquier momento podría irse- Contesto el chico sin expresión.

-Y al hacer eso, le hubieras quitado su ultimo deseo antes de morir, ella deseaba verte competir, se fue feliz-

-hmmmm, si usted lo dice hermana, ahora si me permite, debo prepararme para ir a trabajar-

La Hermana Elizabeth de inmediato sintió al mundo en sus hombros, definitivamente no disfrutaría lo que estaba a punto de decirle al peliblanco.

-Brandon. . . sobre eso, creo que no podrás llegar a trabajar hoy-

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué?-

-Veras. . . pienso que mereces ser el primero en saber. . .-

…..

Era un día hermoso en la comunidad de Royal Woods, el sol salía para anunciar un nuevo día, un pequeño niño de 11 años abría sus ojos, una sonrisa inmediatamente se formo en su cara.

-Oh si! El primer día de las vacaciones de verano!-

Rápidamente se vistió con su característica camisa naranja, pantalón azul y tenis blancos, peino su cabello blanco y procedió a ir a la cocina para preparar el desayuno que comerían el, sus padres y sus 10 hermanas, preparo los huevos y hotcakes justo como a todas les gustaba, al poco rato, toda su familia bajo y degusto de la deliciosa comida después de agradecerle, el estaba feliz de hacerlo, amaba a todas sus hermanas, aunque a veces podían sacarlo de quicio, no podía negar lo feliz que lo hacían.

-Me asusta pensar como hubiera sido mi vida sin ellas- Pensó el joven quien de inmediato se reunió con sus hermanas para desayunar en la mesa de los grandes.

Todos charlaron y compartieron de cómo pasarían sus vacaciones de verano que empezaría con su anual viaje a las montañas y parque recreativo de royal Woods ese mismo día, los hermanos LOUD estaban muy emocionados, 3 días de diversión familiar, todos juntos, sin dejar a nadie afuera! Seria perfecto!

…..

Justo al otro extremo, exactamente mientras ese desayuno familiar perfecto tomaba lugar, una camioneta que transportaba a varios niños de entre 10 a 13 años ingresaba al pueblo, todos se dirigían a su nuevo hogar temporal, el Orfanato comunitario de Royal Woods, entre ellos había un niño de 11 años, también con cabello blanco pero con un fleco diferente y algo alborotado, se encontraba pensativo, aun recreando los eventos que tomaron lugar hacia unas cuantas horas antes.

 _-¿Pero Por que Hermana? ¿Por qué cerraran el Orfanato?-_

 _-Lo que pasa es que nuestros proveedores estimaban y confiaban en la Hermana Margaret para dirigir este lugar, ahora que ella ya no esta, han decidido dejar de financiar el lugar-_

 _-Eso me parece una excusa muy barata! Hay muchas Hermanas competentes que podrían hacerse cargo del lugar, solo buscan pretextos para ya no cuidar de todos estos niños sin hogar!-_

 _-Lo se Brandon, ya intente hablar con ellos pero la decisión esta tomada. . . Lo siento mucho! Te juro que no tenia idea-_

 _-Esta bien hermana. . .pero a que lugar iremos todos, hay otros Orfanatos cerca de aquí?-_

 _La Hermana Elizabeth observo al joven frente a ella, no sabia como decirle lo que venia, reuniendo todo el valor que tenia, hablo:_

 _-Ya hable con algunas casas hogares y Orfanatos de otras regiones, por falta de espacio, todos. . .serán transferidos a esos lugares a la azar, al que tu iras esta a 3 pueblos de aquí-_

 _-Que! Pero. . .-_

 _-Lo siento Brandon pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer con tan poca anticipación-_

 _-¿Pero que pasara con mi escuela! Mis trabajos de medio tiempo, las personas me conocen aquí y confían en mi lo suficiente para emplearme! ¿Ahora me dice que deberé empezar de cero en otro lugar nuevamente?_

 _-Brandon. . .Créeme que no disfruto para nada esto pero no tenemos otra opción. . . ya los autobuses vienen en camino para trasladarlos a sus nuevos. . .hogares-_

 _El peliblanco observo atentamente a la Hermana frente a el, aun intentando procesar lo que recién le dijeron, no podía creerlo, Literalmente lo que quedaba de su mundo se caía a pedazos, apretando sus nudillos, miro al cielo y pensó:_

 _-Tienes que estar bromeando Dios!-_

 _La Hermana Elizabeth, al verlo. Inmediatamente lo abrazo, aun que el no lo demostraba, realmente ese abrazo era necesario._

 _-Brandon. . .yo se que esto se ve mal y se que ahora estarás muy confundido y asustado, ningún niño debería pasar por esto. . .pero créeme cuando te digo que todo estará bien, los pequeños estarán bien, conozco algunos de estos lugares, tendrán lo que necesitan, incluso tu, me asegure que al menos te enviaran a un lugar decente, ten fe y confía-_

 _El chico separo el abrazo, observo a la joven delante de el y dijo:_

 _-Le agradezco mucho el gesto Hermana, en serio pero por favor no me diga que todo estará bien, literalmente estoy perdiendo todo lo que conozco y ahora debo ir a un lugar completamente desconocido! Discúlpeme si no estoy dando saltos de alegría ahora! Pero ¿Sabe que? Voy a salir de esto! No es como que tenga otra opción, a veces realmente pienso que la vida esta en mi contra! Siempre intentando joderme pero no importa, no llegue hasta aquí para tirar la toalla ahora._

 _-Entiendo Brandon y me alegra verte con esa actitud, solo te pido que recuerdes que no hay mal que por bien no venga, ¿Quién lo sabe? Tal vez encontraras algo muy especial al lugar donde vas-_

 _-Para ser honesto lo dudo mucho, por cierto ¿a donde iré?-_

 _-Al Orfanato de la comunidad de Royal Woods-_

 _-¿Royal Woods? Hmmmmm por que ese nombre me da una sensación extraña- pensó el peliblanco. La hermana Elizabeth después dio al pequeño un pequeño papel con algo escrito._

 _-Aquí tienes mi correo electrónico, si necesitas algo o en algún momento te sientes solo o perdido, no dudes en escribirme y si puedes, trata de hacer algunos compañeros allá-_

 _El chico observo a la hermana por algunos segundos, el y ella no estaban ni cerca de tener el vinculo que tuvo con la Hermana Margaret pero aun así, pudo notar que genuinamente se preocupaba por el, asintiendo su cabeza contesto:_

 _-Esta bien Hermana aun que no prometo nada, raras veces en mi vida me he sentido así, la soledad nunca a sido un problema para mi, no me malentienda, es bueno tener compañeros pero me manejo mejor trabajando solo-_

 _Aunque la respuesta del pequeño estaba llena de seguridad, la hermana Elizabeth no pudo evitar sentir tristeza, sentía que no estaba bien que un chico tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos, no importando que tan independiente fuera, no queriendo presionarlo mas, solo lo abrazo una vez mas y le deseo un largo viaje, rezando internamente que algo o alguien en Royal Woods lograra cambiar el corazón del chico._

…..

A unos minutos de llegar a su nuevo hogar temporal, el chico sentado en el autobús se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos:

-Hmmmm, un nuevo comienzo en otro lugar, siendo completamente honesto, no suena tan malo como parece pero simplemente será muy jodido! Conocer gente nueva que me de trabajo! Quizás una nueva escuela, diferentes personas y compañeros, que problemático! Bueno, al menos es verano, tengo este tiempo para darme a conocer y ¿quien sabe?- tal vez las cosas ya hayan mejorado cuando las clases empiecen- Pensó el chico que no dejaba de observar por la ventana del autobús.

El vehículo llego al lugar, todos los niños salieron, algunos algo emocionados, otros con curiosidad, Brandon no mostraba ninguna emoción, no quería llamar atención indeseable. Todos ingresaron al complejo para conocer a la nueva Directora. La verdad no parecía una mala persona, muy estricta pero no mala persona. A cada chico se le fue asignadas sus tareas diarias. Dicho todo, a los chicos mas grandes como el Peliblanco se les dio permiso de poder salir a conocer el vecindario. No teniendo nada en especial que hacer, Brandon guardo todas sus pertenencias en el dormitorio comunal y salió de paseo.

Brandon camino por un buen rato, cuidando de no alejarse demasiado del Orfanato, aun no conocía el área y perderse seria muy problemático, todas las personas de Royal Woods parecían muy amables, justo como su antiguo hogar. Algo que noto en particular es que algunas personas se le quedaban viendo detenidamente, como estudiándolo, no puso mucha importancia a eso. Seguramente era curiosidad por ser una nueva cara en el vecindario. Para cuando llego a un punto donde el pensaba que era ya lo suficientemente lejos, Brandon ya tenia aprendido mentalmente muchas casas con buenas oportunidades, césped alto, familias con mascotas, a lo lejos se divisaba el centro comercial.

-Debo admitir que este lugar promete mucho, tal vez no me tome tanto como pensé comenzar a trabajar- Pensó muy confiado. Agradeciendo internamente a la Hermana Elizabeth por su carta de Permiso para la nueva Directora quien también le dio acceso a trabajar medio tiempo siempre y cuando no interfiriera con sus estudios o labores en el Orfanato.

Muy para su sorpresa, el cielo que ya hacia un rato estaba nublado, comenzó a llover, probablemente una de las ultimas lluvias de la temporada, rápidamente el chico se puso su capucha y camino de vuelta a su hogar.

…

-Estas serán las mejores vacaciones de la vida!- Dijo Lincoln Loud adentro de la camioneta familiar junto a su familia, ya todos iban en camino a su destino vacacional.

-Si! No puedo esperar para explorar el lugar!- Contesto su hermana Lynn.

-O ir al baño en el bosque!- Le siguió Lana.

-Ugh! Que asco, además. No es necesario Lana! A donde vamos hay cabañas con baños!- inmediatamente le respondió Lola

Todas las demás chicas rieron con las discusiones de los chicos Loud, los padres Rita y Lynn Sr también iban muy entretenidos junto a la bebita Lily, de pronto todos notaron que comenzó a llover.

-Oh no! Espero que esto no vaya a aguar las vacaciones, hahahahaha! ¿Entienden?- Luan bromeo pero todos solo suspiraron molestos.

-No se preocupen, seguramente pasara rápido y la temporada de lluvia ya ha acabado, no debe ser mas que una casualidad- Aseguro Lori para tranquilizar a sus hermanos.

La camioneta ya casi salía del área de Royal Woods, esta paro en una esquina por el semáforo, mientras todos los hermanos Loud estaban en sus propios asuntos o jugando, Leni que observaba por la ventana, no muy animada por el viaje. Noto a un chico caminando al lado de la camioneta y deteniéndose en la misma esquina, por su estatura podría ser de la edad de su hermano Lincoln, era difícil saberlo al no poder ver su cara por la capucha que le protegía de la lluvia. Extrañamente este chico llamo su atención, como si hubiera algo familiar en el, para su sorpresa este también volteo a ver a su dirección. Levanto un poco su capucha para poder tener contacto visual con la chica, la cara de la chica de 16 años inmediatamente cambio de curiosa a sorprendida, el chico solo levanto una ceja, volteo su mirada de vuelta a su camino y rápidamente bajo de nuevo su capucha.

-Chica rara- Pensó el pequeño y siguió caminando al ver que era turno de peatones para pasar. La camioneta familiar también continuo con su viaje, Leni se quedo ahí, aun observando a ese chico de lejos hasta que se perdió en la distancia, luego de eso, solo se quedo ahí en su lugar, muy confundida. Lori le observo y dijo:

-Leni, ¿qué ocurre?-

-¿Que?- pregunto la hermana menor.

-¿Has estado así pensativa por un buen rato lo cual es muy raro considerando. . . que no lo haces muy seguido ¿te pasa algo?-

-No! no es nada, Es solo que no sabia que otro chico tuviera la cara de Lincoln-

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos los hermanos Loud y los padres en unísono.


	4. Reconocimiento y un tonto

Ok, aqui les traigo el capitulo semanal, espero les guste y por favor no olviden comentar que eso me ayuda a mejorar. como siempre pueden encontrar arte en mi pagina de DeivanArt. paz y cuidense mucho!

P.S. Por adelantado me disculpo por las faltas ortograficas.

* * *

Todos los chicos Loud se divertían como nunca en el lago del parque recreacional, ya fuera bronceándose o pasando un rato agradable dentro del agua, mientras los mas pequeños jugaban, Lori y Leni los observaban, la mayor por su puesto texteaba con su novio Bobby y la menor observaba a su único hermanito, no podía dejar de pensar lo que había visto en esa esquina.

-Chicas! Les digo que ese chico era igual a Lincoln!-

-Oh Leni, a veces realmente te superas a ti misma, es literalmente imposible que haya alguien igual a nuestro hermano- Lori contesto.

-Si! Además el Mundo ya tiene suficiente con un Lincoln Loud!- le siguió Lynn.

-Wow! gracias Lynn- grito Lincoln a su hermana quien solo le guiño el ojo para hacerle saber que bromeaba.

-Si me permiten opinar- Intervino Lisa que salía del agua –Según estudios diversos, en todo el mundo pueden encontrarse personas muy similares a otras al punto de hasta pensar que son idénticas, es posible que Leni haya visto a un chico muy parecido a Lincoln, no idéntico pero si parecido, aunque también existe la posibilidad que solo lo imaginara, después de todo; hablamos de Leni-

-No! Les digo que No! Estoy segura que era igual!- Dijo Leni con un tono molesto.

Sabiendo que no podrían convencerla de lo contrario, todas la hermanas solo decidieron seguirle el juego.

-Ok, Leni, te creemos- Luna le aseguro

-¿En serio?-

-Claro, Ahora sigamos con nuestras vacaciones!- Dijo Lori y de inmediato todas las hermanas volvieron al lago dejando a Leni sola, le tomo un par de minutos pero finalmente se dio cuenta.

-Ellas no me creen, muy bien! en ese caso tendré que encontrarlo y mostrarles- Se dijo a si misma muy decidida.

….

De vuelta en Royal Woods, Brandon caminaba por su vecindario llevando una lista escrita en sus manos, sonreía satisfactoriamente cuando la veía.

-Muy bien! ya tengo 7 casas donde cortare el césped la siguiente semana, paseare a 4 mascotas diariamente durante todo el mes y es posible que me den el puesto de repartidor de volantes de esa tienda de ropa en el Centro comercial! Wow! Será un verano ocupado pero tengo que aprovecharlo!-

Sin darse cuenta, el chico se encontraba en el otro lado del pueblo, no podía creer todo lo que había caminado.

-Vaya! No había estado en esta parte de Royal Woods, hmmmm debería volver. Le prometí a la directora que no me alejaría tanto del Orfanato pero ya que estoy aquí, por que no darle una miradita al lugar, después de todo necesitare mas casas que marcar después-

Brandon comenzó su caminata por el vecindario, claramente ese lugar era mas tranquilo que el otro lado del pueblo, siendo la parte mas alejada de la ciudad, era de esperarse.

-Hmmmmm, tengo que admitir que es un lugar bastante tranquilo, después de la vida ruidosa de la ciudad de Hazeltuki, podría acostumbrarme a esto-

El chico llego al parque y se sentó en una banca para revisar su lista, sonreía al verla.

-Ok! Parece que en esta parte del pueblo también hay buenas posibilidades, la marcare como "Pendiente" ahora a relajarnos un poco y después de regreso al Orfanato-

Brandon estuvo en esa banca por un largo rato, dormido sin preocupaciones. Aun que sea por un breve instante, se permitió olvidar todas las cosas malas que habían pasado, por un momento se sintió en paz, la verdad es que había pensado que las cosas serian mucho peores en Royal Woods pero no era así, la nueva Directora podía ser estricta pero no era un ogro, no costo mucho para poder conseguir trabajitos de medio tiempo y los chicos del nuevo Orfanato eran amables y no se metían con el, claro que nunca faltaban uno o dos brabucones pero no fue nada que una pequeña mirada de pocos amigos no pudiera arreglar, siempre era igual. Ladran pero no muerden.

Después de algunos minutos mas, Brandon abrió sus ojos y se dispuso a regresar a su hogar, no dio mas de unos cinco pasos cuando detrás de el escucho:

-Oh vaya! Si es Lincoln Loud!-

Brando siguió su camino como si nada, aun que la voz parecía dirigirse a el, era obvio que no era así.

-Oye tonto! ¿Que acaso no me escuchas?!- La voz sonó mas fuerte y molesta pero Brandon igual no volteo y siguió su camino hasta que sintió una mano tomar su hombro de una forma no muy amistosa, Brandon volteo a ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con un chico bastante robusto, ligeramente mas alto que el y con cabello rubio parado.

-Oye Lincoln, ¿realmente planeas ignorar a Chandler y no recibir una lección por eso?- dijo el chico robusto con una mirada seria y enojada. Brandon solo lo observo por unos segundos, antes de poder dar una respuesta, otros dos chicos se acercaron, una de ellos era un chico con pelo negro con corte punk, sudadero rojo y pantalón azul, a su lado otro chico ligeramente mas alto, pelo rojo, playera verde sobre otra blanca y pantalones azules, al igual que el, tenia pecas, su mirada prácticamente gritaba narcisismo, no hizo falta mucho para que este chico le cayera muy mal a Brandon. El pelirrojo que parecía el líder hablo:

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso tu familia no pudo costear unas vacaciones?- Dijo el chico ganando risas de sus dos secuaces. Brandon claramente sabia que lo estaban confundiendo con alguien mas pero realmente no le gustaba el tono de este tonto. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban rodeados de algunos chicos y jóvenes del parque, interesados en ver que pasaba, sus murmullos no eran muy bajos que digamos.

-Pobre Lincoln, lo van a hacer puré-

-¿Como se le ocurre venir aquí sin su hermana Lynn?-

-Serás extrañado amigo-

-¿Por qué viste diferente? Pensé que le encantaba el naranja-

Brandon no prestaba mucha atención a todos aquellos chicos, solo una palabra permanecía en su mente.

-Lincoln. . . -

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, el tal Chandler hablo de nuevo:

-Debo admitir que tienes agallas de volver aquí cuando te dije que no lo hicieras, Después de no llegar a mi fiesta de cumpleaños y hacerme quedar como un tonto al contarle a todos que te divertiste mas limpiando el mugrerío del Árcade y nadie mas creyó que mi fiesta había sido la mejor del año, entonces prometí que te haría pagar y viendo que en este momento no esta tu hermana marimacho Lynn para salvarte como la ultima vez, creo que es buen momento para hacerlo- Chandler volteo a ver a su amigo que aun sostenía el hombro de Brandon.

-Ya sabes que hacer-

El chico asintió lo cabeza y de inmediato volteo a ver a Brandon y dijo:

-Lo siento Lincoln, espero que entiendas que esto no es personal-

-(Suspiro) lo mismo te digo yo-

-¿eh?- Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el chico robusto antes de recibir un potente derechazo en su estomago por parte del peliblanco, inmediatamente el chico dejo ir el hombro de Brandon y cayo al piso retorciéndose de dolor. Todos los espectadores, incluidos el pelirrojo y su otro secuaz quedaron con la boca abierta, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que acababan de ver, Lincoln Loud, uno de los chicos mas debiluchos de la escuela, el chico que hizo perder la final de temporada al equipo de futbol de la escuela, quien incluso entro a un concurso de belleza de niñas pequeñas. . . ¿Acababa de dejar literalmente sin aliento a uno de los chicos mas intimidantes de la escuela? ¿Con un solo golpe? Eso no podía ser! Seguramente había sido un golpe de suerte, si eso había sido! Pensó Chandler.

-Supongo que hasta los debiluchos como tu pueden tener suerte de vez en cuando pero eso se acabo, vamos Ben! Démosle una lección!- Dijo el pelirrojo a su segundo secuaz quien solo asintió confiado. Mientras se acercaban al peliblanco, este al verlos venir, les hablo:

-(suspiro) Antes de que intenten hacer lo que sea que quieran hacer, déjenme decirles que yo no soy ese tal Lincoln del que hablan, viendo que me confunden con el me hace pensar que nos parecemos pero les aseguro que se equivocan de chico, así que por tratarse de una equivocación, estoy dispuesto a no llevar esto mas lejos y darles la oportunidad de irse sin un rasguño. ¿Qué dicen?-

Chandler, su compañero y todos los demás chicos presentes observaron a Brandon por algunos segundos, después todos empezaron a reír fuertemente.

-Hahahahahaha! Si claro Lincoln! ¿En serio piensas que esa tonta excusa te salvara? Ni siquiera por que estés vestido de forma diferente y tu peinado este cambiado te ayudara a esconderte! ¿piensas que nos puedes engañar con eso? Solo acepta tu castigo y todos nos iremos en paz!-

-. . . . Bueno supongo que valía la pena intentarlo, igual aunque a pasado un buen tiempo, nunca rechazo una pelea- Dijo Brandon quien de inmediato hizo tronar sus nudillos y opto a una posición de ataque, espero a que sus dos futuras victimas lo atacaran. Ambos chicos se abalanzaron sobre el peliblanco, desconociendo el gran error que acababan de cometer. Una sonrisa macabra se mostro en la boca del chico peliblanco un segundo antes de la confrontación.

…

Clyde daba un paseo junto con sus padres por el parque, les había parecido que era un día hermoso para pasar en familia, además que con Lincoln lejos, no tenia a nadie con quien pasar el rato, al poco tiempo de haber empezado su caminata, el y sus padres observaron a lo lejos a un gran numero de personas, parecían reunidas observando algo, los tres se acercaron por curiosidad. Cuando Clyde centro sus ojos en el espectáculo, casi no puede creer lo que veía. Justo ahí, retorciéndose de dolor, con raspones, moretones y sangre en la nariz y boca, se encontraban Chandler y sus dos acompañantes, los tres siendo atendidos por compañeros de la escuela, viendo que ahí se encontraba su compañero Rusty, se le acerco y pregunto:

-Rusty ¿Qué paso aquí?-

Rusty volteo a ver a Clyde y de inmediato lo tomo por los hombros y pregunto:

-Clyde! ¿Desde cuando Lincoln se volvió tan fuerte?!-

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?-

-De. . . debiste verlo! Lincoln pateo el trasero de los tres como si nada, se movía y saltaba con mucha precisión, sus golpes y patadas eran veloces también, casi parecía como esos personajes de "Combate Callejero"-

-Pero eso es imposible! Primero. . .aunque estimo mucho a Lincoln, se que es imposible que el haga algo así! Y segundo, el ahora se encuentra con su familia de vacaciones, no puedo ser el-

-Clyde! Yo lo vi! Sin lugar a dudas era Lincoln, claro que vestía de forma diferente y su cabello estaba también cambiado pero creo que cualquiera de los chicos aquí presentes reconocería su cara, cabello blanco y dientes en cualquier parte!-

-Te digo que no! Yo acabo de hablar con el hace no mas de una hora, el sigue vacacionando, quien sea que sea este chico, definitivamente no es Lincoln-

-Bueno. . . ahora que lo mencionas, el dijo que no era Lincoln pero nadie le creyó realmente, todos pensábamos que bromeaba-

-¿De casualidad dijo como se llamaba?-

-No, justo después de dejar a Chandler y a su banda así, el solo dijo que se había divertido mucho y se fue corriendo en dirección al otro extremo del pueblo-

-Que extraño. . .- Pensó Clyde

…

Brandon corría a toda velocidad hacia el orfanato, su ropa estaba un poco sucia y maltrecha por la pelea pero no era nada que no pudiera excusar con decir que se había caído, igual no estaba nada preocupado, ninguno de aquellos chicos sabia donde vivía y nunca les dijo su nombre, no había forma de que se metiera en problemas con la Directora y aun que así fuera, la verdad es que valió la pena, poner en su lugar a ese tipo de chicos creídos era algo que disfrutaba en grande y que fuera una pelea callejera solo lo mejoro.

-Si que me divertí! Espero que vuelvan para vengarse! Así tendré una excusa para poder volver a golpearlos!- se dijo a si mismo mientras seguía corriendo.

-Oye Lincoln!- Dijo una voz detrás de el, pensando que tal vez lo estaban confundiendo otra vez, Brandon se detuvo y volteo a ver quien grito. Se trataba de un chico de piel bronceada y cabello negro, posiblemente de unos 17 años de edad, conducía una motocicleta de repartidor de pizzas, este se detuvo justo a su lado-

-Hola pequeño! ¿Que haces aquí? Pensé que estabas de vacaciones con tu familia en el Parque Recreacional de Royal Woods.

-(suspiro) escucha, yo no. . .-

-Bueno eso es algo bueno! Quiere decir que Lori también esta en casa! Mas tarde iré a visitarla, muy bien tengo que entregar mis pedidos, te veré luego. A si! Ten esto! No pude terminarla yo solo-

El joven de 17 años paso a Brandon una caja de Pizza, al abrirla, el peliblanco vio que adentro había la mitad de una pizza grande de peperoni, solo la vista fue suficiente para que su boca empezara a babear.

-Voy a tomar esas babas como que si te gusta mi regalo, disfrútala pequeño! Por cierto, me gusta tu nuevo look!- el Joven arranco su motocicleta y rápidamente se perdió en la vista.

Brandon aun estaba perplejo por lo que había pasado pero no se quejo para nada, hacia un buen tiempo que no disfrutaba de una buena rebanada de pizza, rara vez se daba a si mismo esos lujitos, inmediatamente se sentó a un lado de la banqueta y disfruto de la comida, no intentaría seguir pensando que ocurría, aunque el era alguien que creía en coincidencias, era ya muy evidente que pasaba, primero los chicos del parque, también los tres brabucones y ahora este joven repartidor de pizzas.

-Debo parecerme muchísimo a este tal Lincoln, justo como ese libro. . . ¿Cómo se llamaba? A si! El príncipe y el Mendigo, da igual, es un chico con suerte si se parece a mi, no es como que me incumba mucho ese asunto, aunque lo mejor será que por ahora mantenga un perfil bajo y me aleje de esta parte del pueblo, posiblemente ya lo metí en problemas por lo que le hice a esos chicos.-

…

Los chicos Loud se preparaban para dormir en la cabaña, la hermana mayor Lori también pero justo antes de poder quedarse dormida, recibió un mensaje de su bubu osito, inmediatamente tomo su teléfono:

 _-Lori ¿Dónde están? Su casa parece estar vacía-_

Ese mensaje le pareció muy extraño a la joven de 17 años, inmediatamente lo contesto:

 _-Bobby Bubu osito, ya te había dicho que toda la familia saldría de vacaciones por 3 días-_

La respuesta tardo un poco en llegar pero luego de unos minutos, llego:

 _-¿Entonces por que vi hoy a Lincoln aquí? No me digas que lo dejaron solo en casa!-_

La expresión de Lori inmediatamente cambio a confundida, inmediatamente, camino hacia la habitación donde dormían Lincoln, Luan, Luna y Lynn, ahí se encontraba su hermano mayor, dormido plácidamente y abrazando a su conejo BunBun, suspiro en alivio y contesto el mensaje de su novio.

 _-¿De que hablas tontito, Lincoln esta aquí, lo estoy viendo ahora-_

 _-Pero Lori. . . yo lo vi, estoy seguro que era el-_

 _-Probablemente lo confundiste bebe, trabajas mucho, tal vez es el cansancio-_

 _-No Lori, estoy seguro que era el, al principio casi no lo reconozco por su forma de vestir pero te puedo decir que era el!-_

Al escuchar eso, Lori recordó lo que Leni había dicho el día anterior, podría ser. . .

 _-Bobby, no se quien era ese niño pero te puedo garantizar que no es Lincoln, parece que Leni también lo vio cuando veníamos aquí, igual no te preocupes, aunque sea un poco fuera de lo común, no es extraño encontrar gente parecida a la que conocemos-_

 _-Supongo que tienes razón. . .pero ese chico, si no supiera que es imposible, diría sin dudar que podría ser el hermano gemelo de Lincoln-_

 _-hahahaha, como tu lo dijiste Bubu osito, eso es imposible-_

 _-Cierto, bueno. Descansa Lori, te veré en dos dias-_

 _-Lo mismo digo Bobby, adiós, te amo-_

 _-También te amo-_

Lori apago su teléfono y se dispuso finalmente a dormir. Pensando con humor lo loco que seria que hubieran dos Lincolns en el mundo.


	5. Una Niña Interesante

Muy bien, Aqui les el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten. Por favor comenten y no olviden chequear el Arte en DevianArt.

* * *

Era una hermosa tarde en el pueblo de Royal Woods, el chico peliblanco recién terminaba su labor cortando el césped de uno de sus empleadores.

-Ok! Y Listo! No fue tan difícil- Dijo el niño secándose el sudor de su frente, un segundo después, la dueña de la casa salió.

-Wow Brandon, no puedo creer que ya terminaste, el jardín se ve muy bien-

-Que puedo decir, el poder de la practica-

-Te creo, ten; traje esto para ti-

La señorita ofreció al chico un vaso de limonada, el la tomo con gusto; nunca rechazaba un acto de buena fe de sus clientes, dándole un sorbo, de inmediato contesto:

-Esta deliciosa Señorita Mary, muchas gracias-

-No es nada pequeño, trabajas barato y no te quejas como otros niños que intentan hacer lo que tu, realmente desearía que mi hijo tuviera esa convicción al trabajo que tienes-

-Me halaga Señorita Mary, pero me da demasiado crédito, la verdad no es nada del otro mundo. Tuve una gran persona que me enseño el valor del trabajo-

-Pero haber empezado a una edad tan corta, es verano Brandon! Deberías estar jugando, nadando en la piscina de la comunidad, explorando el bosque, ir de campamento como mi hijo ahora. . . Ser un niño!-

-hehehehe, en bueno que diga eso pero aunque así fuera, creo que para alguien en mi posición, ese tipo de cosas no son precisamente accesibles, aun así no se preocupe, me gusta lo que hago, me gusta trabajar por que se que todo valdrá la pena algún día cuando llegue a mi meta-

-Entiendo pero. . . ¿por lo menos te diviertes a veces?-

-Créame que he tenido ratos muy divertidos en mi estadía en Royal Woods, de eso puede estar segura- Dijo el pequeño recordando su encuentro con Chandler y sus amigos.

-Me alegra oír eso, bueno; no te entretengo mas, aquí tienes tu paga y un poco extra por la rapidez-

-No es necesario Señorita, con. . .-

-Insisto chico, dices que quieres ahorrar lo suficiente para llegar a tu meta ¿Verdad? No tengas pena de rechazar lo extra que la vida puede darte-

El chico sonrió al oír eso y asintió su cabeza, tomo el dinero y se despidió de su empleadora.

-Y recuerda volver en un par de semanas, mi corta césped oficial!-

-Lo hare! Gracias señorita!- Dijo el pequeño quien de inmediato procedió a caminar a la siguiente casa marcada para ese día.

-Bueno, debo admitir que la propina es muy buena, tal vez pueda comer una deliciosa hamburguesa uno de estos días- Se dijo a si mismo mientras contaba lo que llevaba ganando ese día. Estaba bastante satisfecho, no era secreto que algunos días eran mas fructíferos que otros y este día estaba resultando muy bien, al cruzar la esquina a su siguiente destino, noto que una niña de al menos 4 años estaba tirada en la acera, a su lado una joven de por lo menos unos 14 o 15 años.

-¿Oh te lastimaste Rosemary?

-Sniff. . .Sniff. . .Si! me duele mucho!-

-No te preocupes, tu hermana mayor esta aquí para ti, vamos a curar esta herida y luego iremos a comer un helado ¿Qué dices?-

-Esta bien. . . gracias hermana!-

Un segundo después, la mayor tomo a la menor en sus brazos y la cargo adentro de una casa cercana, el chico las vio desaparecer adentro de la vivienda, un pequeño recuerdo inundo su mente.

…

 _-Ya lo veras Brandon! Algún día tu y yo iremos a ese lugar! Y todo será perfecto! Justamente como hemos soñado!-_

 _-Si hermana! No puedo esperar para ser mas grande y poder ayudarte a reunir los fondos necesarios para poder ir mas rápido!-_

 _-Brandon! Ya te dije que no es necesario, jamás obligaría a mi hermanito a trabajar, tu solo enfócate a cuidar tu salud, evitar que te atrapen y comer tus verduras-_

 _-Claro hermana! Y no te preocupes! Yo quiero trabajar, déjame apoyarte un poco, así podrás dormir mas y cuidar mejor tu salud-_

 _-. . . . ohhhh, eres tan lindo! Definitivamente jamás te entregare! No importa cuanto la Hermana Margaret me lo pida! Ahora duerme que mañana empezaremos a aprender las vocales-_

 _-Claro Hermana. . . te amo-_

 _-Yo te amo mas, mi pequeño cabello de nieve-_

…

Brandon de inmediato sacudió su cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Ya veras que todo por lo que luchaste valdrá la pena, definitivamente veré ese lugar, el lugar donde querías que tu y yo empezáramos nuestras nuevas vidas-

Brandon siguió caminando, la sonrisa aun presente pero también con una mirada de convicción absoluta:

-Viviré tu sueño por los dos! Y absolutamente nada se interpondrá en mi camino-

…

Luego de podar el césped de tres casas mas, el pequeño peliblanco ya se encontraba un poco exhausto, antes de regresar al Orfananto, decidió dar un pequeño desvió en la gasolinera Flip, no había ido antes pero en esa ocasión estaba de humor para un batido, entro al lugar y observo al viejo detrás de la maquina contestadora.

-Oye anciano, un batido de mora azul por favor-

-Claro chico! serán dos dola. . .¿Lincoln?-

-Genial! Otra vez- Pensó Brandon algo molesto y de inmediato respondió:

-Escuche para que quede claro, no soy ese chico al que llaman Lincoln, si tiene algún problema con el, le agradecería que no intente saldarlo conmigo, solo quiero mi batido y seguir con mi vida ¿Trato?-

El viejo dueño solo observo a Brandon por unos momentos, algo confundido y escéptico de lo que le acababan de decir, al final decidió no dar mucho importancia.

-¿Cómo tu digas chico, siempre y cuando pagues, no me importa realmente quien digas ser-

-Me parece justo, ahora ¿Dónde esta mi batido de mora azul?-

-En seguida!- Dijo el viejo quien después de cobrar, sirvió al peliblanco su bebida. Brandon salió del lugar y se sentó en la acera para disfrutar su Batido, una vez mas se dejo a si mismo relajarse, ya había terminado su cuota de trabajo del día, poso su espalda sobre la acera también y cerro sus ojos, permitiendo que la suave brisa le refrescara, en su mente el pensaba:

-Hmmmm, parece que la señorita Mary tenia razón, tal vez pueda tomarme un día libre de vez en cuando, podría divertirme un poco o descansar, tal vez mañana, igual no tengo nada calendarizado, si! Mañana será. Por el momento disfrutare de este pequeño rato de relajación lo mas que se pueda-

-Oye Lincoln Patético! ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Bueno, supongo que las cosas buenas realmente no duran mucho- Pensó el peliblanco quien de inmediato abrió sus ojos y levanto su cuerpo, aun que sabia que le estaban hablando al tal Lincoln, era obvio que se dirigían a el en confusión de nuevo-

Al levantar su vista, noto a una niña a unos pasos de el, tenia piel medio morena, pelo negro, pecas y dientes salidos aunque no tan notorios como los suyos, vestía un sudadero morado con pantaletas azul y medias moradas largas en los pies, el chico la observo por un momento, extrañamente le pareció un poco familiar esa niña, recordando rápidamente, se dio cuenta que se parecía bastante al chico que le había regalado la pizza el otro día, tal vez eran familiares pensó. Antes que las cosas escalaran mas, Brandon decidió actuar rápido.

-Escucha niña, antes de que digas. . .-

Brandon se detuvo de inmediato al ver que la niña se le acerco rápidamente, parecía que la niña no tenia intenciones muy lindas.

-¿Cómo te atreves a no avisarme que ya habías vuelto? Dijo la niña quien de inmediato intento darle una bofetada al peliblanco, la pequeña nunca se espero que a centímetros de impactar su mano con la mejilla del chico, este tomo su muñeca con fuerza y detuvo el golpe, la niña sorprendida observo a Brandon a los ojos, este ahora tenia una mirada de molesto.

-Oye. . . ¿Qué demonios intentabas hacer niña?-

-¿Niña? Por que me dices así Lincoln., suéltame!-

La niña llamada Ronnie Anne intento soltarse del agarre del niño frente a ella pero este la apretaba con mucha fuerza.

-Hey! Ya basta! Me lastimas!-

-¿Así como tu me hubieras lastimado si no te hubiera detenido?-

-Esa es tu propia culpa! Me prometiste que iríamos al Arcade cuando volvieras, ahora te encuentro aquí, disfrutando de un batido sin importarte nuestra promesa!-

Brandon observo a la niña por un instante, supo que no mentía y parecía que si estaba algo dolida por pensar que la habían dejado plantada, inmediatamente soltó la muñeca de la pequeña, Ronnie Anne retrocedió varios pasos y examino su muñeca, aun dolía un poco pero no parecía nada grave, estaba a punto de decir algo a "Lincoln" cuando esta hablo primero:

-Yo no soy Lincoln- Dijo sin dudar.

-¿Qué?- Dijo la pequeña confundida.

-Lo que oíste, no soy ese chico al que llamas Lincoln y personalmente creo que odiaría ser el, parece que no es precisamente el señor popular por aqui-

-De que hablas. . . tu eres Lincoln Loud! ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así?-

-Loud. . .- Pensó Brandon y contesto – Te aseguro que mi cabeza esta muy bien, pero retengo lo que digo, no soy Lincoln, soy alguien que recién llego a este pueblo y tu ya debes ser tal vez la 5ta o 6ta persona que me confunde con el, al principio pensé que podría ser una especie de broma, incluso que lo chicos de este lugar son muy tontos pero tu me acabas de confirmar algo, realmente debemos parecernos mucho-

Ronnie Anne observo al chico frente a ella con mas detenimiento, no había puesto mucha atención a los pequeños detalles pero si parecía que lo que decía el chico fuera verdad, para empezar, la ropa que vestía era muy diferente a la que su compañero de juego vestía normalmente, además que su cabello estaba mas desarreglado, tenia un fleco pero no se parecía en nada al que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver, pero la cara era idéntica, incluso sus voces eran muy parecidas, aun así; poco a poco empezó a creer en las palabras del chico.

-Si es verdad lo que dices, entonces dime ¿quien eres y que haces aquí?-

-Mi nombre no te incumbe y solo te diré que soy nuevo aquí, recién llegue a este pueblo hace unos dias-

-Ya veo- Dijo Ronnie Anne, aun no estaba del todo convencida, necesitaba mas para estarlo totalmente, de pronto recordó lo de hace un momento, como el chico logro detener su bofetada, parecía que este chico tenia reflejos rápidos, eso le dio una idea.

-Muy bien, si de verdad no eres Lincoln, entonces no te importara que haga una pequeña prueba-

-¿Prueba?-

-Si, por adelantado, lamento si te lastimo- Dijo la pequeña quien de inmediato se lanzo al chico con sus puños cerrados.

-Oye!- Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el Peliblanco quien de pronto se encontró esquivando patadas y golpes de la niña violenta, la chica no se detenía, incluso lo obliga a bloquear algunos cuantos golpes, así supo el chico que la niña tenia bastante fuerza, definitivamente no podía dejar que lo golpeara y podría lastimarlo en serio, unos segundos después de seguir diciéndole que parara, Brandon finalmente perdió la paciencia y. . .

-Ya basta!- Grito el chico y tras aprovechar un golpe fallido de la chica, dirigió un puñetazo directamente a su cara, esta suspiro al ver el puño viniendo a ella, no había forma de esquivarlo o bloquearlo, solo cerro sus ojos en anticipación y espero el dolor pero este nunca vino, al abrir sus ojos, encontró el puño del joven a un centímetro de su mejilla.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?-

Brandon alejo su puño de la cara de Ronnie Anne y dijo:

-Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no un golpeador de niñas, incluso si son tan fuertes como tu-

Ronnie Anne solo le observo, sorprendida de lo que acababa de pasar, inmediatamente sonrió y dijo:

-Ahora si te creo, Lincoln nunca hubiera sido capaz de igualarme, mucho menos superarme en una pelea, lamento haberte confundido e intentar hacerte daño-

Brandon enseguida supo que estaba siendo sincera, con una sonrisa respondió:

-Disculpas aceptadas pero entiende esto, si lo vuelves a intentar algo como eso, prometo que la próxima vez no me detendré, no importando que seas niña- Le aseguro Brandon.

-Me parece justo, además la próxima vez no me contendré como ahora- Respondió confiadamente Ronnie Anne.

-¿Y tu crees que yo estaba peleando en serio? Debo decir que eres alguien interesante, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?-

-Supongo que te ganaste el derecho a saber, mi nombre es Ronnie Anne Santiago y debo decir que tu también eres interesante-

-Gracias Ronnie Anne, es buen nombre. Me asegurare de recordarlo, no es común que me encuentre con niñas lindas que sepan pelear-

Al oír esto, Ronnie Anne se sonrojo.

-¿Tu. . .tu crees que soy linda?-

-Si! Algo arrebatada y ruda para mi gusto pero si creo que eres linda, podrías llegar a gustarme-

Ronnie Anne no estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos de niños, y menos a ser "Coqueteada" normalmente la mayoría de chicos de su vecindario y escuela le tenían miedo y huían de ella, aun un poco avergonzada, respondio:

-Yo. . .ya tengo novio! O algo así, es un proyecto en progreso-

-¿Uh? Ok. . . no se por que me dices eso pero esta bien, supongo que es ese tal Lincoln, Oh rayos! pobre chico-

-Oye! ¿Y eso que quiere decir?- Pregunto algo molesta.

-Nada! Nada! En fin, Ronnie. . . ya debo irme, mi toque de queda se cumplirá pronto, quizás nos veamos otro día-

-Muy bien-

Brandon empezó a alejarse de Ronnie Anne pero al dar unos 5 pasos, ella hablo:

-Oye! ¿No te gustaría conocer a Lincoln? Creo que a el también le interesaría conocerte.

Brandon se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa pregunta, normalmente hubiera dicho que si, es decir ¿Qué niño no quisiera conocer a otro igual o muy parecido a el? pero algo dentro de el se lo impedía, era como si muy en el fondo, supiera que no debía hacerlo, que ese encuentro podría generar un cambio radical en su vida, giro su cabeza y respondió:

-No lo creo!-

-¿Qué? Pero. . .¿Por que?-

-Es complicado, ni yo mismo estoy seguro, si fuera posible. Por favor no le digas de mi y de nuestro encuentro-

-¿Sabes que no puedo prometerte eso verdad? Es mi amigo y debo contarle-

-Supongo que tienes razón, en fin. Cuídate Ronnie Anne- Brandon se alejo corriendo del lugar, Ronnie Anne solo se quedo ahí, observando un largo rato por donde Brandon se había ido.

-Que chico tan extraño. . . pero tengo que admitir que también es lindo, igual que Lincoln pero la verdad no es mi tipo, no tiene ese lado sensible y tímido que hace a Loud tan atractivo- Pensó la chica quien entro a Flip's para comprarse un Batido también. En su mente no podía esperar a contarle a Lincoln acerca de su gran encuentro con su doble.


	6. Una Leccion de Respeto

Bueno amigos, aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo, Tal vez el capitulo anterior les parecio de relleno pero los compensare con este, es casi el doble que mis capitulos normales, espero lo disfruten, tengo el presentimiento que habra mucha critica dividida en este capitulo. mas que todo para los amantes de Lola Loud. Por favor no se enojen pero deben admitir que viendo como es ella y Brandon, algo como lo que pasa aqui tenia que pasar, no habia otra opcion. Sin mencionar que ya alguien en la serie deberia hacerlo.

Por favor Comenten y siempre pueden chequer Arte en DevianArt

* * *

La familia Loud regreso a casa después de su relajante viaje, aun que todos ellos habían disfrutado de este, ninguno pudo ocultar su alegría de estar de vuelta en su hogar y empezar a realizar todo lo que tenían planeado para verano. Todos bajaron de Vanzila y entraron a la casa a desempacar, Lincoln una vez estando en su cuarto, tomo su radio comunicador y hablo a su mejor amigo.

-¿Clyde? ¿Estas ahí?-

-. . . . . . . . . . . . . .-

-Clyde! Contesta amigo! ¿Estas ahí?-

-. . . . . . . . . . . . . .-

Lincoln por un momento pensó que su amigo no es encontraba en casa hasta que. . .

-Lincoln! Que bueno escucharte!-

-Lo mismo digo Clyde, ¿como la pasaste sin mi?-

-De maravilla! Mis padres y yo hicimos todo tipo de actividades, juegos de mesa, fuimos a nadar, paseos por el parque. . . oh! Eso me recuerda a algo. Lincoln ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?-

-¿Uh? No es que no pueda pero ¿Por qué?-

-Hay algo que creo que te interesaría saber pero preferiría contártelo en persona-

-Hmmmmmm, entiendo. Voy para allá- Dijo el peliblanco y en seguida salió de la casa para encontrarse con su mejor amigo-

….

Mientras Lincoln corría hacia la casa de Clyde; las chicas Loud Lori y Leni se hallaban dentro de la camioneta, conduciendo por el otro lado del pueblo.

-Muy bien Leni, entonces ¿Dices que lo viste por aquí?-

-Creo que si. . .-

-¿Crees?-

-Si, lo siento pero todas las calles se ven iguales, deberían pintarlas de diferentes colores!- Dijo la chica de 16 años algo molesta.

Lori solo giro sus ojos e ignoro el muy inteligente comentario de su hermana menor, la verdad no sabia por que ayudaba a Leni, si tenia mucho que ver el hecho que ella le había prometido hacer sus tareas por todo un día pero también estaba lo que Bobby le había dicho, desde ese momento tenia mucha curiosidad de ver a este particular niño, condujeron por el mismo sector y otros 3 durante una hora completa pero fue inútil, no había rastro de ningún chico ni remotamente parecido a Lincoln.

-Agh! Esto es tonto! ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Pues buscando a Linki No 2! Duh!- Respondió Leni .

-¿Linki No 2?-

-Si! Es decir, el chico es igualito a Lincoln! Así que seria el Numero 2-

-Leni. . . . aun que ese chico fuera "igual" a Lincoln, dudo mucho que le gustaría que le dijeras así, aun que también se llamara Lincoln-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tal vez si le guste?- Dijo Leni girando sus ojos.

Lori hizo lo mismo y decidió no responder para no alargar mas esa absurda conversación, las hermanas siguieron su búsqueda pero después de otros 30 minutos sin resultados, Lori finalmente estallo:

-Rayos! Donde esta ese niño!- Dijo enfurecida.

-No lo se, pero seguramente debe de estar haciendo algo muy importante- Respondió Leni intentando calmar a su hermana.

….

En el Orfanato al otro lado del pueblo, Brandon se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, uno de los niños se le acerco y dijo:

-Brandon, ¿Qué pasa contigo viejo? No te has levantado en todo el día!-

El chico se cubrió con sus frazadas y contesto:

-Déjame en paz! Ya complete mis tareas aquí y es mi día libre de trabajo! No pienso salir para nada hoy, Quiero dormir!-

-Bueno bueno pero no te enojes!- Contesto el chico y salió de la habitación.

…..

Lincoln finalmente llego a la casa de su amigo Clyde, este lo recibió en la entrada.

-Lincoln! Que bueno verte! Espero que la hayas pasado bien!-

-Te aseguro que lo hice pero dime, ¿de que querías hablar?-

-Entra, comamos algo y te lo contare-

Ambos amigos entraron a la casa para que Clyde pudiera contar a Lincoln lo que paso un hacer un par de días. Cuando termino, el joven Loud estaba sin palabras.

-Entonces ya lo sabes amigo, parece que por ahí anda alguien muy parecido a ti-

-Wow! en serio que me es difícil de creer, y mas aun; no puedo creer que pateo los traseros de Chandler y sus amigos-

-Si, quien diría que al intentar vengarse de ti, se toparían con ese chico que los mando al hospital-

-Si, bueno. Supongo que le debo una y la verdad me alegra como terminaron las cosas, no me hubiera gustado saber que otro chico fuera golpeado en mi lugar-

-Por eso te dije que debíamos disculparnos con el!-

-Oye! Lo intentamos y por poco nos atrapan esos tres chicos, agradece que Lynn andaba cerca para salvarnos el pellejo-

-Supongo que tienes razón, aun así, no creo que a Chandler le queden muchas ganas de pelear con alguien después de lo que paso, yo diría que también le debo una a ese chico-

-Pero eso no es lo mas importante! Solo imagínalo, un chico parecido a mi! Alguien que incluso engaño a nuestros compañeros, eso es bastante genial-

-Tienes razón-

-Debemos encontrarlo!-

-Pero Lincoln, ¿Cómo lo encontraremos, ni siquiera sabemos si vive por aquí, quizás solo andaba de paso-

-Puede ser, pero recuerdo que Leni dijo que vio a alguien así un día antes del evento con Chandler, puede ser que siga por aquí-

-Puede ser, muy bien! hagámoslo-

-Excelente, la operación encuentra a mi gemelo para hacer un trato con el para hacer bromas a mis amigos y hermanas y pensar un nombre mas corto para este plan, comienza ahora!-

Ambos chicos salieron muy emocionados de la residencia McBride y se propusieron a encontrar al doble de Lincoln. Luego de un par de horas de búsqueda sin resultados por todo el vecindario, ambos amigos decidieron descansar en el parque, sentados en una banca, empezaron a hablar:

-La verdad Clyde, pensé que seria mas fácil-

-Lo mismo digo amigo, al menos podemos decir que el no se encuentra en esta parte del pueblo, quizás deberíamos probar en la parte mas cercana a la ciudad-

-Eso será un problema, nuestros padres no nos dejaran ir a ese lugar sin ninguna supervisión y dudo mucho que Lori se ofrezca a llevarnos ahí en Vanzila-

-Entiendo, bueno! En ese caso creo que lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es esperar a que vuelva a aparecer-

-Supongo que no hay otra opción, lastima. Me hubiera gustado conocerlo hoy-

-Opino igual-

…

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando tanto Lincoln como Leni y Lori regresaron a casa exhaustas y molestas, por mas que buscaron en el vecindario, no pudieron encontrar al chico.

-No puedo creer que literalmente perdí tres horas de mi vida en una búsqueda tonta!- Dijo Lori entrando a la casa.

-Oye! No es mi culpa! Quien iba a decir que seria tan difícil encontrar a ese. . . Oh! Ahí esta!- grito Leni apuntando a la puerta. Lori de inmediato volteo para ver pero su sorpresa no duro mucho al ver a quien apuntaba su hermana.

-Leni. . . ese es Lincoln-

-Oh! Rayos!- Dijo Leni molesta.

El chico de 11 años observo a sus hermanas, aunque estaba decepcionado de no haber encontrado a su doble, tuvo curiosidad de preguntar:

-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?-

-No pasa nada Lincoln, solo intentamos encontrar al chico que Leni vio, al que según ella, se parece mucho a ti-

-¿En serio? Yo hice lo mismo pero no pude encontrarlo ¿Tuvieron suerte?

-No, no lo vimos por ninguna parte, tal vez Leni realmente solo lo imagino-

-No lo hice!- Dijo Leni algo molesta.

-Oh! Entiendo, es una lastima- Dijo Lincoln Decepcionado.

-Pero un momento! Por que tu lo buscabas, dijiste que no le creías a Leni igual que las otras-

-Si bueno yo. . .-

-Lincoln! No se te ocurra mentirme-

-Ok! Clyde me conto que algunos de mis amigos tuvieron un encuentro con este chico y parece que si muchos lo confundieron conmigo-

-Hmmm, entiendo, aun así no puedo creer que no hayamos podido verlo hoy-

-Tal vez el chico trabaja medio tiempo y hoy es su día libre, así que decidió descansar y no salir de su hogar!- Dijo Leni muy pensativa, ambos hermanos la observaron y giraron sus ojos.

-Si. . . . estoy literalmente segura que eso no es Leni, como sea; creo que es hora de preparar la cena, por el momento seria mejor no mencionar nada de esto a las demás, por lo menos no hasta estar seguros que de verdad hay un chico igual a Lincoln por ahí ¿Entendido?-

Tanto Leni como Lincoln asintieron y acompañaron a Lori a preparar la cena.

….

(Al día Siguiente)

Brandon se encontraba en el centro comercial repartiendo volantes para promocionar una tienda de ropa, corría alegremente haciendo parkur en todo el lugar, eso le ayudaba a atraer la atención de las personas, eso y también el hecho que tenia gran parte de su cara cubierta con una gorra y capucha tapando su pelo blanco, sin mencionar unos lentes oscuros, era un disfraz simple pero eficaz, recordando el dia anterior con Ronnie Anne, Brandon había decidido mantener un perfil bajo para no ser confundido de nuevo. La verdad se estaba volviendo molesto ser confundido, esa misma mañana una niña pelirroja muy bonita lo había visto y escapo corriendo, como si el fuera una especie de acosador, así que había decidido que hasta que no conociera personalmente a Lincoln y aclarara el asunto de no ser la misma persona, seguiría ocultando su rostro, incluso ya se había propuesto a buscarlo el mismo en su próximo día libre. No tardo mucho para que terminara su trabajo, regreso con su empleador para reportar:

-Muy bien señorita Bridget, he terminado-

-Buen trabajo Brandon, te felicito, aquí tienes tu paga, no lo malgastes ¿ok?-

-Ok!- Dijo el joven y comenzó a caminar afuera del local pero su empleadora hablo una vez mas.

-Por cierto, deberías quitarte esa gorra y lentes, con ellos puestos, nadie podrá ver tu rostro-

-Esa es la idea señorita!- Dijo Brandon sin voltear a verla.

-Entiendo, no conozco tus razones pero no te cuestionare, cuídate! Te veré mañana-

-Muy bien, hasta luego- dijo el joven –Ok. . . ahora vamos por esa hamburguesa!-

…

Todos los chicos Loud estaban muy emocionados dentro de Vanzila, los 11 hermanos se dirigían al lugar favorito de todos, La Hamburguesa del Eructo. No estaban seguros del por que pero siempre que entraban a ese lugar, no podía evitar la canción lema del lugar.

-Muy bien chicas, ahora todos juntos!- Grito Lincoln abriendo las puertas del restaurante.

 _¡Vamos ya, gente hambrienta!_

 _Del eructo, su hamburguesa,_

 _Una gran preparación,_

 _Cuando regresa es mejor._

 _(Eructo)_

Todos se sentaron en una mesa familiar, las hermanas mayores se dirigieron al mostrador para ordenar, un par de minutos después, todos los chicos Loud comenzaron a comer, todos estaban tan ocupados comiendo que no notaron a un chico entrando al restaurante, estaba tan concentrado en degustar su comida que presto cero atención a cualquiera que estuviera comiendo ahí.

-Muy bien! hora de una deliciosa hamburguesa!- Se dijo Brandon a si mismo. No era alguien que disfrutara gastar dinero en cosas así pero había decidió darse un pequeño regalo gracias a las propinas que había recibido, inmediatamente se dirigió al mostrador para hacer su pedido.

Todos los chicos Loud estaban pasándola bien, de la nada, Lincoln recibió una llamada de Ronnie Anne y salió del restaurante para poder hablar con ella en privado, no quería que sus hermanas escucharan y se entrometieran.

-Hola Ronnie Anne! ¿Cómo estas?-

-Muy bien Lincoln, ¿te fue bien en tu viaje?-

-De maravilla, todos nos divertimos en grande-

-Me alegro por ti, ahora escucha, no te imaginas con quien me tope hace un par de días-

-Ohhhhh! Cuenta!-

Ronnie Anne conto a Lincoln su encuentro con Brandon, Lincoln no podía creer lo que su novia no oficial decía, de no ser por lo que Clyde ya le había contado, hubiera creído que ella trataba de jugarle una broma, el también le conto lo que su mejor amigo le había dicho acerca del chico también.

-Entonces Lincoln, ahora que sabes esto ¿Qué harás?-

-Pues voy a intentar encontrarlo, si tu lo confundiste también conmigo! Imagina todas las bromas que podríamos hacer juntos!-

-Entiendo tu punto Lincoln pero. . . recuerda que por lo que vi, el no comparte tu emoción, sin mencionar que no sabemos nada de el-

-Eso no importa, cualquiera que le haga a Chandler lo que el hizo, merece una oportunidad de ser mi amigo-

-En eso te doy un punto, por cierto. La próxima vez que alguien te amenace, dímelo! Chandler tuvo suerte que tu doble se encargara de el antes que yo-

Lincoln se sonrojo al oír eso, pero siendo honesto, nunca haría eso, ya era suficiente que sus hermanas lo defendieran de todo, no le hacia falta que su casi novia también lo hiciera, el también tenia orgullo de hombre, o al menos intentaba tenerlo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Contesto el Peliblanco.

Lincoln se despidió de ella y entro a reunirse con sus hermanas al restaurante, cuando todos terminaron de comer, todos los chicos salieron del restaurante, pero antes de entrar a la camioneta, Lola hablo a Lori:

-Lori! Solo dame un momento! Olvide volver a llenar mi vaso de gaseosa, ahora vuelvo!-

-Dos minutos! No mas Lola!- Grito Lori quien texteaba con Bobby.

Brandon finalmente recibió su bandeja con su comida y procedió a buscar un lugar para sentarse, olía su hamburguesa y no pudo evitar babear un poco, en serio disfrutaba estos pequeños ratos de cielo, aun sumergido en su fantasía, no noto que mientras caminaba, una niña corría hacia la maquina de sodas, ella iba tan apresurada y el tan distraído que el choque fue inevitable, por su parte, Brandon no callo pero la soda en su bandeja se derramo por completo sobre el vestido de la pequeña niña en el suelo. Este la observo algo molesto pero se calmo al ver que parecía una niña de no mas d años, aun así; no estaba feliz por su bebida derramada.

-Rayos! ten mas cuidado niña!- dijo el joven y extendió una mano para ayudar a Lola a levantarse, la pequeña, después de recuperarse, noto lo pegajoso y sucio de su vestido rosa, una furia interna empezó a crecer en ella, observo al chico con lentes y capucha delante de ella, abofeteando su mano, grito:

-Mira lo que le hiciste a mi vestido niño tonto!-

-¿Qué? Tu fuiste la que choco conmigo a toda velocidad niña tonta!- contesto el peliblanco.

-Eso quisieras! Fue tu culpa y ahora mi vestido esta arruinado!-

-Relájate! No es nada que una buena lavada con agua y jabon no pueda arreglar!- Dijo el chico quien de inmediato alejo su mano, ya no tenia ganas de ayudarla o seguir tratando con ella, simplemente tomo su vaso vacío del suelo y se levanto para ir a volver a llenarlo. Ella lo observo, sintiéndose ofendida por su indiferencia, también se levanto y se paro en frente de el.

-No te escaparas tan fácil!-

-Oye niña! Estas empezando a fastidiarme!-

-¿Asi? Entonces déjame "Fastidiarte" por completo!-

Siendo bastante rápida para un chico que nunca vio venir lo que ella haría, Lola uso su mano para golpear la bandeja del chico y botarla al suelo, la hamburguesa y papas fritas de Brandon cayeron, las ultimas se dispersaron por todo el lugar, La hamburguesa parecía no haber recibido gran daño gracias a que seguía empacada, aun en su sorpresa, Brandon dio un suspiro de alivio pero este no duro mucho al ver que literalmente la niña la pisoteo con su zapatito con tacón.

-Esto te enseñara a tratar a una dama como se merece!- Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa de satisfacción. De la nada empezó a saltar sobre ella y la papas fritas una y otra vez, para cuando termino, solo quedaba un asqueroso puré de papa, hamburguesa y mugre. Mientras Lola sonreía, Brandon solo observaba lo que quedaba de su comida. La comida que había pagado con el sudor de su frente, lentamente y sin control, la ira empezó a crecer dentro de el, observo a la niña, esta seguía sonriendo. Al observarla mas detenidamente, se dio cuenta de algunas cosas, sin contar las manchas en el vestido, la niña estaba bien arreglada y limpia, pelo bien peinado y brillante, llevaba guantes largos y una tiara de juguete, no podía negar que era muy linda, al observar el listón sobre su pecho, pensó que posiblemente competía en concursos de belleza, a simple vista parecía que venia de una familia de altos recursos, eso le hizo enojarse aun mas, no tenia nada en contra de ese tipo de personas, lo que odiaba era esa sonrisa de "Puedo hacer lo que quiera sin recibir un castigo" eran ese tipo gestos los que el peliblanco mas detestaba en todo el mundo. Esta niña representaba su mayor disgusto, era claro que ella pensaba que se saldría con la suya, obviamente no conocía al pequeño huérfano. Lola vio que el chico no se movía, solo la observaba. Extendió su dedo para apuntar al joven peliblanco.

-Bueno, creo que ya has aprendido tu lección plebeyo, recuerda que AHH!-

Lola no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que Brandon la jalo del mismo brazo, ella perdió el equilibrio y callo pero en vez de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, había caído boca abajo sobre el regazo del chico, este en un movimiento rápido, coloco uno de sus brazos sobre la nuca de la niña, no muy fuerte para evitar lastimarla pero lo suficiente para poder someterla. Al verse prácticamente inmóvil, Lola volteo lo mas que pudo para ver a su agresor:

-Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces?!- Dijo la pequeña observándolo preocupada, no falto mucho para que ella entendiera que tenia planeado hacer, la posición en que la tenia, la mano del chico alzada en lo alto.

-No. . .no lo harías!-

-Si lo haría, personalmente no me gusta pegarle a niñas pero una lección debe ser aprendida hoy! solo agradece que usare mi mano en vez de una tableta como las que usan las hermanas en el Orfanato donde vivo-

-Espera, podemos discutir AHHH!-

Una vez mas Lola fue interrumpida pero esta vez fue el dolor en su trasero el que hizo el trabajo, el chico literalmente le había dado una nalgada en frente de todos, muchos de los que estaban presentes que habían visto lo que había acontecidon no dijeron nada, concordaban en que la niña se lo busco.

-(Golpe) esto es para que aprendas a comportarte pequeña malcriada!-

-ESPERA! ME DUELE!-

-(Golpe) Como debe ser! Si no. No sirve!-

-DUELE!-

-(Golpe) Y recuerda! Debes respetar a tus mayores!

-No mas! Por favor!-

-(Golpe) Y la comida no se desperdicia! ni se trata de ese modo, tienes idea de cuantos niños sin hogar padecen de hambre en las calles! No! Por su puesto que no tienes idea!-

-GUAHHHHHHHHH!- Finalmente la pequeña Diva lloro.

Después de un par de nalgadas mas, Brandon dejo ir a Lola quien se quedo ahí mismo, llorando incontrolablemente mientras acariciaba su trasero que seguramente estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Bueno, espero que hayas aprendido una cosa o dos mocosa, si yo fuera tu, evitaría sentarme por un tiempo, adiós!-

Con un poco de vergüenza, Brandon recogió lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa aplastada y camino fuera del restaurante, comiéndosela.

-Hmmmm, no esta del todo mal- se dijo a si mismo.

….

Justo cuando el chico salía, una niña con pelo marrón entro al restaurante a ver por que su hermanita tardaba tanto.

-Lola! Por que tardas. . . LOLA! ¿QUÉ TE PASO?- Grito Lynn a su hermana que se encontraba llorando en el suelo. La pequeña de inmediato se levanto y abrazo a su hermana.

-Lynn. . .el. . .el. . . GUAHHHHHHHH!-

-¿El quien? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?-

-Ve. . veras, lo que paso fue. . .

….

Todos los hermanos Loud esperaban en la camioneta, Lori ya estaba impaciente, apunto de entrar al restaurante, noto que Lynn salió a toda velocidad, se veía furiosa.

-¿Lynn que haces? ¿Por qué esa cara?-

-No hay tiempo para explicar! Alguien golpeo a Lola!-

-¿QUÉ?!- Exclamaron Lori y sus hermanas y hermano dentro de la camioneta.

-Así como lo oyeron! Vayan a atenderla, yo tengo que encontrar al que lo hizo!-

Sin decir nada mas e ignorando los gritos de sus hermanos, Lynn empezó su persecución a por el responsable, según Lola, tenia puesta sudadero azul con capucha, gorra y lentes oscuros

…..

-Hmmm, tal vez me excedí un poco. . . nah! Esa niña necesitaba aprender respeto, hice lo correcto! Se dijo Brandon terminando su comida.

-Pero. . . ¿por que esa niña me dio un sentimiento de nostalgia? Como si la conociera, Vamos Brandon, de ningún modo podrías conocer a una niña tan malcriada-

Brandon rio un poco y siguió caminando, pero un grito detrás de el lo interrumpió.

-Oye tu! DETENTE!-

Brandon volteo solo para ver a la misma niña de pelo marrón con ropa deportiva viniendo a el a toda velocidad.

-¿Quién rayos es ella y que querra?- Se pregunto, de repente la niña salto e intento golpearlo con una patada voladora, en el ultimo segundo, Brandon esquivo la patada, dejando que la niña siguiera de largo, aun habiendo fallado, la pequeña deportista hizo un aterrizaje perfecto, ambos se vieron por un momento, de pronto el chico hablo:

-Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? Si no hubiera esquivado eso, me hubieras lastimado gravemente!-

-Ha! Es lo menos que te mereces por golpear a mi hermanita!-

-¿Qué? Eres hermana de esa malcriada!-

-Esa "Malcriada" tiene nombre! Es Lola! Y vas a pagar por lo que hiciste!-

-Me imagino que te conto su versión de lo que paso-

-No hubo tiempo, se lo que necesito saber, tu, mi hermana, ponerle tus manos encima, ¿Un ultimo deseo? Dijo Lynn furiosa.

-Solo que me escuches, tu hermana se porto muy mal, pisoteo mi comida una y otra vez y no se disculpo, simplemente le di unas nalgadas para que aprendiera a respetar y por lo que pude ver, si que le hacían falta-

-Esa no es tu decisión a tomar! Es trabajo mío y de mis hermanos el ver como disciplinarla-

-En ese caso apestan en su trabajo- Respondió Brandon sonriendo

Lynn estaba a punto de lanzarse a pelear contra el chico cuando escucho detrás de ella.

-Lynn! Ahí estas!- Grito su hermano quien corría hacia ella con Luan, Luna y Leni a su lado. Tanto Brandon como Lynn los observaron acercarse, en ese momento el peliblanco supo que era hora de una decisión estratégica.

-Chicos! Encontré al sujeto, ahora mismo le daré una lección!- Lynn volteo a ver al bravucón pero noto que el se estaba alejando corriendo.

-Oh no! No lo harás!- grito Lynn y comenzó a perseguirlo

…

Brandon corría con todas sus fuerzas, no se consideraba un cobarde pero tampoco era lo suficientemente tonto como para intentar pelear con 4 personas a la vez, por la lejanía no pudo ver a aquellas personas pero parecía que dos de ellos eran mayores que el. Simplemente sabia que debía escapar, volteaba a ver pero sabia que la niña deportista le seguía, esta le gritaba que se detuviera

-En serio! ¿De verdad creen que con decirme que me detenga lo voy a hacer y ya?- Pensó mientras seguía corriendo.

Gracias al Parkur que aprendió viviendo en las calles por tantos años, Brandon saco una buena ventaja a la chica pero su alegría no duro mucho al ver que ella demostraba un alto dominio en la técnica también, el chico no pudo evitar sentir respeto por la niña, en diferentes circunstancias, le hubiera interesado conocer mejor a esta chica. Lynn empezaba a alcanzar a Brandon, el joven comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, a ese paso la chica lo alcanzaría sin dudar, ya estaba a menos de 3 metros de el, para su suerte mas adelante había una calle muy desgastada y el semáforo en luz verde a punto de cambiar a rojo que ella no había notado, el peliblanco cruzo la calle saltando las fisuras sin problemas y cuando vio hacia atrás, noto que la niña se había tropezado y caído en seco en la calle.

-Bien! con eso tiene!. . . que demonios!-

La alegría de Brandon no duro mucho pues vio que a lo lejos venia un camión que no parecía haberse percatado de la niña delante de el. no tuvo tiempo para pensar, solamente actuó, Brandon corrió hacia Lynn que se encontraba adolorida por la caída y aun no había visto el camión venir hacia ella.

-A un lado!- Grito el chico quien tacleo a Lynn con todas sus fuerzas a un segundo que el camión arrollara a la joven, ambos aterrizaron en la banqueta. Aun en el aire, Lynn alcanzo a ver el camión que por poco le hubiera quitado la vida, un miedo muy profundo le rodeo, el niño bravucon le había salvado la vida, Brandon de inmediato soltó a Lynn para observarla.

-¿Hey? ¿estas bien?- Pregunto el joven, Lynn no contesto de inmediato, aun estaba en shock por lo que pudo haber pasado hace unos segundos atrás. Sin mirarlo, dijo:

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?-

-Oye. . . no es como que yo quiera que te pase algo malo-

Lynn levanto su cabeza para observar a su salvador, de inmediato las pupilas de sus ojos se volvieron pequeñas, sintió su pulso bajar, prácticamente se congelo ahí mismo.

-Graci. . . ¿Lincoln?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices así? Se supone que estoy cubierto. . . oh Dios- dijo Brandon al notar muy tarde que su capucha estaba baja y su gorra y lentes se habían caído al salvar a esa niña.

Ambos se observaron por algunos segundos, Lynn seguía sin decir nada, Brandon por su parte también se encontraba un poco intrigado, no podía explicar por que, pero al igual que la otra niña snob, esta niña deportista también le daba un aire extraño y no le gustaba para nada, su sentido común le dijo que se alejara, al ver que el chico se alejaba de ella, Lynn hablo:

-Espera! No te vayas!-

-Lo siento niña pero no debes olvidar que técnicamente sigo escapando de ti. Adiós!-

El chico se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo, Lynn quiso seguirlo otra vez pero el dolor en sus rodillas se lo impidió, finalmente noto que sangraban, parecía que su caída anterior había sido peor de lo que había pensado. Poco después su familia la alcanzo, sus hermanos mayores inmediatamente la abrazaron.

-Lynn! ¿Estas bien? vimos a lo lejos a ese camión. . .por poco te. . .te . .-

-Estoy bien Leni, ese chico me salvo-

-¿En serio? Entiendo ¿y donde esta ahora? Pregunto Luna sin dejar de abrazar a su pequeña hermana.

-No lo se. . . después de salvarme, siguió corriendo y lo perdí de vista-

-Entiendo, muy bien. primero te llevaremos a tratar estas heridas y luego veremos que hacer- Dijo Lincoln y de inmediato cargo a su hermana para llevarla en su espalda.

-Lincoln! . . por favor, puedo argh!- empezó la niña pero el dolor la detuvo.

-Lynn, por favor, estas herida. Se que eres fuerte pero debes dejar que te cargue, no estas en condiciones de caminar ahora-

Lynn solo se sonrojo y asintió su cabeza, todos procedieron a ir a casa, mientras iban, Lynn observo el camino hacia el cual el doble de Lincoln había corrido. Preguntándose si en verdad lo había visto o si solo lo imagino. Una cosa era segura, tenia que decirselo al resto de sus hermanos.


	7. Alerta Roja

Ok, Primero que nada, lamento mucho haber estado fuera tanto tiempo pero simplemente no pueden culparme, ese juego de Zelda Breath of the Wild es demasiado enviciante, ya debo llevar una 100 horas de juego y creo que no llevo ni el 60% de todo lo que se puede conseguir. En fin, como disculpa. posteare dos capitulos hoy. por favor comenten y los veo en dos semanas. como siempre, pueden encontrar arte en DevianArt.

* * *

Justo después de haber llegado a casa, Leni se encargo de curar y desinfectar las heridas de Lynn, una vez que ya estaba mejor, todos los hermanos tuvieron una reunión de emergencia en la habitación de Lori. Ahí, Lynn procedió a decirles lo que había acontecido y lo que había visto hace una hora atrás.

-¿Entonces, dices que ese chico es literalmente igual a Lincoln?- Pregunto Lori sorprendida.

-Si, créeme que ni yo misma podía creerlo, cuando Leni nos conto acerca de el, realmente pensé que lo había imaginado o se había equivocado como de costumbre. . . sin ofender Leni-

-No te preocupes- Respondió la chica de 16 años.

Todos los hermanos Loud excepto por una, estaban sin palabras. Lola; desde que habían regresado a la casa, no había parado de abrazar a su gemela quien se mantenía callada y pensativa, aun seguía acariciando donde el chico la había golpeado. Viendo a su hermana en ese estado, la pequeña traviesa hablo:

-Oigan! Me parece interesante todo esto del doble de Lincoln pero no deben olvidar lo mas importante aquí! Es tonto se atrevió a golpear a mi hermana! A nuestra hermana! ¿En serio no haremos nada?-

Todos los hermanos Loud voltearon a ver a Lana, concordaban que tenia un buen punto a su favor pero no podían dejar de pensar en lo que Lynn les había dicho, lo que el chico le había dicho a ella, suspirando, Lori se acerco a sus hermanas menores y se agacho a su nivel.

-Lana, no me mal entiendas, cuando me entere de lo que ese niño le hizo a Lola, lo que mas quería era literalmente volverlo un pretzel humano y puedo estar casi segura que todas las demás y Lincoln piensan igual, aun así. Creo que es necesario estar seguros de que ocurrió en ese lugar-

Lori volteo a ver a su hermana princesa, ella seguía sin levantar la cara, aun tenia su cara manchada por el maquillaje corrido después de haber llorado tanto. Poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lola. Hablo:

-Lola, voy a preguntarte algo y necesito que seas absolutamente honesta conmigo, ya que eso decidirá mis acciones acerca del niño que te golpeo, te lo advierto, no te atrevas a mentir, estoy segura que me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para saber que mentirme es muy mala idea-

Al escuchar eso, Lola lentamente levanto la mirada para ver a su hermana mayor, Lori no pudo evitar sentirse devastada al verla tan miserable, por un momento considero la idea de no cuestionarla y solo salir a buscar a ese chico y darle su merecido, pero sabia que no podía hacer eso, era la mayor de la casa y necesitaba demostrarle a sus hermanos el ejemplo de hacer las cosas de la manera correcta.

-Entonces. . .¿entendiste lo que acabo de decirte?-

Apretando la mano de su hermana gemela por confort, Lola asintió su cabeza en afirmación.

-Muy bien, Primera pregunta, ¿ese chico te golpeo sin provocación alguna?-

Lola miro a Lori por algunos segundos, examinando su cara, noto que su hermana parecía muy preocupada y molesta, lentamente asintió con su cabeza.

-Yo solo quería rellenar mi vaso con soda y cuando entre al restaurante a hacerlo, coque con ese niño, su comida callo al piso por el impacto, el se enojo y me dijo que me daría una lección, intente decirle que lo sentía pero se inmediato me agarro y comenzó a nalguearme, riendo mientras lo hacia, ese chico es un demonio!- dijo entre sollozos.

Todos los chicos excepto Lynn y Lori se enfurecieron al escuchar a su hermana diva, Lincoln sobre todo, en su interior solo quería tener a ese chico frente a el y botarle todos los dientes. Un rápido vistazo a sus demás hermanas le hizo saber que sus hermanas pensaban lo mismo o algo peor.

Tanto Lynn como Lori observaban a Lola detenidamente, sospechando, la chica no lo demostraba pero estaba un poco nerviosa de que ellas hubieran visto a través de su mentira, pensó que por su maquillaje corrido y lagrimas de cocodrilo, nadie podrá darse cuenta que su historia era inventada, obviamente no podía decirles lo que había pasado en realidad, de ser así. Tendría que admitir su culpa y ser castigada, sin mencionar que ese chico la había nalgueado en frente de mucha gente, nunca se había sentido tan humillada, ni siquiera cuando Lincoln publico aquel video donde mostraba su horrible estado mientras dormía. En su interior, quería ver a ese chico sufrir y humillado y sabia que necesitaba a sus hermanas y hermano de su parte para conseguirlo. Haciendo un esfuerzo mayor, logro sacar algunas cuantas lagrimas mas mientras enterraba su cara en el hombro de su gemela.

Ese acto fue suficiente para convencer a Lori, aun que ella conocía muy bien a Lola y lo busca pleitos que podía llegar a ser, le creyó. Además siendo honesta, era la palabra de su hermana contra la de un desconocido golpea niñas. No había mucho que pensar en realidad. Sintiéndose increíblemente furiosa pero serena al mismo tiempo. Lori abrazo a su hermana y dijo:

-Te prometo que lo encontraremos y responderá por lo que hizo-

-Gracias Lori pero recuerda, si lo encuentras. estoy segura que intentara decir alguna mentira para librarse, no caigas en su juego-

-No lo hare, no te preocupes, muy bien chicos! El plan será sencillo, quien vea al chico, inmediatamente lo reportara a las demás, lo seguiremos y averiguaremos donde vive, hablaremos con sus padres para que reciba el castigo que merece! ¿Entendido?-

Todos los demás excepto una, asintieron y luego de eso, abrazaron a Lola también y uno a uno salieron de la habitación para darle su espacio por un rato. La única que no la abrazo fue Lynn quien seguía viéndola con sospecha, la chica deportista fue la ultima en salir, antes de hacerlo, volteo a ver a Lola y dijo:

-Lola, voy a preguntártelo solo una vez mas, de verdad ese chico te golpeo solo por eso? ¿No hiciste nada para provocarlo?

-. . . no- Dijo la pequeña con la cabeza agachada para ocultar su pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy bien- Dijo Lynn y finalmente salió de la habitación, se dirigió a su cuarto, Lucy estaba ahí leyendo un poema, La niña de 13 de años se dejo caer en su cama, se sintió mal por dudar de su hermana pero simplemente no podía creerle, al menos no del todo, cuando aquel chico desconocido le dijo que había pasado, no sintió que le mintiera pero igual no cuestiono a Lola, ¿Por qué lo haría? Después de todo era la palabra de su hermana contra la de un desconocido, aun así. . .

-¿Sabes que esta mintiendo verdad?- dijo una voz seria y raspada.

Lynn levanto la cabeza de su almohada para ver a quien había dicho eso, por supuesto sabia que era Lucy, al mirarla, noto que ella seguía leyendo su libro. Se cuestiono si había imaginado todo pero la pequeña gótica hablo una vez mas.

-Lola es una maestra de la mentira y manipulación, debo admitir que por poco me convence a mi también-

Lynn se levanto de la cama, sin dejar de observar a su hermana. Pregunto:

-¿Como estas tan segura que miente?-

-Simple, por que tu estas bien y con nosotros ahora mismo-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Lynn muy confundida.

-Suspiro, por favor Lynn, no me hagas explicarte lo obvio-

Lynn siguió observando a Lucy muy confundida, Lucy solo suspiro de nuevo y movió su cabeza en decepción, realmente amaba a Lynn, era su hermana mas cercana después de Lincoln pero realmente a veces podía ser muy despistada.

-Muy bien, lo diré lo mas simple que puedo, no puedo creer que un chico que se arriesgo a salvarte a costa de su propia vida, haya sido capaz de golpear a una niña sin ninguna buena razón-

Lynn seguía observando a Lucy. Ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo, entonces procedió a contarle con detalle lo que el chico le dijo, al terminar. Espero a ver la reacción de su hermana gótica.

-Hmmmm, debo decir que conociendo como es Lola, la historia es bastante creíble-

-Yo pienso igual, aun así. Voy a cooperar con todos para encontrarlo, aun que deseo desmentir a Lola, no puedo ignorar el hecho de que el la golpeo y se necesario que responda por sus actos-

-Estoy de acuerdo, justificado o no, ya seas humano o un ser sobrenatural, si te metes con un Loud, te metes con todos- contesto la chica gótica.

-Esta bien. . . bueno, mañana empezara la búsqueda oficial del doble de Lincoln!- dijo Lynn y procedió a dormir temprano-

…

Brandon había llegado al orfanato a gran velocidad, sin decir nada a nadie, subió a la habitación comunal y se sentó en su cama, no sabia por que pero se sentía muy agitado, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que recién había pasado ese día, desde su encuentro con la pequeña malcriada, hasta su debate con la chica deportista. Como arriesgando su propia vida, la empujo fuera del peligro.

-¿En que estaba pensando?- Se pregunto. Por su puesto que sabia la respuesta, el estaba lejos de ser un santo, pero tampoco era un monstruo sin humanidad. Aun así. . . sentía que no la había salvado solo por ser lo correcto, por alguna razón. Sintió que debía salvar a esa chica, que si algo le pasaba, de algún modo el se sentiría devastado. Se rio de si mismo al pensar eso. ¿Como era posible sentirse así por una desconocida? pero luego recordó cuando se observaron cara a cara, la imagen en el rostro de ella, cuando lo llamo Lincoln, su reacción había sido la misma, molesta, pero había algo mas, algo que no pudo pasar desapercibido, a diferencia de todos los demás que lo habían confundido, ella menciono ese nombre de manera diferente, con mas sentimiento. Como si realmente no pudiera creer lo que había en frente de ella, la manera que le pidió que no se fuera, incluso alcanzo a observar que ella trato de ir tras de el por respuestas pero sus heridas no se lo permitieron. Claramente el tal Lincoln estaba relacionado con ella de algún modo, quizás fueran primos o hermanos.

-Hermanos. . . ¿será posible?- Se pregunto Brandon. No tardo en aceptar esa teoría como verdad, pensándolo mas detenidamente. Si el de verdad era idéntico a Lincoln, podía ver las semejanzas familiares que esas dos chicas tenían con el, ojos negros, nariz redonda, pecas. . . la semejanza era mayor con la pequeña diva rubia pero la castaña no se quedaba atrás. Si! Definitivamente tenían que ser hermanos, por lo tanto, podía ser que. . .

-No no no no! Eso no puede ser. . . bueno! Siendo honesto no es completamente imposible pero no! No debo pensar en eso. Solo nos parecemos! Eso es y ya! Apuesto a que el ni siquiera tiene el pelo blanco como yo, posiblemente sea rubio o castaño. Lo cual haría ver aun mas idiotas a las personas que me han confundido con el, hahahahahaha. . .

La risa de Brandon murió poco a poco, agradeció grandemente a Dios de que nadie estuviera ahí para verlo hablar consigo mismo, cuando finalmente dejo de reír, observo el techo con la mirada perdida, Brandon siempre había sido un fuerte creyente en las coincidencias, que habían cosas que solo pasaban y ya, realmente quería creer que esta era una de esas, en toda su vida. Jamás lo había deseado tanto. Por su puesto que no tenia nada para corroborar lo que su cabeza estaba pensando en ese momento, tal vez solo era la Madre de las coincidencias, era posible que si indagaba mas y se proponía a encontrarse con el tal Lincoln, al final todo seria como lo supuso en un principio, solo un par de chicos muy parecidos, no mas, no menos. Hablarían un poco, los dos reirían y se conocerían ¿quien sabe? Incluso podrían hasta ser compañeros, recordaba lo que le había dicho a Ronnie Anne, pero eso había quedado en el pasado. Realmente su curiosidad había podido mas que el, quería conocer a Lincoln. . . al menos hasta hace un par de horas atrás, ahora ya no sabia que pensar, su encuentro con la deportista lo había cambiado todo, le había hecho pensar que tal vez. . . ellos fueran, las posibilidades eran bajas pero ahí estaban, una gota de sudor callo de su cabeza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, creyó sentir. . . miedo, al darse cuenta de eso, sus ojos se mostraron furiosos e inmediatamente se abofeteo a si mismo.

-Contrólate Brandon! no pienses así! Es solo una coincidencia! Si de verdad te pareces a el! no es raro que incluso su hermana los confundan! Simplemente ignóralo! y sigue viviendo tu vida tranquilamente aquí! No lo eches a perder! Este lugar es incluso mejor que Hatelzuki! Hay mucho trabajo y es mas tranquilo! No vas a permitir que tu jodida paranoia lo arruine!

Brandon sonrió y con una nueva convicción, procedió a dormirse temprano, alejando todo posible pensamiento preocupante de su cabeza, tenia que seguir creyendo que no era posible, y si en verdad era . . .eso, tendría que recurrir a su ultimo recurso.

-Huida. . .- Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir antes de quedar dormido.


	8. Una Casa de Locos Pt 1

Segundo Capitulo del dia como prometi. Disfruten! Los veo en dos semanas.

* * *

Brandon corría por la casa sin parar, tratando de encontrar donde ocultarse, en su cabeza; aun no podía creerlo, simplemente desafiaba su lógica. Siendo honesto, había leído en algunos libros acerca de familias grandes pero esto era completamente ridículo!

-Seis Hermanas! Ese chico tiene seis hermanas, y todas están locas!- Se dijo a si mismo mientras se ocultaba en la chimenea, una vez teniendo oportunidad de tomar aire, pudo escuchar los gritos afuera de su escondite.

 _-Linki! Necesito terminar ese traje!-_

 _-Lincoln! Sal ahora! Debes ser mi mayordomo para mi fiesta de te!-_

 _-Vamos hermano! juguemos en el lodo!-_

 _-Lincoln! Exijo que cumplas tu promesa de ayudarme con mis experimentos hoy por ayudarte con tu tarea ayer! Tienes que cumplir!-_

 _-Lincoln! Mi prueba de karate es mañana! Necesito una bolsa de golpe. . . digo, necesito un compañero para practicar-_

Una sexta voz se unió a la conversación, seguramente era la chica que acababa de entrar a la casa.

 _-¿Lincoln ya volvió? Muy bien! Tengo una fiesta de cumpleaños en un par de horas y realmente necesito su ayuda-_

Brandon se metió un poco mas la chimenea y observo a la chica con cola de caballo de nuevo, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, parecía una chica graciosa, claramente su semejanza con las demás la delato como otra hermana, pero no tenia tiempo de contemplarla, parecía que ahora tenia a 6 locas buscándolo, por un momento pensó en salir por ahí arriba de la chimenea pero lo descarto al observar que estaba sellada por fuera, su única esperanza por el momento era esperar a que todas aquellas chicas locas y la pequeña malcriada se cansaran de buscarlo, se encontraba muy confiado, es decir ¿Quién buscaría en una chimenea?

Pero su confianza no duro mucho, puesto que sintió algo de pronto, como si alguien estuviera respirando débilmente detrás de el, aun en la oscuridad y en voz baja dijo:

-Hay alguien aquí?-

De la nada el chico escucho una pequeña voz jadear, como si se hubiera sorprendido.

-Lin. . .Lincoln, como supiste que estaba detrás de ti? Nadie jamás me había detectado y menos en la oscuridad-

Brandon no podía ver quien hablaba pero no parecía ser una de las locas con quien ya se había encontrado, tentando su suerte, volvió a preguntar:

-Quien eres?-

-Vamos Lincoln, sabes que soy Lucy, tu hermana. ¿Quien mas se escondería aquí?-

Brandon rio internamente mientras una vez mas su lógica era desafiada.

-Bueno. . . supongo que entonces son ocho hermanas, hahahahahaha, que padres tan activos los de esta casa, me pregunto si habrá mas. . . si claro! Solo faltan que sean diez, que ridículo soy!- Pensó el peliblanco. Igual trato de mantenerse sereno, mientras esta chica pensara que era Lincoln, no habría problema.

-Muy bien ehhhhhh Lucy Loud, podrías por favor guardar silencio y no revelar donde estoy, no quiero que. . . nuestras hermanas nos encuentren ¿ok?-

Brandon espero por una respuesta en la oscuridad, unos segundos después. La pequeña Loud contesto.

-Esta bien, pero solo si escuchas los nuevos poemas que escribí-

-¿Uh? Bueno. . . esta bien-

…..

Todas las hermanas Loud seguían en busca de su "hermano" Lincoln.

-¿Rayos! donde diablos se escondió esta vez? Pregunto Lynn golpeando sus nudillos.

-Ni idea hermana, yo sigo sin entender por que escapo, estaba diseñando un atuendo muy lindo solo para el- dijo Leni, mostrando el traje anaranjado de una pieza con calcetas moradas a sus hermanas. No se necesito mucho para que supieran la razón de la huida del chico.

-Chicas, concéntrense! Debemos encontrar. . .- Empezó Lola a hablar cuando un grito la interrumpió.

-AHHHHHHH OLVIDALO! PREFIERO PROBAR SUERTE AFUERA DE AQUÍ QUE SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO UNO MAS DE TUS POEMAS!- Dijo Brandon abandonando su escondite. La niña gótica, aun en la oscuridad. Solo agacho la cabeza y procedió a esconderse de nuevo, tratando de procesar lo que su "hermano" acababa de decir.

-Ahí esta!- Grito Lana y de inmediato ella, Lola, Lisa, Luan, Leni, y Lynn empezaron a perseguirlo de nuevo, el chico hacia un buen trabajo al evadirlas a todas, incluida a Lynn quien se preguntaba desde cuando Lincoln se había vuelto tan bueno en el Parkur. Mientras el chico seguía evadiendo a las insufribles chicas, pensó detenidamente:

-¿Cómo demonios me metí en esta situación?!. . . a si, ya recuerdo!-

…

Hacia una semana desde que Brandon se había encontrado con las hermanas de Lincoln, por mas que lo intentaba. No podía dejar de pensar en aquellas dos chicas, realmente no quería pensar en ellas. Solo quería seguir con su vida y olvidarlo. Desde aquel día, no se había asomado para nada a la otra parte del pueblo. Siempre que iba, algo ocurría y era muy molesto, por el momento y mientras las cosas se tranquilizaban, había decidió trabajar exclusivamente en su lado del pueblo y centro comercial, disfrazado en el ultimo. No estaba mal, ya había creado una buena reputación entre los vecinos de su orfanato, ya fuera cortando césped, pintando cercas o paseando animales, eso sin contar sus labores en el Centro comercial, era justo decir que no necesitaría asomarse al lado prohibido del pueblo por un buen tiempo, Lo cual le alegraba.

Brandon estaba terminando de pasear a la perra de una vecina, llego a la casa de su amo y toco la puerta, una señora salió a recibirlo.

-Oh Brandon, ya paso una hora, wow! el tiempo vuela cuando uno se relaja, puedo ver que mi Linda se divirtió mucho contigo, muchas gracias-

La señora Smith recibió a su perrita y procedió a pagarle a Brandon.

-Aquí tienes chico, te lo has ganado-

-Gracias Señora Smith, entonces ¿misma hora el martes?-

-Por su puesto, mi querida Linda no puede esperar, parece que le agradas mucho- Dijo la Sra. Smith al ver que la pequeña Perrita no dejaba de tomar los pies de Brandon para que este la cargara, el peliblanco lo hizo y empezó a ser bombardeado de lamidas de perra-

-Hahahaha, a mi también me agrada Linda-

-En serio que no entiendo como lo haces Brandon, créeme cuando te digo que Linda no se lleva muy bien con casi nadie-

-Hmmmmm, ni yo lo se. Pero puedo decirle que tengo mucha experiencia al cuidar a muchos perros callejeros en mis días de niño pequeño-

-Entiendo, y dime Brandon. . . te tratan bien en tu Orfanato-

-Hmmmm, bueno. No es un hotel de lujo pero si, tengo comida, techo y abrigo. Además que la directora me permite trabajar, yo diría que estoy muy bien-

-Me alegra escuchar eso, al ver que trabajas tanto, por un momento pensé que las cosas no iban muy bien-

-No se preocupe, trabajo para el futuro y mientras gente como usted pueda seguirme empleando, le aseguro que no hay nada de que preocuparme-

-Pero no has pensado en no se. . . ¿buscar una familia?-

-Uhhhhh lo siento Sra. Smith pero ese ya es un tema que deseo evadir, voy a pedirle por favor desistamos de hablar de eso ¿Esta bien?-

La señora observo al chico por un momento, aun que había sonado un poco rudo, decidió hacerle caso, parecía que de verdad el joven le incomodaba el tema.

-Esta bien chico, entonces no lo olvides, el martes sin falta, 3:00 de la tarde-

-Aquí estaré!- Dijo Brandon y comenzó a alejarse.

-Brandon! espera!- Grito la Sra. Smith, el chico volteo y regreso para ver que deseaba su empleadora.

-Casi lo olvido Brandon, hace unos días, en mi nuevo trabajo, conocí a una señora muy agradable, le platique acerca de lo que haces y recién hoy me dijo que esta muy interesada en contratar tus servicios para podar su césped, al parecer ninguno de sus hijos le gusta hacerlo, cuando le dije lo barato que cobras, de inmediato me dijo si podías ir a verla en estos días, si se puede ¿Podrías ir después de las 2 de la tarde? Cuando ella termina de trabajar?-

-¿En serio? Wow! Gracias Señora Smith! Mañana pensaba descansar pero creo que puedo tomar un poco de tiempo para el trabajo extra-

-Me alegra escuchar eso chico, entonces la llamare para informarle que llegaras mañana-

-Hágalo por favor, y una vez mas Gracias!-

-De nada chico, por cierto, aquí esta la dirección-

La Sra. Smith paso un pedazo de papel a Brandon y este lo leyó, se sorprendió al ver que la casa estaba en el lado prohibido, por un momento pensó en declinar pero no lo hizo, si empezaba a rechazar recomendaciones. . . era malo para el negocio.

-Hmmmm, bueno. Supongo que puedo ir rápidamente y usar mi gorra y gafas todo el tiempo y no hablar con nadie excepto mi empleadora, solo será una hora máximo ¿que podría salir mal?- Pensó el chico.

-Ok, entonces por favor, avísele que ahí estaré, hasta luego-

Una vez que Brandon se alejo, la Sra. Smith tomo su teléfono y llamo a su nueva compañera.

-¿Hola Rita?-

…

Eran las 2 de la tarde, el sol brillaba pero no hacia mucho calor, el viento era excelente, perfecto para un trabajito al aire libre, Brandon estaba en frente de la casa donde ese dia trabajaría, observaba el jardín, el césped estaba algo alto pero nada que no pudiera manejar en menos de una hora, por razones obvias no quería tardarse mas de lo necesario. Tenia su gorra puesta con sus lentes de sol, Una vez mas leyó la dirección para estar seguro.

-1216 Avenida Franklin, Royal Woods, Si! Esta es la dirección. Veamos el nombre de la familia. . .-

Brandon observo el buzón maltrecho que estaba afuera de la casa.

-Famila Loud. . .¿Loud? ¿Donde eh escuchado eso antes? Hmmmm, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua, bueno no importa! Ya le recordare después- Inmediatamente el chico procedió a acercarse a la puerta y tocar el timbre, justo al hacerlo, sintió una pequeña descarga rodear todo su cuerpo.

-Ahhhhhhhhh, rayos!- Soltó el botón y empezó a acariciar su dedo –Pero que diablos! Eso medio dolió, tienen que arreglar esta cosa!-

Su enojo no duro mucho al escuchar que alguien se acercaba para abrir la puerta, rápidamente se quito su gorra y lentes y tomo postura formal, siempre intentaba verse profesional para futuras recomendaciones, unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió.

-Hola! ¿Quien es?- Dijo una chica, Brandon la observo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, la chica frente a el era increíblemente hermosa, Rubia con un vestido verde menta con sandalias blancas, gafas de sol sobre su cabeza para completar el conjunto. Por un momento Brandon se quedo sin palabras, no solo por lo linda que era si no por que tenia la sensación de haberla visto antes pero no la ubicaba, restándole importancia, el joven hablo:

-Hola, mi nombre es. . .-

-Lincoln! Hermanito! Que bueno que estas aquí! Necesito tu ayuda!-

-¿Lincoln? ¿Hermanito? No puede ser. . .- Empezó a decir el chico pero se vio interrumpido al ser literalmente jalado por la chica del brazo adentro de la casa.

-Oh! Solo espera a ver el nuevo atuendo que estoy haciendo para chicos! Como que te va a encantar!- Decía la chica quien seguía tirando del brazo de Brandon, el chico; al salir de su sorpresa inicial de haber sido literalmente ingresado dentro de la casa contra su voluntad, rápidamente jalo su brazo con fuerza para liberarse.

-Oye! No se quien demonios te crees! Pero no puedes solo jalar a las person. . . oye ¿que te pasa?

Brandon dejo de hablar cuando observo a la chica en frente de el con sus ojos cristalizados, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Lincoln, tu. . tu nunca me habías hablado así? Y por que me soltaste tan rudamente, acaso tanto así odias ayudarme con mis diseños?-

Brandon observo a la chica por unos instantes, aun su sentido de alerta le decía que debía irse de inmediato, no era tonto. Sabia que había llegado a parar en el lugar que mas quería evadir en todo el mundo, LA CASA DE LINCOLN! En ese momento recordó donde había escuchado la palabra "Loud" recordó su encuentro con Ronnie Anne.

-Lincoln Loud! vine directamente a la casa de Lincoln Loud!- se dijo a si mismo, maldiciendo su falta de memoria. Pero decidió dejarlo para después al enfocarse una vez mas en la chica frente a el, podía ser que fuera un maldición o un defecto de el, pero simplemente no le gustaba hacer a chicas lindas llorar, sin mencionar que no necesitaba incrementar sus problemas con la familia Loud.

-Ohhhh, debo estar loco!- Pensó y de inmediato se acerco a la chica.

-Escucha ehhhh, hermana, no quise parecer rudo contigo, lo siento. Si no demoraras mucho, te ayudare con lo que sea que quieras hacer pero no mas de 5 minutos y después me iré ¿entendido?-

Justo como si nada hubiera pasado, el rostro de la chica se ilumino y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, procedió a abrazar a su "hermano Lincoln" y grito:

-Si! Gracias Lincoln! Te quiero mucho! Ahora vamos! Hasta yo se que cinco minutos no es mucho tiempo!-

Leni otra vez tomo del brazo a Brandon y lo condujo a su habitación.

-Ok Brandon. . . 5 minutos, no mas y después te iras de aquí para siempre, en cierto modo, esto es algo bueno, ahora ya sabes donde viven los Loud así que evitarlos será mas fácil a partir de ahora- Se dijo a si mismo, ambos entraron a la habitación de Leni y Lori, Brandon de inmediato noto las dos camas en la habitación, parecía ser también de una chica mayor.

-Hmmm, asi que Lincoln tiene 4 hermanas, la malcriada, la atleta, esta belleza y una que no he visto. . . me pregunto ¿como será? No Brandon! concéntrate! ¿Que te importa como se mira? No es de tu incumbencia, solo concéntrate en ayudar a esta chica linda y largarte de aquí!-

-Ok ya encontré uno!- Dijo Leni lanzando una de las prendas a su cama.

Brandon observo el traje sobre la cama, por mas que intento encontrarle forma de ropa. . . no pudo, parecía ser una especie de pijama naranja de una pieza, un cinturón blanco y calcetas moradas, para completar una capucha para la cabeza ajustada. Todo deseo de ayuda se fue por el caño en ese mismo momento.

-Hmmmm, No, he usado ropa de segunda y tercera mano, incluso prendas que la gente podría considerar. . . arapos, pero felizmente usaría todo eso de nuevo antes de ponerme eso, gracias pero no gracias!- Pensó Brandon, de ningún modo le podría decir eso tan cruel a alguien que recién acababa de conocer y menos a una chica linda, Brandon salió corriendo lo mas rápido y sigilosamente que pudo sin llamar la atención de la chica aun buscando en el closet.

-Ok! Hora de salir de aquí!- se dijo pero justo al salir de la habitación, se encontró frente a frente con quizás después de Lincoln, la ultima persona que quería ver.

-Hola Lincoln! Juega a fotógrafo de modas conmigo- Dijo Lola Loud sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-Me lleva la Ch***da!- Pensó el chico.


	9. Una Casa de Locos Pt 2

No estoy seguro por que publique este capitulo mucho antes de lo planeado, supongo que estoy un poco triste y sensible por el retiro de Undertaker pero. . .Tarde o temprano debia pasar verdad? Gran Wrestlemania por cierto. Gracias Undertaker, por todos los años de increibles peleas. En fin, Aqui les traigo la siguiente parte de la saga de Brandon adentro de la casa Loud. espero la disfruten y por favor comenten. Paz!

* * *

Brandon observo a esa niña frente a el, cabello rubio, bien arreglada, vestido rosa con un listón de concurso y su tiara. ¿Acaso siempre iba vestida así? Parece que alguien esta un poco obsesionada con los concursos de belleza, Pensó. realmente nunca imagino volvérsela a encontrar tan pronto, pero ahí estaba. Pidiéndole que jugara con ella, bueno; le estaba pidiendo a "Lincoln" que jugara con ella. Eso lo tranquilizo un poco, ella tampoco se había dado cuenta y si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría salir de esa casa sin mayor problema. Lola al ver que su "hermano" no contestaba, pregunto algo molesta.

-Oye! ¿No me escuchaste? Juega a fotógrafo de modas conmigo!- grito y esta vez saco una cámara de juguete para que el la tomara.

-Realmente eres una pequeña diablillo- Pensó Brandon al ver como esa niña demandaba su atención de forma tan ruda, en serio que no le agradaba su actitud, no pudo negar que la tentación de nalguearla de nuevo estuvo ahí pero obviamente hacer eso seria poner su cuello en la soga en ese momento.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- dijo el peliblanco y sin decir nada mas, comenzó a rodear a la pequeña princesa. Lola al observar lo que hacia, inmediatamente puso ojos furiosos y grito:

-O juegas o esta vez si le diré a mama que sigues leyendo comics en el techo en ropa interior-

Brandon se detuvo en seco por un instante, por su puesto que la amenaza no le preocupaba, solo estaba un poco. . . consternado.

-¿Lincoln hace que?- Pensó por un segundo –Wow! . . . solo wow-

Brandon volteo a ver a Lola y respondió:

-Adelante, para lo que me importa- Dijo sin mas y continuo su camino, dejando a la pequeña completamente con la boca abierta, el chico no pudo evitar sentir satisfacción al ver ese rostro, parecía que esa niña no estaba acostumbrada a que le llevaran la contraria, lo cual generaba algunas preocupaciones al peliblanco.

-Demonios! En serio que si están malcriando a esa niña- se dijo a si mismo. Una vez recuperada de su shock, Lola grito furiosa:

-AHHHHHH! YA VERAS LINCOLN!-

Luego de eso procedió a entrar a lo que parecía su habitación. Sin prestarle mucha importancia, Brandon continuo su camino hacia las escaleras pero a unos pasos de llegar, vio a una pequeña niña subiéndolas y pararse frente a el, no parecía de mas d años de edad, si mencionar que todo en ella gritaba Nerd. Antes de poder decir algo, ella hablo primero:

-Hola hermano mayor, me alegra verte aquí, necesito de tu asistencia en este momento para probar una de mis galletas experimentales-

Brandon observo a la niñita por unos instantes, obviamente le llamo la atención el hecho que lo llamo hermano.

-5 hermanas. . . interesante- Pensó el peliblanco pero no duro mucho al centrar su mirada en el plato lleno de galletas que la niña tenia en sus manos, no podía negar que se miraban muy tentadoras, no viendo ningún problema, el chico tomo una.

-Gracias. . .hermana- dijo a la pequeña nerd y procedió a comer la galleta de un bocado, no sabia nada mal, estaba lejos de ser de las mejores que había probado en su vida pero no podía pedirle mucho a una niña tan pequeña.

-Hmmmmmm, debo decir que no cocinas mal niña. . . ughhhh, mi estomago-

Brandon de pronto sintió su estomago gruñir, luego y sin ningún aviso, se hecho un gas sin querer, se sintió un poco apenado pero de inmediato noto la sonrisa macabra en la pequeña en frente de el, ella saco una pequeña libreta de notas y empezó a escribir:

-Parece que las galletas flatulentas son todo un éxito, ahora puedo desquitarme de ese niño que se atrevió a llamarme fuente de saliva en mi clase, por cierto. Gracias Lincoln, tengo que decir que me sorprende que tomaras una de mis galletas sin ninguna clase de precaución ¿acaso no te sientes bien?- Dijo mirando a Brandon fijamente, el también la observo, sin mostrarse nervioso. Luego de unos segundos de espera, Lisa hablo:

-Bueno, no importa, igual recuerda que hoy debes ayudarme con mas experimentos-

-¿Espera? ¿Que?-

-Lo prometiste ¿No recuerdas? Termine tu tarea de matemáticas ayer para que pudieras ir a jugar al Arcade, a cambio hoy me ayudarías con algunos experimentos, no lo olvidaste ¿Verdad?-

Una vez mas la pequeña lo observo fijamente, con lo poco que sabia, Brandon dedujo que la niña era una clase de genio, es decir. Creo unas galletas que obligan a la gente a pedorrearse, eso era. . . bastante genial en realidad, asqueroso pero genial, no queriendo generar mas sospechas en la pequeña prodigio, el chico rápido respondió:

-Claro que no lo olvide, solo. . .-

-LINCOLN!- Grito otra vez, antes que pudiera responder, ambos observaron quien había sido, el chico vio que era la pequeña malcriada pero se veía muy diferente, en lugar de su conjunto de princesa, ahora tenia un overol azul, playera verde, tenis y en lugar de su tiara, una gorra roja puesta hacia atrás adornaba su cabeza, incluso la voz era distinta. Prácticamente parecía otra persona.

-¿Acaso esa niña tiene doble personalidad?- Pensó por un momento. Ella se acerco a el y Lisa, tomándolo de los hombros le grito:

-¿ES CIERTO QUE TE ENFRENTASTE A LOLA Y NO QUISISTE JUGAR CON ELLA AL FOTOGRAFO? ¿ESTAS LOCO? SABES MUY BIEN DE LO QUE ELLA ES CAPAZ DE HACER!-

-¿Incluso se refiere a si misma en tercera persona? Ok, esta niña requiere mas ayuda de la que pensé- Pensó, aun confundido, intento contestarle

-Bueno. . . a decir verdad. . .- Empezó Brandon pero Lisa lo interrumpió.

-No había dicho nada ya que realmente no es de mi incumbencia pero yo también debo decir que esa acción no fue muy inteligente hermano mayor, sugiero un rápido tratado de tregua de sumisión para evadir futuros conflictos-

Brandon observo a Lisa y pregunto:

-Eso que acabas de decir, ¿Viene con subtítulos en español?-

-(suspira) Discúlpate con Lola, juega a lo que ella quiera y evita problemas-

-Ahhhhhh- Dijeron Lana y Brandon, aun que el peliblanco no estaba de acuerdo, decidió hacer lo que la pequeña le dijo, no necesitaba meter en muchos problemas a Lincoln, inmediatamente volteo a ver a la pequeña "esquizofrénica".

-Ok, Lola, lamento lo que te dije antes, por favor discúlpame-

Tanto Lana como Lisa observaron a Brandon muy confundidas.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Por que me pides disculpas a mi? Es con Lola con quien tienes que disculparte.

-Claro, claro, "Lola" por cierto debo decir que me agrada mas tu atuendo de niña juguetona, mucho mejor que ese brillante traje de. . .-

-LANA!- Grito otra voz, Brandon de inmediato la reconoció. Los tres chicos observaron a Lola salir de la misma habitación de la que su gemela había salido.

-Ohhhhh, gemelas, eso tiene mas sentido. . . ¿como no lo pensé antes? Creo que acabado de hacer un gran ridículo entonces- Pensó en silencio Brandon pero de inmediato pensó algo mas.

-Esperen! Eso quiere decir que son. . . 6 hermanas? Ok, esto empieza a ponerse muy raro-

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que Lola de inmediato hablo de nuevo.

-LANA! YA SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ABANDONES MIS FIESTAS DE TE ASI DE PRONTO. . .- Lola de inmediato noto a "Lincoln" su enojo pareció calmarse bastante pero aun tenia ojos molestos, volteando su mirada, le dijo:

-Oh, eres tu-

-Sip, soy yo, ya te tranquilizaste?-

Lola no hablo al principio, aun molesta, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

-Debo admitir que no esperaba esa reacción tuya de hace un rato, sigo pensando que te excediste pero estoy dispuesta a darte otra oportunidad, si juegas a la fiesta de te conmigo, dejare pasar lo que hiciste hoy-

Aunque esta niña Lola seguía siendo del desagrado del Peliblanco, no pudo negar que la niña ahora parecía linda, incluso algo adorable.

-Hmmmm, parece que tenemos una tsunedere aquí- Pensó. Por un momento creyó haber perdido toda mala referencia inicial que esta niña le había dado, pero no! Aun creía que era una malcriada y necesitaba mas disciplina, igual. Estaba dispuesto a una tregua con tal de poder salir de ahí en paz.

-Salir. . . en ese momento- Los ojos de Brandon se agrandaron y recordó cual era su objetivo principal, se suponía que debía salir de esa casa lo mas pronto posible, que pasaría si Lincoln regresaba? Una cosa era segura, las cosas se pondrían muy feas. Ignorando a todas las chicas, Brandon comenzó su camino hacia las escaleras, pero a un lado de ellas, una puerta se abrió de pronto.

-Ataque sorpresa!- Grito una niña saltando para dar una patada voladora al pecho del chico, con reflejos rápidos, Brandon esquivo la patada y tomando a la niña con la misma pierna, la lanzo hacia donde estaban las demás chicas, la niña salió volando pero logro aterrizar de forma perfecta, tanto ella como las demás se quedaron viendo a su "hermano" bastante sorprendidas. Aunque poco después, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lynn.

-Hey! Excelentes reflejos, has mejorado un poco hermanito-

Brandon seguía viendo a la chica con ojos serios, por un momento pensó que esa niña lo había descubierto, al ver que no era así, se tranquilizo. El peliblanco inmediatamente reconoció a la chica, era la deportista. Parecía que ya se encontraba bien de sus rodillas, sintió un leve alivio al ver eso. No era que le gustara cuando la gente se lastimaba por su culpa, a menos que el lo hiciera a propósito con un bravucón, sin mediar palabra, Lynn de inmediato rodeo su brazo sobre su cuello.

-Veo que hoy tienes mucha energía, eso es perfecto. Hoy serás mi bolsa. . . digo, mi compañero de karate para mi presentación de mañana-

Cuando la deportista dijo karate, por un momento los ojos de Brandon se iluminaron, ya hacia un tiempo que no practicaba con nadie, no desde lo de la . . . Hermana Margaret, realmente una pequeña practica le caería bien, pero sabia que no podía seguir perdiendo mas tiempo ahí, cada segundo que pasaba se arriesgaba a que su hermano real apareciera. Retiro el brazo de Lynn de su hombro y dijo:

-Lo siento, pero hoy no puedo, hay algo que debo hacer abajo. . . hasta luego-

Brandon comenzó a bajar las gradas pero de pronto, sintió varias manos tirando de su playera, al voltear. Observo que todas las chicas, incluida la bella de 16 años lo miraban enojadas.

-Linki! Me dijiste que me ayudarías-

-Mis experimentos esperan-

-¿Que hay de mi fiesta de te?-

-Olvida esa fiesta, vamos a jugar en el lodo!-

-Yo quiero practicar ahora!-

-Hey! Entiendo que quieran hacer todo eso pero realmente necesito ocuparme de algo, será después ok?-

Al decir eso, las 5 chicas empezaron a gritarle al mismo tiempo, viendo que hablar no servía de nada, finalmente decidió hacer lo obvio, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a la planta baja, las chicas Loud no tardaron en darle caza, a pesar de ser 5 contra uno, el peliblanco hacia un buen trabajo esquivándolas a todas, no es que fuera muy difícil esquivar a dos niñas pequeñas, una infante nerd y a una linda chica que parecía no tener sentido de la orientación, su principal desafío era la deportista, en la persecución, Brandon regreso al segundo piso, viendo a las 5 venir tras de el, se le ocurrió un plan, rápidamente corrió a una de las habitaciones mientras que cerraba la puerta de la siguiente, cuando las hermanas chequearon en esa habitación, Brandon inmediatamente cerro la puerta y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la salida, parecía que lo había logrado pero observo que la perilla estaba girando, alguien estaba a punto de entrar. El peliblanco de inmediato procedió a ocultarse en la chimenea.

 _(Presente)_

Brandon seguía corriendo alrededor de la casa, evadiendo a las 6 hermanas Loud, su único consuelo era saber que la octava o la que escucho en la chimenea no se encontraban ahí, lo ultimo que necesitaba eran otras dos chicas tras de el.

-Hmmmm, si me pongo a pensarlo bien, Estoy viviendo el sueño de todo hombre. . . ser perseguido por un grupo de chicas, que lastima que las circunstancias no son las correctas- pensó el chico. Pero eso no lo impidió que siguiera corriendo. Los gritos de las chicas se hacían mas fuertes, demandando cosas de el. Como debía pasar tarde o temprano, siendo perseguido por mas de media docena de personas en una casa relativamente pequeña, Brandon fue acorralado por las chicas junto a la puerta de salida, todas hablando al mismo tiempo.

-Karate!-

-Ciencia!-

-Lodo!-

-Fiesta de te!-

-Cumpleaños!-

-Leni!-

Simple y sencillamente Brandon ya no pudo mas, siempre se había enorgullecido de tener bastante paciencia, debía tenerala o de lo contrario hubiera mandado a la mitad de su antiguo colegio al hospital y por su puesto el hubiera sido llevado a una correccional, pero estas chicas. . . realmente lo habían llevado a su limite. El no quería nada de eso, lo único que quería hacer ese día era hacer un pequeño trabajo rápido y ganarse unos dólares, luego de eso, pasaría el resto de su día libre en la cama o tal vez jugando uno poco en el Arcade. No era mucho pedir. . . pero estas chicas lo estaban arruinando! De por si toda la situación había arruinado su día! Y lo que lo hacia peor, ni siquiera querían que EL hiciera esas cosas, ellas querían que Lincoln las hiciera y el estaba pagando la irresponsabilidad del ese otro chico. Realmente no lo soportaría ni un minuto mas.

-YA BASTA!-

Ese potente grito hizo que todas las chicas pararan en seco de hablar, mas que todo por la impresión, ya habían escuchado a Lincoln gritar antes pero esto era diferente, al chico se le miraba irritado, se podía oír su respiración acelerada, no cabía duda. Estaba muy enojado.

-YA DEJENME EN PAZ! INTENTE SER SUTIL, INTENTE SER AMABLE! PERO PARECE QUE NINGUNA, NI SIQUIERA LA GENIO PUEDE ENTENDER UNA SIMPLE INDIRECTA! ASI QUE DEJENME SER MUY CLARO! NO TENGO INTENCIONES DE PASAR EL TIEMPO CON NINGUNA DE USTEDES! NO PRACTICARE KARATE CON UNA SALVAJE, NO SERE EL CONEJILLO DE INDIAS DE UNA LOCA, NO ASISTIRE A UN ABURRIDA FIESTA DE TE, NO POSARE CON ESA ABERRACION A LA QUE ESA CHICA LLAMA ROPA, NO ME METERE AL LODO COMO UN CERDO! Y POR ULTIMO, NO IRE A NINGUNA TONTA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS!-

Brandon se quedo sin aire al terminar, mientras recuperaba su aliento, pudo observar las distintas expresiones de las chicas a un metro de el, La mas grande y linda parecía estar a punto de llorar de nuevo, la de cola de caballo solo lo veía incrédula al igual que la deportista, las gemelas temblaban mientras se abrazaban, la genio solo lo observaba con sus ojos agrandados a través de aquellos lentes. Brandon no se sintió orgullo de lo que acababa de decir pero si no lo hacia en ese momento, podría ser peor después. No queriendo seguir viendo esos ojos sobre el, solo dio media vuelta y empezó a abrir la perilla de la puerta.

-Tu no eres Lincoln-

El chico se detuvo ahí mismo, como si el tiempo en si se hubiera detenido, no volteo, no dijo nada, solo se detuvo. Entonces Lynn volvió a hablar.

-Nuestro Lincoln jamás nos hablaría así!- De la nada, Lynn se acerco a Brandon, con un tirón a su hombro, le dio media vuelta y lo sujeto del cuello de su playera.

-¿QUIEN ERES? ¿ERES…. AQUEL CHICO VERDAD?-

Apretó con mas fuerza la playera, al punto que si no tenia cuidado, la desgarraría totalmente, al notar eso, Brandon con ojos serios, levanto una mano y la apoyo sobre el pecho de Lynn, agradeciendo internamente que la chica no estuviera nada "desarrollada" en ese parte aun o la situación seria aun mas incomoda, por su puesto eso no evito que Lynn se sorprendiera e incluso se sonrojara un poco al sentir la mano del chico. . .ahi, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar, con un fuerte empuje, Brandon la arrojo hacia donde estaban sus demás hermanas, Luan y Leni la atraparon pero estuvieron a punto de caer junto con ella, ese chico tenia fuerza, tal vez incluso mas que Lynn, pensaron. Mientras Lynn se regeneraba, Brandon hablo:

-3 consejos chica, Numero uno: no me vuelvas a agarrar así, numero dos: NO ME VUELVAS A AGARRAR ASI! y numero 3: Si me vuelves a agarrar así, atente a las consecuencias, dicho eso ahora responderé tu pregunta, No! No soy Lincoln y después de hoy, estoy feliz de no serlo, por que si lo fuera, seguramente ya estaría en un manicomio, no puedo creer que el tenga que aguantarlas todos los días, me parece humanamente imposible, creo que es la primera vez que siento un poco de respeto por un chico que no conozco-

Todas las chicas jadearon en sorpresa con excepción de Lynn, conocía lo suficiente a su hermano y mejor amigo para saber que no tenia a Lincoln en frente de ella. Brandon siguió hablando:

-No las aburriré contándoles como termine aquí, solo diré que fue un accidente y un malentendido, así que simplemente me iré y tratare de olvidar este día tan horrible, les recomiendo que hagan lo mismo, y cuando su hermano vuelva, díganle que lo siento por el, adiós y con suerte, hasta nunca-

Brandon dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta para finalmente irse, justo como si el destino estuviera en su contra, como si no se cansara de seguir acosándolo con situaciones que ningún niño de 11 años debería experimentar, una vez mas este no le fallo, justo en frente de el, se encontraba Lincoln Loud, por un breve momento, pensó que alucinaba pero no! Realmente era Lincoln. . . su viva imagen sin contar la ropa y el peinado, detrás de el, dos personas mayores, un hombre y una mujer, claramente los padres del chico y las demás, observando al peliblanco muy sorprendidos también. Brandon se quedo perdido ante la mirada de ese chico, por su parte el peliblanco Loud también observaba a Brandon, aun sin poder creer lo que tenia frente a el, aun que ya estaba al tanto de la existencia de su doble, tenerlo frente a el era una experiencia completamente irreal, como si fueran un espejo, sin decir nada, ambos chicos alzaron su mano y tocaron sus palmas, como si estuvieran tocando su reflejo, incluso movían su cabeza en la misma dirección, emulando al otro.

Rita y Lynn se encontraban como de piedra, nunca hubieran pasado a Leni por una mentirosa pero sabían que su hija sabia hacer volar su imaginación muy alto cuando quería, por eso jamás habían tomado su historia acerca de un chico parecido a Lincoln muy en serio y aun que fuera real, nunca imaginaron que literalmente el chico fuera igual a su hijo. Casi hasta podría ser. . . Rita, recuperándose del shock, empezó a acercarse al chico quien seguía observando a Lincoln, perdido en sus pensamientos. Ya estando a unos pasos de el, pregunto:

-Niño, quien. . ¿quien eres tu? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Inexplicablemente para Brandon, las palabras de aquella mujer lo habían sacado de su trance, levanto la mirada para verla, al observarla detenidamente. El chico estuvo a punto de sonrojarse de nuevo. La señora era muy linda pero mas que nada transmitía un sentimiento extraño en el, algo cálido, casi maternal. Como lo hacia sentir. . .Helen, Tratando lo mas fuerte que pudo, una palabra salió de su boca:

-¿Qué?. . .-

Brandon no sabia si contestarle o no, la verdad no sabia que hacer en ese momento. Su racionalidad lo había abandonado por completo, tenia que idear un plan de escape y rápido, desafortunadamente su concentración fue interrumpida de nuevo cuando Lincoln, al salir de su trance también, con ojos enojados dijo:

-Eres tu. . .-

-¿Uh?-

-Tu lastimaste a Lola!- Dijo Lincoln y de inmediato separo su palma de la mano de su doble e intento propinar un golpe a la mandíbula de Brandon, viéndolo venir, Brandon detuvo el golpe con su mano, no le costo gran trabajo. ¿acaso este chico no hacia nada de ejercicio? Igual no importaba ya, todo momento que hubieran experimentado un segundo atrás había quedado en el olvido, Brandon arqueo su vista y cerrando su otro puño, estaba a punto de devolverle el favor a Lincoln.

-Que te crees Debilucho?!- Grito pero antes que pudiera impactar su puño contra la cara de Lincoln, sintió un fuerte impacto sobre su cabeza, rápidamente sintió como todo su mundo se volvía oscuro antes de perder el conocimiento. No pudo ver que atrás de el, con un palo de golf completamente arruinado ya, Lola Loud lo observaba con una sonrisa malévola.

-Estamos a mano- se dijo a si misma mientras todos los demás solo la observaban con horror.


	10. Prisionero de Guerra

_Ok, aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste, quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que me han estado apoyando hasta ahora, entre ellos estan:_

 _Sir Cocodrille222, Julex93, Mi amiga y pre-lectora. AdrianaValkyrie, FrancisVamp08222, Mmunocan, Fipe2, Sam the StormBringer, entre muchos otros e invitados, de verdad muchas gracias por todo su apoyo._

 _Al igual que en el capitulo de Lola, se que aqui habra division de opiniones, ya que Leni y Luan son consideradas waifus para muchos. Lo lamento si se enfadan pero hay sucesos necesarios para dar vida a una historia. Bueno. por ultimo solo quiero recordarles que hay arte del capitulo en DevianArt y disfruten!_

* * *

En un pequeño vecindario de Royal Woods, todos los vecinos de cierta casa donde vivía una familia bastante grande se preguntaban como era posible que el usual caos interminable no estuviera presente, con el pasar de los meses, en el caso de algunos; años. ya habían aprendido a vivir con los Loud y su manera de dar honor a su apellido, simplemente era inevitable que no notaran lo silenciosa que ahora estaba dicha casa en esos momentos.

Ninguno de ellos tenia el conocimiento que en ese preciso momento, casi toda la familia se encontraba observando a un chico completamente inconsciente y atado sobre el sofá, tenia un gran chinchón en la cabeza, su relativamente largo pelo blanco no dejaba que se notara, pero Rita Loud, luego de haber castigado a su hija princesa y haberla mandado a su cuarto, se encargo de tratar la herida de ese chico. Siendo completamente honesta, estaba molesta por lo que sus hijas e hijo le habían contando acerca del chico que ahora se encontraba sobre su sofá pero como figura paterna y responsable, sabia que Lola había llegado muy lejos. Apenas habían pasado unos 15 minutos desde que el chico había sido noqueado cuando Lori regreso con Luna de un concierto, rápidamente sus hermanas y hermano les contaron lo que había acontecido, las dos chicas no tardaron en buscar al chico para darle una buena lección pero abandonaron la idea al verlo tendido sobre el sofá y siendo atendido por su madre, al igual que ella, ambas acordaron que Lola había ido demasiado lejos. Luego de lo que pareció horas de observación sin fin, fue Luan la que decidió a romper el hielo:

-Wow! realmente es igualito a Lincoln-

-Si. . . incluso podrían ser gemelos- Agrego Lana

-Pero. . . ¿están seguras que esto de amarrarlo es totalmente necesario?- Dijo Luna.

-Por su puesto, ya te dijimos que intento golpear a Lincoln, este chico es un salvaje- Respondió Lana

-Pero Linki intento golpearlo primero, ¿acaso eso no cuenta como defensa personal?- agrego Leni, sorprendiendo a todas por su respuesta tan ingeniosa.

-Aun así, creo que no estará precisamente feliz cuando despierte, la soga no me parece una mala idea, al menos hasta que estemos seguros que no intentara algo tonto- termino Lori.

Todas los demás asintieron en acuerdo, a pesar que al fin tenían al famoso doble de Lincoln frente a ellos, simplemente aun les costaba creer el enorme parecido, por no decir igualdad que tenían este chico con su amado hermano, lo mismo sucedía con Rita y Lynn Sr, ambos sabían que este chico no era su hijo, que solo podría ser un niño curiosamente igual a su querido Lincoln pero aun así, no pudieron evitar sentir un sentimiento extraño hacia el, casi fraternal. Sobre todo con Rita, no podia explicar por que, pero cuando observo al chico por primera vez, inmediatamente tuvo un sentimiento extraño, como de querer proteger a ese chico al igual que protegía a sus demás hijas e hijo. Simplemente la situación era muy pesada. Ambos padres no tenían idea que lo mismo estaba pasando por la cabeza de su único hijo. Lincoln no despegaba su mirada del chico inconsciente, obviamente aun estaba enojado por lo que le había hecho a Lola pero también se sintió avergonzado por la forma en que actúo, pudo haber manejado mejor las cosas y tal vez el chico no estaría en ese estado ahora, se sintió como un tonto, actuar por impulso. . .ese no era el! pero como siempre, cuando algún problema tiene que ver con la seguridad o integridad de cualquiera de sus hermanas, podía perder todas sus facultades de ser el "hombre con el plan" y solo actuar por impulso.

-En serio. . . ¿Quién eres? Le pregunto al chico en voz baja, sabia que no contestaría pero aun así, la duda lo carcomía por dentro, no entendía aun como podían ser completamente iguales, no había caso seguir con la patraña de decir que eran "parecidos" eso ya no venia al caso, literalmente eran idénticos, al poco tiempo. El Sr Loud bajo del segundo piso, había tenido una acalorada discusión con su pequeña princesa, la niña insistía que solo había ajustado cuentas pendientes. De pronto Brandon comenzó a abrir sus ojos, murmurando y quejándose de dolor.

-Awwww, mi cabeza. . .no se que paso. . . pero si se que mañana literalmente golpeare a alguien- se dijo a si mismo mientras se incorporaba, no tardo casi nada en darse cuenta que sus movimientos estaban restringidos, abrió sus ojos de golpe y de inmediato se encontró con 11 pares de ojos sobre el, siete chicas de diversas edades, al chico con su misma cara, una pareja de padres y una bebita en los brazos de la señora. Reconoció a casi todos menos a dos, una parecía una especie de estrella de rock punk, quizás de unos quince o dieciséis años y la otra una adolecente adulta rubia, casi tan bonita como la "Modista" por un momento se pregunto quienes podrían ser pero después de lo que ya había visto, no le costo mucho deducir que esas chicas también eran hermanas de Lincoln, dio un suspiro de resignación.

-Ya ni siquiera me sorprendería si la bebita también es una hermana . . . bueno, tal vez si- Pensó.

Brandon siguió observando a esas personas por unos segundos mas, aburriéndose rápidamente, decidió hablar.

-Y ustedes que miran?- Dijo el joven desafiante.

Todos suspiraron en sorpresa por un momento pero se reincorporaron pronto. Siendo la hermana Alfa, Lori contesto.

-Te observamos a ti pequeño renacuajo golpea niñas

Brandon levanto una ceja y observo a todos frente a el arquear la mirada también, no estaban felices, eso era seguro.

-¿Golpea niñas? Ahhhhhh ¿te refieres lo que paso con la pequeña malcriada?

-Esa "Malcriada" se llama Lola, una niña inocente de 6 años que tu nalgueaste sin razón!- Grito Lana.

Todas las hermanas y Lincoln asintieron en acuerdo, Brandon los observo una vez mas en silencio. No le tomo mucho tiempo unir los cabos. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-(Suspiro) Ok, Déjenme adivinar, les invento una muy conveniente historia de cómo yo soy un ogro cruel que la nalgueo sin provocación alguna mientras ella solo fue una victima inocente de las circunstancias. . .¿Verdad?

Las expresiones de todos se atenuó un poco al escuchar eso, se miraron unos a otros nerviosos, Brandon sonrió una vez mas, de un movimiento algo brusco, logro adoptar una posición sentada sobre el sofá.

-Me encanta cuando adivino bien, ok! Admito que tengo algo de curiosidad, así que escuchémoslo. ¿Cuál es la versión de la historia de esa pequeña demonio?

Lori tuvo que esforzarse mucho en no abofetear al chico, intentando ser el mejor ejemplo para sus hermanos, calmadamente conto a Brandon de manera acusadora lo que Lola les había dicho. Brandon no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y reír silenciosamente. Muy para enojo de los chicos Loud

-Bueno, supongo que no debería sorprenderme que mintiera, debí haberla nalgueado mas fuerte, mocosa sin vergüenza-

Para ese momento, Lincoln ya no pudo resistirlo, justo después que Brandon dijo eso, inmediatamente, con su puño cerrado, golpeo la mejilla de Brandon, todas las chicas suspiraron en asombro mientras su madre gritaba su nombre, Brandon callo sobre el sofá de nuevo y observo a su agresor.

-Cállate! No hablaras así de ninguna de mis hermanas

Brandon se reincorporo, se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y dijo:

-Hehehehe, chico. . . no podría asegurar si fue por crecer entre tantas mujeres pero tengo que decírtelo. Tienes manos de niña

Lincoln una vez mas intento golpear a Brandon pero esta vez en la nariz, Brandon lo esquivo al mover su cabeza a un lado y con una movimiento aun mas veloz, aprovecho el descuido de Lincoln para propinarle un cabezazo directo a la frente, Lincoln cayo al suelo muy adolorido y llevando sus manos a la zona de impacto. Sus hermanas de inmediato lo asistieron mientras que Rita y Lynn Sr solo observaron con horror, Brandon lo observo también pero complacido, por supuesto no duro mucho puesto que de la nada sintió otro golpe a su otra mejilla, esta vez se propinado por Lynn.

-Ok. . . ese golpe, Ugh! si me dolió- Dijo mientras observaba a la chica deportista jadeando en enojo. Observo que todas las demás lo miraban con enojo pero ella era diferente, casi parecía que fueran a salir láseres de sus ojos, estaba bastante claro que esa chica era la una de las hermanas mas cercana a Lincoln. Lynn no estaba orgullosa de lo que acababa de hacer, como una deportista orgullosa, sabia que atacar a alguien que no podía defenderse (o defenderse un poco en este caso) era bastante bajo pero este chico había golpeado a Lincoln, fue su sentido de protección a su hermano el que actuó por ella, desgraciadamente con violencia como siempre.

De la nada, Rita intervino antes que las cosas escalaran a mas, no podía seguir viendo la escena frente a ella, ya era demasiado el ver que sus hijas parecían soldados torturando a un prisionero de guerra.

-Ok Chicas! Ya basta! Se que todas están molestas pero creo que ya olvidaron lo mas importante aquí! Así que ahora seré yo la que haga preguntas ¿ENTENDIDO?

Todos sus hijos y esposo solo asintieron la cabeza, sabían que seria tonto intentar seguirle la contraria a Rita Loud, inmediatamente todas se sentaron donde pudieron excepto Lori, quien procedió a ir a buscar a su hermana genio a su habitación, sentía que ella al ser una hermana Loud, también debía estar ahí. Rita solo vio a Lori irse pero no presto mucha atención, ahora sus ojos estaban centrados sobre el doble de Lincoln. Rápidamente noto un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo por su boca, ya se encargaría después de regañar a Lynn y a Lincoln, por un momento pensó que el chico se rompería frente a ella, pero el chico no lloraba, solo la observaba con ojos serios ¿Acaso estaba acostumbrado a ser lastimado? El solo pensamiento de eso la hizo estremecer un poco. . . era solo un niño, igual que su angelito. Su instinto de madre se activo en ese momento, saco un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo e intento limpiar la boca de Brandon, el al principio intento mover su cara para evitar el contacto con ese pañuelo, si había algo que Brandon no toleraba, era que tuvieran lastima de el, por su puesto que al estar en un 90% limitado de movimiento, el pañuelo termino en su boca, suavemente y con cuidado, Rita limpio la sangre mientras Brandon miraba hacia otra dirección, la Sra. Loud casi podía jurar haber visto un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas ahora un poco hinchadas, anoto después revisar que no hubiera daños serios con el chico, aun molesta por lo acontecido pero igualmente calmada, una cálida sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-Muy bien niño, te hare algunas cuantas preguntas, espero que por favor puedas responderlas ¿Esta bien?

-…-

-Ok. . . Primera pregunta ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-…..-

-Vamos, no seas así conmigo, entiendo que no quieras hablar con mis hijas o incluso te muestres desafiante con ellas pero yo soy un adulto y tu un niño, espero algo de respeto y cooperación de tu parte

Brandon observo a la señora una vez mas, realmente odiaba no poder responder ante tan buena afirmación, sintiéndose un poco derrotado, Brandon hablo.

-Mi nombre es Brandon-

-Brandon. . .- Murmuro Rita.

-Y me imagino que usted debe ser la señora Rita

Rita se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?-

-La señora Smith me lo escribió junto a la dirección de su casa, venia para cortar su césped ¿recuerda?

Rita parpadeo un par de veces hasta que finalmente recordó -. . . .Ohhhhhh! sabia que había escuchado ese nombre antes! Tu eres el famoso Brandon! el chico trabajador de los vecindarios al otro lado del pueblo! Mi amiga Brenda Smith habla mucho de ti

-Gracias por el cumplido y si ese soy yo

-De nada, segunda pregunta, ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

-Deje de hacerme esa pregunta hace muchos años

Toda la familia presente se sorprendió grandemente al escuchar eso, Rita no fue la excepción, con sus manos en su boca, observo al chico aun con mirada seria frente a ella.

-No me digas que ellos. . .

-Lo siento señora, realmente no quiero ser rudo pero esa es toda la información que obtendrá de mi con respecto a esos dos cabrones, así que por favor ¿siguiente pregunta?

Aun que Rita quería seguir indagando sobre ese tema, la mirada de Brandon era suficiente para saber que el hablaba muy en serio cuando dijo que no diría nada mas, sabia que no mentía, criar 11 hijos casi la habían convertido en un detector de mentiras andante. Dejando el tema para "después" continuo sus preguntas.

-. . . ok ¿como terminaste en esta situación?

-¿Por que no le pregunta a su linda hija que esta ahí?- Contesto el chico mientras señalaba a Leni con la mirada. Toda la familia volteo a ver a la chica quien se encuentra observando a Brandon un poco enojada, aun no había olvidado lo que el había dicho de su ropa.

-Leni, hija; ¿podrías decirnos que ocurrió? Dijo Lynn Sr.

-¿Yo? Pero. . .pero, esta bien! creo que todo comenzó cuando estaba haciendo un rico smoothie en la cocina, era de Piña con un toque de durazno, me encontraba pensando en mi nueva línea de ropa para niños, así que quise pedir la ayuda de Lincoln pero recordé que no estaba en casa, luego de eso escuche el timbre de la puerta y a alguien siendo como que electrocutado por este, pensé que debía ser alguien que no vivía por aquí puesto que todos nuestros vecinos saben que no deben tocar ese timbre, me puse de pie para ir a abrir la puerta pero recordé que no había terminado de preparar mi Smoothie, me sentía un poco confundida de que hacer primero, ya que no es bueno dejar a alguien esperando pero en serio quería terminar mi smoothie pero también recordé lo que papa siempre decía-

-YA BASTA!- Grito Brandon irritado –En serio! Ya cállate! Creo que a todos o por lo menos a mi me importa un carajo todos esos detalles!- Ignorando a la chica claramente herida por sus palabras, Brandon volteo a ver a la familia Loud.

-Esta es la versión corta y sin detalles estúpido e innecesarios, toque a la puerta, fui confundido con Lincoln por esa linda chica no muy brillante, luego por todas las demás, me persiguieron, me acorralaron, dije algunas cuantas palabras y me disponía a irme, me encontré con Lincoln y ustedes, y por ultimo me noquearon y aquí estamos, ¿Feliz?

Para cuando termino, Leni simplemente llevo sus manos a sus ojos que ya se encontraban húmedos y rápidamente se fue corriendo a su habitación, la familia la observo con tristeza, de pronto todos, incluidos Rita y Lynn Sr voltearon a ver a Brandon claramente molestos.

-Eres un pequeño idiota ¿Lo sabias?- Dijo Luna.

-Mejor idiota que volverme loco por escuchar las tonterías de esa chica, por cierto. De nada por callarla-

-Oye! Ya cálmate quieres! No tenias por que hablarle así, ni tampoco tienes que ser tan patán!- Dijo Luan en defensa de Luna y Leni

Para este punto, Brandon ya no pudo contenerse mas:

-¿Calmarme? ¿CALMARME?! YO NO PEDI NADA ESTO, SOLO QUERIA GANARME UNOS CUANTOS DOLARES HACIENDO TRABAJO HONESTO, LUEGO RELAJARME O INCLUSO JUGAR UN POCO EN EL ARCADE! PERO NOOOOOOOOOO, TENIA QUE VENIR A UNA CASA DE LOCOS, FUI SECUESTRADO, PERSEGUIDO! CASI OBLIGADO A HACER COSAS QUE NO QUERIA HACER! NOQUEADO CON UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA, POR CIERTO, QUIEN QUIERA QUE LO HAYA HECHO, QUE SEPA QUE VA A HABER CONCECUENCIAS! Y AHORA ME ENCUENTRO AMARRADO MIENTRAS SOY INTERROGADO Y GOLPEADO, ASI QUE NO! NO VOY A CALMARME! NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME QUE ME CALME NIÑA TONTA Y FEA!-

Brandon una vez mas se encontraba casi sin aire, Luan por su parte, inmediatamente llevo sus manos a su boca para esconder sus frenos, lagrimas empezaron a salir.

-Fea. . .que cruel

Al igual que Leni, Luan dio media vuelta y también corrió hacia el segundo piso, todos escucharon como cerro su habitación de golpe. Brandon también la observo, a diferencia de cuando golpeo a Lincoln en defensa propia, esta vez no sintió satisfacción, incluso sintió algo de culpa pero no era como que importara, seguramente en cualquier momento, la deportista se daría media vuelta y le propinaría otro golpe, casi como si hubiera sido una premonición, Lynn Loud trono sus nudillos y se dispuso a golpear al chico de nuevo, parecía que esta vez lo haría sin contenerse, Brandon solo cerro los ojos en anticipación y rezando internamente a no perder un diente esta vez.

-Me alegra ver que ya estas preparado para lo que viene- Dijo Lynn y de inmediato alisto su puño para impactar la cara del chico. El golpe sin embargo nunca vino, solo a un segundo que Lynn le botara por le menos un par de dientes, un grito desgarrador se escucho desde la parte de arriba.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Grito Lori Loud desde la habitación de Lisa.


	11. Descubrimiento

Bueno, aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas de esta historia, siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me siguen apoyando. Sus comentarios hacen que todo valga la pena. Creo que este es uno de los capitulos mas esperados por si alguno aun tenia dudas del parentesco. Espero lo disfruten y por favor comenten. Siempre no olviden chequear el Arte the DeviantARt. hasta el siguiente capitulo!

* * *

Toda la familia Loud se apresuro para ver que había ocurrido con la hermana mayor de la casa, excepto por Lynn.

-Ustedes vayan! Yo me encargare de vigilar a este tonto-

Todos los Loud asintieron y siguieron su camino a la habitación de la niña genio, Rita se detuvo un momento y volteo a ver a Lynn.

-Hija, entiendo que estas enojada pero voy a pedirte que por favor no hagas algo tonto, no quiero encontrar a un chico molido a golpes cuando regrese ¿Queda claro?-

Con un gruñido, Lynn observo a su madre y asintió. Aliviada por la respuesta, Rita siguió al resto de su familia. En ese momento solo quedaron Lynn y Brandon en la habitación, aun que no lo demostrara. Brandon se encontraba aliviado de haber evitado el golpe de la chica, sabia golpear. Al menos le daría eso, Lynn jalo una silla de la cocina y se sentó enfrente del chico. Ambos se observaron por algunos segundos hasta que Lynn hablo:

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien que?-

-Vas a contarme con detalles que ocurrió ese día con mi hermana Lola en el restaurante?

-¿Por qué te interesa, golpee a tu hermana. ¿No es eso lo que mas importa? ¿A quien le importa los detalles?-

-A mi, no te equivoques, amo a Lola al igual que a todos mis hermanos pero también se lo precipitada que puede llegar a ser a veces, quiero saber que te llevo a nalguear a una niña de 6 años en publico, simplemente no puedo creer que lo hicieras adrede-

-¿Y si de todas maneras no quiero decirte?-

-Simplemente asumiré lo peor y te golpeare hasta el cansancio, tu lo dijiste. Es mi hermana y es mi deber darle una lección a quien la lastime-

-¿Que hay de lo que te dijo tu madre?

-Me castigara claro pero no será nada serio, estoy segura, puedo vivir una semana castigada, créeme. Nunca llega mas lejos que eso-

-Tu no hubieras sobrevivido ni un mes en un orfanato- Pensó Brandon, decidió acceder a contarle a Lynn lo que paso ese día, no por miedo. La chica era ruda y pegaba fuerte pero no lo suficiente para intimidarlo, pensó que no haría ningún daño contarle, no era como que fuera a creerle pero era mejor que la otra opción, no estaba seguro si ella se arriesgaría a desobedecer a su madre pero el si sabia que no tomaría ese riesgo, no estaba de humor de recibir una paliza.

-Ok. . . yo estaba en el restaurante pidiendo mi hamburguesa. . .-

….

Lisa Loud era un prodigio desde el principio de su existencia, comenzó a hablar antes de cumplir siete meses de edad, para cuando tenia dos años, ya resolvía ecuaciones de nivel universitario, a los tres. Su habilidad para crear maquinara científica y dominio de químicos desafiaba toda lógica humana, incluso la familia temía que el gobierno en algún momento quisiera llevársela cuando gano su premio novel infantil, ahora a sus cuatro años de edad. La pequeña genio seguía sorprendiendo al mundo con sus avances en la ciencia. No cabía duda que alguno día inventaría algo que marcara un antes y un después en la historia de la humanidad.

Sin embargo, todos sus logros, todos sus avances tecnológicos y científicos, todo su intelecto acumulado en esa pequeña cabeza jamás la prepararon para lo que veía en frente de sus monitores, rara vez aceptaba haber cometido errores, ya fueran de algún calculo o variable incorrecto, nada del otro mundo. Pero en ese momento ya no podía darse ese lujo, incluso corrió la prueba tres veces mas pero el resultado siempre fue el mismo. Por primera vez en su existencia, la pequeña prodigio se quedo sentada en su silla sin decir una palabra por mas de cinco minutos.

Al principio ella estaba muy emocionada, nunca imagino que realmente existiera un chico idéntico a su querido hermano, decir que eran parecidos no daba justicia a la realidad, eran iguales. No fallo en caer en las mismas emociones que sus demás hermanas experimentaron al verlo también, sorpresa; pero mas que eso, era emoción pura lo que ella sintió también, obviamente al ser una chica de ciencia, siempre se intereso por las similitudes que algunas personas podrían tener con otras, incluso si vivían en continentes separados ¿Cómo podían parecerse? ¿Había algún gen en su interior que pudieran compartir? ¿Podrían tener a un antepasado muy lejano como pariente común? Realmente era un tema interesante, claro que nunca fijo su atención por completo en ello puesto que no tenia sujetos de prueba para estudios. Ahora. . . como si el destino hubiera escuchado alguna plegaria interna. Lisa había encontrado al mejor espécimen que pudiera pedir.

Gracias a la ingeniosa pero igualmente brutal manera de Lola de "Anestesiar" al sujeto, Lisa no tuvo problemas en conseguir las muestras que necesitaba, aun con protestas de su familia, logro obtener mechones de cabello blanco, sangre, saliva, cera de oído, hubiera querido conseguir muestras de. . . Eses también pero una rápida vista de su madre supo que eso seria imposible, igual con lo que tenia bastaría. Gracias a su equipo altamente avanzado, obtener los resultados que necesitaba no tomaría mas de unos minutos, a diferencia de los días e incluso semanas que los equipos obsoletos de los laboratorios tomarían, una vez que el análisis estuvo completo, ingreso las muestras de su hermano mayor, muestras que ella había conseguido voluntariamente de el, claro que con "Voluntariamente" se refería a tomarlas cuando el dormía. Cuando todo estaba listo, Lisa volvió al teclado de su monitor y empezó su comparación.

-Ok, ahora veamos como dos chicos sin parentesco pueden ser idénticos pero primero, lo mas básico, veamos la similitud de su ADN, veamos que tan similar es el uno del otro, entonces colocamos este comando y. . . Enter-

Lisa espero unos cuantos segundos mientras su querido analizador hacia su trabajo, tomaba un poco de chocolate caliente mientras observaba al techo en espera, cuando esta dio su característico sonido de haber terminado, Lisa fijo su mirada a su monitor, en menos de un segundo, sus ojos se agrandaron grandemente y su chocolate salió expulsado de su boca directamente al suelo, milagrosamente logro desviar su cara hacia abajo para no dañar su pantalla con la bebida. Limpiándose rápidamente con la manga de su suéter verde, Lisa se acerco a unos centímetros de su monitor.

-No puede ser. . .

Lisa de inmediato elimino todos esos resultados y comenzó un nuevo análisis con una muestra diferente, aun que no le gustaba admitir equivocaciones, en esa ocasión tuvo que aceptarla, no había forma que aquellos primeros resultados estuvieran correctos, seguramente había utilizado la misma muestra en ambos exámenes sin darse cuenta. Esta vez la espera se sintió mas larga, mas que nada por que Lisa no podía dejar de pensar en el primer resultado, sabia que eran errados pero eso no impedía que no le inquietaran. Finalmente los nuevos vinieron y esta vez Lisa se aseguro de no estar bebiendo nada en ese momento, fue una buena decisión ya que de haberlo hecho. Seguramente una vez mas hubiera escupido lo que tuviera en la boca.

-¿Otra vez! No no no! Me volví a equivocar! Hagámoslo de nuevo!

….

-Si! Quien diría que al final todo fuera cierto! Realmente había un chico literalmente igualito a Lincoln.

-Bueno, en este momento mis padres están hablando con el, con suerte podremos saber donde vive y hablar con sus padres. Debe responder por lo que le hizo a Lola

-No te preocupes, te mantendré informado. Te amo mas Bobby osito

Lori termino la llamada con su novio y abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermana genio.

-Ok Lisa, se que tu ciencia es tu prioridad pero mama y papa dicen que te necesitan abajo enseguida. . . ¿Lisa?

La chica de 17 años observo a su pequeña hermana, se encontraba sentada en su silla junto a su computadora, no era extraño verla así, rara vez dejaba de trabajar en sus experimentos pero esta vez. La pequeña prodigio se encontraba viendo al suelo y parecía estar balbuceando palabras que no podía escuchar. Lori de inmediato corrio hacia su hermana, la tomo de los hombros muy preocupada y dijo:

-Lisa! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Cien por ciento. . .Cien. . .Cien por ciento, no puede ser. Entonces el. . .entonces el. . . cien por ciento de. . . de similitud genética. . . mismo ADN. . .eso. . eso solo puede significar que. . .

-Lisa! Reacciona!- Dijo la joven mientras agitaba el cuerpo de su hermanita, pese a sus dudas, funciono. Poco a poco Lisa salió de su trance para encontrar a su hermana mayor frente a ella

-¿Lori?-

-Si, soy yo Lisa, aquí estoy. ¿Qué te paso? ¿No estas lastimada verdad?

Lisa observo a Lori por algunos segundos mientras se calmaba, no tardo mucho en volver a su expresión seria, ajustándose sus gafas. Hablo:

-Siento la preocupación que te he causado hermana mayor pero al parecer hoy descubrí que incluso yo. Una joven científica que se jacta de la privación de emociones humanas inútiles, no soy completamente inmune a esa reacción a la que llaman "Shock" es la primera vez que me pasa por lo que puedo entender tu sorpresa al encontrarme así, aunque debo decir que aun que tu lograste hacerme reaccionar, aun sufro un poco de sus efectos y no es para menos. Después de todo. . . ¿Quién no lo estaría cuando descubres lo que yo descubrí?

-¿Descubrir? ¿Descubrir que Lisa?- Pregunto Lori ya genuinamente preocupada. Si había algo que pudiera hacer sorprender a Lisa a tal modo a como ella la encontró, debía ser algo grande. Lisa se ajusto sus gafas de nuevo, tomo su chocolate de la mesa. Después de un sorbo, hablo:

-Que nuestra ya de por si amplia familia. . . acaba de ampliarse aun mas.

-Por favor Lisa, podrías por favor literalmente usar palabras que se puedan entender?

-Hare algo mejor, por favor. Ven y observa mi monitor-

Un poco dudosa, Lori hizo como su hermana le pidió, se acerco a la computadora de Lisa y observo la pantalla cuidadosamente, como lo imagino. Delante de ella habían ecuaciones y números difíciles de entender para cualquiera menos para Lisa, pero también había al mas que resaltaba, podía ver que de un lado de la pantalla, estaba escrito el nombre de su hermano en letras grandes y debajo de este, había un igual de grande "100%" no le hubiera puesto mucha atención de no ser que justo del otro lado de la pantalla, aparecía escrito en letras también grandes la palabra "Sujeto Geminis" y también debajo de este había un "100%" y por ultimo, justo en medio de la pantalla, en letras de diferente color. Se podía leer la frase "Compatibilidad de ADN"

Lori no estaba ni cerca de ser tan inteligente como Lisa, la niña era un prodigio de uno en un millón y no tenia problemas en aceptar su superioridad intelectual, de no ser así, jamás le pediría ayudarla con sus tareas y pedirle tutoria. . . pero incluso ella podía deducir lo que estaba viendo, sabia que era real, que los números estaban ahí, el nombre de Lincoln y el "Sujeto Geminis" que era bastante obvio que se trataba del doble de Lincoln estaban ahí, por un momento pensó en negar con la cabeza pero también considero que la pequeña podría estar jugándole una pequeña broma, no era Luan pero eso no quería decir que Lisa no pudiera intentar ser graciosa a veces, seguía siendo una niña de cuatro años después de todo. Fingiendo ignorancia, Lori hablo a su hermanita:

-Lisa. . . ¿que estoy viendo exactamente?-

-Creo que tu lo sabes hermana mayor pero decidiste preguntarme por seguridad, una acción bastante comprensible en realidad, creo que mereces que te diga esto en palabras que no te cueste entender, lo que estas viendo es mi quinta prueba de ADN que compare entre nuestro hermano y el niño que Lola desmayo, esa prueba demuestra que ambos tienen exactamente el mismo ADN, lo mismo dieron las otras cuatro que hice.

-Pe. . .pero Lisa, si eso fuera así, entonces eso quiere decir. . .

-Si Lori, puesto que la clonación humana todavía esta fuera de alcance incluso para mi inteligencia superior, lo único que estas pruebas pueden significar es. . .

-Es. . . .- dijo Lori muy exceptiva

-(Suspiro) es que ese chico es. . .

….

Toda la familia Loud ingreso de golpe a la habitación de Lisa y Lily, Lincoln fue el primero y lo que encontró fue una escena bastante inusual, Lori se encontraba en el suelo, completamente desmayada mientras que Lisa le proporcionaba ventilación con un pequeño ventilador, el peliblanco no tarde en acercarse a su hermana mayor.

-Lisa! ¿Qué ocurrio?- Pregunto arrebatadamente.

-No hay de que preocuparse Lincoln, Lori solo sufrió un pequeño desmayo provocado por un shock al escuchar cierta información que estoy segura podría dejar igual a bastantes de ustedes

-De. . .¿de que hablas cariño?- Pregunto Rita acercándose a su hija de cuatro años.

-Verán, lo que pasa es que he descubierto que-

Lisa fue interrumpida por un pequeño gruñido proveniente de la chica inconsciente a su lado, Lori abrió sus ojos y de inmediato comenzó a incorporarse, rápidamente noto que la mayoría de su familia se encontraba ahí, recordando lo que su hermanita le había dicho unos minutos atrás, Lori de inmediato se puso de pie y corrió hasta su madre, a pocos centímetros de ella, la chica grito:

-Mama. . . ¿Es cierto? ¿Es cierto lo que Lisa me dijo? Eres la única que puede confirmarme si es cierto. . . Por favor! Dime que no es cierto! Por que de ser cierto, eso significaría que. . . Dime que no. . no fuiste capas de aband . .abandonarlo. . .-

Rita y los demás observaban a la hija mayor con incredulidad, realmente no sabia que decir, no entendía de que hablaba Lori.

-Hija, contrólate ¿de que estas hablando? ¿A que te refieres con abandonar? ¿Abandonar a quien?

Lori observo a su madre con ojos penetrantes, muy en su interior, quería creer, necesitaba creer que ella realmente no sabia de que hablaba, pero ¿Como podría ser posible eso? Era imposible que ella no supiera de la existencia de. . .El! Continuo observándola por unos cuantos segundos mas, muy para su alivio pero igual sorpresa, no encontró ni un rastro de mentira en los ojos de su progenitora, pero en ese caso. . .

-Realmente no sabes ¿como es eso posible?

-Lori, por favor hija, me estas asustando. Dime de que hablas por favor.

La chica de diecisiete años se encontraba sin palabras, el shock de la noticia de hace algunos minutos no había pasado por completo, el hecho que su madre pareciera tan perdida como ella no ayudaba, un rápido vistazo a su padre fue suficiente para saber que el estaba igual de confundido ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Cómo era posible que ellos no supieran? Tenían que saber! Después de todo se trataba de su. . .

-Hija! Te hice una pregunta! Por favor contesta ¿De que estas hablando?- Dijo Rita ya un poco desesperada, todos sus demás hijos y esposo también estaban a la expectativa, Lincoln tomo la mano de Lori que temblaba, realmente no le gustaba verla así pero de algún modo, sabia que tenia que ver con ese otro chico que se encontraba abajo. Al sentir la mano de su hermanito tomando la suya, Lori se tranquilizo lo suficiente para poder hablar, observo al pequeño Lincoln. Una de sus personas mas preciadas del mundo, extrañamente, muchos recuerdos empezaron a venir de el, cuando lo llevaron a casa al nacer, como ella y sus hermanas Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn están literalmente gritando de emoción al conocerlo por primera vez, como ella juro internamente que siempre lo cuidaría y estaría ahí para el. . . pero de pronto, todos esos bellos recuerdos fueron reemplazados por una imagen, la imagen del chico igual a su hermano, observándola. Prácticamente juzgándola, esa mirada lo decía todo.

 _-¿Acaso yo no merecía que también me protegieras? ¿Qué estuvieras ahí para mi tambien?_

Lori se desplomo de nuevo delante de su madre, lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, Rita no perdió tiempo y volvió a preguntar:

-Lori por favor! En verdad quiero ayudarte pero no puedo si no nos dices de que hablas!

Lori levanto su vista para observar a su madre, si ella de verdad no sabia nada, probablemente la sorpresa seria aun mayor en ella, por un momento pensó en no decirle, quizás incluso inventar una convincente excusa pero también sabia que no podría vivir en paz con esa información solo para ella y Lisa, lentamente Lévano su brazo para apuntar a Lincoln.

-Mama. . . ese chico de abajo, no es una persona parecida a Lincoln

-Bueno hija, es verdad en cierto modo, ya que son idénticos pero por que me dices-

-No he terminado! Como decía, no es una persona parecida a Lincoln. . . ese niño. . . es el hermano gemelo de Lincoln, tu hijo. . . mi hermano

Fue como si Lori hubiera encontrado alguna especie de interruptor secreto en su madre, y lo presiono, Rita Loud de inmediato cayo desplomada sobre su hija mayor, Leni y Lincoln le siguieron, por ultimo el propio señor Loud. todas las demás hermanas menos Lisa se quedaron en shock. . . consideraron la posibilidad que Lori estuviera haciendo una broma de mal gusto pero sabían que no era así, su rostro lo decía todo. Hablaba muy en serio, parecía que en verdad había un 12vo hermano Loud.


	12. Sin Sentido

Buenas noches a todos! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Siempre espero que lo disfruten y por favor comenten. Un saludo a todos los que siguen apoyandome con sus comentarios constructivos, Muchisimas gracias. Hasta luego.

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que paso, tu hermanita princesa pensó que podría hacer algo como eso y salir sin ningún castigo. No conmigo, de eso puedes estar segura.

Lynn escucho atentamente toda la historia de Brandon, al principio no pareció creerle pero realmente tenia que admitir que Lola seria perfectamente capaz de hacer algo así, incluso mas si se le daba la libertad. Aun así. . .

-Esta bien entiendo, ella se porto mal y arruino tu comida pero. . . ¿Era realmente necesario nalguearla en frente de todos? Eso suena un poco cruel si me lo preguntas

-¿Cruel? Tal vez, ¿Necesario? Definitivamente, te lo dije aquel día y lo volveré a repetir, esa niña es una malcriada, si es capaz de hacerle algo así a mi, un chico desconocido con el doble de su edad, que no seria capaz de hacer a otros niños de su misma edad, créeme cuando te digo que me contuve bastante con ella, he hecho cosas mucho peores a otros niños por mucho menos de lo que ella hizo, no soy sexista pero si te puedo decir que si ella fuera un niño. . . posiblemente ahora mismo tendría unos tres dientes menos aparte de los dos que ya le faltaban.

La chica observo a Brandon por unos segundos, no era difícil deducir que el hablaba muy en serio, dudaba un poco si el fuera capaz de golpear incluso a un niño pequeño pero después de lo que Lola hizo, la posibilidad no era del todo imposible, demonios! Tal vez incluso ella lo consideraría, dejando ese tema de lado, Lynn se encontraba mas tranquila, por lo menos ya sabia la verdad de lo que había ocurrido, no tuvo mucho conflicto en creerle a ese chico mas que a Lola, después de todo su hermana era muy conocida por mentir y extorsionar.

-Lo siento Lola, pero siembras lo que cosechas- Pensó, con el ambiente menos denso, Lynn pregunto:

-Muy bien, te creo. Ya me encargare después de hablar con Lola y los demás, pero debes entender que habrá consecuencias por nalguear a mi hermana, ya discutiremos eso luego por ahora creo que algunas cuantas preguntas acerca de ti no estarían de mas

-Adelante chica, haz tus preguntas y yo vere si contesto o no.

-Muy bien, donde-

-Lynn. . .

La chica deportista se detuvo por al escuchar esa voz llamando a su nombre, tanto ella como Brandon voltearon a ver y encontraron a Lori al pie de las escaleras, de inmediato noto que Lori parecía estar un poco deprimida, como si hubiera estado llorando hace poco, ¿Acaso Lisa le había dado una mala noticia y por eso había gritado? La niña de trece años comenzó a preocuparse pero fue calmada cuando su hermana hablo de nuevo.

-Lynn. . . necesitamos que subas, hay algo que debes saber, por favor ven conmigo.

Aun confundida y preocupada, Lynn contesto:

-Esta bien pero. . . ¿que hay del chico?

-El no ira a ninguna parte y si necesitamos que vengas, es un asunto familiar

Lynn tenia sus dudas de si dejar al chico solo pero su hermana tenia razón, esos nudos los había hecho Lana, y esa chica si que conocía sus nudos. Era imposible que el pudiera deshacerlos. Aun deseaba hacerle mas preguntas a Brandon pero acepto a la petición de su hermana.

-Ok Lori, vamos- De pronto voltio a ver a Brandon –Y tu, no te muevas de aquí, ya continuaremos cuando regrese- Lynn subió las escaleras apresuradamente y no noto que Lori se quedo un momento mas abajo, observando al chico con una cara de preocupación, eso no paso desapercibido para Brandon, el también observo a Lori, esa mirada. . . realmente odiaba esa mirada, la mirada de lastima hacia alguien, le hubiera gustado decirle unas cuantas cosas pero no estaba de humor de empezar una nueva discusión, el chico solo bajo su mirada y cerro sus ojos, muy para su sorpresa, Lori hablo:

-Discúlpanos por hacerte esto. . .

Eso llamo la atención del chico, rápidamente abrió sus ojos y observo a Lori nuevamente, su mirada ahora mostraba una combinación de confusión y enojo.

-¿Qué?- Fue todo lo que Brandon pudo decir antes de ser interrumpido por la chica adolecente.

-Te prometo que si te comportas, te soltaremos y podremos hablar tranquilamente, por favor coopera- Dijo y subió rápidamente al segundo piso también. El Peliblanco solo la observo, una vez que estaba seguro que no regresaría, mostro una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ok, hora de escapar de aquí- dijo en voz baja mientras sus manos empezaban a trabajar en esos molestos nudos.

….

Lynn entro a la habitación de Lisa apresuradamente, lo que vio casi la deja sin aliento, sobre la cama de Lisa, se encontraba su madre y Leni inconscientes siendo atendidas por su padre, el no se veía mucho mejor, con una cara de preocupación, sostenía la mano de su esposa. Luan y Luna parecían estar discutiendo de algo importante pero al igual que su padre, la preocupación en sus rostros era notable, Lana y Lola se encontraban abrazadas y en silencio junto a su padre. Solo se les miraban pensativas y preocupadas por su madre. La única que mantenía su postura normal era Lisa, quien en ese momento cargaba a una dormida Lily, Al otro lado de la habitación en una esquina, se encontraba Lincoln. Abrazaba sus piernas mientras parecía balbucear algo. Lucy estaba junto a el, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar sin éxito.

-No. . .no puede ser. . . un hermano. . te. . tengo un hermano- murmuraba silenciosamente sin que nadie salvo Lucy pudiera escucharlo.

-Muy bien ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?- Pregunto la niña de trece años levantando una ceja.

Todos los miembros de la familia incluido Lincoln voltearon a ver a Lynn pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, Lori entro a la habitación.

-En un momento sabrás que pasa, por favor siéntate Lynn, aun siendo tu. . . estoy seguro que esto te impactara fuerte.

Lynn asintió y procedió a sentarse en el suelo, Lori dio la señal a Luan y Luna para acompañarla, estando Leni indispuesta por el momento, serian solo ellas tres las que le explicarían a su hermanita. Lori procedió a explicar a Lynn acerca del descubrimiento de Lisa, acerca de la probable identidad del chico que permanecía atado abajo, la chica de trece años se quedo en silencio por varios minutos. Increíblemente no entro en shock como los demás pero su sorpresa era notable. Lentamente levanto su mirada a Lori y dijo:

-¿Estas bromeando verdad? Pregunto con seriedad.

-Lynn ¿En serio crees que bromearía con algo así? Ni siquiera Luan llegaría tan lejos!

-Pero. . . Pero es imposible! Nuestro único hermano es Lincoln! El es. . . el único

Luna tomo a Lynn por el hombro –Pues parece que no hermana.

Lynn abría y cerraba la boca, parecía que quería decir algo pero las palabras no salían, rápidamente camino hacia donde estaba Lincoln, aun hecho una bolita en el rincón, rodeo sus brazos en su hermano, Lincoln no rechazo el abrazo.

-¿Es cierto Lynn? ¿De verdad tengo un gemelo?

-Yo. . . no lo se Lincoln, esto es demasiado inesperado. Claro que confió en Lisa y sus cálculos pero supongo que debemos esperar a ver que dice mama- Lynn aseguro a su hermano y este solo asintió su cabeza. Justo en ese momento Rita comenzaba a despertar al igual que Leni.

…..

Rita Loud era muy conocida por ser una mujer bastante fuerte y capaz, después de todo, criar a diez hijas y un hijo no era una tarea sencilla, pero siempre se aseguro de darles amor y afecto a todos por igual, además que siempre podían contar con el apoyo de Lori y Lincoln para mantener el control. Como toda madre; sus hijos eran sus bebes, el solo pensar que algo malo podría pasarle a cualquiera de ellos era una puñalada a su corazón, desde que los había visto nacer, juro internamente que cuidaría a los once con todo su esfuerzo. Aun que no fuera perfecta, siempre pensó que había hecho un buen trabajo. . . al menos con los once que ella conocía y amaba.

Una vez abiertos sus ojos, Rita se levanto de la cama, ignorando por completo a su esposo y gemelas que estaban aliviados de verla despierta, ella corrió hacia Lori, tomándola totalmente por sorpresa.

-Lori! ¿Es cierto? ¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste? Ese niño es. . . mi. . .mi

-Mama, cálmate! este bueno. . . según los exámenes de Lisa, parece que si mama-

Los ojos de Rita y ahora Lynn Sr que estaba a su lado se agrandaron enormemente, la pequeña posibilidad de que Lori persistiera en una broma cruzo por sus mentes pero una mirada a sus ojos y luego a los de Lisa quien solo asintió su cabeza, fue suficiente para saber que ninguna estaba bromeando. Rita estuvo a punto de desmayarse de nuevo pero al sentir una pequeña mano tomar la suya, pudo mantenerse en pie. Al ver de quien se trataba, observo que era Lincoln. Sus ojos gritaban incredulidad y preocupación, le dolía ver a su hijo así.

-Mama ¿De verdad tengo un hermano? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- Dijo Lincoln, su voz se escuchaba algo quebrada, Rita no perdió tiempo y abrazo a su pequeño hijo, no podía culparlo por estar así, es decir ¿Qué se le podía pedir a un niño de once años al escuchar una noticia así?

-Yo. . .yo no lo se hijo, es decir. No! No lo tienes o al menos, no deberías-

Esa respuesta dejo completamente perdidos a todos los miembros presentes.

-Mama- Intervino Lori –Entiendo que esta fue una noticia muy impactante pero en serio necesito saber, si las pruebas de Lisa están correctas, ¿como es posible que no sepas de la existencia de ese chico? es decir. . . el debió haber nacido junto con Lincoln, aun no tengo hijos pero estoy segura que literalmente es imposible que no supieras que tuviste gemelos, Mama lo siento pero esto. . . me hace sacar teorías no muy agradables.

-Que, ¿que clase de teorías Lori?- Pregunto Rita un poco molesta y curiosa.

-¿En serio me harás decirlo? Ok, ¿Acaso abandonaste a tu hijo y te olvidaste de el?

El sonido fue seco y rápido, ninguno lo vio venir, Lincoln, Lynn Sr, todas las chicas Loud que solo observaban la escena en silencio, ni siquiera la misma Rita. Fue prácticamente como si su mano se hubiera movido sola, la mejilla de Lori estaba adquiriendo un color rojizo por el impacto, dolía pero no era eso lo que mas la sorprendió, no podía recordar la ultima vez que su madre le había pegado. Casi hasta parecía una nueva experiencia, aun con ojos incrédulos. Lori observo a su madre quien solo la miraba con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lori. . . hija, por favor, jamás vuelvas a decir algo así, yo jamás le haría algo así a ninguno de mis hijos, no me habría importado si hubieran nacido con alguna enfermedad o incapacidad, yo jamás los hubiera abandonado! Ni a ti ni a nadie!

-Entonces explica! ¿Como pudiste pensar que tuviste un hijo cuando en realidad tuviste gemelos?

-NO LO SE! ¿Esta bien? No lo se, ni siquiera debería ser posible! el Doctor Clark, el fue nuestro doctor por años, hasta que tuvo que mudarse a Washington unos meses después que nació Lucy, era un buen amigo de la familia, incluso tu lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?

Lori solo asintió la cabeza.

-El, al igual que contigo, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lucy, se encargo de monitorear mi embarazo con Lincoln, todo pareció ir en orden, incluso nos mostro Ultrasonidos donde podíamos ver a nuestro querido angelito, estoy segura e incluso puedo jurar por quien tu quieras que solo mostraban a un niño! Créeme. Cuando tuve a Lola y Lana, supe como se mira un Ultrasonido de gemelos. Simplemente esto no tiene sentido. . .

Rita comenzó a llorar, no estaba segura del por que, pero las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, toda su familia le dio un abrazo grupal hasta que pudo calmarse, Lori no quería seguir cuestionando a su madre pero en serio necesitaba mas información, pero parecía que no era la única con curiosidad ya que Luna pregunto:

-Mama ¿No recuerdas nada del día que nació Lincoln? ¿Algo extraño? ¿Algo que tal vez pudiera darle sentido a esto?

Tanto Rita como su esposo pensaron por un momento, realmente no podían calificar nada como extraño aquel día, y era uno que recordaban muy bien, después de todo. Era el día que tuvieron a su único varón, todo había ido normal, justo como cuando habían nacido las hijas mayores y menores, excepto. . .

Como si hubieran estado sincronizados espiritualmente, tanto Lynn Sr como Rita tuvieron una revelación, el nacimiento de Lincoln. Aunque no había habido complicaciones con este, si se diferenciaba por un detalle que hasta ese momento no habían tomado como importante, nunca se lo habían dicho a sus hijas ya que en ese momento eran muy jóvenes y como nunca se repitió un incidente así, lo dejaron en el olvido. Lori sabia leer muy bien a sus padres, supo de inmediato que algo estaba en sus mentes.

-Mama y papa, ¿recordaron algo? ¿Si paso algo inusual el día que Lincoln nació?

Rita y Lynn Sr voltearon a ver a sus hijos, todos se encontraban impacientes por su respuesta. Antes de que pudieran contestar, pidieron que Lucy, la gemelas y Lisa con Lily salieran de la habitación, no querían que ellas escucharan acerca de eso, o después tendrían que contestar preguntas incomodas, aun bajo protesta, las niñas jóvenes salieron, una vez que la puerta se cerro, Fue Lynn Sr quien contesto:

-Verán hijas, Lincoln no nació de la misma manera que ustedes diez-

-¿De que hablas papa?- Pregunto un muy confundido Lincoln.

-Bueno. . . Lincoln, tu naciste por Cesaría-


	13. Realizacion

Ok, no se que me paso hoy pero me dio por ser bueno y sacar otro capitulo el mismo dia. Espero les guste como va la historia. Por favor comenten. Los veo en dos semanas!

* * *

-¿Cesaría?- Cuestiono Lincoln - ¿Qué es eso?

Rita y Lynn Sr se miraron un poco preocupados, ya habían tenido la "platica" sobre el milagro del nacimiento con Lincoln, aun así; no les extraño que el chico no estuviera familiarizado con ese tema. Sabiendo que su hijo era lo suficientemente maduro para entender y con ayuda de sus hermanas mayores, le explicaron a Lincoln en que consistía el nacimiento por Cesaría, aun que Lincoln se sorprendió por dicha explicación, entendió claramente.

-Entiendo, entonces Lincoln nació por Cesaría pero aun así, eso no explica nada de lo que pasa ahora, ¿están seguros que no hubo algo mas?- Pregunto Luan

-No hija, nada mas. Ese día yo me encontraba en casa, cuidándolas; y de la nada empecé a sentir dolores, tu padre aun estaba en el trabajo y no contestaba su teléfono, rápidamente llame al hospital y la ambulancia vino por nosotros. Una vez ahí, el Dr. Clark me dijo que parecía haber complicaciones y que necesitarían hacerme la cesaría, el bienestar de mi pequeño era mi prioridad, así que di mi consentimiento. Luego me anestesiaron, cuando desperté, su padre ya estaba a mi lado con Lincoln en sus brazos. ¿Verdad amor?

Lynn Sr asintió su cabeza –Si querida, recuerdo haber conducido lo mas rápido que pude cuando me llamaron del hospital, inmediatamente entre a la sala de partos y encontré a su madre siendo tratada por su cirugía y al Dr. Clark con Lincoln en sus brazos, luego de eso. Su madre fue trasladada a su habitación y Lincoln y yo nos quedamos con ella hasta que despertó. Luego ustedes entraron y conocieron a su hermano.

El silencio una vez mas se apodero de la habitación, las chicas y Lincoln observaban a sus padres, incrédulos de lo que acababan de oír, fue Lori la que rompió el hielo:

-¿Y nada mas?

-Nada mas hija

El silencio regreso de nuevo, nadie sabia realmente que decir. Aun que el nacimiento de Lincoln había sido inusual, literalmente no explicaba como era posible que aquel chico fuera el hermano de Lincoln, por un momento Lori pensó que Lisa si se había equivocado o tal vez en serio se estaba esforzando en hacer una broma muy pesada. Pensó en ir a buscarla para cuestionarla pero de pronto, un pequeño detalle cruzo por su mente.

-Un momento papa. . . hay algo que llamo mi atención, dijiste que cuando tu llegaste a la sala de partos, ese Doctor ya tenia a Lincoln en sus brazos ¿Verdad?

-Si, correcto hija.

-Ósea que tu no viste nacer a Lincoln

-Pues no hija, y siempre me he sentido triste por eso, mi único varón y es el único al que no pude ver nacer, incluso ya estaba limpio cuando yo llegue, me dijeron que había nacido unos minutos atrás.

-Entiendo. . . y mama, tu estuviste inconsciente todo el tiempo ¿verdad?

-Si hija, es lo común en esos procesos. Pero dime, ¿A que vienen esas preguntas? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con. . . Oh!

-¿Crees que sea posible mama? Pregunto Lori a su madre quien parecía ya haber comprendido lo que ella quería decir.

-Cla. . .claro que no! no es posible. Es Imposible! Ese tipo de cosas no ocurren realmente. . . o si?- Dijo Rita un poco incrédula.

-Pues si los exámenes de Lisa no mienten y creo que no, parece que si ocurren mama, seria lo único que podría explicar esto.

Lynn Sr, quien también ya había entendido que insinuaba Lori, empezó a sudar. Con una sonrisa forzada, observo a su hija y dijo:

-Vamos hija. . . esto es demasiado irreal, es decir ¿Realmente crees que eso puede ser posible?

-¿No podría?- Cuestiono Lori a ambos.

Los esposos Loud observaron una vez mas a su hija, luego a las demás. Todas excepto Leni tenían una cara de asombro y realización, ellos también habían comprendido la situación, sus experiencias en ver novelas en la televisión les ayudo a tener una mejor idea. Rita tuvo ganas de reír. A veces sus hijas e hijo podían tener una imaginación muy grande. Realmente creían que eso podría ocurrir pero luego recordó los exámenes de Lisa, lo que sintió al ver a ese chico. Su igualdad con su angelito de pelo blanco, las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Esa loca explicación que realmente. . . parecía tener sentido, la única en realidad que podía darle algún sentido a todo eso, esos detalles que encajaban a la perfección, poco a poco sus ganas de reír se transformaron en miedo absoluto, sus ojos se agrandaron y su rostro se mostro horrorizado.

-Oh por Dios. . .

-Rita, contrólate. Recuerda que aun no hay nada comprobado- Dijo Lynn Sr tratando de calmarla.

-OH POR DIOS!- Grito la desconcertada madre. Rápidamente corrió fuera de la habitación y se dirigió a la parte baja de la casa, su esposo e hijos la siguieron inmediatamente.

…

-Dios mío! Dios mío! Dios mío!- Se repetía Rita a si misma mientras corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, no escucho los gritos de su esposo o de cualquiera de sus hijos. En ese momento solo tenia una cosa en su mente, necesitaba ver a ese chico una vez mas, hablar mas con el, hacerle mas preguntas, tal vez así convencerse que nada de lo que estaba pensando podía ser verdad, tratar de convencerse que lo que estaba pensando era solo una estupidez.

No tardo casi nada en llegar a la sala, sin embargo lo que vio la dejo en shock una vez mas, delante de ella. Con expresión de sorpresa, estaban sus cinco hijas pequeñas, pero lo que mas le sorprendió. Fue ver que el chico peliblanco ya no se encontraba en el sofá, solo ese encontraba la cuerda que fue usada para amarrarlo. Además que en el piso, parecía haber fragmentos quebrados de lo que parecía ser la tiara de Lola.

-¿Que ocurrió aquí?- Pregunto Rita a sus hijitas.

…

-No puedo creer que de verdad nos echaron de la conversación!- Dijo Lola indignada

-Concuerdo contigo Lola, es decir. Yo soy la mas inteligente de esta familia, conozco de temas que tu seguramente veras cuando tengas el doble de tu edad, puedo entender que tu y las demás fueran excluidas pero ¿yo?- Le siguió Lisa con Lily en sus brazos.

-Muy cierto. . . OYE!- Contesto Lola

-Chicas! Cálmense. No olviden lo mas importante aquí. . . parece que tenemos otro hermano- Dijo Lana en medio de las dos.

Las cuatro hermanas observaron a Lana por un momento, no habían olvidado lo que Lori había dicho, eran jóvenes pero hasta ellas podían entender que pasaba.

-Por favor, como si realmente un salvaje como ese podría ser nuestro hermano, simplemente Lisa se equivoco y nuestra familia lo creyó!-

Lisa se ajusto los lentes mientras sonreía un poco.

-Aun que debería sentirme ofendida por tu comentario, debo decirte que incluso yo creí que me había equivocado en su momento, por que crees que hice la misma prueba cinco veces, incluso hacer dos veces lo mismo es una gran molestia para mi, pero en este caso. Realmente necesitaba estar segura, no un 100%, si no un 500% lo siento pero no hay ninguna duda Lola, ese "salvaje" como tu lo llamas, es tu hermano.

Lola observaba a su hermana genio, seguía negando con su cabeza y diciendo que no era verdad. Simplemente se rehusaba a estar relacionada con aquel chico. Lana solo la abrazaba para darle soporte, la chica amante del lodo no sabia que pensar, ¿como manejar la noticia que posiblemente tenia otro hermano? todo realmente era muy confuso para su pequeña mente de seis años. Lisa, aun en su característica seriedad, mostraba algo de emoción al decir eso, sus hermanas no podía saber si era por el haberse enterado de tener un posible hermano o de tener a alguien mas para usar como conejillo de indias para sus locos experimentos. Quizás un poco de los dos. Lucy, aun en confusión. Mantenía su seriedad. Pero al recordar un pequeño evento que paso aquella noche, dijo:

-Suspiro, aun que fuera verdad Lisa, el no es uno de nosotros, el no es como Lincoln-

-Hmmm, entiendo que Lola tenga cierta apatía por ese chico dada la experiencia que tuvo con el en la Hamburguesa del Eructo, pero ¿tu Lucy?

Lucy solo observo al piso, recordando de nuevo lo que paso.

-A el. . . no le gustan mis poemas, seguramente cree que son malos-

En ese momento, las chicas recordaron lo que habían oído gritar al chico cuando salió de la chimenea, sabían que Lucy rara vez mostraba emociones, pero parecía que era muy sensible ante la critica de su poesía. Lana de inmediato abrazo a su hermana mayor con un brazo.

-No sufras Lucy, tus poemas no son malos, siéndote honesta, la mayoría de las veces yo tampoco los entiendo pero no creo que sean malos, tal vez el tiene otros gustos-

Lucy pareció animarse un poco al escuchar, era difícil decirlo con media cara tapada por su pelo, pero la pequeña sonrisa era visible. De pronto; Lola recordó algo interesante.

-Oigan! Parece que la conversación en esa habitación tardara un poco y si no recuerdo mal, el bravucón se encuentra abajo atado, ¿Por qué no le damos una pequeña visita?

Las tres hermanas observaron a la pequeña diva, por un momento pensaron que no seria una buena idea pero al final aceptaron. Las cinco chicas bajaron a la sala, lentamente se acercaron al sofá y ahí encontraron al chico, tenia sus ojos cerrados y cabeza baja, las sogas aun rodeaban su cuerpo, aun así algo paso por la mente de Lana.

-Hmmmm, que extraño, no habíamos atado también sus pies?- Pensó la chica al verlos

libres- Bueno no importa, igual no es que pueda hacer mucho sin usar sus brazos. . . aunque seria prudente alejarnos de su cabeza o acabaremos como Lincoln-

Las hermanas caminaron en frente del chico, parecía estar durmiendo, Lola se le acerco y con un dedo, toco su frente varias veces con fuerza.

-Oye! Despierta vago! Dijo Lola casi gritando.

-Lola, no creo que sea prudente lo que haces- Dijo Lana un poco nerviosa.

-Tranquila, no es como que el pueda hacer algo al respecto, además. Si vuelve a ponerse loco, simplemente lo noqueare de nuevo con otro palo de golf mas duro hahahahahahaha, ¿verdad chicas? . . . ¿Chicas?

Lola observo a sus hermanas, todas tenían la boca abierta y observaban al chico frente a ellas, no entendía por que actuaban así.

-Ok chicas, están actuando muy- Lola volteo a ver al chico en el sofá, solo para descubrir que este se encontraba frente a ella completamente de pie y con las sogas en sus manos.

-¿Raro?- Termino de decir la pequeña princesa con una sonrisa forzada.

Brandon observo a Lola frente a el, la mirada de esta era un total deleite, parecía que en cualquier momento mojaría su ropa interior, esta dio unos pasos atrás pero el le siguió. Cuidando de que ninguna de las demás intentara algo tonto también. Con una cara de pocos amigos. Brandon hablo:

-Así que fuiste tu, pequeña mocosa! Supongo que era bastante obvio-

Lola ya se encontraba sudando para este momento, de la nada empezó a recordar lo que paso en el restaurante, lo que este chico le había hecho solo por pisotear su comida, ¿De que seria capaz por haberlo golpeado a traición?- Observo a sus hermanas por algo de apoyo pero todas parecían estar igual que ellas, el miedo era palpable en sus caras. Brandon acerco su cabeza a unos centímetros de la de Lola. La pequeña no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas, su maquillaje derramado ya estaba manchando su cara. Brandon sonrió levemente, muy para sorpresa de todas. Este alejo su rostro del de Lola.

-Seria tan fácil hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste, en serio que disfrutaría tanto volverte a dar otra tunda, incluso diez veces peor que la primera, agradece que el tiempo no esta de mi parte ahora, agradece a tu estrella de buena suerte por eso.

Lola se calmo un poco al escuchar eso, parecía que el chico no le haría nada. No conto con que este una vez mas se le acercaría a unos escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Pero oye mi advertencia pequeña mocosa malcriada, se te vuelves a meter conmigo, te juro que te hare desear no tener trasero! ¿Entendiste?

De pronto el chico, tomo su tiara sobre su cabeza y con un fuerte apretón, la quebró en pedazos, esa acción hizo a Lola a reaccionar. Recordó que ella era Lola Loud, ella no se dejaba intimidar, ella era la que intimidaba! Y no dejaría que este chico siguiera haciéndolo ni un momento mas, con un movimiento rápido. Trato de propinar una patada a las partes intimas de Brandon, no conto con que el chico ya lo había anticipado, con una mano detuvo la pierna de Lola y la levanto, dejándola suspendida a unos centímetros del suelo, su vestido también quedo boca abajo. Brandon no pudo evitar reír al observar algo interesante.

-¿Uh? ¿Ropa interior rosa también? Ok! Esto ya es una obsesión niña!

Sonrojada e incluso estando aun boca abajo, Lola intento dar un puñetazo nuevamente a las partes intimas de Brandon, con un movimiento rápido, el chico también la detuvo con su otra mano libre, ya habiendo tenido suficiente. Brandon rápidamente dejo caer a Lola y la coloco en una posición que ella conocía muy bien. Justo sobre el regazo de Brandon, su brazo sobre su nuca, evitando cualquier forma de escape.

-No. . . no por favor- Dijo la pequeña, parecía que toda muestra de desafío que había mostrado unos segundos atrás se había esfumado de pronto, las hermanas intentaron reaccionar pero al ver que Brandon levantaba su mano para propinar el primer golpe, se detuvieron. Lola intento gritar pero su voz le fallaba. En su interior ya se había resignado a ser "castigada" de nuevo. Pero el golpe jamás llego. De hecho, empezó a sentir como el agarre del chico sobre ella se suavizaba, sin darse cuenta, ella fue puesta de pie y empujada a donde estaban sus demás hermanas. Todas, incluida Lola lo observaron, mas confusas que nunca. El solo las observo, con su cara seria. Contesto:

-Tienes agallas chica, lo reconozco. Desafías a alguien mas fuerte que tu, en cierto modo es admirable, pero estúpido, no te equivoques, solo te deje ir por que realmente no quiero mas problemas con tu familia pero vuelve a intentar algo así y la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte ¿Entendido?

-….-

-Asiente la cabeza si entendiste!-

Casi por impulso, Lola asintió su cabeza con torpeza.

-Bien, y lo mismo va para ustedes también- Dijo el chico ahora observando a Lana, Lucy y Lisa quienes también asintieron sus cabezas. Brandon asintió de vuelta y procedió a caminar a la salida. Extrañamente sintió un dolor en su pecho. La verdad no se sentía bien el intimidar a niñas pequeñas, no es que realmente tuviera nada en contra de las demás pero su paciencia ya estaba llegando a su limite. Ebrio la puerta y comenzó a salir de la casa, pero una vez tuvo un pie afuera. Lola hablo:

-Tu jamás serás uno de nosotros, jamás serias nuestro hermano!

Brandon se detuvo en seco, esas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, ¿por qué esa loca diría eso?

-Ok. . . eso no me lo esperaba ¿a que te refieres niña? ¿De donde sacas esa estupidez de yo ser su hermano? No me digas que llegaste a esa teoría solo por que me parezco mucho tu hermano, de ser así, eres mas tonta de lo que aparentas.-

Antes que Lola pudiera contestar, fue Lisa la que hablo

-Por el contrario niño de inteligencia baja, gracias a unas pruebas realizadas por mi, no hay duda de que tu y Lincoln son. . .

-CALLATE! No digas nada mas! Ya se lo que intentan hacer! Quieren ganar tiempo hasta que los demás vengan! ¿Pues saben que? No funcionara! No hay modo que yo me crea esa basura. . . no somos hermanos!

-Hmmmmm, ¿acaso escucho. . . duda en tu voz?- Dijo Lisa acomodándose sus gafas y sonriendo.

-Oye! Cuidadito niña, no te conviene hacerte la lista conmigo-

-Soy lista por si ya lo olvidaste y no importa cuanto quieras negarlo, me doy cuenta que hasta un bruto como tu siente confusión por lo que te he dicho.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Brandon, hubiera querido decirle algo mas a esa pequeña nerd pero necesitaba irse, ahora con mas urgencia. Con un ultimo esfuerzo, volvió a hablar:

-No. . .No! no lo creeré! Solo. . .solo aléjense de mi! No se me vuelvan a acercar!-

Brandon salió de la casa y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, su mirada estaba llena de temor y negación, simplemente tenia que ser mentira! Si! Estaban mintiendo y Brandon no caería en su juego.


	14. Sin Rastro

Muy bien! Un nuevo capitulo y antes de las dos semanas, estos golpes de inspiracion son muy inpredecibles a veces hahahahaha, ok! espero lo disfruten y por favor comenten. Debo decirles algo, es muy probable que el siguiente capitulo tome una semanas, espero que entiendan que desde este punto. las cosas tomaran mas seriedad y realmente quiero hacerlo bien. Realmente intentare que sea antes pero les digo esto para que esten listos a la larga espera.

Pasen feliz dia y nos vemos en el futuro!

* * *

CORRER! Era todo lo que Brandon podía pensar en ese momento, necesitaba seguir corriendo, alejarse de aquel lugar lo mas pronto posible, toda aquella familia estaba loca, LOCA! Una tarde con ellos y sentía que ya había sido suficiente para toda una vida, simplemente aun le costaba creer que Lincoln pudiera soportarlo, tal vez subestimo la voluntad de ese chico, definitivamente lo que le faltaba en fuerza física, lo compensaba en fuerza mental, el chico siguió corriendo, por nada se detendría, observo que el sol ya se estaba poniendo, parecía que no había sido retenido en esa casa mucho tiempo, quizás unas tres o cuatro horas, eso lo hizo tranquilizarse un poco, no necesitaría inventar alguna excusa con la Directora por llegar tarde, sabia que si se apresuraba, no rompería su toque de queda.

-Ok Brandon, simplemente ve al Orfanato y olvidemos este día, puedes hacerlo! ahora ya sabes donde viven, podrás evitar a esa loca familia con mas facilidad. No es como que ellos sepan donde viv. . . Oh Carajo!

Los ojos de Brandon se agrandaron enormemente cuando recordó un detalle muy importante, la Sra Rita podría contactar a la Sra Smith y decirle donde el vivía! Aun mas agitado que nunca, Brandon corrió incluso mas rápido hacia la casa de una de sus mejores empleadoras.

…

Brenda Smith se encontraba cocinando una deliciosa cena para su esposo e hijos, pronto ellos volverían de su viaje con su padre y todos cenarían en armonía, de la nada, el timbre de su casa sonó, rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Hola?- Dijo de forma amistosa, al fijar sus ojos en su visitante, de inmediato noto que era el pequeño trabajador.

-Brandon, ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no es día de pasear a Linda sin mencionar que ya es un poco tarde.

Al escuchar a la Sra Smith hablarle así, Brandon se tranquilizo. Parecía que aun no había sido contactada por los Loud, el chico sonrió y hablo:

-Sra Smith. . . ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar pero dime, ¿Cómo te encuentras tu? Te ves muy agitado.

-Yo . . . yo estoy muy bien, solo pasaba por aquí para pedirle un pequeño favor, ¿recuerda a la Sra Rita?

-Claro, hoy tenias que ir a podar su césped ¿Verdad?

-Si, pues vera, algo interesante paso, hubo un pequeño malentendido con la familia Loud y pues bueno, posiblemente ahora estén buscándome.

-¿Qué clase de malentendido?- Pregunto Brenda levantando una ceja. Sospechaba algo, Brandon necesitaba una mentira muy convincente.

-Tuve un pequeño altercado con la hija princesa de la familia, dije cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso y bueno. . . las cosas escalaron rápido, ahora tengo a nueve hermanos queriendo lincharme, sin mencionar dos padres furiosos.

-Oh! Te refieres a Lola Loud? ¿la niña que siempre lleva una tiara?- Brandon asintió la cabeza- Rita me ha hablado de ella, parece que esa chica tiene un carácter fuerte y mandón, por lo que puedo ver, estas metido en un lio gordo Brandon pero dime ¿que tiene que ver todo esto con pedirme un favor?

-Lo que pasa es que en cualquier momento la Sra Rita podría llamarla para preguntarle donde vivo y quería pedirle si. . . ¿pudiera decir que no sabe? No me siento orgulloso por el problema pero si esto se sabe con la Directora, podría quitarme mi permiso para trabajar, sin mencionar la gran escena que esa gigantesca familia armaría en el Orfanato ¿Por favor?

Brenda observo a Brandon por algunos segundos, parecía que había algo que Brandon no le estaba diciendo pero no le presto importancia, aun que llevaba conociendo al chico no mas de unas semanas, siempre pensó en el como un chico tranquilo que solo quería ganarse la vida y siendo honesta, aquella niña mimada como la había descrito Rita, si parecía del tipo busca pleitos. Suspirando contesto:

-Ok Brandon pero quiero que sepas que no me gusta mentir para encubrirte, si algo así vuelve a pasar con algún cliente al que te recomiende, la próxima vez estas solo, ¿Queda claro?

-Como el Cristal Sra Smith, muchas gracias! En serio que no sabe el favor que me hace, esta bien. Entonces vendré en tres días por Linda, adiós!

Rápidamente Brandon se alejo mas tranquilo, justo al irse. El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, Brenda lo contesto. Gracias a lo que acababa de ocurrir, ya no le pareció sorpresa quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Rita ¿Qué se te ofrece?

…..

Brandon siguió su camino, ya no respiraba rápido y corrió mas despacio, ya había evitado una crisis, ya no había forma que los Loud lo rastrearan hasta el Orfanato. Aunque estaba mas tranquilo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que aquella niña nerd le dijo.

-Esa niña debe de estar loca, no soy un doctor o científico pero se que no pueden probar en unas horas que yo soy. . . hermano de Lincoln. En serio que deben creer que soy una especie de analfabeta sin educación para pensar que yo me tragare esa patraña tan fácilmente.

Brandon se rio por un momento, pero no duro mucho.

-Pero. . . ¿Y si es verdad? Es decir, si soy igual a Lincoln y no se, esta eso que sentí al ver a la Sra Rita, como si de algún modo. . .estuviéramos conectados, NO! Brandon! escucha lo que dices! No seas tonto! Ellos no son tu familia, esas niñas locas solo quieren jugar con tu mente, además; de ser así. Eso significaría que la Sra Rita y su esposo te abandonaron, ellos no parecían esa clase de personas. Aghhhh! ¿Por qué estoy pensando esto? Esto no me incumbe en lo absoluto! Por ahora solo regresare al Orfanato, comeré un tazón de puré y después a dormir! No me gusta pero creo que no habrá nada de trabajo por el resto de la semana, salvo del que ya estoy comprometido. Al menos hasta que esto se enfrié, Demonios! Yo mismo me busque esto! Yo y mi estúpida mala memoria!

…..

-Lola! Lana! Lisa! Lucy! Lily! ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Están bien?- Grito Rita mientras sujetaba a su pequeña princesa.

-¿Qué? Oh! No te preocupes mama, estamos bien- Respondió Lola.

-Me alegro mucho pero ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta el chico? ¿Dónde esta Brandon?

-El. . .el de algún modo se soltó y escapo de aquí- Dijo la pequeña un poco nerviosa.

Rita llevo sus manos a su boca para ahogar un posible grito.

-Debemos ir a buscarlo! Chicas! Lincoln! Ayúdenme por favor-

Todos los chicos Loud y su esposo asintieron la cabeza y salieron en busca del segundo Peliblanco. Luego de media hora buscando y preguntando por el vecindario, no encontraron a Brandon. Al regresar a la casa, todos se sentaron exhaustos en la sala, parecía que Rita aun quería seguir buscando pero su esposo la detuvo, obviamente no se encontraba en su mejor estado mental.

-Rita, tienes que tranquilizarte, entiendo por lo que pasas, Rayos! Incluso yo me siento igual, pensar que. . . que tal vez tengo otro varón, esto es demasiado para mi también pero tenemos que pensar esto mejor. Es obvio que a estas alturas no lo encontraremos.

-Pero Lynn, ese chico podría ser. .- Rita Loud no pudo terminar esa frase, aun que su hija genio se lo había dicho, aun no estaba del todo convencida. Necesitaba mas para asimilar por completo la noticia y solo ese chico podría darle las respuestas que buscaba pero ¿Cómo podría encontrarlo? De pronto tuvo una revelación.

-Por su puesto! Brenda!

Rita tomo de inmediato el teléfono y llamo a su amiga, después de unos timbre, esta contesto.

-Hola Brenda

-Hola Rita ¿Qué pasa?

-Brenda, disculpa por ser tan directa pero ¿de casualidad sabes donde vive Brandon?

La Sra Smith no respondió de inmediato, esto llamo un poco la atención de Rita pero rápidamente le resto importancia, por ahora su prioridad estaba bien definida. Luego de un poco espera, Brenda respondió.

-Lo siento Rita, pero es el quien viene a buscarme para solicitar trabajo, jamás me ha dicho donde reside.

Del otro lado de la línea, parecía que Rita suspiraba rápidamente, eso preocupo un poco a su amiga, poco a poco consideraba la idea de decirle la verdad, preguntándose si lo que Brandon le había dicho era verdad. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Rita hablo.

-Ya. . .ya veo, bueno; gracias Brenda, te veo en el trabajo.

…

-Brandon! ¿Que paso hoy? Ya es pasado de tu toque de queda!- La Directora del Orfanato grito al chico con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación en su voz.

-Lo siento Directora, no medí bien el tiempo en el Arcade, mi error.

-(Suspiro) Esta bien Brandon, es la primera vez que pasa y no es que sea tan pasada de tu hora limite pero si se vuelve a repetir, tendremos que hablar seriamente acerca de limitar tus horas de trabajo ¿Entendido?

-Si Directora

-Muy bien, ahora ve a comer tu cena y a dormir

-Entendido!- Contesto el chico y procedió hacer como ella dijo, sin querer; aun pensando en lo que aquella niña nerd le había dicho.

….

Rita y Lynn Sr ingresaban al taxi, se veían muy urgidos por ir a toda prisa a su destino, después de todo el viaje fue de ultimo minuto, los dos lograron que les dieran un par de días libres en sus trabajos alegando que era una emergencia familiar, no llevaban casi nada de equipaje. Estaba planeada a ser un viaje muy corto y directo, la madre observo a su única hija quien se encontraba afuera de la casa con ellos.

-Mantén todo en orden hasta que regresemos Lori- Dijo la madre Loud a su hija mayor. Rita parecía haber envejecido como cinco años de pronto, su estado no era precisamente agradable de ver para Lori, pero aun así mantuvo su compostura.

-Si mama, no se preocupen- respondió la joven asintiendo su cabeza.

Sus padres de vuelta y se pusieron en marcha al aeropuerto. Las palabras de aquella recepcionista en el teléfono aun resonaban en su cabeza.

 _-Hola. . . ¿Hospital de Royal Woods?_

 _-…..-_

 _-Si, hola Beatriz, me alegra que fueras tu quien contestara, soy Rita Loud. Tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo_

 _-…-_

 _-Tienes razón, la ultima vez fue cuando nació Lily, Beatriz; lamento llamar algo noche pero realmente necesito un favor, será posible que pudieras darme algún numero o ubicación del Dr Clark en Washington, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero pensé que quizás el mantuvo contacto con alguno de sus colegas en Royal Woods._

 _-…-_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-….-_

 _-Beatriz. . . si esto es una broma, esta es tu oportunidad de decirlo-_

 _-…..-_

 _-¿Incluso salió en las noticias? No recuerdo haber leído nada, realmente no puedo creerlo!_

 _-….-_

 _-¿Pero por que? El siempre fue muy bueno ¿Qué pudo haber hecho para que eso pasara?_

 _-…-_

 _-Re. . .repíteme otra vez que fue lo que hacia cuando paso por favor._

 _-….-_

 _-Ya veo. . . nunca lo hubiera creído, ¿Quién lo diría?_

 _-….-_

 _Si tienes razón, supongo que tuve suerte que el ya no estuviera aquí cuando me embarace de Lola y Lana. . . tal vez me hubiera pasado a mi también._

 _-…..-_

 _-Si. . . gracias por la información, solo una pregunta mas. ¿De Casualidad sabes a donde lo llevaron?_

 _-…..-_

 _-Simple curiosidad supongo_

 _-…-_

 _-Ya veo, Gracias Beatriz, hablaremos mas otro día._

 _Rita colgó el teléfono y acto seguido se desmayo ahí mismo._

….

Lori entro a la casa y se dirigió directamente a su habitación, ya todos sus hermanas y hermano se encontraban ahí, Lola y las demás ya había contado lo ocurrido hacia un par de horas atrás, aun que ella estaba un poco molesta con el chico de nuevo. Su furia fue aplacada al saber que el al final no les hizo nada. Lori se sentó en su cama mientras todos sus demás hermanos la observaban. Nadie decía nada, ¿que se podría decir en un momento así?

-Asi que. . . ¿entonces tengo otro hermanito? Pregunto Leni, sorprendiendo a todos que fuera ella quien rompió el hielo. Todos voltearon a verla.

-(Suspiro) Eso parece Leni- Lori contesto a su hermana menor.

-Pero ¿Cómo?-

-Hmmmm, aun no lo sabemos con certeza pero la teoría que explicamos hace poco podría ser muy acertada-

-Pero de ser así, ¿Por qué alguien haría eso hermana?- Pregunto Luna.

-No lo se Luna, simplemente no lo se.

-Oh vamos! ¿En serio alguna de ustedes puede creer que ese vago podría ser nuestro hermano?- Grito Lola poniéndose de pie. Todos voltearon a verla

-Lola! No deberías llamarle así!- Luan exclamo

-Pero lo es!-

-Suficiente Lola!- Lori grito.

Todas siguieron discutiendo con excepción de Lynn, Lucy y Lincoln, los tres solo observaban en silencio.

-Y. . . ¿tu que piensas Lincoln?- Lynn pregunto a su hermanito.

Lincoln se mantenía pensativo, observando sus manos detenidamente.

-¿Lincoln?- Pregunto Lucy tomando su hombro. El contacto de la mano de su pequeña hermana gótica despertó al peliblanco de su trance.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijeron algo?- Pregunto el chico a las dos.

-Pregunte ¿Qué opinas de todo este asunto con Brandon?- Lynn repitió.

Lincoln observo a sus hermanas por un momento, finalmente contesto:

-No se que opinar, ¿Qué podría opinar? De la nada me entero que tengo un hermano gemelo, que todo este tiempo no fui el único chico de la familia Loud, y lo conocí, por mas que lo intento . . . realmente no se que opinar- Cerro sus ojos, parecía bastante deprimido.

Además de Lynn y Lucy, las demás también escucharon lo que su hasta ese momento "único" hermano había dicho, inmediatamente todas se acercaron, Leni de inmediato le dio un abrazo.

-¿Estas bien Lincoln?- Pregunto Lori preocupada.

-Eh estado mejor-

-Entiendo, créeme que literalmente yo estoy tan sorprendida como tu, todas lo estamos- La chica rubia dijo mientras las demás asintieron sus cabezas. El chico observo a sus hermanas, una cálida sonrisa se formo en su rostro pero rápidamente regreso una de preocupación.

-Lori. . . ¿Qué crees que paso con el durante estos once años?

Todas las hermanas incluida la mayor se vieron sorprendidas al escuchar esa pregunta, la misma cara de preocupación apareció en todas, mas de una vez a algunas se les paso esa pregunta por la cabeza.

-Yo. . . no conozco esa respuesta Lincoln, pero te prometo que lo averiguaremos

-¿En serio?- Preguntaron todos incluido Lincoln.

-Si, literalmente en serio! Solo debemos encontrarlo de nuevo.

-¿Pero no has considerado que tal vez ya se encuentra muy lejos de aquí? Luna pregunto.

-Por lo poco que pude ver, no parecía ser una niño que viviera en las calles. . .Gracias a Dios, pero mi punto es que el debe tener un lugar donde vivir aquí en Royal Woods-

-Hmmmm, interesante hipótesis hermana pero no olvides que ya intentamos una vez buscarlo y no lo encontramos, ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez lo conseguiremos? El porcentaje de éxito no ha mejorado mucho que digamos, ¿no crees que otra vez todo acabaría en una casería inútil?- Propuso Lisa con su característica seriedad.

-Esta vez tenemos una ventaja, la ultima vez buscamos en todas partes, ahora por lo menos tenemos una pista de donde podría estar, ¿recuerdan que mama menciono algo sobre que el era un chico trabajador y conocido al otro lado de la comunidad? Seguramente el debe vivir por esa área, incluso podríamos preguntar a la gente si lo conoce- Contesto una muy confiada Lori.

Una sonrisa también apareció en los demás hermanos excepto Lola quien no perdió tiempo en dar su opinión.

-No cuenten conmigo! Aun que ese vago realmente resultara ser hermano de Lincoln, no hay manera de que lo acepte como mi hermano! esto es una perdida de tiempo, ¿No podríamos solo fingir que nunca paso y continuar con nuestras vidas?

-Lola. . . entiendo que no te caiga bien, incluso yo no puedo decir que me agrada, no después de todo lo que hizo y como les hablo a algunas de ustedes, pero piensa que tal vez las cosas no han sido fáciles para el, no sabemos que clase de vida ha llevado, incluso no se si deseo saberlo, lo único que se; es que debemos empezar por encontrarlo y aclarar las cosas, luego decidiremos que hacer ¿Esta bien?

Lola seguía sin observar a Lori pero su mirada se suavizo un poco, volteo a ver a su hermana y asintió la cabeza, Lori le sonrió y le dio un abrazo. No tardo mucho para que todos los demás se unieran y formar un abrazo grupal.

-Muy bien! entonces mañana la operación "Salir a buscar a nuestro muy probable hermano perdido para aclarar nuestras dudas y también pensar en un nombre mas pequeño para esta operación" se pondrá en marcha.

Todas rieron un poco al escuchar eso, todas asintieron sus cabezas y procedieron a ir a sus cuartos para un buena noche de descanso.

-Te encontraremos. . .hermano, ya lo veras- Pensó Lincoln antes de ir al país de los sueños.

…

Brandon se encontraba en su cama, todos los demás niños dormían y roncaban, no era que no estuviera acostumbrado. Eso nunca había sido un problema para dormir, su problema real en ese momento; era que no podía dejar de pensar en los Loud, en lo que le habían dicho. Su nerviosismo era evidente, ¿Por qué aparecieron? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Acaso el destino realmente disfrutaba joderlo? ¿Acaso era tonto pensar que lo mas probable es que fuera cierto? ¿Qué simplemente no había manera de encontrar otra explicación lógica?

-Demonios! Diez hermanas y un hermano, a veces el destino puede hacer bromas muy pesadas! Bueno! Igual no importa. Una cosa es tener algo y otra muy diferente es aceptar que lo tienes, por ahora la negación será lo mejor. Después de todo no me encontraran, y si no han venido hasta ahora, significa que la Señorita Brenda me apoyo. Esa vieja me cae mas bien ahora. No puedo dejar que me encuentren y aun si lo hicieran, no creo que me lleven con ellos, no después de cómo me porte, eso es un alivio, no es como que yo iría sin dar pelea también.

Brandon busco algo debajo de su cama, era una de sus dos cajas de metal, tomo la llave en su cuello y la abrió con cuidado, extrajo una pequeña foto vieja y algo desgastada pero la imagen aun era bastante clara. Con una cara muy seria, la observo por unos segundos.

-No puedo dejar que interfieran, no después de llevar un buen tramo del camino recorrido, los familiares son solo un estorbo para alcanzar una meta!

Brandon acaricio parte de la foto con su otra mano, la parte donde había una chica adolecente muy bonita, para el, la chica mas linda del mundo.

-¿Tu me entiendes? Eres la que mas debería entenderlo. . . ¿Verdad Helen?


	15. Superado

Muy bien, se que habia dicho tres semanas y yo realmente tenia planes de cumplirlas pero ¿Que puedo decir? Tuve un impulso de motivacion y decidi terminar el capitulo antes. espero lo disfruten y espero ver sus comentarios. Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores, en serio. Gracias por disfrutar mi historia y nos vemos e semanas. Si es posible antes pero no prometo nada.

* * *

La vida de William Clark había comenzado igual que la de cualquier otra persona, nació en una familia simple pero acomodada, desde pequeño, se intereso en la medicina, no era de extrañar tomando en cuenta que su padre y madre eran doctores. Luego de varios años, logro graduarse con honores y ejercer su doctorado en el hospital de Michigan. Todo parecía ir de maravilla para William hasta. . .

-Clark! Despierta y levántate! Tienes visita!

William abrió sus ojos y de inmediato volteo a ver al sujeto al otro lado de los barrotes, el guardia John. Este lo veía con un ceño fruncido y mirada amenazante.

-¿Que no me oíste? Dije que te levantes! Dije que tienes visita! Aun que la verdad no puedo comprender que alguien quiera visitar a una basura como tu!

No estando de humor para recibir una paliza de parte de John, William se levanto de su litera y camino hacia la salida de su celda y pasillos, rápidamente el guardia lo empujo haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer.

-Oh lo siento! Mi error- Dijo John sonriendo. Aun sin decir nada, William solo se levanto y siguió caminando. Si hubiera intentando algo o siquiera quejarse, hubiera sido mucho peor, ya había llegado al punto de resignación. Sabia que lo que ocurría seguiría así por muchos años por venir. Claro que muchos guardias lo trataban mal al igual que a muchos mas en ese lugar pero John le había tomado especial atención y no era difícil entender por que. Era el único guardia en toda la prisión que tenia dos hijas gemelas y eran su orgullo. Mientras seguía caminando por esos pasillos hasta el cuarto de visitas, nuevos recuerdos de cómo termino todo así empezaron a llegar.

…..

William se encontraba en su oficina, revisando su libro de finanzas. Los numero que veía eran bastante preocupantes, en rojo; no le extrañaba verlos así, el conocía la razón del por que; jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a su familia pero desde ya hacia bastante tiempo se encontraba en una adicción extrema por las apuestas y juegos de azar, peor aun; era pésimo en eso. Otra pobre alma que pensaba que tarde o temprano la suerte le sonreiría. Ya había gastado por completo la herencia que su madre le había dejado al morir y ni siquiera su bien acomodado sueldo de doctor podía mantener sus vicios ya.

Nunca sabría si fue por azares del destino que un día en una convención de médicos, se reencontró con un viejo maestro de la universidad. El Doctor Edwin Flint. William siempre respeto a ese doctor, mas que todo por su éxito. Rápidamente platicaron acerca de todo lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo, luego de unas cuantas copas. Salió el tema de sus problemas financieros y con el juego, El Dr. Edwin lejos de enojarse o decepcionarse, sonrió maliciosamente, parecía que había encontrado algo que desde hace mucho tiempo buscaba, un socio.

No tardo mucho para que el viejo doctor le platicara a William acerca de un negocio muy lucrativo y con bastante futuro. El joven doctor lo escucho con detenimiento. Aun que al principio se encontraba sorprendido y anonadado de lo que su viejo maestro le estaba proponiendo, no tardo en restarle importancia a eso cuando escucho lo mucho que podría ganar con cada trabajo. Como habían parejas muy desesperadas que no dudarían en solicitar sus servicios, y lo mejor de todo. Nadie salía herido y todos ganaban. Aun con todo eso. William aun tenia sus dudas. Edwin notando eso, dijo:

-Velo como una especie de favor al mundo William, Las victimas ni siquiera lo son, ellas obtienen lo que prometes y nuestros clientes pues. . . también. Sin contar que los "paquetes" no la pasaran mal. Alguien que pague lo que cobramos por uno de ellos tienen que cuidarlo bien ¿no crees?

-Supongo. . .

-Vamos! Es un negocio sin victimas y tu lo sabes, además; por lo que he visto, no estas precisamente en posición de negarte, no lo tomes como una amenaza, me refiero a que para alguien en tu. . .posición. esto debería ser como una bendición del cielo. ¿En serio quieres darle la espalda a esta gran oportunidad?

William observo a Edwin por algunos minutos sin decir nada, considero todas las opciones, una de ellas era denunciar a Edwin y acabar con eso antes de que empezara pero por otro lado. . . de verdad era una gran oportunidad, necesitaba el dinero y no habría heridos ¿Verdad? Esperando no lamentarlo algún día. Extendió su mano para cerrar el trato, la cual Edwin recibió gustoso. Ese día William sello su destino.

El procedimiento no era del todo complicado, lo único que se necesitaba era sincronización y saber actuar. Sus primeras victimas fueron una pareja feliz de Chicago, William no sabia si funcionaria pero Edwin le mostro todo lo que necesitaba saber, usando videos pregrabados de ultrasonidos de otros niños que se mostraban en el monitor falso, no era difícil hacer creer a las "victimas" que solo "un paquete de felicidad" era lo que esperaban. Lo siguiente era mantener el acto durante el periodo d meses, monitoreando a la pareja para asegurar que al menos uno de ellos fueran los que se encargaran de realizar la Cesaría al llegar el momento justo.

Todo había resultado de maravilla! No había sido difícil convencer al padre a no entrar a la sala de partos! Simple tecnicismo medico dijeron ellos. William no podía creer que Edwin había convencido a algunas enfermeras a participar en el negocio también, aun que era bastante obvio que serian necesarias, solo dos doctores no podía llevar a cabo esa labor. Lo mejor vino al recibir la paga, aun dividido entre los involucrados. Realmente era muy lucrativo! ¿Tanto por solo "un paquete"? ¿En serio había parejas tan desesperadas? No lo sabia ni le importaba, lo único que sabia era que debía seguir haciéndolo! Ya incluso tenían a dos nuevas presas esperando. Si! Definitivamente un gran negocio pensó en su momento.

Con el pasar de los años, el negocio fue creciendo; aun que tuvo que parar por un tiempo al fallecer el Dr Edwin; arrollado por un autobús escolar que perdió el control, ¿Justicia Poética? No había forma de saberlo, aunque William nunca descarto esa posibilidad, luego de unos cuantos meses y consiguiendo algunos cuantos cómplices mas, William continuo con su negocio. Jamás considero mudarse de Michigan, no podía explicar por que, pero era un Estado que producía mucho producto, solo en las cercanías de un pueblo llamado Royal Woods, había divisado por lo menos a siete pares de "ellos" y habían muchos mas por venir y el estaría ahí para sacar provecho.

El negocio continuo por unos cuantos años mas hasta que finalmente parecía que el pozo se había secado. El ultimo había sido un paquete alvino que ni siquiera había podido vender, tal vez eso lo había salado. Ya no importaba, era hora de probar suerte en otro lugar, gracias a sus contactos; había conseguido una gran promoción en un hospital muy importante en Washington, el lugar perfecto para comenzar de nuevo. Se había equivocado completamente, cuando intento reclutar gente para su negocio perfecto, estos no tardaron en traicionarlo cuando se disponía a entregar el paquete a su primer cliente en Washington, ¿Conciencia? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Una trampa desde el principio? Nunca lo sabría, lo único que importaba es que todo había acabado, sus antiguos cómplices en Royal Woods no tardaron en delatarlo para salir de problemas. Luego de una investigación, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de Cesarías en las que había participado, no fue difícil descubrir que llevaba haciendo eso desde mucho tiempo. No todas las victimas fueron encontradas! William era un profesional después de todo pero lo descubierto fue suficiente para un encarcelamiento de por vida. Ahora ahí estaba, confinado para siempre y listo para recibir a quien sea que lo estuviera visitando.

El hombre vestido de naranja entro al cuarto de visitas, diviso a sus visitas. Al Principio se sorprendió grandemente, ya otros habían venido buscando respuestas, muchos ni siquiera habían sido "victimas" pero querían estar seguros, la pareja frente a el sin embargo. . .los recordaba perfectamente, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? no era precisamente fácil olvidar a esa pareja, el mismo había monitoreado a sus seis niñas y un. . . dos niños, una pareja que parecía no tener idea que los condones existieran, ¿Acaso habrán tenido aun mas? Se pregunto brevemente. William se sentó, los observo al otro lado del vidrio fortificado, su expresión era seria. No se explicaba como se enteraron pero definitivamente lo sabían o por lo menos tenían una idea. Suspirando hondo, hablo:

-Realmente no imagine verlos a ustedes aquí jamás pero al mismo tiempo. . . no me sorprende, ya se de que va esto pero aun así preguntare, ¿Qué quieren?

La mujer rubia, sin perder su mirada seria, hablo:

-¿Que le hiciste a mi bebe?

….

Todos los hermanos Loud se encontraban dispersados en parejas al otro lado de la comunidad de Royal Woods, buscando a Brandon. Luna y Lisa, Leni y Lana, Lynn y Lucy, Luan y Lola y Lori y Lily, Lincoln se había quedado para cuidar a Vanzila estacionada por ordenes de Lisa, todos se preguntaron por que la niña genio haría eso pero ella prometió que había un propósito tras ello. Todas las chicas buscaron con esmero, pero a pesar de haber estado buscando por mas de dos horas, no pudieron dar con el paradero del chico peliblanco. Extrañamente parecía que nadie conocía o tenia deseos de ayudarlos. Luego de un rato mas, todos los hermanos se reunieron junto a Vanzila con Lincoln, ninguna parecía haber tenido suerte.

-No puedo creerlo!- dijo Lori en frustración -¿Qué ocurre con todos aquí? ¿Cómo es posible que nadie pueda conocer a ese chico?

-Tal vez seguimos buscando en la parte equivocada Lori?- respondió Lincoln con duda.

-Aun que tu teoría puede ser muy acertada Lincoln, hay razones por las cuales no pueda estar del todo de acuerdo

Todas voltearon a ver a Lisa.

-¿A que te refieres hermanita?- Pregunto Luan

-No se si alguna lo noto con las personas con las que hablaron pero cuando Luna y yo hablamos con un par de señoras acerca de Brandon, ambas se vieron incomodas y rápidamente nos dieron una negativa acerca de conocer al chico, mostrando una clara evasión acerca de decir la veracidad de los hechos.

-Lisa, español por favor- Respondió Lori molesta.

-(suspiro) Muy bien, Esas dos señoras parecían conocer a Brandon pero no quisieron decírnoslo, claramente lo están encubriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por que?

-Si tuviera que adivinar, Brandon ha hecho su tarea y se a encargado de contactar a todas las personas que conoce aquí para negar cualquier relación con el. De ese modo, dificultar las posibilidades de encontrarlo.

Aun que muchas de las hermanas se veían dudosas acerca de la teoría de Lisa, muchas de ellas empezaron a recordar que en efecto, algunas pocas personas con las que hablaron, parecían un poco incomodas o indecisas acerca de hablar del chico, como si realmente estuvieran encubriéndolo. ¿Podría ser posible? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hermana genio.

-Ingenioso, pero al mismo tiempo tan predecible, ok! Es hora de sacar nuestra arma secreta

-¿De que hablas Lisa?- Pregunto Lincoln

Lisa solo volteo a verlo con una sonrisa, no tardo mucho para que las demás chicas entendieran que era lo que la pequeña genio tenia planeado.

-Leni, trajiste lo que te pedí verdad? Lisa pregunto a su linda hermana.

-Como que si hermanita- Respondió la chica sacando su caja de maquillaje y lo que parecía ser un atuendo que sus demás hermanas y Lincoln inmediatamente reconocieron.

…

De vuelta en el Orfanato, después de hacer sus labores. Brandon se encontraba descansando en su cama, aun sentía un poco de fatiga por haber estado casi todo el día afuera visitando a sus pasados empleadores casa por casa, les había pedido lo mismo que a la señorita Brenda, no tomo mucho trabajo convencerlos. Al igual que con la Sra Smith, su buena reputación le ayudo bastante.

-Brandon!- Hablo uno de sus compañeros de habitación recién entrado con noticias- A unas calles de aquí, hay algunas chicas preguntando por ti, ¿Podrían ser las que mencionaste a todos los chicos?

Brandon levanto la cabeza un poco sorprendido pero aun con cansancio.

-Si, deben ser ella, así que realmente decidieron buscarme, ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz? No importa, solo apéguense al plan que les dije, nadie dirá nada, no me conocen, ni saben donde vivo ¿Entendido?- Dijo con un tono serio y amenazante.

-Si ya entendimos, rayos. no tienes que ponerte así-

-Hmmmm, Lo siento, es solo que en serio no quiero que me encuentren, esas chicas amenazan todo por lo que e trabajado hasta ahora.

-Bueno, no estoy seguro de entender mucho lo que dices pero dime Brandon, ¿no volverían mañana o el día siguiente?

-Estoy seguro que después de unos días se cansaran de buscarme y todo volverá a la normalidad, no creo ser TAN importante para ellas, no son mas que otras tontas que buscan venganza, normalmente lidiaría con esto yo mismo como con cualquier otro bravucón que se siente muy machito para retarme pero. . . supongo que no se vería bien si golpeara mujeres en medio del vecindario, arruinaría completamente mi nombre con mis empleadores. Lo mejor es esperar.

-Si tu lo dices.

-Exacto! Solo asegúrate que nadie suelte la lengua o ese alguien responderá a mi!

-Entendemos, no te preocupes. Dudo mucho que alguien se atreva a delatarte, no necesitamos una paliza.

Brandon no pudo evitar sonreír un poco pero al mismo tiempo se sintió culpable, no disfrutaba precisamente influenciar miedo entre sus compañeros de Orfanato, no era un bravucón como esos que odiaba pero por el momento, si era necesario para mantener a esos locos lejos, asumiría el papel amenazante, luego encontraría la manera de disculparse e invitarlos a dulces cuando todo terminara.

…

Luego de un par de horas mas de sueño, Brandon despertó bastante satisfecho por un plan bien pensado, simplemente era perfecto! Mientras se cuidara la espalda y todos en el vecindario se negaran a compartir información con aquella loca familia, era totalmente imposible que lo encontraran. No le gustaba decirlo el mismo pero una vez mas "El Hombre con el Plan" triunfo de nuevo. No había comido y la hora de almuerzo ya había pasado y si algo estaba bien claro en el Orfanato era "Si llegas tarde, lo pierdes"

-Bueno. . . supongo que puedo comprar una hamburguesa pequeña

Rápidamente pero al mismo tiempo no muy animado, tomo un poco de dinero de su caja de metal, tomo un poco de su fondo extra, puesto que el principal no se tocaba para nada, eran los fondos para su gran plan después de todo. Ya estando listo, Brandon salió de la habitación, en su camino afuera; se encontró con uno de sus compañeros, inmediatamente noto que este, al verlo; le observo de modo extraño pero antes que pudiera preguntar el por que, el chico hablo:

-¿Brandon? Pero. . . ¿Pero como? Te acabo de dejar en la entrada del Orfanato hace un momento.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? Yo he estado dormido toda la tarde en la habitación ¿no te acuerdas?

-Si, pero hace unos minutos te encontré afuera, caminando como si nada y cuando te salude, te veías confundido, cosa que era obvia ya que me pediste que te mostrara donde quedaba el Orfanato, ¿Acaso estas fumando algo raro o algo?

Brandon normalmente se hubiera sentido ofendido por el comentario de su compañero, pero su atención estaba totalmente en lo que el había dicho hace poco, seguramente era el quien estaba fumando algo raro o peor, o quizás solo lo había confundido, pero ¿Por quien?. . . .

-OH OH- Fue lo único que Brandon pudo decir un segundo después de darse cuenta que ocurría, sin perder tiempo, corrió al vestíbulo de entrada del Orfanato.

-No puede ser!

Con una patada, abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse con lo que mas temía, justo ahí, observándolo, con una ropa y corte de cabello exactamente igual al suyo, y detrás de el, diez mujeres de diferentes edades, ahí se encontraba Lincoln Loud, con una mirada de pura satisfacción.

-Demonios. . .- Fue lo único que Brandon pudo pensar en ese momento.

Parecieron horas de observación entre los dos gemelos hasta que la pequeña nerd, después de arreglarse su gafas y sonreír, dijo:

-Sujeto encontrado, jaque mate!


	16. Plan Fallido

Ok, ¿quien diria que terminaria el capitulo tan rapido? aun asi, tenia planeado publicarlos hasta dentro d semanas pero que diablos! espero que les guste. De una vez debo decirlo, el siguiente si tomara al menos 2 semanas, puede que incluso mas. ¿Que pasara con Brandon? Se ira con los Loud, si lo hace, ¿aceptara su destino voluntariamente? Talvez obtengan las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo, Tal vez. Por favor comenten y hasta la proxima.

* * *

Brandon observo a los chicos Loud por varios minutos sin decir nada, toda habilidad para hablar había abandonado su cuerpo, todos en la habitación también le observaban, no solo los hermanos Loud, si no también los pocos niños huérfanos presentes en la habitación. Al igual que el peliblanco, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Sorprendentemente fue una pequeña niña quien rompió el hielo, se acerco a Brandon y dijo:

-Brandon, ese niño es igual a ti, ¿Acaso es tu hermano?

Brandon volteo a ver a la niña, inmediatamente la reconoció, no tenia mas de cuatro años, otra dulce pobre alma quien tuvo la mala suerte de tener escorias como padres. Saliendo de su sorpresa, el chico se arrodillo.

-No Estela, no es nadie, yo también estoy sorprendido por su parecido conmigo pero te puedo decir que no estamos relacionados.

-Entiendo.

-Si, pero. . . podrías hacerme un pequeño favor e ir a tu cuarto un rato, debo arreglar ciertas cosas aquí.

-Esta bien!- Contesto la niña y de inmediato corrió fuera del vestíbulo, Brandon la vio irse y de inmediato se puso de pie y observo a los demás chicas del Orfanato.

-Eso va para todos, por favor salgan de aquí ahora!

Todos los niños salieron de la habitación también, los hermanos Loud no pasaron desapercibida la autoridad que Brandon ejercía sobre todos los esos niños, Lola incluso no pudo evitar sentir un poco de respeto por eso. Una vez que todos estaban solos, Brandon con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada seria, hablo:

-Así que realmente me encontraron

La hermana mayor observo a su pequeño herm. . . a Brandon y contesto:

-Literalmente eres difícil de encontrar chico, y lo creas o no, nuestra intención no es causarte problemas, solo queremos hablar contigo, si prometes no intentar escapar de nuevo, quiero proponerte que charlemos en el parque cerca de aquí.

-¿Qué pasaría si digo que no?

-Hablare con la encargada de este lugar y le platicare acerca de tu pequeña escena en nuestra casa, estoy seguro que le encantara oír de todo lo que hiciste y dijiste ahí. No soy experta pero se que eso seria un lio muy gordo para ti.

La chica sonrió creyendo que tenia al peliblanco acorralado pero no contaba con que este le sonreiría de vuelta.

-Tienes razón, estoy seguro que a ella y a algunos policías les encantara escuchar como fui literalmente forzado a entrar a una casa contra mi voluntad, secuestrado, amordazado y golpeado, no te preocupes; Te enviare canastas con fruta a la cárcel a ti y a tus padres.

Tanto Lori como las demás se quedaron de piedra, en serio no esperaban esa clase de respuesta.

-Ok. . . pero aun así es tu palabra contra las de una familia gigante, perderías y los sabes.

Si Brandon estaba asustado, podía esconderlo muy bien, el chico ni siquiera parpadeo.

-(Suspira) Esta bien, charlemos en el parque, y no voy a escapar. ¿a dónde escaparía de todas formas? Ya descubrieron donde vivo y no estoy de humor de volverme un vagabundo. Pongámonos en marcha.

-Muy bien- Respondió la rubia mayor.

-Pero escuchen bien esto Louds! Si alguno de ustedes intenta algo en mi contra, me defenderé! Con violencia si es necesario, ¿Entendido?

-Como el cristal, ahora vamos al parque-

Brandon se dirigió al parque en su patineta mientras que los chicos Loud lo seguían en Vanzila, una vez ahí, encontraron un lugar apartado de la demás gente y se sentaron en el césped. Brandon observaba frente a frente a los causantes de sus recientes problemas, no queriendo extender mucho la situación, hablo:

-Observando a su hermano Lincoln, supongo que la respuesta de cómo dieron conmigo es obvia pero aun así preguntare, ¿Como dieron conmigo?

Lynn se acerco unos pasos al peliblanco.

-Veras chico, lo que paso fue. . .

…..

 _-Hmmmmm chicas, ¿Están seguras que esto funcionara?- Pregunto Lincoln mientras observaba su nuevo Look y peinado._

 _-Muy seguras Lincoln, además debes admitir que te queda muy bien, ya es hora que cambies tu estilo un poco ¿No crees?- Contesto Lisa._

 _-Lo dice la niña que usa el mismo suéter verde todos los días- Pensó el peliblanco pero no podía negar que esa ropa lo hacia sentir un poco mas genial._

 _Luego de eso, Lincoln empezó a caminar por el vecindario, Lisa y las demás lo monitoreaban desde Vanzila con un receptor y micrófono que Lincoln llevaba en sus ropas, el chico camino por mas de una hora sin resultados, tanto el como sus hermanas empezaban a desesperarse._

 _-Tal vez el no vive por aquí después de todo_

 _-Comienzo a creer que puedes tener razón Lincoln, ni modo; vuelve cuanto antes a vanzila y planearem. . ._

 _-HEY BRANDON!_

 _Lisa fue interrumpida por esa voz a la distancia, Lincoln inmediatamente volteo a ver y observo que una niño probablemente un par de años menor que el se le acercaba a toda velocidad._

 _-Bingo! Lincoln, trata de actuar lo mas natural posible y no te pongas nervioso._

 _-Enterado Lisa_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Con quien hablas Brandon?_

 _-¿Yo? Yo no hablo con nadie, no hay nadie aquí para hablar, solo un loco hablaría consigo mismo ¿no crees?_

 _Sin saberlo el peliblanco, en la camioneta familiar, todas las hermanas golpeaban sus cabezas con su palma._

 _-Ok. . . estas un poco raro pero cambiando de tema, parece que ya esas locas y raras chicas que mencionaste se han ido! Supongo que por eso saliste._

 _-¿Locas y raras?- Pensaron Lincoln y sus hermanas al otro lado de la línea. Mientras el peliblanco luchaba por no reír, las demás ya imaginaban tener a Brandon en frente de ellas para darle una buena lección._

 _-Eso es. . si! En efecto, que bueno que ya se fueron! Solo me estaba asegurando de eso ha ha ha!_

 _-Muy bien Brandon, empiezas a asustarme un poco, supongo que aun estas un poco adormitado, ven; regresemos al Orfanato!_

 _El chico no se dio cuenta, pero una vez que esa palabra salió de su boca, el chico frente a el y las hermanas que escuchaban se quedaron helados, ninguno realmente había esperado escuchar esa palabra cuando decidieron dar caza al chico._

 _-¿Di. . .dijiste Orfanato?_

 _-Ahhhh, ¿Si? Brandon. . . ¿estas seguro que no te estas metiendo nada? Definitivamente estas muy raro, mejor vámonos ya, es obvio que necesitas descansar mas._

 _El niño empezó a correr y Lincoln, un poco recuperado del shock, le siguió a toda marcha, rápidamente Lori encendió la camioneta y procedió a encontrar a Lincoln con el localizador de su hermana nerd. Mientras conducía, no pudo evitar ver por el retrovisor las expresiones de sus hermanas. No era difícil imaginar que todas pensaban en lo mismo, incluso ella no podía sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza._

 _-Orfanato. . ._

…

-Interesante, supongo que realmente los subestime, ese fue un error muy grande; realmente pensé que había cubierto todo rastro hacia el Orfanato- Dijo el peliblanco un poco impresionado.

Al oír eso, Lincoln que había estado observando a Brandon con una sonrisa de victoria por haber sido mas astuto que su doble, inmediatamente cambio a observarlo con ojos de preocupación y pena, Brandon lo miro de vuelta con una expresión molesta.

-Chico, realmente no me gusta la forma en que me miras, voy a pedirte que dejes de hacerlo.

-¿Qué? Oh! Lo siento, es solo que. . . no imagine que tu

-¿Viviera en un Orfanato? Si si sorpresa, sorpresa; No era tan difícil de imaginar si lo piensas bien pero dejemos eso de lado y vamos directo al grano, ¿que desean de mi? ¿Qué podría motivarlos a pasar por tantos líos solo para encontrarme? ¿Tanto así quieren vengarse por lo que le hice a su malcriada hermana?

Antes que cualquiera pudiera contestar, la hermana mayor dio un paso al frente y respondió:

-Literalmente tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar y discutir pero por ahora, nuestra charla tendrá que bastar, deseo hacerte unas preguntas. ¿Esta bien?

-Me parece bien, pero de una vez te digo que si son muy personales, no responderé. Jamás le hablo de mi a nadie.

-Muy bien.

…

-¿Tu bebe? No se de que habl. . .

Rita golpeo el vidrio con fuerza, no lo suficiente para rajarlo pero el punto estaba dado, no estaba de humor para jugar al juego de las adivinanzas. William la observo por unos instantes, suspiro hondo y se resigno, igual no importaba ya lo que dijera, era obvio que jamás saldría de ese lugar, ya que importaba una confesión mas.

-Ok! Entiendo! Pero puede ser un poco larga la historia

-Viaje desde Royal Woods a escucharte desgraciado, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Empieza a hablar.

…..

 _William se encontraba en su escritorio revisando algunos documentos, la hora de ir a casa ya estaba cerca, simplemente esperaba a su ultimo paciente, luego de algunos minutos; ella y su esposo entraron a la oficina. El los recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo, ya venia conociendo a la pareja desde hace tiempo. A simple vista parecía una pareja común y corriente, excepto por un pequeño detalle muy interesante. Realmente les encantaban los niños! Hasta el momento, el mismo había supervisado cinco embarazos de la Señora Rita Loud, increíblemente la pareja solo había tenido niñas. Uno creería que con tantos intentos al menos ya deberían tener un varón pero no, puramente niñas._

 _Ahora ahí estaban, visitándolo con un sexto embarazo; hasta este punto el doctor ya había considerado preguntarles si conocían de la existencia de condones y anticonceptivos pero por obvias razones profesionales y de ética, jamás lo hizo, si la pareja quería formar una especie de mini armada, ese era problema de ellos._

 _-Doctor Clark! Que gusto verlo de nuevo- Dijo Rita dando un abrazo a su amigo._

 _-Hola Rita, es un gusto tenerlos por aquí otra vez, veo que no han perdido el tiempo desde la ultima vez que los vi, aun que esta vez tardaron un poco mas, después de pasar un año completo, empezaba a pensar que ya habías cerrado la fabrica Lynn._

 _-Hahahaha, entiendo tu punto William, Rita y yo pensamos que debíamos tomarnos un pequeño descanso después de tener a Lynn Jr._

 _-Una decisión comprensible amigo, Literalmente tuvieron una hija por año. De haber seguido así, posiblemente hubieran roto algún record o algo así hahahahaha!_

 _-Te aseguro que no es nuestra intención, pero si te diré que queremos una familia mas grande, tal vez incluso podrían venir un par mas después de este niño._

 _-Si tu lo dices, ¿Niño? Creí que después de todo lo pasado, ya estabas resignado a tener un ejercito femenino_

 _Rita sonrió y empezó a acariciar su estomago._

 _-Yo. . . realmente entiendo a que te refieres pero. . . tengo el presentimiento que esta vez será diferente, creo que esta vez si tendré el niño que tanto anhelo. Un pequeño caballerito que proteja a sus hermanas mayores y menores por venir._

 _-Admiro tu optimismo Rita, muy bien! entonces a trabajar._

 _…._

 _William monitorio el avance del niño por bastantes semanas, todo iba muy bien, parecía que el sexto regalo del cielo de los señores Loud también vendría sin problemas, aun que algunas lecturas llamaron bastante su atención, TOTALMENTE su atención. Ya las había visto antes pero no podría estar seguro hasta tener un ultrasonido. Cuando finalmente el día vino, una sonrisa que no había tenido en mucho tiempo regreso._

 _-Parece que Rita finalmente tendrá el hijo que quiere y no solo eso. . . compenso el año que no tuvo hijos, increíble- se dijo a si mismo._

 _Sin perder tiempo, William de inmediato saco uno de sus ultrasonidos falsos, lo llevo a la pareja quienes no pudieron ocultar su felicidad al saber que finalmente un niño venia en camino. Al irse los Louds, William no perdió tiempo en buscar un numero de teléfono._

 _-Hola! Señor DeAngelo, al fin conseguí un paquete para usted y su querida esposa_

 _Por los siguientes meses, todo fue de maravilla, "El paquete" crecía fuerte, tenia que darle crédito a los Loud, siempre tenían bebes muy sanos. Cuando finalmente llego el día, William recibió a la señora Loud en la sala de partos y no le costo trabajo convencerla que parecía haber alguna especie de anomalía con su bebe y parecía que una Cesaría seria necesaria. Sin pensarlo mucho y pensando que su amado "único" hijo podría estar en peligro, Rita no dudo ni por un instante en dar su permiso para proceder con la operación. A veces William olvidaba lo fácil que era._

 _Una vez bajo la anestesia, William realizo la operación y finalmente el paquete salió, un hermoso y perfecto niño con mechones blancos._

 _-Blancos? Hmmmm, eso es nuevo y muy poco usual, tal vez incluso pueda subir el precio- Pensó_

 _Rápidamente paso el niño a su enfermera de confianza y esta lo limpio y dejo presentable, después procedió a llevárselo lo mas pronto posible para prepararlo para la entrega mientras William se encargaba de terminar su operación con Rita. Como si el tiempo fuera el indicado, unos minutos después, Lynn Loud entro a la habitación solo para observar a su pequeño. Como era la rutina, hubieron lagrimas, abrazos y gritos de alegría por la maravilla del nacimiento. Uno diría que ese señor ya no mostraría tanto entusiasmo al haber tenido ya tantas hijas pero no, seguía tan emocionado como con la primera, podría ser que el que fuera un niño al fin tuviera algo que ver._

 _Luego de dejar a la feliz pareja con su niño en la habitación, William se dirigió a una habitación en la parte trasera del hospital, ahí ya lo esperaba su enfermera con el paquete en brazos._

 _-Ok! Llego el día de pago! Me pregunto a donde iré a jugar primero- Pensaba mientras esperaba a su cliente. Luego de algunos minutos; William empezó a impacientarse, incluso a ponerse nervioso, esté tipo de transacciones debían hacerse en el tiempo justo o la operación podría verse comprometida, de la nada; su celular empezó a vibrar, rápidamente lo tomo y contesto la llamada, era de su cliente._

 _-Señor DeAngelo ¿Dónde se encuentra? Recuerde que esto debe hacerse rápido! Ya tengo aquí a su nuevo hijo. . . . ¿Señor DeAngelo? ¿Esta ahí?_

 _-Lo siento, pero no podemos seguir adelante, mi esposa. . . mi esposa y yo cambiamos de opinión, no podemos hacerle eso a una madre._

 _-¿Qué? NO ME JODA! USTED SABE QUE NO PUEDO HACER ESO! ESTE NIÑO TECNICAMENTE NO EXISTE! NO PUEDO IR A DECIRLE A LA MADRE OH! LO SIENTO, COMETIMOS UN ERROR! EN REALIDAD TUVO GEMELOS!_

 _-Aun así. . . le estamos robando a su hijo._

 _-NO ESTAN ROBANDO NADA! ELLA NI SIQUIERA SABE QUE EXISTE! NO SUFRIRA NINGUNA PERDIDA! VENGA AHORA POR EL Y TRAIGAME MI DINERO!_

 _-Lo siento pero no puedo. . . no podemos! Ya estamos abordando el avión, no nos llame ni nos contacte de nuevo._

 _-No! No se atreva a hacerme esto! ¿Hola? ¿HOLA?_

 _William trato de llamar a su ex cliente por mas de 10 minutos pero no hubo suerte, frustrado, arrojo su teléfono al piso, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, ahogo un grito de frustración, no le convenía que alguien lo escuchara y viniera para encontrarlo con un bebe sospechoso. Con algo de miedo después de ver la escena, la enfermera se acerco a William y pregunto:_

 _-Doctor. . . ¿Qué haremos ahora?_

 _-Grrrrr, maldito ricachón sin pelotas! Espero que ese avión se estrelle e inexplicablemente solo el y su jodida estéril esposa sean los únicos muertos! Ok. . . déjame pensar._

 _-No. . . ¿no podríamos solo llevarlo a la sala con los demás niños? Nadie sabrá de quien es, el hospital se hará cargo._

 _-¿Eres estúpida o que? Recuerda que el hospital ya tiene registro de su hermano en este hospital! No se te olvide que el ADN de los gemelos es idéntico, no tardara mucho para que le hagan exámenes y descubran esa irregularidad lo cual llevara a los Loud y lo cual al final llevara a nosotros! Ese niño no se puede quedar aquí!_

 _-¿A que se refiere doctor? No querrá decir que lo (traga saliva) lo matemos ¿Verdad?_

 _-No tonta! Puedo ser muchas cosas! Pero nadie jamás dirá que soy un infanticida! Llévatelo lo mas lejos que puedas! Fuera de este pueblo! No me importa donde pero llévatelo! Y ni se te ocurra decir una palabra de esto ¿entendido?_

 _-Si. . . si doctor!_

 _Rápidamente la enfermera coloco al niño en una pequeña canasta con sabanas, le dio de comer un poco de formula para evitar que llorara por el hambre. Tomo una caja completa de la bodega y de inmediato lo llevo a su auto. Condujo durante horas hasta que finalmente llego a Hatelzuki, ya era de noche cuando llego, presa del pánico y el miedo, llevo al niño a la parte urbana y en un pequeño callejón dejo la canasta, dejo junto a esta la caja con formula para que quien quiera que lo encontrara pudiera alimentarlo, antes de regresar a su auto. Lo observo por ultima vez._

 _-Lo siento pequeño, esto no debía pasar, se suponía que ahora estarías siendo mimado por dos padres felices de tenerte. . . de veras lo siento, ADIOS!_

 _La enfermera empezó su largo y triste regreso para informar a su jefe de lo que había hecho, aun recién nacido, el pequeño logro abrir sus pequeños ojos para observar que se encontraba solo, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue llorar bajo las estrellas._

…

-ERES UN MOUNSTRO!

Rita grito y golpeo el vidrio con todas sus fuerzas, este no cedió pero si una gran rajadura quedo en donde el puño de la madre furiosa había estado un segundo atrás.

-Guardias! Ayuda por favor!- Grito William en pánico.

-ERA MI HIJO! MI SEGUNDO VARON! MI BEBE! Y TU DEJASTE QUE LO ABANDONARAN AHI! NO ME TENIA A SU LADO PARA PROTEGERLO! PARA CUIDARLO! PUDO HABER MUERTO SOLO EN ESE HORRIBLE CALLEJON! MALDITO! MALDITO! POR ONCE MALDITOS AÑOS EL NO ME HA TENIDO A SU LADO! SEGURAMENTE PENSANDO QUE SOY LO PEOR QUE EXISTE! ESTO JAMAS TE LO VOY A PERDONAR! ESPERO QUE TENGAS UNA MUERTE HORRIBLE Y TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO!

Rita seguía golpeando el vidrio para poder alcanzar a William y poder estrangularlo con sus propias manos, su esposo y tres guardias tuvieron que intervenir para detenerla, no ponían mucha resistencia, en el fondo querían dejarla, incluso hasta querían ayudarla pero sabían que no podían dejarla arruinar su vida por un desgraciado como el. Las cataratas de lagrimas no tardaron en llegar, incluso el guardia John retiro un par de sus ojos, jurando internamente en darle un trato aun mas especial a William esa noche.

…..

La triste pareja abandono esa prisión para dirigirse directamente a su hotel, Rita se veía como si hubiera envejecido de pronto, sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas, Lynn no se veía mejor, no había llorado tanto como su esposa pero el solo verla así era suficiente para partirle el alma. Durante todo el viaje en taxi no dejo de abrazarla, su esposa no lo rechazo, necesitaba todo el cariño y consuelo que pudiera conseguir en ese momento. Una vez en su cuarto, aun sin hacer contacto visual con su esposo. La madre hablo:

-¿El nos odia verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Nuestro hijo. . . Brandon, nos odia ¿Verdad?

-Rita yo. . . no podría asegurarlo.

-¿Por que no me odiaría? Ha vivido toda su vida creyendo que lo abandone- Nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a salir- Mi hijito. . . mi bebe cree que yo lo abandone! Lynn. . . MI HIJO NO PUEDE SEGUIR CREYENDO QUE LO ABANDONE!

Rita sujeto a su esposo con todas sus fuerzas mientras repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez, su corazón se rompía cada vez mas cuando recordaba lo que escucho de los labios de su propio hijo.

 _¿Quiénes son tus padres?_

 _-Deje de hacerme esa pregunta hace mucho tiempo_

 _-Esa es toda la información que obtendrá de mi de esos dos cabrones._

 _-Cabrones! Cabrones! Cabrones! CABRONES! CABRONES! CABRONES!_

Esa palabra hacia eco en su cabeza, cada eco acompañado con una punzada al corazón, ¿Esa era la impresión que su pequeño tenia de ella? ¿La que siempre ha tenido de ella? Tal vez incluso peor.

Para ese momento ya eran cataratas de lagrimas nuevamente, Lynn; al ver a su esposa así, casi como si tuvieran una especie de conexión psíquica, el también recordó aquellas palabras del chico, el solo pensar que alguno de sus hijas o hijo pudieran odiarlo era inconcebible, una pesadilla que nunca querría que se hiciera realidad. . . y ahora estaba pasando. Brandon. . . su hijo probablemente lo odiaba. Eso hizo que aun mas lagrimas salieran.

Lloraron toda la noche, no hubo pensamientos alegres, no hubo lado bueno, no hubo nada que pudiera mejorar la situación o asegurar que todo se solucionaría con un final feliz. Esa noche solo hubo resignación e impotencia.


	17. Sin Interes

**Muy bien, dos semanas! lo prometido es deuda, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten. Por lo del cumpleaños de Lincoln, desconozco si Sabino ya ha dicho oficialmente cuando es, asi que yo me invente la fecha, sientanse libres de corregirme si es asi. Siempre quiero mandar un saludo a todos mis lectores, AdrianaValkyrie, Julex93, Sir Crocodrile, Fibe2, FrancisVamp. Jakobs-Sniper, Arokham, Sam the stormbringer y muchos otros mas. en serio les agradezco su apoyo.**

* * *

Brandon esperaba pacientemente a que la hermana mayor Loud disparara su primera pregunta, realmente no entendía del todo por que estaba ahí, dispuesto a ser interrogado por esa loca familia. Si lo pensaba bien, simplemente podía ignorarlos y seguir con su vida pero sabia que tenia que terminar eso de una vez por todas, ya no mas escapar, no mas esconderse, era hora de darle punto y final al asunto.

-Muy bien, primera pregunta; una bastante simple para empezar ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? Obviamente tienes apellido ¿Verdad?

-Si tengo apellido, no es precisamente oficial pero lo tengo

-. . .

-. . .

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien que?

-¿Vas a decirme tu apellido?

-Por supuesto que no! Eso no te incumbe.

-Oye! Pensé que habíamos acordado que cooperarias- Hablo Lynn algo molesta.

-Yo no acorde nada, claramente les dije que contestaría lo que yo quisiera contestar, lidia con eso.

Justo antes que Lynn o cualquiera de sus otros hermanos discutiera con el Peliblanco, Lori levanto su mano para calmarlos, volteo a verlos y negó su cabeza; haciéndoles entender que ella manejaría la situación. Todos dudaron por un momento pero luego de unos segundos, asintieron la cabeza. Lori asintió de vuelta y volteo de nuevo a ver a Brandon.

-Muy bien chico, ya entendí. Permíteme hacer otra pregunta. ¿Has vivido toda tu vida en el orfanato?

-Hmmmm, no; he vivido ahí por cinco años.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero como es eso posible?- Pregunto inmediatamente Lori.

-Chica, creo que es mas que obvio que los primeros seis años de mi vida no viví ahí ¿No crees?

-Sabes que eso no es lo que quería decir ¿Dónde viviste antes del Orfanato? ¿Alguien cuido de ti durante ese tiempo?

-Dos preguntas al mismo tiempo, pero aun así, no contestare ninguna.

-Eres un. . .

-ah ah ah! Ya te lo dije antes, ¿Siguiente pregunta?

-(Suspiro) ¿Por qué no te habíamos visto antes por aquí?

-El Orfanato donde vivía en Hazeltuki cerro y fui transferido aquí hace algunas semanas

-Ya veo, muy bien ¿Cómo terminaste en la puerta de nuestra casa?

-Ya le dije eso a tu madre, iba a podar el jardín por unos dólares, tu madre me contrato por medio de una amiga

Los ojos de Lori se alargaron por dicha revelación

-¿Tu trabajas?

-Si

-¿Qué clase de trabajos?

-Pequeños trabajos cotidianos para ganar unos dólares día a día, cortar césped, pasear mascotas, repartir volantes, entre otros.

-Wow. . . eres emprendedor por lo que veo.

-Solo soy un chico con una meta bien definida y antes de que preguntes, No! No te diré cual es mi meta, esa información es solo entre yo y. . . y alguien mas.

Lori observo al chico atentamente, al haber dicho eso ultimo, su humor disminuyo un poco y casi parecía deprimirse, igual decidió no presionarlo, no es como si le fuera a contestar. Por un momento la hermana volteo a ver a su hermano Lincoln, este le hizo señales que ella respondió asintiendo su cabeza.

-Entiendo, pregunta de Lincoln, ¿Fuiste tu quien golpeo a Chaddler y sus amigos hace unas semanas?

-¿Te refieres a los chicos del parque que me confundieron por Lincoln? Si, si fue yo, quería golpearme y me defendí. No se que clase de disputa tenían con tu hermano pero yo no iba a pagar por eso.

Todos los chicos Loud se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, Lynn incluso internamente se prometió a si misma buscar a Chaddler para asegurarse que no volviera a intentar algo así con su hermanito.

-¿Y tu. . . esta bien? ¿No te hicieron nada?

-Ni siquiera podría contar esa pelea como entrenamiento, no eran mas que unos bravucones debiluchos fingiendo ser fuertes

-Ok, eso es un alivio, siguiente pregunta ¿Por qué lastimaste a Lola en la Hamburguesa del Eructo?

Todos los chicos Loud menos Lynn y Lola prestaron especial atención al chico, aunque Lynn se veía tranquila, Lola sudaba un poco; estuvo a punto de intervenir pero un rápido apretón a su brazo y una mirada por parte de una seria Lynn la hizo detenerse. La pequeña Diva solo trago saliva mientras el chico la desmentía.

-Creí que la niña deportista ya se los había contado, ok. . . no espero que me crean pero se los diré. . .

Brandon conto todo lo que había acontecido aquel día en el restaurante, no omitió ningún detalle, todos los hermanos Loud que no conocían los hechos escucharon atentamente, aunque al principio les costo creer lo que el chico decía, ninguno podía negar que eso era algo que Lola era perfectamente capaz de hacer.

-Y así fue, simplemente no podía dejarla ir sin un castigo- Termino de decir Brandon.

-Cielos. . . bueno, supongo que. . . cielos! Lola! ¿Es cierto lo que dice?- Pregunto inmediatamente Lori a su hermanita.

-Bueno. . . hay muchas maneras de contar una historia Lori y. . .

-Solo contesta la pregunta Lola! Y si antes me mentiste, no te atrevas a volver a hacerlo!- Intervino la hermana mayor dejando bien claro su punto.

-Esta bien! Si! Así pasaron las cosas! Pero el arruino mi vestido!

-Esa no era excusa para arruinar su comida de esa manera!

-¿Ahora estas de su parte?! No se te olvide que el me nalgueo!

-No lo apruebo! Pero tuvo una muy buena razón! Incluso yo podría considerarlo si alguien me hiciera eso a mi! No. . . No puedes solo actuar así por que alguien que no conoces arruina tus cosas! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si otra persona con peores intenciones lo hubiera hecho? Tienes que pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos!- Dijo Lori con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación por su hermana diva.

Lola se quedo sin palabras al escuchar eso! No podía creerlo, ahora no solo Lori si no todos la observaban de manera acusatoria, normalmente se hubiera enfurecido pero todo lo que pudo hacer en ese momento fue esconder su cara entre sus brazos y llorar, nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, pero realmente le afectaba mucho ver a sus hermanos observarla de esa manera, decepcionados.

-¿Es. . . están enojados conmigo? ¿Me odian?- Pregunto la pequeña sin mirarlos. Lori olvido por un momento su interrogatorio y abrazo a su hermanita, pronto todos la siguieron.

-No lo estamos Lola, tal vez decepcionados por que nos mentiste pero jamás te odiaríamos y lo sabes, te amamos demasiado para hacer eso, solo prométenos que no nos mentiras de esa manera otra vez o actuaras así sin pensar ¿Esta bien?

Lola levanto su cara y con una sonrisa, asintió la cabeza, su humor había regresado a la normalidad, aun que eso no le impidió ver con desprecio a Brandon, este lo noto de inmediato y le regreso la mirada.

-Clap, Clap, Clap!- Brandon aplaudió lentamente mientras miraba la escena frente a el.

–Muy bien, esto es muy emotivo y todo pero podríamos proseguir con lo que va, tengo un pequeño trabajo en una hora y realmente quisiera terminar con esto rápido, siguiente pregunta chica rubia!

-En serio que no tienes consideración ¿Verdad torpe?- Lori casi de inmediato tapo su boca con sus manos al decir eso. Deseando que Brandon no hubiera escuchado eso, cosa que obviamente si escucho.

-Oye! Cuida lo que dices, no soy uno de tus hermanos para que te tomes esa clase de libertades conmigo! No tengo por que soportar esta mier. . . esta porquería, vuelve a hacerlo y la charla se termina, ¿entendido?

Lori asintió y procedió con sus preguntas.

-¿Por qué nos evitas? ¿Por qué te tomaste la molestia de hacer todo lo que hiciste solo para evitar que te encontráramos?

-Simplemente no quería mas problemas con ustedes- Brandon respondió rápidamente, Lori una vez mas noto un poco de nerviosismo en esa respuesta.

-Mientes. . . o al menos no estas respondiendo con toda la verdad.

-No se de que habla. . .

-Siguiente pregunta- Lori le interrumpió- ¿Qué opinas del hecho de ser igual a Lincoln?

Brandon levanto una ceja, ¿a dónde quería llegar esa chica? Pensó, suspirando; el peliblanco respondió.

-Pienso que es afortunado al tener mi misma cara, aun que no le caería mal crecer algo de carácter. La gente lo puede confundir conmigo y eso no es bueno para mis negocios o reputación.

-Oye!- Grito Lincoln mientras Brandon sonreía de satisfacción.

-Si, estoy algo de acuerdo- Murmuro Lori pero siguió presionando al chico –Una ves mas me malentiendes. . . ¿Sabes que? Basta de preguntas, ya hablemos en serio! Brandon. . . por lo que Lisa nos conto, entiendes que podrías. . . no! Entiendes que eres nuestro hermano ¿Verdad?

-Sabia que tarde o temprano me vendrías con esa tontería, si! La pequeña nerd me hablo acerca de sus pruebas y que yo indudablemente soy el gemelo de Lincoln, sin ofender chica pero en serio deben ser muy idiotas para creer que yo me tragare esa basura.

-No es basura! Créeme que incluso yo tuve mis dudas al principio pero tu no conoces a Lisa como yo, incluso yo vi las pruebas en su monitor. Sin mencionar tu igualdad con el, tienen la misma edad, sus cumpleaños son el mismo dia!

-Oye! Tu no sabes cuando es mi. . .

-10 de Octubre ¿me equivoco?

Brandon se quedo de piedra. . . el día que Helen lo encontró llorando en aquel callejón, o al menos es lo que le conto.

-No lo niegas, acéptalo! indudablemente eres nuestro hermano, y no solo eso. . . tu también lo crees ¿Verdad?

-Si claro! En tus sueños!- Dijo Brandon no muy confiado. Lori lo noto y sonrió, tenia al chico donde quería.

-¿Entonces por que intentas evitarnos con tanto esmero? Por que te pones nervioso con el tema, estas sudando un poco. ¿Ya lo notaste?

Uno de los ojos de Brandon dio un pequeño tic, su paciencia estaba llegando a su limite, tratando de mantenerse sereno, rápidamente contesto.

-Chica. . . ¿Exactamente que quieres de mi? Aun que fuera verdad lo que dices y yo fuera hermano de Lincoln ¿Qué esperas ganar con todo esto?

-Siendo honesta no lo se, ni yo tengo idea de nada pero ¿que esperabas? Hace dos días yo hubiera jurado por mi vida que solo tenia un hermano, ahora recién me entere que en realidad tengo dos, y eso no solo aplica para mi, estoy segura que todas mis hermanas y hermano se sienten igual, cualquiera diría que al ser tantos, esta noticia no debería ser tan impactante pero lo es! Tenemos. . . tengo otro hermano! Lo mismo pasa contigo, di lo que quieras pero es literalmente imposible que esta situación no te este afectando! Piensas en nosotros ¿Verdad? Has pensado en lo que Lisa te dijo ¿Verdad?

-Yo. . . no es cierto

-Deja de negarlo! Tienes que admitirlo

-Ya! No me presiones!

-Solo admítelo Brandon, en el fondo si crees que eres uno de nosotros!

Para ese momento, Brandon se puso de pie, simplemente ya no podía aguantar mas.

-¿Sabes que? Si! Esta bien! Lo admito! Desde que llegue aquí y escuche que había un chico igual a mi llamado Lincoln, tuve curiosidad de saber quien era! Pero luego me di cuenta lo que podría significar! Así que decidí no buscarlo, tratar de evitar encontrarme con el a toda costa y después. . . Sorpresa! Termino en su propia casa, cuando te vi (Señalo a Lincoln) Simplemente todo lo que temía se hizo realidad, no podía creerlo pero ahí estabas, el chico idéntico a mi, el chico que sin dudas era mi pariente, y por consiguiente también quería decir que había encontrado a mi familia. . . a mis padr. . . a las personas que me engendraron

Lori observo a Brandon por unos segundos, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo presionado tanto, antes que pudiera decir algo, el chico siguió:

¿POR QUÉ TUVIERON QUE APARECER? ¿POR QUÉ AQUÍ? ¿POR QUÉ AHORA? ¿ES QUE ACASO EL DESTINO REALMENTE ME DESPRECIA? ¿QUÉ NO ME HA JODIDO YA LO SUFICIENTE? ¿AHORA ME HACE JUSTAMENTE LO QUE YO TODA MI VIDA QUIZE EVITAR!

-Oye!- dijo Lori –Cálmate, no tienes que ponerte así y ¿a que te refieres con eso de evitar? ¿Que no te alegra o al menos tenias curiosidad de conocernos? ¿No te alegra el probablemente haber encontrado a tu familia?- Lori pregunto muy confundida.

Brandon no pudo evitar reír un poco por dicha afirmación y se sentó de nuevo. Ya había logrado calmarse bastante.

-Chica, ves muchas telenovelas ¿Verdad? ¿Por que me tomas? ¿Por el estereotipo de niño huérfano que toda su vida a deseado encontrarse con su verdadera familia? ¿Acaso crees que así es la vida real? ¿Por qué un chico desechado querría encontrar a aquellos que lo desecharon en primer lugar?

Todos los hermanos Loud tragaron saliva, ninguno tenia una respuesta frente a dicha afirmación ¿Realmente que podrían contestar? Sin darles tiempo a formular un respuesta, Brandon contesto el mismo:

-La respuesta es no Lori, debo admitir que tal vez los primeros dos o tres años de mi vida, solía hacerme las clásicas preguntas que todo niño abandonado se hace, ¿Dónde están mis padres? ¿Por qué no vienen por mi? ¿Acaso no me querían? ¿Por qué me abandonaron? Entre muchas otras, puedes estar segura que llevo años de no pensar en tus padres. . .eventualmente me di cuenta de la realidad en este mundo, una afirmación que finalmente me permitió continuar con mi vida.

Sus hermanos lo observaban expectativos.

-Brandon, Fuiste desechado! Acéptalo y sigue adelante!

Un gran suspiro fue escuchado por parte de los chicos Loud, Brandon sonrió ante dicha escena, le gustaba ver que entendían.

-Así que lidie con eso, finalmente vi la verdad frente a mi, no fue fácil aceptarlo. Después de todo, la verdad siempre duele, pero me permitió continuar con mi vida. Después de todo tuve un gran soporte, si! Así es Louds, el destino puede ser un verdadero pendejo de primera pero incluso este sabia cuando lanzarme un hueso de vez en cuando. No importa que tan duro uno quiera ser, el apoyo de alguien es necesario hasta cierto punto.

Aun que algunos de los pequeños se vieron confundidos con lo que Brandon acababa de decir, las grandes como Lori lo entendieron, no era tontas, sabían a lo que Brandon se refería, sin mencionar que era lo mas lógico, si el no había vivido en un Orfanato toda su vida, era obvio que alguien o algunos habían cuidado de el durante sus primeros años de vida, ¿Seria posible obtener esa información en esa charla? Probablemente no.

-En fin Louds, a lo que quiero llegar es que gran parte de mi vida la viví creyendo y deseando que probablemente nunca tendría ningún contacto con mi familia. . .no! con las personas que supuestamente debieron ser mi familia, y ahora aquí estamos, me encuentro cara a cara con diez chicas y un chico, mis "hermanos" Once hermanos. . . en serio que si no lo viera por mi mismo, jamás lo creería. Parece sacado de una película cómica barata.

Dando un suspiro enorme, Brandon continuo. Era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Chicas. . . Lincoln. . . creo que no hay manera de suavizar esto, así que lo diré fuerte y claro, sus padres me abandonaron, yo lo se, ellos lo saben, ustedes lo saben, no se por que y ni me interesa, dejo de ser mi problema hace años, tal vez en su momento pensaron que dos varones no era conveniente, ¿muchas bocas que alimentar? ¿qué se yo? Lo único que se es que en ese momento yo no tenia lugar en su familia, o Lincoln, al final decidieron quedarse con el, tal vez fue la suerte y no me molesta. Al menos uno de los dos pudo salvarse del caos de lidiar con diez chicas, me alegra haber sido yo, No me malentiendan, no creo que su madre o padre sean malas personas, por lo menos no es la impresión que me dieron cuando los vi, tal vez en situaciones distintas todo hubiera funcionado pero el destino no lo quiso así, no se que opinen de mi, si sienten lastima. Espero que no pero permítanme decirles esto: Mi vida hasta ahora no fue perfecta, puff! Esta lejos de serlo, fue dura. . .si, muy dura pero no fue mala, las calles, la soledad y la perdidas son crueles pero ya saben lo que dicen: la dureza forma carácter, he aceptado mi vida como es y realmente espero que ustedes puedan respetar eso y dejar de molestarme.

Brandon se puso de pie nuevamente y dirigió una mirada seria a todos sus hermanos, ya era hora de terminar con esa perdida de tiempo:

-¿Alguna otra pregunta antes de que me vaya?

(Silencio total)

-Bien, espero haber aclarado sus dudas. Yo ya termine con ustedes y aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo, creo que una disculpa es necesaria para que todos podamos estar en paz, Lamento lo que le hice a su hermana, les prometo que no volverá a pasar. (Si se comporta, pensó en su interior)

Todos seguían sin decir nada.

-Muy bien, ahora; Regresen y vivan sus vidas como la familia que son, lo crean o no, de corazón es lo que deseo para ustedes, díganle a su madre y padre que no se preocupen, no les guardo ningún rencor, lo supere hace mucho tiempo. . . aun que tampoco me imagino saludándolos alegremente si los veo alguna vez, no es como que también pueda sonreír e ignorar el hecho que me desecharon, en fin; sean felices, apóyense y alcancen su mayor potencial como familia, solo voy a pedirles que por favor no me busquen mas, no me molesten mas, esta mas que claro que no soy uno de ustedes, nunca lo fui y jamás lo seré, si me dejan en paz, yo los dejare en paz. Y si! Entiendo que viviendo en la misma comunidad. . . eso puede ser un poco complicado, así que tome una decisión, no me gusta pero creo que es lo mejor para que todos ganemos, hablare con la Directora del Orfanato y lo pediré si es posible transferirme a otro lugar, alguno muy lejos de aquí, espero en otro Estado, solo denme tres o cuatro días y les prometo que no me volverán a ver Louds.

Instintivamente, Lori apretó sus nudillos una vez mas al escuchar a su hermano directamente despidiéndose para siempre de ellos. Creyendo haber dicho lo que debía, Brandon dio media vuelta y comenzó su regreso al Orfanato, de alguna forma se sentía muy bien consigo mismo, como si de algún modo se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, o haber cerrado un capitulo de un libro que nunca quiso leer en primer lugar, pero por otro lado, había un pequeño dolor que no podía explicar ¿No podía ser por el hecho de haberle hablado así a sus hermanos? ¿O el hecho de alejarse de ellos? No! Tenia que ser otra cosa, además; tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, como pensar que decirle a la Directora para permitirle una transferencia.

Los chicos Loud seguían observándolo, como se alejaba. Quizás para siempre, seguían mudos como estatuas, Lori quería decir algo, realmente quería pero las palabras no salían, no tardo en darse cuenta que no había nada para contrarrestar las afirmaciones de su. . . hermano, no sabia que había pasado, deseaba mas que nunca que sus padres estuvieran ahí, con las respuestas correctas para Brandon, ¿cómo fue que todo termino así? Claro que ya tenia una teoría pero aun no podía darla por verdad, no le gusto pero por un breve instante la palabra "Abandono" si cruzo por su mente, que Brandon tenia toda la razón, sacudió esos pensamientos fuera lo mas rápido que pudo, sabia que su querida madre y padre jamás harían eso, mucho menos a un varón! Siendo la mayor, sabia que Rita las quería mucho a ella y todas sus hermanas pero también había sido testigo de cómo su madre lloraba junto a su padre en las noches, deseando juntos un hijo varón. Ella misma también a sus seis años de vida no pudo ocultar su gran dicha cuando finalmente sus padres llevaron a Lincoln a la casa, al fin un hermano que sabia todos adorarían!

Después de recordar eso, la hermana mayor se sintió horrible por haber pensado mal de sus padres, Nada de eso! Sus padres jamás habrían desechado a ninguno de ellos, mucho menos a un gemelo de Lincoln! Tenia que haber una explicación! Estaba segura de ello! Y no dejaría que Brandon se fuera, al menos no con esa idea de la familia Loud.!

-Te equivocas Brandon!- Dijo Lori en voz alta, El chico se detuvo de inmediato y volteo a ver a su hermana.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que te equivocas Brandon! No malentiendas! Se que lo que quieres decir, se que muy bien podrías tener razón pero aun así. . . se que no estas en lo correcto! Tu mismo lo dijiste! Mis. . . nuestros padres no son malas personas! Ellos jamás te hubieran abandonado!

-Tengo once años de evidencia que prueban lo contrario chica

-El que vivieras alejado de nosotras no prueba que ellos te abandonaran! Sabias que cuando le pregunte a mama acerca de que ocurría. . . Ella no tenia idea de tu existencia

Brandon levanto una ceja –Por favor, ¿Me vas a decir que mágicamente tu madre olvido que tuvo gemelos?

-No lo se! No se que ocurre, me encantaría saberlo pero no tengo esas respuestas; aun no, lo único que se, es que mis padres literalmente no sabían de tu existencia! Sus ojos me lo confirmaron! Y ahora, mientras hablamos. Ellos se encuentran visitando al único que podría darle sentido a lo que ocurre.

Todos los demás hermanos suspiraron en asombro, Lori volteo a verlos y hablo:

-Lo siento. . . no queríamos preocuparlos, al menos no hasta tener respuestas concretas.

Todos, aun que algo molestos, entendieron las razones de sus padres y hermana de hacer lo que hicieron, asintieron la cabeza en aprobación y Lori volteo para seguir hablando con su hermanito perdido:

-Mi punto es, que no tienes ningún derecho de asumir lo que tienes sin ninguna prueba, tengo fe que mis padres pronto volverán con las respuestas que necesitamos y cuando lo hagan, sabrás que realmente ellos no te abandonaron. Créeme! que hasta cierto punto, entiendo que no quieras nada que ver con nosotros, tu enojo esta totalmente justificado pero no creo que sea justo que pienses lo peor de nuestros padres solo por que es lo mas fácil.

Detrás de Lori, todos sus hermanos asintieron en acuerdo con ella.

-¿Pides que no te molestemos mas? Eso no pasara! cuando nuestros padres vuelvan y finalmente nos expliquen que ocurrió, volveremos y tu escucharas lo que ellos tengan que decir! Son tus padres! Te guste o no, son tus padres y debes escucharlos! ¿Entendiste chiquillo?

Brandon sintió como la ira crecía dentro de el, debía hacer lo posible para controlarla, como su maestro le había enseñado, sabia las consecuencias de actuar por impulso, no le daría la satisfacción a esa loca chica de verlo desesperarse. Solo se digno a apuntar con su dedo a Lori.

-Diré esto solo una vez, no me busquen! No tenemos nada mas de que hablar! No me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que sus padres deban decir! No permitiré que arruinen todo por lo que he trabajado tan duro hasta ahora! Les estoy pidiendo muy poco, solo olvídense de mi y sigan son sus vidas!

Con eso ultimo, Brandon dio media vuelta y continuo su regreso al Orfanato.

-Oye! No escaparas tan. . .- Lynn empezó pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Lori en su hombro.

-Déjalo Lynn, ya fue suficiente

-Pero. . .

-No olvides que a pesar de todo, el sigue siendo un niño de once años igual que Lincoln, y hay cierto limite que pueda aguantar. Por ahora lo mejor es volver a casa y esperar a mama y papa, ellos volverán mañana por la noche. Espero que con buenas noticias.

Ningún hermano se atrevió a contradecir a Lori, en el fondo se sentían impotentes de no haber dicho nada pero al mismo tiempo agradecieron que su hermana mayor se hiciera cargo de la situación, no pudieron evitar sentir un poco de lastima por aquel chico. Aun que trato de ocultarlo con esmero, su dolor era evidente y todos lo notaron, mas cierta chica rubia de dieciséis años, no lo diría en voz alta para no meterse en problemas, pero Leni lucho internamente durante toda la conversación con Lori. Debatiendo si debería desobedecerla o no, mas de una vez quiso ponerse de pie y darle un abrazo a su. . . hermanito. Quizás no era la mas lista, quizás era muy lenta para entender muchas cosas. Pero si en algo era muy buena, era en ver cuando alguien se encontraba adolorido. Mientras observaba a Brandon alejarse; ya no veía a un chico malo que le había gritado e insultado su gusto por la moda, ahora veía a un chico que desesperadamente gritaba que no quería ayuda cuando claramente si la necesitaba.

El viaje en Vanzila fue corto pero a todos les pareció una eternidad, entraron a la casa e intentaron llevar su rutina diaria sin éxito. . . en su interior, sabían que la espera de sus padres seria larga y tortuosa.


	18. No mas Dudas

Saben, me senti un poquito mal (No mucho) de que tal vez se sintieran decepcionados por la poca informacion que di de Brandon, sin mencionar que no mencione en cuanto subiria un nuevo Capitulo, Asi que como ya tenia el siguiente listo, me dije lo de siempre "QUE RAYOS!"

Entonces aqui esta! Un nuevo capitulo temprano. Espero lo disfruten y por favor comenten. El siguiente saldra aproximadamente el 28 o 29 de Junio, ya que el 30 viajare a Estados Unidos a visitar a mi familia en Colorado! Yahooo!. . . ahem! lo siento. pasenla bien y hasta la proxima.

* * *

Ya había pasado un día entero desde la conversación con su hermano perdido, eran altas horas de la noche pero nadie dormía en la casa Loud, todas las hermanas y hermano Loud se encontraban realizando sus actividades diarias, ya fuera Luna con su música, Luan con sus bromas e incluso Lincoln leyendo sus comics en ropa interior, o por lo menos eso intentaban hacer, era notable la tensión que había en la casa desde el día anterior, todos intentaban mantenerse tranquilos y pacientes a que sus padres llegaran pero la realidad era totalmente distinta, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en Brandon, en lo que les había dicho. Aun que había varias ocasiones donde se hacían enojar unos a otros e incluso no se hablaban por días, su unión y amor familiar siempre les permitía superar cualquier situación, así eran los hermanos Loud, siempre apoyándose unos a otros y amándose como una verdadera familia, estando ahí para cuando se necesitaran mutuamente, siempre creyendo que todo en el mundo estaba bien para todos.

Parte de esa creencia murió el día anterior ¿Cómo podrían creer eso de la misma forma ahora con el hecho de que mientras todos ellos vivían sus vidas felices los unos con otros, en otro lugar. . . totalmente alejado de ellos, un niño; su hermano, se encontraba sobreviviendo quien sabia como hasta que llego al orfanato, solo para seguir igual de solo e ingenuo de su existencia?

El ex único varón de la familia, Lincoln; no podía avanzar de la primera pagina de su comic. Ni siquiera su muy cómoda ropa interior roja que su pequeña princesa Lola le había obsequiado podía darle la comodidad necesaria para concentrarse en su lectura, no podía dejar de recordar aquello que había pensado justo antes ir a aquellas vacaciones familiares.

 _¿Cómo seria mi vida si no hubiera tenido a mis hermanas a mi lado?_

-Hehehehe. . . supongo que ya tengo mi respuesta- Pensó el Peliblanco mientras dejaba caer su comic y hundía su cabeza en sus brazos. La depresión crecía cada vez en el, la puerta de su cuarto de repente se abrió revelando a Luna.

-Lincoln. . . ¿estas bien bro?

Lincoln no levanto la mirada para observar a su hermana rockera, Luna se sentó en la cama junto a el y empezó a acariciar su cabeza.

-¿Estas bien hermanito?

-¿Acaso parece que estoy bien Luna?- Lincoln respondió aun sin levantar la cara.

-Supongo que la respuesta era obvia, lo siento. . .

Lincoln observo a su hermana, avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir.

-No Luna. . . yo lo siento, no tenia derecho a hablarte de ese modo, es solo. . .

-No te preocupes hermano, te comprendo. Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en. . .el.

-¿Te refieres a nuestro hermano?

-Eso aun no esta del todo comprobado. . .

Lincoln observo a su hermana con una cara de ¿En serio?

-Esta bien! si! Supongo que realmente no hay duda. . . aun así, no estaría de mas una confirmación de nuestros padres. . . si obtienen alguna.

-¿Crees que realmente hallaran alguna respuesta?

-No lo se Lincoln, ni siquiera sabemos a donde fueron, Ni siquiera Lori lo sabe, solo nos queda esperar.

-Entiendo. . . dime Luna, Independientemente lo que pase ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá ahora? Me refiero ¿Con Brandon?

-Yo. . . tampoco se eso hermano, realmente no lo se, supongo que mama y papa decidirán eso pero. . . conociendo a mama, si en verdad es convencida de que es nuestro hermano, es muy obvio lo que hará.

-Te refieres a. . .

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera terminar, el sonido de un taxi afuera de su casa lo distraje, rápidamente observo por su pequeña ventana, sus padres salían del vehículo y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa.

-Mama y papa están aquí!- Grito Lincoln y de inmediato corrió a la planta baja para recibirlos, no tardo mucho para que sus diez hermanas se le unieran justo en frente de la puerta de entrada. La espera se hizo incluso mas insoportable pero hacían todo lo posible para no salir a bombardear a sus padres con preguntas.

…..

Rita Loud sentía que todo el cuerpo le pesaba, cada paso que daba era como levantar un ladrillo en lugar de sus pies, de no ser por tener a su esposo a su lado, lo mas seguro es que hubiera colapsado hace rato, Lynn Sr no se encontraba mucho mejor pero sabia que necesitaba ser fuerte para su querida esposa, ambos amaban a sus hijos grandemente pero no era secreto que ella era mucho mas pasional que el cuando se trataba de su bienestar.

El matrimonio ingreso a la casa y de inmediato notaron a todos sus hijos frente a ellos. . . o al menos a casi todos, ellos los observaban con clara preocupación en sus rostros, en condiciones regulares, los señores Loud se hubieran enfurecido por encontrar a sus hijos despiertos tan tarde, la sorpresa de los chicos Loud fue grande cuando sin ningún aviso, Rita corrió para intentar abrazarlos a todos, cosa que le fue imposible aun con sus dos brazos estirados al máximo, su esposo se le unió un segundo después. Rita empezó a llorar otra vez mientras presionaba mas su abrazo, como si temiera que sus hijos pudieran desaparecer si los soltaba. Por su parte, todos sus hijos estaban en shock al ver a sus padres así, aun cuando su madre les daba mucha libertad en la casa. Conocían muy bien lo dura y autoritaria que podía ser si se lo proponía, solo el hecho de poder controlar a once hijos era prueba fidedigna de ello. Sin dudar, cada uno de ellos devolvió el abrazo a sus progenitores, Leni, Lola y Lily incluso lloraron también, no soportaban ver a su mami así.

Pasaron mas de diez minutos para que Rita lograra calmarse lo suficiente para poder soltar a sus hijos, luego procedió a ir al comedor donde ella, su esposo y todos sus hijos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa familiar. Lynn Sr no tardo en preparar chocolate caliente para todos. Aun que era algo delicioso que todos disfrutaban, también sabían que era una mala señal, una señal de que se acercaba una platica bastante seria, mas aun cuando no ordenaron a los pequeños ir a sus habitaciones. Era una platica en su totalidad familiar.

Una vez todos reunidos y con sus bebidas en mano, Rita los observo una vez mas, sus hijas e hijo, sus tesoros, lo mas importante en su vida. Una a una, los observo, por alguna razón, dejo de ultimo a Lincoln, su pequeño caballerito, con esos hermosos cabellos blancos, herencia de su abuelo, ninguno de sus hijas o hijo jamás lo pregunto pero la verdad es que su padre también había nacido con cabello blanco, siendo honesta, al tener tantas hijas, era sorprendente que solo Lincoln saliera peliblanco pero no era hora de preguntarse eso de nuevo. Sus ojos seguían posados en Lincoln, mirándolo detenidamente, de pronto. . . algo mas apareció, justo detrás de Lincoln se encontraba de pie, como una especie de espejismo o fantasma, El!, Brandon! Observándola con una mirada llena de rencor, esos ojos lo decían todo.

 _-Te odio!_

Una vez mas, Rita tuvo que contenerse para no llorar y correr a abrazar a su hijo, solo se quedo sentada mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos. No pudiendo esperar mas, Lori hablo:

-Papa! ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? ¿Por qué mama esta así? Por favor contesta!- pregunto desesperada aun que en el fondo, ya tenia una idea clara de que podría ser.

Lynn Sr observo a su hija mayor por algunos segundos, luego al igual que Rita, dio un reojo a todos sus hijos, no era fácil decir lo que quería decir pero sabia que debía hacerlo de todas formas. Luego de dar un sorbo grande de chocolate, el patriarca de la familia hablo:

-Muy bien Lori. . . chicas. . . Lincoln, les explicare. Su madre y yo viajamos a Washington

Todos los chicos Loud suspiraron en sorpresa pero Lynn no se detuvo.

-La razón fue que en ese lugar, en una prisión. . . se encontraba el doctor que se encargo del parto de Lincoln y si, antes de que cualquiera de ustedes pregunte, ese doctor esta encerrado en ese lugar.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- Rápidamente cuestiono Luan.

-A eso voy mi pequeña comediante, verán; ese doctor. . . No! No creo que merezca que me refiera a el como doctor, ese monstruo esta en prisión por venta ilegal de bebes recién nacidos.

El suspiro de sorpresa de sus hijos fue aun mayor que el anterior.

-Me lo quito. . .

Todos, incluido Lynn Sr desviaron la mirada hacia Rita, quien empezó a dar golpes no muy suaves a la mesa.

-¡Me quito a mi bebe! ¡Ese maldito alejo a mi bebe de mi! ¡ME LO ROBO! ¡MALDITO! ¡ME ROBO A MI BEBE!- Rita se lanzo a los brazos de su esposo, hundió su cabeza en su pecho mientras seguía derramando lagrimas de desesperación.

-¡Rita! ¡Contrólate! Se que te duele ¿Cómo crees que yo me siento? Pero necesitas tranquilizarte

-No. . . no puedo Lynn, simplemente no puedo, ¿Cómo puedo calmarme cuando haya afuera mi bebe esta pensando lo peor de mi.

Sabiendo que sus hijos habían escuchado lo que su madre recién había dicho, el Sr Loud supo que ya no era posible seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

-(Suspiro) Chicas, Lincoln. . . verán, durante nuestra visita con ese sujeto, el nos confeso. . .

Lynn Loud Sr conto a sus hijos todo lo que William le había confesado a el y a Rita, decidió no guardarse nada, con mucho detalle, les hablo de todo lo transcurrido, por obvias razones solo dejo afuera la parte donde Rita de una manera casi sobrehumana, estuvo a punto de romper un vidrio fortificado para estrangular a esa basura, aun daba gracias a Dios de que no se hubiera roto la mano, su esposa podía ser realmente tenebrosa cuando quería. Todos los chicos Loud escucharon con detenimiento y sin atreverse a interrumpir a su padre ni una sola vez. Para cuando termino, el silencio reino en la habitación por varios segundos. Los hermanos Loud no sabían que decir, todos habían pensado que una confirmación de sus padres no seria tan impactante, de cierto modo ya habían creído acerca de la veracidad de tener otro hermano, las pruebas de Lisa daban fe de ello. . . pero aun así, el escuchar la historia de sus padres en aquella prisión, dejando totalmente en claro que Brandon si era su hermano, fue como una balde de agua fría sobre todos ellos.

-Ento. . . entonces si es real, tengo un hermano gemelo- Dijo Lincoln rompiendo el hielo, su voz sonaba baja.

-Si hijo- Respondió su madre ya sintiéndose un poco mejor pero sin dejar de abrazar a su esposo.

-No puede ser. . . no puede ser!- Pensaba Lola, rehusándose a creer sin éxito.

-Esto es literalmente horrible! Entonces ese. . . esa persona secuestro a mi hermanito y lo abandono en un callejón solo y sin protección

Aun dolidos por escuchar esa espantosa verdad, ambos padres asintieron. Lori noto de inmediato como sus palabras parecían abrir heridas muy frescas en sus padres.

-Oh! Lo siento- Dijo avergonzada.

-Esta bien Lori, no es como que hubieras dicho una mentira.

-Pero entonces ¿Qué paso con el después? ¿No les dijo nada acerca de eso?- Pregunto Luna.

-No hija, después que su cómplice dejo abandonado a tu hermano, jamás lo volvieron a ver, creo que esa pregunta solo la podría contestar Brandon.

-En ese caso, como que debemos ir al Orfanato a preguntarle! y después llenarlo de muchos abrazos y besos!- La segunda hermana mayor dijo muy preocupada.

Tanto Rita como Lynn Sr observaron a su hija horrorizados, ¿Realmente acababan de escuchar bien lo que Leni acababa de decir? ¿Orfanato?

-¡Leni!- Gritaron todas sus hermanas y Lincoln, por su puesto que tenían planeado contarle a sus padres acerca de su encuentro y platica con el chico pero nunca imaginaron que Leni lo mencionaría tan adrede. Antes que cualquiera pudiera aclarar la situación, Rita tomo a Lori por ambos brazos.

-Hija ¿A que te refieres con Orfanato? ¿Mi hijo vive en un Orfanato actualmente? ¿No tiene padres adoptivos o algo así?

La voz de Rita se escuchaba desesperada, claro que la idea de que Brandon, tras obviamente haber sobrevivido el abandono, hubiera vivido en algún Orfanato por un tiempo, pero también creyó que tras un tiempo, pudo haber sido adoptado por personas cariñosas, incluso ya había empezado a pensar en que decirle a los "Padres adoptivos" de su bebe, solo el pensar que el siguiera viviendo solo y sin familia fue otro flechazo directo al corazón, mas que nunca. Esperaba que Leni estuviera de nuevo fantaseando y que Lori le respondiera que era mentira, pero no fue así. Lori lentamente negó con la cabeza. Afirmando que si! Su pequeño niño vivía solo y sin padres que lo amaran. Una vez mas, las cataratas se abrieron en los ojos de Rita. Requirió otro abrazo grupal de familia y muchos minutos para calmarla.

-Mama, tranquila. . . Por lo que pudimos ver, Brandon parecía estar muy bien, incluso se le veía feliz con su vida, pese a vivir ahí- Dijo Leni tratando de consolar a su madre, no hacia un buen trabajo.

-Leni! en serio, déjame manejar esto a mi ¿Ok?- Respondió Lori claramente irritada. La modista solo asintió un poco asustada por la actitud de su hermana mayor.

Una vez que Rita se había calmado lo suficiente de nuevo, Lori le conto todo acerca de lo que hablaron con Brandon, por un breve momento, Rita se sintió muy feliz al escuchar que su pequeño parecía no guardarle rencor pero no duro mucho tras escuchar que el no deseaba verlos ni tener nada que ver con ellos. Aun que le doliera muchísimo, en el fondo comprendía por que su pequeño decía y pensara eso. ¿Cómo podía pedirle a su segundo varón que la amara cuando literalmente vivió toda su vida sin ella y peor aun, pensando que lo desecho? Tanto ella como su esposo sabían que se encontraban en una situación complicada, tal vez la mas difícil de toda su vida.

Pese a las protestas de sus hijos, los Señores Loud los enviaron a sus habitaciones, sentían que ya habían hablado lo suficiente, sin mencionar que ya era bastante noche, todos se despidieron con un ultimo abrazo grupal y procedieron a dormir si era posible, lo mas posible era que no. En todos ellos se formulaba la misma pregunta.

¿Qué harían sus padres ahora?

…

Ya con todos su hijos arriba, Rita y su esposo se abrazaron una vez mas, eran raras las veces que se sentían tan tensos y cansados. Haber cuidado a tantos hijos por años los había acostumbrado a manejar muy bien todo tipo de presiones pero esto estaba en otro nivel. Quizás una de las pruebas mas difíciles de su vida.

-Lynn. . .- Dijo Rita observando a su esposo.

-¿Si querida?

-¿Sabes que debemos hacer? ¿Verdad?

-Lo se. . . ¿Pero crees que podremos?

-La verdad no lo se, pero aun así lo intentare con todas mis fuerzas.

Lynn Sr observo a su esposa, casi podría jurar que veía fuego en sus ojos.

-¡Es hora de traer a nuestro hijo a casa!

…..

-¡Muy bien Directora! ¡Ya me voy! ¡Volveré entrada la tarde!

-Esta bien Brandon, ¡solo recuerda tu toque de queda!

-¡Lo hare!

Brandon caminaba bastante tranquilo hacia la salida del Orfanato, había dormido muy bien, de hecho no recordaba ninguna noche tan bueno como esa, el haber aclarado las cosas con los chicos Loud le daba una sensación de libertad muy grande. Ellos de seguro se encargarían de hablar con sus padres y seguramente lo dejarían en paz, no importaba lo que la hermana mayor hubiera dicho, simplemente era imposible que regresaran, no importaba que explicación tuvieran, quería creer que la Sra Rita entendería, aun mejor; ya teniendo once hijos que cuidar ¿Para que querría uno que ni siquiera quiere ser parte de su familia? Simple lógica que un adulto no debería tener problemas en entender.

Con una patada abrió la puerta de enfrente para recibir un nuevo día.

-¡Buenos días Mundo! Estas list. . . ¿Eh?

Justo en frente del chico, dos figuras adultos que el reconoció inmediatamente se encontraban paradas juste en frente de el.

-Hola. . . hijito- Dijo Rita con una voz temblorosa.

-. . . . P**** Madre- Fue lo primero pensó el chico antes de ser literalmente asfixiado en un potente abrazo de oso.


	19. Decision

**Muy bien, lo prometido es deuda. Aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo un dia antes de irme de vacaciones. Espero lo disfruten y por favor comenten. Por favor lean la nota al final del capitulo.**

* * *

Había muchas emociones que Brandon sentía en ese momento, vergüenza, sorpresa, escepticismo. . . pero la que mas predominaba era ira! ¿Qué no había acabado ya? ¿Por qué esta familia seguía desafiando su lógica? ¿Por qué esta mujer estaba abrazando a un niño que no la quería? El chico sutilmente intento alejarse de esa señora pero para ser alguien que estaba a punto de entrar en sus cuarenta, tenia bastante fuerza, le daría eso.

-¡Señora! ¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme ahora!

-¡NO!- Grito Rita muy decidida y sin suavizar ni un poco su abrazo. No había fuerza en la tierra que le hiciera soltar a su hijo perdido.

-¿Qué? ¡Oiga! ¡No puede hacer esto en contra de mi voluntad! ¡No tiene ningún derecho! ¡LE EXIGO QUE ME SUELTE AHORA!- Contesto Brandon quien ya empezaba a perder su paciencia.

-¡Tengo todo el derecho de hacer esto! ¡Soy tu madre!

-¡NO! NO LO ES!- Grito aun mas fuerte el chico pero aun así, Rita solo se digno a apretar aun mas, parece que escuchar eso la había afectado pero no como Brandon pretendía, mientras luchaba por conseguir algo de aire en medio de eso potentes brazos de súper señora, Brandon observo al señor de mediana edad frente a el, este solo le observaba, aun que parecía que también en cualquier momento se lanzaría abrazarlo también, empezó a rezar internamente por que no lo hiciera, pero incluso en toda la confusión, también logro divisar algo a lo lejos, en una Camioneta claramente viejísima, los once hermanos Loud observaban la escena frente a ellos muy expectativos, la claridad llego rápidamente al chico, inmediatamente lanzo una mirada asesina a aquellos chicos, esta no paso desapercibida por los hermanos Loud, algunos trataron de simular una sonrisa como disculpa, pero Brandon la ignoro totalmente y siguió con observándolos con esos penetrantes ojos, Lincoln incluso estaba seguro que si Brandon hubiera podido lanzar rayos laser de ellos, la camioneta, el y sus hermanas ya estarían hechos polvo.

La ira al saber que sus cálculos habían fallado, permitieron al peliblanco concentrar toda su fuerza en sus brazos, con un potente grito de frustración, Brandon logro retirar los brazos de su progenitora en medio de el y alejarse de un salto, Rita se encontraba incrédula mientras aun tenia extendidos los brazos hacia su hijo, no creyendo lo que acababa de pasar, ni siquiera Lynn lograba zafarse de sus abrazos cuando ejercía toda su fuerza, no pudo evitar sentirse muy triste. Si Brandon había logrado hacer lo que ni siquiera su hija atleta jamás logro, solo podía significar que el realmente no la quería cerca de el.

-¿Hijo?

-Hay que la fregada! Ya le dije que no soy su hijo, se confunde señora

-No. . . no estoy confundida, tu eres mi hijo. . . ¿Por qué lo niegas? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No habías dicho que no me odiabas?- Rita dijo mientras sus labios temblaban, de pronto comenzó a llorar, cubrió sus ojos con sus manos. Brandon le observaba con preocupación, no estaba precisamente feliz con esa señora y su falta de respeto al espacio personal pero aun así. . . no es que le gustara hacerla llorar.

-Oiga. . . vamos! No es para tanto, deje de llorar, la gente esta viéndonos ahora, ¿que no siente un poco de pena?- hablo Brandon mientras se le acercaba, una vez a un paso de el, le tomo por el hombro y hablo otra vez.

-Señora Loud, ya en serio. . . deje de llorar.

Rita sonrió entre sus llantos e inmediatamente tomo a Brandon una vez mas entre sus brazos

-¡Caíste! ¡No puedo creer que calleras! ¡Definitivamente eres hermano de mi Lincoln! Eres igual de inocente que el y tus hermanas, eres todo un Loud!-

Brandon podía sentir como la furia una vez mas crecía dentro de el, si había algo que odiaba mas que ser tomado con lastima, o que los brabucones, eso era que lo engañaran, teniendo sus dos brazos libres, Brandon decidió que ya era suficiente.

-Señora. . . no quiero hacerlo, realmente no quiero hacerlo. Pero me esta obligando a tomar medidas extremas, tiene hasta la cuenta de tres para soltarme.

Rita lo escucho pero no hizo caso, El ojo derecho de Brandon tembló con irritación.

-¡Muy bien. . . Uno!

No hubo respuesta de la Madre Loud, Brandon empezó a levantar sus brazos.

-Dos!

Aun nada, ya con sus dos brazos hasta arriba, Brandon junto sus mantos en un agarre en forma de puño, ya había apuntado a donde golpear, en serio no quería hacerlo, esperaba que pronto la Sra Rita reaccionara, tanto Lynn Sr como sus hijos suspiraron en asombro, el padre comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia donde estaba el chico y su madre, parecía que hablaba en serio.

-¡Tres! ¡Muy bien! ¡usted lo pidió!

Brandon dejo caer con todas sus fuerzas sus dos puños sobre Rita, Todos le gritaron que no se atreviera. . . y así fue.

Brandon detuvo sus manos a un escaso centímetro de la cabeza de Rita, jadeando y sudando, no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía golpear a una señora que no le había hecho nada, Rita solo sonrió y le dirigió una cálida mirada.

-Sabia que no lo harías, hijo mío.

Brandon le devolvió una mirada seria y enojada.

-No soy su hijo, no se equivoque. No fui capaz de lastimarla pero lo que dije antes fue muy enserio.

-Lo se. . .- dijo Rita resignada –Pero hare todo en mi poder para cambiar tu manera de pensar.

Antes de que Brandon pudiera responder de nuevo, una nueva voz de unió

-Ok! ¿Qué sucede aquí?- Grito la Directora del Orfanato quien recién salía del lugar, observo la escena frente a ella y no pudo evitar sorprenderse bastante, una mujer de mediana edad abrazando al único peliblanco de todo el lugar, levanto una ceja y pregunto de nuevo.

-Brandon. . . ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-¡Nada! ¡No pasa nada! ¡Esta señora ya se iba. . .

Brandon no pudo terminar ya que Rita, muy a su pesar, rompió el abrazo y camino en frente de la Directora.

-Mucho gusto señora, deduzco que usted es la encargada de este encantador establecimiento

-Así es señora. . .

-Loud, Rita Loud

-Así es Señora Loud, puedo saber por que hace un momento abrazaba a uno de mis niños?

-La respuesta es bastante sencilla señora Directora, lo que pasa es que Brandon es mi hijo, mi hijo biológico.

Tanto la boca de la Directora como la de los pocos niños huérfanos que estaban detrás de ella se abrieron al máximo, luego de unos segundos en shock, observo al peliblanco detrás de la Sra. Loud, este negaba con la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas pero sin éxito, su edad y experiencia con niños, le habían dado la habilidad de saber cuando un niño intentaba mentir desesperadamente, nunca imagino ver a Brandon hacerlo. Ignorando al peliblanco, observo de nuevo a Rita, increíblemente no encontró ni un solo rastro que mintiera o intentara jugarle una broma. . . ¿Podría ser verdad? Si era honesta. . . si parecía tener cierto tipo de semejanza con el pequeño peliblanco, semejanzas familiares.

-Creo que usted, su esposo y yo necesitamos hablar.

-Yo también lo creo señora Directora.

-Muy bien, Brandon, todos. . . estaré en mi oficina con los Señores Loud, no se te ocurra interrumpirnos, ¿Entendido?

Sabiendo que no podría hacer ya nada, Brandon solo se digno a asentir con su cabeza. No le quedaba ninguna duda, ¡estaba Jodido! Una vez todo arreglado, los tres adultos entraron al Orfanato y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos, dejando ahí a un niño quien creía que todo su mundo poco a poco se venia abajo.

Brandon debatió consigo mismo si entrar o no entrar pero en el fondo sabia que era inútil, recordó las muchas veces lo impotente que era ser un simple niño de 11 años a veces, además que debía tenia compromisos por atender. Con un suspiro de derrota, solo procedió a continuar su día como estaba planeado. Camino junto a Vanzila sin siquiera voltear a ver a los chicos Loud, estos le observaban también muy confundidos, fue Lola quien decidió romper el hielo. Desde una ventana, le hablo:

-¿Oye! A donde crees que vas?

-No te interesa niña, déjame en paz

Antes de que Lola pudiera contestar furiosa, Lisa intervino.

-Hmmmm, parece que no has comprendido la situación en la que te encuentras ahora ¿verdad?

Brandon se detuvo por un momento, ya antes había dejado que esa nerd odiosa se quedara con la ultima palabra, que lo partiera un rayo si la dejara de nuevo. sin voltear a verla, respondió.

-Se perfectamente en que situación me encuentro niña, sus padres están hablando con la Directora del Orfanato, no tengo idea de que hablan pero se que solo me va a perjudicar! ¿Por qué demonios no me quieren dejar en paz?

-¿Acaso realmente necesitas preguntarlo?- Empezó Lynn muy furiosa –No podemos solo ignorarte! No después que Mama y papa ya pudieron compro. . .

La boca de Lynn fue tapada por la mano de Luna, un segundo después le susurro:

-Lynn, no digas nada, recuerda que será mama quien se lo dirá.

Brandon observo a la chica rockera hablar en voz baja a la deportista, no podía negar que estaba un poco curioso por lo que la castaña estaba a punto de decir pero decidió restarle importancia.

-Ok, aun que todo esto es algo interesante, tengo obligaciones que cumplir. Como no me queda mas que esperar a que la Directora termine de hablar con sus padres, aprovechare para realizar mis labores del día de hoy.

Dicho eso, Brandon solo se alejo de sus hermanos sin siquiera voltear a ver, no importando cuando algunos de ellos le gritaron. Ya en camino a su primera casa, aun que intentara mantenerse tranquilo, no podía dejar de pensar en que pudieran estar hablando aquellas tres personas, Imaginaba a la Señora Rita contando todo a la Directora, lo que había pasado en la casa Loud, lo que la niña nerd había descubierto, la probabilidad de que el fuera. . . Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, el mismo había escuchado lo que aquella señora le había dicho antes de abrazarlo.

 _Hijito_

Aun sintiendo ese helado frio, una gota de sudor recorrió su frente para terminar en el piso, si era realmente su hijo. . .¿Acaso (Traga saliva) intentaría llevárselo con ellos? El chico no pudo evitar reírse ante aquel pensamiento, si claro! Aun que esta señora resultara ser su. . . progenitora, no podía imaginársela queriendo un doceavo hijo! No podía ser tan. . . No! Considerando como las cosas estaban resultando últimamente. La verdad si podía! ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes?

Con ese nuevo pensamiento plagando su mente, considero regresar de inmediato pero no pudo hacerlo. Su ética con el trabajo era muy fuerte para dejar a sus empleadores plantados, a veces le molestaba lo bien que Helen le había inculcado ese pensamiento a su cabeza. Termino sus trabajos lo mas rápido que pudo, luego de unas cuantas horas, regreso al Orfanato, no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera, un alivio muy grande lo inundo al ver que aquella camioneta vieja ya no estaba en frente del Orfanato pero aun así, sabia que una platica con la Directora le aguardaba en ese lugar, solo le quedaba desear que fueran buenas noticias. . . bueno, soñar no costaba nada.

Casi pareciendo un adivino, Brandon encontró a la Directora justo en frente al ingresar al Orfanato, se miraba serena aun que era inevitable sentir ese ambiente denso e incomodo. Ella sonrió al verlo y no perdió tiempo en hablar:

-Hola Brandon

-Hola Directora. . . supongo que no debería sorprenderme verla aquí esperándome.

-Si te sorprendiera, significaría que definitivamente e sobreestimado tu inteligencia este mes que has estado viviendo aquí.

-Dura pero justa. Ok; basta de divagar. . . ¿Que paso con los Señores Loud?

-Siempre al punto ¿Verdad mi buen Brandon?

-Es mas practico.

Ambos mujer y niño se quedaron observando por algunos segundos, la tensión era palpable y el chico en serio odiaba esa sensación. Simplemente había cosas para la que no tenia paciencia. Después de algunos segundos mas, la Directora dio un pequeño suspiro y hablo:

-Sígueme Brandon

El chico hizo como se le pidió, el camino fue silencioso y tranquilo, no fue hasta que pasaron la oficina de la Directora que Brandon se dio cuenta que algo raro pasaba, antes de que pudiera preguntar a su cuidadora que pasaba, ya habían llegado a donde ella quería, Brandon ya conocía el Orfanato lo suficiente como para saber a que habitación esa puerta conducía.

-No! Por favor Directora, en serio. . . No!

-Lo siento Brandon, pero tu sabes que esto es inevitable. . . habla con ella.

-¿Ella? ¿No ellos?

-Ella insistió en hablar a solas contigo, no quiere que te sientas presionado teniendo a dos adultos frente a ti.

-(Suspiro) ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

-Brandon. . . ella es tu madre

-Ella no. . .

-Brandon! Por favor! No trates de insultar mi inteligencia

-Pero ella me aban. . .

-No! Brandon, por favor; Solo habla con ella, si no lo haces por mi o por ella, hazlo por la hermana Margaret y la promesa que le hiciste.

-¿Uh? ¿Usted lo sabe?

-Margaret era una de mis mejores amigas Brandon, Por su puesto que lo se, ella misma me lo conto, ¿Crees que llegaste aquí por casualidad? Margaret conocía su condición desde hace mucho tiempo y estaba segura de lo que pasaría con su Orfanato si ella moría, los preparativos para tu transferencia estaban listos desde mucho antes de lo que crees, ella siempre te cuido mi niño.

-Yo. . . no se que decir

-Dime que honraras tu promesa.

El recuerdo de aquel día vino tan fresco como si hubiera sido hace algunos minutos.

…..

 _Un joven de 10 años esperaba afuera de la oficina de la Directora Margaret, no desconocía que venia, el poder de la costumbre. Ya había pasado siete veces durante su estadía en aquel Orfanato, de pronto salió una pareja bañada en bolas de lodo, ambos dirigieron una mirada furiosa al chico antes de continuar su camino fuera del lugar, unos segundos después salió la Directora, no estaba feliz. Eso era seguro._

 _Brandon! ¿Otra vez ahuyentaste a una pareja que estaba interesada en adoptarte?_

 _-Si, si lo hice_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-¿Cuándo entenderá Hermana Margaret, no me interesa tener una familia!_

 _-Brandon! Hay cientos de niños que darían lo que sea por las oportunidades que tu has tenido, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?_

 _-No soy egoísta! Solo se lo que quiero para mi futuro! Y mi futuro no incluye una familia! Usted lo sabe mejor que nadie!_

 _-Por que te empeñas tanto en cumplir el su. . ._

 _-Basta! No meta a Helen en esto! Es mi decisión, por favor; No mas Ofertas de adopción!_

 _Brandon, date una oportunidad de ser feliz!_

 _-Seré feliz cuando cumpla mi meta! Simplemente no me interesa (Suspiro) mi interés de una familia feliz murió con. . . Ella, por favor hermana Margaret, solo déjelo. No hay forma que yo acceda a ser adoptado._

 _-¿Ni siquiera por tu verdadera familia?_

 _-¿Qué? Hahahahahahaha, por favor! Como si ellos algún día fueran a aparecer, Padres que quieren recuperar un chico que desecharon, no sabia que tenia ese sentido del humor Hermana._

 _La Hermana observo a su chico por algunos segundos, tal vez intentaba negarlo pero podía ver que había tocado una vena sensible en el, recordó a la pareja que recién se había ido, así como a las ultimas siete, no dudaba que Brandon pudiera hacerle lo mismo o algo peor a sus propios padres si algún día aparecían, cosa que como el dijo, era casi imposible. Aun así; su fe en que ese día pudiera llegar no estaba del todo perdida, habiendo cuidado ese lugar por mas de veinticinco años, aun que era raro, había visto a padres arrepentidos buscando a sus hijos abandonados y estos recibiéndolos con perdón y amor, aun cuando al igual que lo hacia Brandon. Decían que ni locos se irían con ellos si aparecían, eso le dio una idea, era una apuesta ambiciosa pero no tenia otra opción, Brandon simplemente seguiría ahuyentando posible candidatos._

 _-¿Hermana Margaret? ¿En que esta pensando?- Pregunto Brandon curioso, conocía esa mirada en su Directora, cinco años de conocerla le había enseñado un par de cosas acerca de ella. La Directora solo sonrió y dijo:_

 _-Muy bien Brandon, tu ganas; no mas entrevistas con Parejas para adoptarte_

 _-¿En serio? Eso es. . ._

 _-Ah ah ah! ¿En serio crees que será así de fácil?_

 _-Hmmmm, Rayos! Supongo que no! ¿Qué quiere a cambio?_

 _-Una promesa_

 _-¿Uh? ¿Ok? ¿Qué Promesa?_

 _-Se que no puedo convencerte de aceptar ser adoptado pero creo que si tus padres aparecieran. . ._

 _-Ya en serio Hermana! De veras cree que. . ._

 _-Déjame terminar Brandon! Te estoy dando lo que quieres! Ahora escúchame! Como decía, creo que si tus padres aparecieran. Tal vez podrían convencerte y si no pueden pues. . . igual pueden reclamarte si pueden probar que no te abandonaron y si son tus padres._

 _-Usted sabe que si. . ._

 _-No Brandon, no lo se, ni tu tampoco; admito que es lo mas probable pero tengo fe que pudieron arrepentirse o quizás realmente no lo hicieron pero estoy divagando, Brandon. La promesa que quiero es que no importa la situación, si algún día, tu madre o padre o ambos aparecen, escucharas TODO lo que tengan que decir_

 _-¿Escuchar que? ¿Lo aliviados que estaban al abandonarme?_

 _-Aun si es así, lo cual dudo. Los escucharas_

 _-Esta consiente que esta haciendo una apuesta perdida ¿Verdad?_

 _Lo se, pero decido tener fe, entonces. . . ¿Que dices? No mas entrevistas a cambio de esa promesa ¿Hacemos el Trato?_

 _Brandon lo pensó por algunos minutos, siendo honesto; no era una decisión difícil, era prácticamente imposible que sus "padres" vinieran por el o lo encontraran_

 _-Trato!- Dijo el chico y estrecho la mano de su monja favorita y felicitándose a si mismo por haber hecho la promesa mas fácil de su vida._

…

-La verdad a veces pienso si esa vieja era adivina o algo así

-Créeme que yo me preguntaba lo mismo a veces, bueno; entonces. . . ¿honraras tu promesa?

-(Suspiro) Terminemos con esto. Solo una pregunta. . . ¿Ella no tiene planeado. . .

-Si Brandon- Le interrumpió la Directora- fue lo primero que hizo al comprobar su maternidad contigo, el proceso ya empezó. En este caso no puedo ayudarte y no estoy segura si lo haría si pudiera. . .Te recomiendo que tomes esto como una oportunidad para conocerla mejor desde antes.

-Carajo. . . esta bien, Gracias Directora.

-Lenguaje Brandon! pero adelante, ella te espera. . . tu madre te espera.

Brandon hizo una mueca pero se mantuvo callado, lentamente giro la perilla de la puerta e ingreso al cuarto de entrevistas, allí estaba ella, se le veía un poco cansada, parecía que llevaba mucho esperando, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable, no era bueno hacer esperar a una mujer, al menos eso decían. Ella al verlo. Sonrió grandemente pero los nervios también eran evidentes.

-Hola hijo. . .

-. . . . . . . . . . .

-Ven. . . charla conmigo

Por mas que quería irse de ahí de inmediato, Brandon sabia que no serviría de nada, su futuro inmediato ya estaba sellado, lentamente avanzo y se dirigió a la silla de su lado de la mesa, desde que había entrado, no había dejado de ver a la Sra Loud a los ojos. Se sentó en su lugar con sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Hola señora Loud- Dijo Brandon con frialdad. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por Rita pero ya estaba preparada para algo así.

-Hola. . . wow! si que te tomaste tu tiempo en regresar ¿Saliste con tus amigos?

-Hmmm, no; fui a trabajar.

-¿Trabajas? Pero eres solo un niño

-Trabajos de medio tiempo, como cuando iba a cortar su césped ¿Recuerda?

-Oh! Entiendo

El silencio se apodero de la habitación, si en algo concordaban tanto la madre como el hijo, es que la situación no pararía de ser incomoda.

-Tu. . . te ves bien, saludable y con vigor, se ve que te alimentan bien aquí

-Si, pese a lo que muchos piensan, los Orfanatos. . . o al menos los que yo conozco, cuidan bien a sus niños. Realmente no puedo quejarme de nada.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, temía que en algún momento hubieras sido maltratado.

-Hubiera escapado o defendido al primer maltrato, créame! No soy de los que se quedan quietos sin hacer nada.

-Ya veo. . . Brandon, ¿Sabes quien soy verdad?

-Rita Loud, la madre de once hijos . . . debo reconocer que es algo que no se ve muy seguido. Espero que todos fueran planeados.

-. . . No era necesario eso ultimo pero supongo que entiendo por que lo dices, si tienes razón, soy Rita Loud y tengo muchos hijos. Solo te equivocaste con el numero, tengo doce.

Brandon levanto una ceja.

-Doce maravillosos hijos, once en casa y uno que espero no demore en unírseles, si por mi fuera, lo llevaría inmediatamente pero la ley no me permite, odio esperar.

Brandon siguió observando a su progenitora, estaba bastante impaciente. ¿Cuándo finalmente tocaría el tema que realmente importaba? Rita observo a su hijo, no le fue difícil deducir que su paciencia se agotaba y ya tenia una idea de lo que el esperaba, lentamente intento tomar las manos del peliblanco sobre la mesa pero este las retrajo hacia el, negando un poco su cabeza. La madre Rubia sabia que tenia que dejar de evitar el tema y debía escoger bien sus siguientes palabras. Apostando todo, hablo:

-Yo no te abandone

Aun que Brandon sabia que esa señora posiblemente diría esas cuatro palabras, nunca se imagino del aun fuerte impacto que provocarían, ¿como era posible que después de todo lo que había anticipado, aun esas palabras lograran golpear fuertemente sus defensas mentales?. . . ¿Tan fuertes eran las palabras de una madre? El silencio reino por unos cuantos segundos mas hasta que Rita siguió hablando, ya algunas lagrimas empezaban a salir.

-Hijo. . . se. . . se que piensas que te deseche, que yo no te quería y te abandone, te juro por lo que mas amo que son mis hijos. . . incluido tu; que yo jamás hubiera hecho eso!

Al escuchar eso, Brandon no pudo evitar sonreír un poco de forma burlona.

-¿Que no me abandono? Discúlpeme si me es difícil creerlo después de once años que usted o su familia, jamás se dignaron a buscarme- Respondió Brandon tras recordar como Helen le conto que en un principio intento averiguar si un niño de mechones blancos se había perdido o había sido reportado como robado, búsqueda que no llevo a nada.

-Yo no sabia de tu existencia! Fue hasta que te vi aquel día en la puerta de mi casa. . . aun que en un principio solo pude pensar que eras alguien muy parecido a mi hijo Lincoln, algo en mi me decía que no era solo eso, sentí nuestra conexión; nuestra inquebrantable conexión de madre e hijo.

Brandon se quedo callado, pero eso solo lo delato en frente de aquella señora, Rita solo sonrió con ternura.

-¿Tu también lo sentiste? ¿verdad? No te preocupes, no tienes que contestarme. . . lo veo en tus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos que heredaste de mi.

-Señora Loud. . .

-Pero no espero que creas solo en mi palabra. . . mira esto

Rita de pronto, saco de su bolso una hoja de papel y la dejo sobre la mesa para que Brandon la tomara, en efecto el chico lo hizo y empezó a leerla, aun que habían palabras muy complicadas de entender, el chico capto el mensaje de esa. . . ¿confesión?

-En el caso que te lo preguntes. . . Si! Eso que tienes ahí, es una carta de confesión, una persona asquerosa la escribió y firmo, esa persona fue la que se encargo de alejarte de mi!

Brandon seguía observando a Rita sin decir nada, aun que la confusión en su rostro era mas que evidente, su madre no tardo en notarlo y decidió explicar la situación, sin dejar ni un detalle afuera, conto a su segundo peliblanco todo lo que aquel monstruo le había dicho, su horrible negocio, por que Brandon acabo en aquel callejón aquel día, como es que ni ella ni su familia nunca supieron que el siquiera existiera, todo.

-Y fue así hijo. . . Te juro que si yo hubiera sabido desde antes, hubiera movido océanos y montañas para encontrarte, Amo a mis hijas, Dios sabe que si, pero cuando tuve a Lincoln, por fin un varón; Mi alegría fue inmensa! ¿Si hubiera sabido desde el principio que eran gemelos? Creo que definitivamente habría explotado de felicidad, Brandon. . . yo te habría amado mas de lo que tu joven mente puede imaginar, eso sin mencionar a tus hermanas. No podría ni empezar a describirte como ellas adoraron a su hermano, como aun lo adoran y lo aman! Lo mismo hubiera sido con. . .

Para ese momento, el pequeño arrollo de lagrimas se convirtió en catarata.

-Lo siento! Lo siento tanto! No es justo! Tu te merecías la misma clase de amor. Merecías ser mimado y querido al igual que mi Lincoln, con tus hermanas mayores y menores! Protegiéndote! Cuidándote! ¿Por qué esto tuvo que pasar? Esto no fue justo! Ni para ti. . . ni para nuestra familia.

La escena frente al chico peliblanco no era placentera, aquella pobre mujer se encontraba extremadamente dolida, y lo peor. . . era que no creía que mintiera. No era un detector de mentiras como la hermana Margaret o Helen o incluso como el Señor Zen, pero aun que no le gustara, sabia que esa mujer frente a el no mentía. Estaba seguro que aun sin la carta le hubiera creído. Tenia sentimientos mezclados, al final la hermana Margaret tenia razón. El no había sido abandonado ni desechado! Había sorpresa e incredulidad, pero extrañamente no lo afecto como el hubiera esperado. Quizás en el fondo. . . pese a todo lo que el repetía a cada momento durante su vida, tal vez lo creía un poco también, o tal vez solo fuera que ya desde hace tiempo le había dejado de interesar saber la verdad y solo se refugio en la razón mas clishe de por que un niño terminaría en un orfanato, daba igual. Al final, eso no cambiaba nada, no era como que de pronto todo cambiaria al saber eso, no era como que de pronto cambiaria sus planes de vida y tiraría dos años de trabajo y ahorro, o que desecharía sus creencias acerca de las familias así de fácil. . . No! Nada había cambiado! Sus creencias y motivaciones seguían tan fuertes como siempre! Todo lo que vivió hasta ese momento eran prueba fidedigna de eso! pero no por eso disfrutaría tener a una señora llorando desconsoladamente, rápidamente aclaro su garganta y hablo:

-Esta bien Sra Loud

-¿Uh?- Dijo Rita tratando de secar sus lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-Esta bien Sra Loud, todo esta bien.

-No. . . no lo esta

-Si lo esta, lo crea o no, no he tenido una mala vida, jamás podre decir que fue perfecta pero no fui infeliz, y me siento muy satisfecho con lo que la vida me ha dado hasta ahora, me gusta trabajar, me gusta el Orfanato, mi vida ha sido satisfactoria

-Pero pudo ser mejor! Pudiste. . .

-Pudo ser diferente, pero no podemos estar seguros si mejor, igual. . . aun que pudiera hacerlo, no creo que cambiaria nada de la vida que tuve.

Rita no pudo evitar sentirse un poco dolida por oírlo decir eso, ¿Cómo no podría ser mejor crecer con una familia que lo amara incondicionalmente? A menos que. . .

-Brandon, ¿Acaso tu tuviste. . .

-No nos salgamos del tema Sra Loud, mi punto es, que aunque parezca que la vida nos jugo una mala jugada, ambos pudimos sacar el mejor provecho de lo que nos toco, usted pudo criar y vivir felizmente con su familia como una gran madre que cuida fervientemente a sus hijos y yo. . . pues he podido vivir una vida interesante

Los labios de Rita temblaban

-No. . . no es cierto, te equivocas conmigo, no soy una gran madre, ¿que clase de "gran madre" deja que su hijo sea robado y crezca lejos de ella?

-Se subestima Sra Loud. Puedo decir que usted es una buena madre, he conocido niños que fueron hijos únicos y aun así, sus padres no pudieron con la presión y los abandonaron, pero usted tiene once hijos y los cuida a todos sin quebrarse. . . si eso no es una gran madre, por lo menos la hace la mujer mas dura que he conocido.

Por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar, Rita sonrió de manera honesta, le hacia feliz oír a su hijo decir eso pero al mismo tiempo la culpabilidad aumentaba también, en ese momento supo que ya era hora de decirle, ya era hora de empezar a rectificar las cosas, esta vez fue mas rápida que el chico y tomo ambas manos de su pequeño.

-Brandon. . . vendrás con nosotros!

-¿Qué?

-Vendrás con nosotros, te llevare a casa, serás un Loud, como siempre debiste haberlo sido. Se que ya tenias una idea, te escuche mencionárselo a la Directora antes de que entraras.

Brandon hizo un mueca de molestia, por un momento pensó en gritarle a esa mujer en un desesperado intento por hacerla cambiar de opinión, ya había funcionado antes pero en esta ocasión sabia que seria inútil, esa mujer se veía muy decidida, mucho mas que cualquier candidato a padre que hubiera conocido. . . sin mencionar que extrañamente, se sentía impotente de hacerlo, no a ella.

-¿Serviría de algo si digo que no quiero ir?

-No

-¿Sabe por que hasta ahora no he sido adoptado?

-Escuche historias de la Directora, debo decir que algunas son algo. . . perturbadoras.

-Algunas parejas eran mas duras que otras (Suspiro) ¿entiende que cuando cumpla 16 o 17 lo mas probable es que me vaya para siempre?

-Por lo que me conto la Directora. . . parece que tienes una especie de plan.

-Ella casi no sabe nada pero si, tengo un plan que empezara su curso al cumplir esa edad, es todo lo que diré.

-Entiendo. . . y ¿vas en serio con eso?

-Muy en serio, desde que tengo seis años.

Rita observo a su hijo a los ojos, su instinto de madre le confirmaron que si iba muy enserio con lo que decía ¿Qué clase de plan podría tener que ya llevaba maquinándolo por mas de media década? Ya sabia cual seria una de las cosas mas importantes que deseaba saber de Brandon, ¿Por qué no intentar desde ya?

-¿Hay alguna manera que me lo digas?

-No

-Ya veo, aun así acepto, vendrás a casa con nosotros.

-Me abstendré de saltar de alegría si no le importa.

-Gracioso. . . muy bien Brandon, déjame ser la primera en decirte, Bienvenido a la Familia Loud.

-No, solo soy un chico viviendo en su casa por un tiempo. No se confunda, no tengo problemas en admitir que si por mi fuera, no iría con usted.

-Ouch Brandon, un poco duro ¿No crees?

-A veces mi franqueza no conoce limites, no se ofenda.

-No me ofendo, sabia que esto no seria fácil, pero acepto el reto.

-Mis condolencias- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa que Rita de inmediato siguió. Después de eso, se despidieron; no hubo abrazos o besos familiares, solo se tomaron de la mano y se desearon feliz noche. Una vez mas Rita se vio forzada a separarse de su hijo pero esta vez, sabia que volvería por el.

Luego de una pequeña charla con la Directora acerca de lo que pasaría en los siguientes días, como recibirá visitas de una trabajadora social y visitas al hospital por muestras de ADN (Parecía que las de la niña nerd no contaban en un proceso legal) Brandon finalmente se hallaba en su cama, observando la habitación comunal y a los demás niños dormidos. No pudo evitar pensar que en unas semanas, no estaría mas ahí, su vida estaba a punto de dar un nuevo cambio, con suerte. uno no tan malo esta vez. Antes de poder conciliar el sueño. Brandon dio un gran suspiro y se dijo a si mismo:

-Al menos podre contar a mis hijos que mi vida fue interesante. . . bueno, no se que me este esperando en esa casa de locos pero si se que no me doblegaran. Cumpliré esta condena de cinco o seis años y después, adiós Louds!

Habiendo sacado eso de su pecho, finalmente el chico logro dormir.

* * *

 **Muy bien, Finalmente se acabo el primer arco de esta historia, Brandon finalmente sera llevado a la casa Loud, siendo honesto al principio pense en hacer diferente este capitulo, talvez Brandon escapando desesperadamente pero tambien pense que eso seria muy impropio de su personaje, tampoco inclui violencia contra sus padres por una razon, no olviden que a pesar de su forma de ser, el entiende que tiene 11 años y no tiene mucho que decir en las decisiones de adultos.**

 **Una vez mas, gracias por leer mi historia y los vere a todos en Agosto! si mis amigos, me voy de vacaciones todo un mes, intentare pensar en grandes ideas para el segundo arco y espero encontrarlos en mi regreso. Paz a todos y nos vemos despues.**


	20. Apoyo Familiar

**Estoy de vuelta amigos mios! debo decir que este viaje fue muy relajante, pude ver a mi familia y pasarla bien. Ahora a lo que sigue, seguir escribiendo mis historias! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Espero les guste y el Arte en DevianArt. Por favor comenten**

* * *

Haber criado a once hijos le había dado a Rita Loud una fuerza de voluntad casi legendaria, decir que había sido sencillo seria la mentira mas grande del mundo. Siempre tuvo sus altos y bajos pero en ningún momento en toda su vida se arrepintió de haber tenido a cada uno de sus hijas e hijo. Cuando tuvo a cada uno de ellos en sus brazos al nacer, sin fallar hizo la misma promesa once veces.

 _Siempre cuidare tu felicidad y la de tus hermanos_

Aquel recuerdo siempre le había traído una gran alegría. . . ahora parecía tan distante, tan vacío, tan hipócrita. Por diecisiete años, falsamente creyó que había honrado completamente su promesa, que se esforzaba por ver feliz a todos sus ángeles. . . pero nunca fue así.

 _No, solo soy un chico viviendo en su casa por un tiempo_

 _No tengo problemas en admitir que si por mi fuera, no iría con usted._

Aquellas palabras dichas por nada mas y nada menos que su segundo hijo varón aun hacían eco en su cabeza, su hijo, su sangre, su pequeño que creció sin ella. Había dicho esas palabras, cuando las escucho. Hizo lo imposible por no quebrarse y mantener una actitud positiva, requirió toda su fuerza de voluntad pero lo logro, o al menos eso quería creer, lo ultimo que quería demostrarle a su hijo perdido es que su madre era de convicción débil, no era de extrañar que el no quisiera estar con ella o con cualquiera de su familia, incluso si pudo probarle que no lo abandono, no era como si el se tiraría a sus brazos gritando "Mama!" esto no era una novela barata donde ese tipo de clishes ocurren, esto era la realidad, Brandon no la veía como su madre, no vería a su esposo como su padre y claramente no le interesaba crear lazos con sus hermanas y hermano.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de entrada de su casa, ni siquiera recordaba haberse bajado del taxi o caminado hasta ahí, realmente no se encontraba nada concentrada, bueno; siendo honesta, como era posible mantenerse serena cuando literalmente acababa de tener una conversación con un hijo que no dudo en decirle que no la quería de madre.

Observo la puerta por varios segundos hasta que finalmente su cabeza regreso a la realidad, después de un largo suspiro finalmente entro a su hogar, lo siguiente que paso era demasiado obvio, nueve bocas femeninas y una masculina bañándola con cientos de preguntas.

-¿Qué te dijo querida?

-¿Pudieron hablar?

-¿Fue grosero contigo?

-¿De verdad vendrá a vivir con nosotros?

-¿Intento golpearte de nuevo?

-CHICAS Y LINCOLN!- Grito una voz de adulto masculina que se sumo a la conversación, todos incluida Rita voltearon a ver a Lynn Sr cargando a una dormida Lily en sus brazos.

-Muy bien todos, primero que nada, dejen a su madre respirar. Preguntar todas al mismo tiempo no nos llevara a nada, a parte que ya todos excepto Lori, Leni y Luna deben ir a dormir, me prometieron que solo esperarían a que su madre llegara y luego a la cama.

-Pero papa. . .- Intentaron hablar los niños Loud pero Lynn Sr de inmediato les lanzo una mirada de "Sin peros" que ellos rápidamente entendieron. Eran raras las veces que los chicos observaban a su padre mirarlos así, por lo que sabían que desobedecerle no era buena idea. Sin decir ni una palabra mas, todos excepto las tres hermanas mayores procedieron a dirigirse a sus habitaciones para finalmente descansar, mientras que las tres mayores y sus padres caminaron al comedor, en silencio todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Después de un incomodo silencio que duro un par de minutos, Rita conto a su esposo e hijas lo que había transcurrido en el Orfanato, las exactas palabras de Brandon. Para cuando termino, los cuatro demás integrantes en la mesa no sabían que decir, luego de algunos segundos, Lynn Sr hablo:

-Wow. . . solo wow, así que Brandon opina eso, bueno; no es que no lo entienda pero aun así. . . es bastante fuerte si me lo preguntas.

-Lo se, mi. . . nuestro hijo no esta precisamente emocionado por integrarse a su familia- Dijo Rita con una ligera depresión.

Rita de inmediato fue abrazada por su esposo.

-Tranquila Rita, todo estará bien. Sabíamos que esto no seria fácil cuando decidimos recuperarlo.

-No puedo creer que ese ingrato te dijera eso!- Interrumpió Lori el momento.

-Hija. . .- Intento hablar Rita

-No mama! No intentes defenderlo! No tiene derecho de menospreciarnos de ese modo!- Le siguió Luna

-Chicas, traten de entender. . .- también intento Lynn hablar pero también fue interrumpido.

-Además como que no creo que sea divertido vivir en un Orfanato sin tu familia ¿Nuestro hermano no es muy inteligente verdad?- Termino Leni, todos la observaron por unos momentos, no tanto por la ironía que fuera ella quien dijera eso si no por que sinceramente había expresado un punto muy valido.

-Ok hijas escuchen! Se que hemos pasado por mucho, todas ustedes así como sus demás hermanos les consta que durante todos estos años las cosas no siempre han sido fáciles pero siempre hemos logrado salir adelante como familia, y siendo honesto, creo que esta podría ser la prueba mas grande que hemos enfrentado hasta ahora, incluso yo podría entender que ustedes se encuentren aun algo confundidas de cómo manejar esta situación, pero confió que siendo las mayores. Podrán apoyarnos a su madre, a mi y a sus demás hermanos incluido Brandon a superar esto- Lynn Sr dijo a sus hijas de forma segura . . . por lo menos con Lori y Luna, observo de reojo a Leni por unos instantes, siendo su padre. Sabia que ella no era precisamente la mas. . . madura o dependiente de los chicos Loud pero al final era también una hermana mayor que nunca dudaba en dar cariño y confort a sus hermanitos, incluso Lincoln siempre le pedía a el y a Rita que confiaran mas en ella. Jamás se lo diría pero al principio había pensado en solo hablar con Lori y Luna pero recordando las palabras de su hijo, decidió también confiar en su segunda hija mayor. Cosa que ella pareció apreciar mucho, no muy seguido sus padres le pedían participar en cuestiones realmente importantes. Lori lo pensó en lo que su padre le pedía por un minuto y contesto:

-(Suspiro) Esta bien papa, te prometo que hare mi mayor esfuerzo por apoyarte a ti y a mama en todo esto, después de todo. . . al final ese chico es mi hermano también. Literalmente este será un cambio enorme.

-Ni que lo digas hermana- Luna siguió –No creo ser la única que no le gusta la forma de expresarse de ese chico, incluso hizo llorar a Leni. . . pero aun así, tienes razón, al igual que Lincoln, también es mi hermanito.

-Si! Además como que nada de esto fue su culpa! Fue el doctor malo el que lo alejo de nosotros!- Leni dijo, sus lagrimas amenazaban con salir, no entendía del todo por que se sentía así, pero si entendía algo, Brandon era su hermanito y aquel hombre malo había hecho algo que ni siquiera ella estaba segura si podría perdonar, un sentimiento muy ajeno a ella empezó a crecer y no dudo en expresarlo

–Lo odio! Lo odio! Lo odio mucho! Por su culpa no conocí ni pude ver a mi hermanito crecer todos estos años! El creció pensando que no lo queríamos! Creció sin mis abrazos y besos! Creció sin mi cariño y amor! Y por eso el no me quiere!- Leni estaba furiosa. Tanto que incluso asusto un poco a sus hermanas y padres. Lori se le acerco y puso su mano en su hombro.

-Te entiendo Leni, ese tipo nos hizo daño a todos incluido Brandon, pero pensar en eso y enfurecernos con el no solucionara nada, el ya esta pagando por lo que hizo, ahora a nosotros nos resta tratar de arreglar esto lo mejor posible.

Leni observo a Lori, esos sentimientos aun estaban en ella pero gracias a su hermana mayor, logro calmarse, luego de secar las pocas lagrimas que salieron, sonrió y asintió su cabeza, luego sin decir nada mas, subió a su cuarto para descansar, ya tenia en mente un proyecto para los siguientes días. Quizás Brandon no estaba muy ansioso de querer ser su hermano pero no era nada que se pudiera arreglar, y un lindo regalo seria la mejor forma de empezar. Al poco tiempo, sus demás hermanas y padres también se dirigieron a dormir. Todos pensando en lo mismo.

-¿Qué cosas le deparara a la Familia Loud en el futuro inmediato?

…

Lucy se arrastro por los ductos hasta finalmente llegar al cuarto de Lola y Lana, aun no podía creer que sus padres y hermanas mayores realmente creyeran que todos los menores irían a dormir como si nada sin enviarla a ella a espiarlos. La chica gótica aterrizo en el cuarto de su hermanita, todos con excepción de Lily la esperaban impacientes, al momento que sus pies tocaron el piso, ninguno perdió el tiempo y empezaron a bombardearla con preguntas.

-Callados!- Hablo Lincoln lo mas bajo que pudo –Recuerden que deberíamos estar durmiendo así que no levanten tanto la voz, muy bien; Lucy, dinos que averiguaste.

La chica gótica conto todo a sus hermanos, para cuando termino. Cada uno tenia diferentes pensamientos, Lola no se encontraba muy feliz por la futura llegada de su agresor, Lana; aunque no se encontraba precisamente feliz con Brandon también por el asunto de Lola, sentía curiosidad de cómo seria tener otro chico en la casa, Lisa mantenía su carácter estoico, al fin y al cabo, parecía que tendría otro sujeto de pruebas, Luan increíblemente no dijo ningún chiste, la verdad no tenia nada contra Brandon pero estaba al tanto de que un gran cambio llegaría a la casa, Lucy al igual que Lisa, se mantenía sin emociones pero en el fondo también se preocupaba por la llegada del chico, aun pensaba en la vez que el chico le dijo que sus poemas no le gustaban, solo Lincoln lo sabia. Pero ella no era muy buena lidiando con la critica negativa.

Los mas pensativos al parecer eran Lynn y Lincoln, Lynn no sabia si sentirse preocupada o emocionada, por un lado había sido testigo del comportamiento radical de Brandon, eso podía ser un problema considerando lo molestas que a veces ella y sus hermanas podían ser, por otro lado; le agradaba tener otro atleta en casa, tal vez incluso alguien con quien podría entrenar en serio. Lincoln era un buen sparring pero jamás podía llevarle el paso. Lincoln tampoco sabia que pensar, Brandon era su hermano, se suponía que debía estar feliz de que viniera, así podrían empezar a conocerse y ¿quien sabia? Incluso tener ese alguien que compartiera lo que a el le gustara dentro de la familia. Aun así, se veía incapaz de sentirse así y el no saber por que no ayudaba.

-No! No quiero que ese vago venga acá! –Dijo Lola furiosa.

-Lola! No se si es un vago. . . pero te recuerdo que es tu hermano- Respondió Lynn, aun que no era apegada a Brandon, tampoco permitiría que su hermanita hablara de ese modo de el.

-Pero. . . pero el no es como nosotros! El no es un Loud.

-Es fácil decirlo cuando no fuiste tu la que fue un desfamiliarizada del batallón Loud Hahahaha entiendes? Pero en serio Lola, no seas así- Hablo Luan ganando un gruñido de todos los presentes.

-Como quieran! Cuando vean lo patán y malo que es el! le rogaran a mama y papa para que se deshagan de el, ya verán!

De inmediato volteo a ver a Lana

-¿Tu me apoyas, verdad hermana?

Lana se rasco detrás de la cabeza mientras formulaba una respuesta.

-¿Lana, tu me apoyas verdad?

-(Suspiro) Esta bien Lola, te apoyare.

Lola abrazo a su gemela, a pesar de ser tan diferentes, sabia que podía contar con ella cuando mas la necesitaba, Lana regreso el abrazo pero a diferencia de Lola, todos pudieron ver la cara de incomodidad en la fontanera de la familia. Al separar el abrazo, Lola también volteo a ver a Lincoln.

¿Qué me dices tu Lincoln? ¿En serio quieres que alguien como el, alguien que golpeo a tu linda hermanita este en esta casa?

-Hmmmmmm, Lo siento Lola, pero te guste o no, el es mi hermano gemelo y tu hermano mayor, obviamente tu no lo ves como tu hermano, y el seguramente piensa igual de nosotros, pero así como Lana te apoya ahora, creo que debo al menos hacer un esfuerzo por recibirlo en la familia con una actitud positiva, sin mencionar que tu te buscaste sola lo que el te hizo.

Lynn y Luan observaron a Lincoln, ambas se sentían orgullosas de su hermanito, a pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, seguía mostrando esa madurez no muy común en los chicos de su edad, solo esperaban que Brandon fuera igual que el en ese aspecto.

-Como quieras, el tiempo te pondrá de mi parte, a todos ustedes.

Una vez acabada la reunión, todos fueron a dormir como se les había ordenado, pensando lo mismo que sus hermanas mayores, en que pasaría en el futuro cercano.

….

Brandon despertó de su cama sudando.

-Rayos! ¿Que es este presentimiento? No es posible que esta situación me afecte así, solo es un cambio de domicilio Brandon! apégate al plan!- Pensó el chico en medio de la oscuridad, unos segundos después. Llevo su cabeza de vuelta a su almohada. Tratando de no pensar mas en como su vida literalmente se había ido por el rumbo equivocado al planeado.

-No es algo que no puedas manejar Brandon, ya has superado peores situaciones, esto no es nada- Se repetía el chico una y otra vez para auto convencerse antes de finalmente sucumbir al sueño.


	21. Nuevo Hogar

**Hola lectores, aqui les traigo un capitulo mas, quiero mandar saludos a todos aquellos que siguen apoyandome con sus comentarios positivos, bueno. finalmente Brandon ira con los Loud, como se desenvolveran las cosas? solo el tiempo lo dira, por favor comenten.**

* * *

La ultima semana no había sido tranquila para el joven peliblanco, Rita lo visitaba diario para poder platicar con el, aun que el chico no era muy social, no negaba que hablar con la Sra Loud era un poco entretenido, igual si iba a vivir con ella, no estaba mal conocerla un poco.

Justo un día después de la primera platica con su madre biológica, Brandon recibió visitas de una trabajadora social, esta le hizo bastantes preguntas. Aun que al chico no le gustaba hablar mucho de el, no tuvo alternativa que responder a cada una ellas, contar que había pasado en sus primeros años de vida, como había llegado al Orfanato después de lo que paso con. . . ella, una vez satisfecha. Ella se retiro; desafortunadamente Brandon sabia que no era el fin de lo que venia, dos días después, los dos junto con la Directora visitaron el hospital de la ciudad, ahí se encontraron con la señora Rita y su esposo, ellos lo saludaron amigablemente, el devolvió el saludo por cortesía. No quería meterse en problemas con la Directora.

Después de dar las muestras para el examen de ADN, la Directora dejo a los señores Loud llevarse a Brandon para desayunar y así conocerse mejor, mas con Lynn Sr con quien no había tenido oportunidad de hablar aun, Rita procedió a ordenar la comida en la barra, sabiendo que ella se tardaría a propósito para darles mas tiempo de calidad juntos, Lynn Sr aprovecho para poder platicar con su hijo. El Peliblanco no pudo evitar ponerse serio al recordar aquella interesante aunque algo incomoda platica:

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Brandon y su padre se encontraban en la mesa, el silencio ere perdurable y bastante incomodo, fue finalmente el patriarca Loud quien decidió romper el hielo._

 _-Hey. . . ¿Brandon verdad?_

 _-Eso es correcto señor- Contesto el pequeño sin titubear, cosa que sorprendió un poco al Sr Loud quien recordaba que su esposa le había contado acerca de la actitud retraída del chico. Claro que Lynn Sr no sabia que Brandon ya había decidido al menos llevar las cosas en paz tanto con la Sra Rita como con su esposa, después de todo iban a cuidar de el, y si algo le habían enseñado Helen y la Hermana Margaret, era no morder la mano que te alimenta._

 _-¿Y usted es el Señor Lynn Loud verdad? Padre de 11 hijos, solo puedo decir Wow!- Continuo el chico._

 _-Así es hijo. . . es decir Brandon, mis otros once hijos son sensacionales, como se que tu también lo eres._

 _-Seguro que lo son, debo decir que su hija deportista es bastante impresionante._

 _-Si, cada uno tiene su talento especial, excepto Lily pero estoy seguro que será increíble en cualquier cosa que le apasione cuando crezca, ¿Qué me dices tu? Si es posible saber ¿Hay algo que te guste?_

 _-Soy el típico chico promedio, mis gustos no varían de los demás, comics, juegos de video, comida chatarra y demás, pero admitiré que me gusta mucho pelear. Por eso practico karate, aunque no descartaría practicar otras disciplinas._

 _-¿De verdad? Ya estoy seguro que tu y Lynn se llevaran muy bien_

 _-Podría ser, aun que siendo honesto. Me gusta entrenar solo._

 _-¿Solo?_

 _-Digamos que me gusta de hacer del lobo solitario_

 _-Eso. . . no es precisamente bueno, lo sabes ¿Verdad?_

 _-En mi caso, es mas fácil y practico. . . algún día lo entenderá._

 _Lynn quería preguntarle a que se refería pero recordó lo que Rita le dijo, Brandon tenia un plan que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con nadie, con ella decidieron no presionarlo, quizás en el futuro. Si conseguían ganarse su confianza, podrían saber que planeaba su pequeño. En cierta forma era gracioso, igual que su hermano. El segundo peliblanco también parecía ser un "Hombre con el plan"_

 _-Como tu digas chico._

 _Luego de eso, la platica se volvió un poco mas amena, Lynn le hablo acerca de su trabajo en IT, entre otras cosas. Brandon no hablo mucho, no revelo información personal pero si un par de experiencias en el Orfanato. El Señor Loud escucho atentamente, aunque era interesante. No podía evitar sentir malestar al escuchar la palabra "Orfanato" y relacionarla con uno de sus hijos era mil veces peor, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el chico finalmente lanzo la pregunta que mas esperaba:_

 _Señor Loud, perdone si soy muy directo pero. . . realmente necesito saber ¿Por qué tantos hijos?_

 _-Hahahaha, ¿finalmente la curiosidad te gano cierto? Ok te lo diré, para serte honesto desde muy pequeño siempre quise una gran familia, aunque debo decir que la idea de tener doce hijos fue muy extravagante incluso para mi, pero cuando tuve a Lori, tu hermana mas grande._

 _-Su hija mas grande querrá decir._

 _-Si. . . mi hija mas grande, bueno como decía, cuando Rita y yo tuvimos a Lori, simplemente no pudimos parar, queríamos tener muchos hijas e hijos, las amaba a todas, pero después de la quinta. Empecé a creer que jamás tendría hijos varones, hasta que vino Lincoln y. . . hasta que vino Lincoln, fui tan feliz cuando lo tuve. Creo que si hubiera sabido que en realidad eran gemelos. Hubiera explotado de felicidad, tal vez incluso hubiéramos dejado de tener hijos._

 _Brandon levanto su ceja al escuchar eso._

 _-¿Y por que dice eso?_

 _-Bueno, Rita y yo amamos a todas nuestras hijas pero el hecho de tener un varón al fin fue increíble, indudablemente queríamos otro, tu sabes; para que Lincoln tuviera un hermano con quien compartir cosas de hombres. Ya te imaginaras nuestra sorpresa al ver que justo después de Lincoln, tuvimos otras cinco niñas. Aun que nos dio un poco de tristeza el no poder tener otro varón, esta fue aplastada por le alegría de cinco hermosas y talentosas hijas que le siguieron._

 _-Ya veo. . . hmmmm, pero aun así, me imagino que debe ser difícil. Once bocas que alimentar._

 _-A veces lo es, y si, nuestro presupuesto es un poco apretado. Pero Rita y Yo aceptamos gustosamente el reto, y te puedo asegurar que no nos arrepentimos de nada._

 _-Entiendo, me impresiona. Criar once hijos, solo puedo decir que usted y su esposa son increibles, siendo chico de Orfanato, le puedo decir que hay cientos de personas idio. . . tontas e irresponsables que no soportan ni siquiera a un niño._

 _-¿En serio? Montón de idiotas sin valor- Dijo Lynn molesto –Ups! Perdón-_

 _-No se preocupe, créame que no es la peor palabra que e escuchado- Se le acerco un poco a el –De hecho, yo la uso muy seguido- Termino el chico, obviamente sin contarle acerca de todo el repertorio de palabras que usaba cuando estaba increíblemente enojado._

 _Ambos rieron un poco pero Lynn Sr anoto mentalmente de cómo enseñarle a Brandon el uso inapropiado de algunas palabras._

 _-Señor Loud, hay otra cosa que necesito saber, ¿No esta preocupado por mi llegada a su casa, usted mismo lo dijo, su presupuesto es apretado, no creo que le haga falta otra boca que alimentar. ¿Esta seguro que necesita esto?_

 _Lynn Sr sonrió un poco, no sabia si Brandon decía eso en un ultimo intento de convencerlo de no adoptarlo o por que realmente le preocupaba desestabilizar el presupuesto de los Loud, supuso que podía ser un poco de ambas, después de pensar un poco que decir, sin vacilar; respondió:_

 _-No te preocupes pequeño, déjame decirte algo que ni siquiera tus hermanas y hermano saben, la verdad es que Rita y yo planeábamos tener un hijo mas._

 _-¿Bromea verdad?- Pregunto Brandon._

 _-No, es cierto que puede parecer una locura. . . de hecho lo es, pero después de pensarlo mucho, Rita y yo habíamos decidido completar la docena, sin mencionar que seria el ultimo intento de tener otro varón, pero gracias a ti. Ya no es necesario y por eso estamos agradecidos, la docena Loud esta completa y fue otro varón, justo lo que queríamos, no te preocupes por el dinero hijo. Estaremos bien._

 _Brandon observo al señor Loud por unos minutos, sin decir una sola palabra, estaba impresionado por lo que había dicho, en serio que había posibilidad que el y su esposa fueran unos locos, pero igual no pudo evitar sentir algo de respeto por la pareja. Unos locos responsables. Hubiera reído si no fuera por que el señor Loud podría tomarlo como una falta de respeto._

 _-Rayos, sabia que era una familia loca pero no creo que a ese extremo- Pensó el Peliblanco._

 _Sabiendo que Rita podría volver en cualquier momento, Lynn finalmente dijo las palabras mas difíciles de la conversación._

 _-Brandon, lo siento mucho._

 _-¿Uh? ¿De que. . ._

 _-Tu sabes de que hablo hijo, Siento mucho lo que te paso, no debio pasar nunca, te juro que requirió toda mi capacidad mental para no ayudar a tu madre y. . . hacer pagar con creses a ese hombre que te alejo de nosotros._

 _-Sr Loud, en serio; no tiene..._

 _-Si tengo que Brandon, lo que te ocurrió estuvo mal y quiero que sepas que hare todo en mi poder para rectificarlo, no puedo prometer muchas cosas pero si que tu calidad de vida será mejor con nosotros._

 _-Señor Loud, en serio; no tiene que hacerlo, no hay nada que rectificar, yo entiendo que no fue culpa suya o de su esposa, no se martirice así, con forme a mis necesidades, solo requiero de comida y cobijo, con eso todo estará bien._

 _Ahora era el turno de Lynn de quedar impresionado, sabia que Brandon había crecido en un Orfanato, y por eso no estaba acostumbrado a no tener mucho, pero esto. . . Brandon no era exigente, antes que pudiera decirle algo mas, Rita apareció con la comida, los tres comieron a gusto mientras platicaban de cosas varias. Brandon también platico aun que no mucho. Luego de eso, lo llevaron de vuelta al Orfanato y con un apretón de manos, Lynn Sr y Brandon se despidieron_

. . . . . . . . . . .

-(Suspiro) Finalmente hoy es el día, es increíble que todo pasara en tan solo una semana- Brandon se dijo a si mismo mientras empacaba sus cosas, Rita le había proveído de una maleta grande para poder guardar sus posesiones, con cuidado guardo sus prendas, su pequeña tableta electrónica en la que veía películas, su video juego portátil, trofeos del campeonato regional de Hatelzuki y por ultimo, sus dos cajas metálicas, sus posiciones mas preciadas adentro de ellas. No tardo mucho, lo cierto es que no tenia mucha ropa precisamente pero no le importaba, habían sido gratis y dadas por la Hermana Margaret y solo por eso tenían un gran valor para el.

Aun que Brandon no era alguien que le gustara gastar dinero en cosas innecesarias, no dudo en comprar un par de pasteles para compartir con los niños del Orfanato, después de todo era su despedida, muchos pequeños lo felicitaron por haber sido adoptado y muchos otros mostraron tristeza al verlo ir, no habían convivido por mucho tiempo pero por alguna razón, Brandon tenia algo que le hacia ganarse la confianza de los jóvenes.

-Brandon! Por favor no te vayas!- Grito una pequeña de 3 años de edad abrazando su pierna. Brandon la recordaba, era una niña que había defendido no hace mucho cuando otros niños de la calle la molestaban, este la levanto a su altura y le dijo.

-No se preocupen, no viviré muy lejos y prometo que los visitare regularmente, además me asegurare de hablar muy bien de ustedes con las personas que conozca, no dudo que tu serás adoptada en menos de lo que esperas ternurita.

-¿Eso. . . eso crees?

-No lo creo, lo se. Pero basta de lagrimas, estos pasteles no se comerán solos, vamos todos a comer!

Mientras todos los niños devoraban los pasteles, la Directora y Brandon salieron del lugar, estando en el jardín, fue la señora quien hablo:

-Ellos te admiran mucho, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-No soy mas que el chico que los cuidaba, primero me moriría antes que dejar que algún idiota moleste a un niño por tener menos.

-Lenguaje Brandon, pero aun así, estoy orgulloso de ti, todos ellos lo están. Muchos quieren seguir tus pasos.

-Hmmmmm, no deberían. No los llevara a nada bueno. ¿Peleoneros y solitarios? Que gran futuro.

-Brandon, hay mucho mas en ti de lo que crees, Margaret lo sabia. . . Helen lo sabia.

-Usted no conoció a Helen.

-No, no lo hice, pero Margaret siempre hablo muy bien de ella, estoy segura que fue una gran mujer, con muchos sueños y expectativas, igual que tu.

Brandon apretó sus puños al escuchar eso, poco a poco sentía como la sangre subía a su cabeza.

-Si. . . los tenia, los tenia. . .

-Brandon ¿Estas bien?

El chico sacudió su cabeza para despejarse un poco y respondió:

-Si, no se preocupe, solo recordé algo de hace tiempo, algo que detesto recordar, en fin ¿Para que me trajo aquí? No creo que solo fuera para decirme que soy una especie de "héroe" para los pequeños.

-¿Tan perceptivo como siempre no mi niño? Tienes razón, te traje para darte algo.

La Directora saco algo de su bolsillo, era una pequeña caja blanca que entrego al chico, este la abrió y no podía creer lo que veia: era un pequeño crucifijo de plata, de inmediato supo que era autentico, era igual al que la hermana Margaret usaba en vida, antes que pudiera decir que era demasiado, la Directora hablo:

-Este crucifijo lo uso la hermana Margaret hasta su muerte, ella le pidió a la hermana Elizabeth dármelo para después yo dártelo cuando cumplieras 18 años o si eras adoptado, era su posesión material mas preciada, ahora es tuyo.

Brandon tomo el crucifijo y lo observo por unos instantes, era realmente bello, algo tan fino contrastaba por completo con su forma de vestir, pensó por un momento en no aceptarlo pero la mirada de la Directora fue suficiente para saber que ella no lo recibiría de vuelta.

-Gracias Directora Victoria, lo cuidare con mi vida.

-Se que lo harás Brandon.

Brandon estaba a punto de ir adentro a comer pastel si aun quedaba pero fue detenido una vez mas por la voz de la Directora.

-Brandon, una cosa mas. Entiendo que no quieres una familia, entiendo que esto que esta pasando no significa mucho para ti, pero estoy segura que a Margaret le hubiera gustado que te dijera que te des la oportunidad de ser feliz, Brandon. . . tienes una gran familia, no es otro Orfanato, es tu madre y padre, tus hermanas y hermano gemelo ¿De verdad ellos no significan nada para ti? ¿Ni un poco?

Brandon no volteo a ver a la Directora pero si hablo:

-Puedo contar con los dedos de una sola mano las personas que tuvieron un gran significado en mi vida, los Loud no están en esos dedos. Lo siento pero simplemente no puedo poner cara de felicidad y decir hipócritamente que me emociona ir con ellos o decir que son mi familia, incluso si algún día lo considerara. . . seria una razón mas para dejarlos cuando llegue el momento. Seria lo mejor para todos y para mi.

-Brandon. . .

-Confié en mi Directora, se de lo que hablo. . . ya lo viví. Oops! Baje mi guardia, lo siento. Olvide eso ultimo que dije. . . bueno! Ahora vamos, o no tendremos pastel.

Brandon se dirigió adentro de la casa, dejando a una muy confundida Directora atrás.

…

Luego de muchos mas abrazos por parte de los niños pequeños, algunos chicos de su edad y la Directora Victoria, Brandon termino de despedirse y se reunió con los Señores Loud quienes que acababan de llegar a traerlo. Brandon subió a Vanzilla con sus maletas.

-Hola hijo, ¿Listo para empezar tu nueva vida con tu familia?

-Hmmm, supongo

-Oh vamos campeón, se que puedes estar un poco nervioso por lo que podrá pasar pero no te preocupes, ya hablamos con nuestros hijos y te aseguro que no te harán sentir incomodo, además tendrás tu espacio, te lo prometo.

-Gracias Señor y Señora Loud.

-Vamos Brandon, puedes llamarnos Mama y Papa.

-. . . . Lo siento Señora Loud.

Ambos padres se observaron por un momento, se sentían dolidos y preocupados pero rápidamente se recuperaron, sabían que no seria tan fácil, pero tenían la esperanza que Brandon los viera que padres en el futuro.

-Esta bien hijo, tengo fe que algún día podrás vernos como tales.

Brandon prefirió no contestar, no deseaba decir algo ofensivo o innecesario. El viaje fue silencioso, luego de algunos minutos, llegaron finalmente a la casa Loud, los tres bajaron y caminaron hacia ella, mientras los padres entraban a la casa, Brandon se quedo parado en el pórtico, observando la construcción frente a el, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Aquí viviré los siguientes años uh? Bueno; según la recuerdo, es bastante reconfortante aun que algo pequeña para dos padres y una docena de jóvenes, me pregunto si tendré que compartir habitación con alguien?

-Brandon? Brandon? Hijo. . . me oyes?- Rita hablo al chico, Brandon volvió a la realidad al escucharla.

-Uh? Oh si! Perdón, solo estaba pensando en algo.

-Ya veo, ven hijo, hora de conocer oficialmente tu nuevo hogar.

Brandon asintió su cabeza y tomando sus cosas, entro a la casa. Como no podía ser de otra forma, justo al dar un paso adentro, Brandon observo a todos los chicos Loud frente a el, todos observándolo detenidamente, Lori, Lynn, Luan y Luna mostraban cara de inseguridad, Lincoln y los demás menores solo le observaban expectantes, la única que sonreía era Leni, incluso se le veía emocionada. Tanto que fue la primera en dar avanzar al chico.

-Hola! Soy Leni Loud, tu hermana mayor, aun que claro, como que ya sabias eso ¿verdad?- Hablo la linda rubia extendiendo su mano. Ya conociendo un poco la clase de actitud que Brandon poseía, Lori intento aconsejar a su hermana.

-Hmmmm, Leni, no creo que debas. . . ¿Uh?

Grande fue la sorpresa de ella y sus demás hermanas y hermano al ver a Brandon corresponder y estrechar la mano de la modista.

-Hola Leni Loud, mi nombre es Brandon.

Dando un chillido de emoción, Leni sacudió la mano de Brandon con fuerza.

-Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien hermanito! Mira; tengo algo para ti. Lo hice yo misma!

De la nada, Leni saco un suéter gris que de inmediato entrego al joven peliblanco, Brandon lo observo por un momento, siendo honesto; era un lindo suéter, muy bien hecho, parecía que después de todo la chica linda sabia de costura y moda, solo una cosa en el centro del suéter llamo su atención.

-Hmmmmm, una pregunta Leni Loud, Por que tiene las iniciales L.L?

-Oh eso! Veras, a veces cuando hago ropa para mis mi, o mis hermanas y hermano, siempre le coloco ese distintivo, después de todo. Nuestro nombres empiezan con L, lo cual debo decir que como que hace mucho mas fácil recordarlo.- Leni dijo muy tranquila.

Brandon observo a Leni por unos segundos, levantando una ceja; hablo:

-Si recuerdas que mi nombre es Brandon ¿verdad?

-Claro que si

-Brandon. . . con "B"

-Si, ya lo dijiste, te llamas Brandon, lindo nombre por cierto.

Una vez mas el chico se le quedo viendo a Leni, por un momento realmente quería creer que la chica bromeaba, realmente quería creer que esta rubia linda le estaba jugando una broma, pero no; su cara de inocencia pura e ingenuidad fueron suficiente para convencerlo.

-Eres. . . hmmmm, ¿como decirlo? Eres. . . Eres. . . No, no encuentro palabras no ofensivas para decir lo que quiero decir, así que mejor no diré nada. Pero supongo que gracias por el suéter chica. Es lindo.

-De nada Brandon- Leni termino y regreso con sus hermanas y hermano. Después de eso, nadie mas dijo nada, seguían muy callados. Realmente nadie sabia que decir en un momento como ese, no eran tan llevaderos como Leni. Al notar eso, Brandon decidió hablar:

-Hola a todos, como sabrán; viviré aquí por un buen tiempo, yo entiendo que esto es algo que ninguno de ustedes esperaba, créanme que yo tampoco, pero no se preocupen, no he venido a interferir con sus vidas, así como espero que no interfieran con la mía, les prometo que intentare no darles ningún problema, no espero que nos llevemos bien pero creo al menos podemos co-existir viviendo juntos.

Todos las chicas y chico, incluida Leni, observaron a su hermano por unos instantes, todos sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar, todos concordaban que el chico era demasiado directo. Brandon resto importancia a lo que sea que estuvieran pensando y volteo a ver a la señora Loud:

-Señora Rita, ¿seria tan amable de mostrarme donde dormiré? Tengo una tarde un poco ocupada y quisiera instalarme lo mas pronto posible, también quisiera que me dijera cuales serán mis obligaciones y quehaceres a realizar en esta casa y cual es el toque de queda impuesto por usted y el Señor Loud.

Rita Loud, aun estando sorprendida por lo que su hijo acababa de decir, asintió su cabeza y dirigió a su hijo hacia las escaleras, ofreció a ayudar a Brandon con su equipaje pero el chico sonrió y lo levanto por si mismo, ella junto con Brandon y su esposo, empezaron a subir las escaleras, a medio camino, Brandon volteo a ver sus hermanos de nuevo.

-Saben, para ser los LOUD, son muy callados. . . Me gusta!

Dicho eso, siguió su camino hasta el ático, al subir, Brandon de inmediato noto una pared con puerta de madera recién puesta para dividir el lugar y adaptar su nuevo cuarto, adentro había una cama, un ropero y una estantería, parecía que el lugar recién había sido limpiado. Antes de preguntar quien lo había hecho, Lynn Sr se adelanto a hablar.

-Espero que te guste, tus hermanas y hermano ayudaron a limpiarlo.

-Me gusta, es espacioso y me agrada la pared para mayor privacidad, aun que una cortina hubiera sido suficiente señor Loud, no tenia que ir tan lejos.

-Tonterías hijo, como hombre, entiendo la privacidad que los chicos necesitan, por que crees que Lincoln también tiene su propio cuarto.

-Y supongo que el hecho de que el 90% de los que viven en esta casa sean chicas no tiene nada que ver ¿cierto?

-Bueno. . . ok, nos atrapaste. Solo asegúrate de cerrar con llave cuando no estés o lo necesites, mis demás hijas e hijo a veces pueden ser muy curiosos, sin mencionar que son inmunes a tocar las puertas.

-Anotado.

Luego de eso, Los señores Loud procedieron a platicar con Brandon acerca de sus experiencias en quehaceres del hogar, el joven les dijo que cualquier labor estaría bien, al final quedaron de acuerdo que Brandon se encargaría de limpiar las ventanas de toda la casa a diario y que su toque de queda seria no mas tarde de las 7:00 de la noche. El señor Loud salio de la habitación pero Rita se quedo un momento mas, se agacho para estar a la altura de su hijo, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros, le dijo:

-Brandon, se que ya he dicho esto pero quiero decirte una vez mas que estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí con nosotros, entiendo que esto es un gran cambio para ti y entiendo como te sientes con respecto a nosotros, pero quiero que sepas que estamos aquí para ti, no dudes en hablar conmigo o tu padre si lo necesitas.

-No se preocupe. . .

-No Brandon, no subestimes la percepción de una madre. . . se que no todo esta bien en tu vida, no se por que, pero lo veo en tus ojos. Tienes mucho dolor y arrepentimiento en tu corazón, me encantaría que me dijeras por que ahora pero se que seria pedir demasiado. Brandon, se que eres fuerte y quieres ser independiente, pero no rehúses abrir tu corazón, se que no me ves como tu madre pero por lo menos confía en mi y en mi esposo. Por ahora con eso me bastaría.

Brandon observo a Rita detenidamente, asi como ella era muy buena leyendo a la gente, el también no lo hacia nada mal, sabia que estaba siendo honesta pero. . .

-Señora Rita, usted es mi cuidadora ahora, como lo dije abajo antes, procurare no darle problemas ni a usted o su familia pero creo que estamos muy lejos de empezar a hablar de confianza absoluta, y puede ser que jamás llegue el momento. . . lo siento.

Rita cerro los ojos por un momento, esperaba que las cosas hubieran sido mas fáciles pero también estaba preparada para esto.

-Entiendo hijo. . . ¿puedo llamarte hijo?

-Preferiría Brandon pero es su casa, sus reglas.

-Muy bien, decía que te entiendo hijo, pero no quiere decir que no me esforzare para ganarme tu confianza y amor, eres testarudo y eso esta bien, después de todo lo heredaste de mi, yo tampoco se cuando rendirme.

Ambos sonrieron y estrecharon sus manos, aun que Rita no conforme, dio un abrazo rápido a su hijo quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, luego de eso; salio de la habitación con cara de satisfacción, dejando a Brandon un poco perplejo, rápidamente el chico suspiro y rodo sus ojos. Mientras se instalaba en su nuevo cuarto. Pensó:

-Bueno, admito que es mucho mejor que una Directora cruel o padres irresponsables. . . (suspiro) bueno, bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar Brandon.


	22. El Primer Dia

**Adelante el siguiente capitulo, Espero les guste mucho, creanme que me costo muchisimo quien podria ser el shipping de Brandon, por el momento, me quedo con mi eleccion. pero quien sabe, talvez cambie de opinion en el futuro. Es poco probable pero podria pasar. Por favor comenten. Hasta la proxima.**

* * *

Brandon ya casi terminaba de acomodarse en su nueva habitación, toda su ropa y objetos varios en el ropero, sus trofeos de karate en las vitrinas, por el momento se encontraba sobre su cama, una de sus cajas metálicas abiertas, Brandon observaba una foto que había sacado de ahí. No podía evitar sonreír un poco al verla.

-Bueno Helen, supongo que realmente los planes no salen como uno planea a veces, me pregunto que dirías ahora. . .

El chico guardo la foto una vez mas en su caja y la cerro bajo llave, luego junto con la otra caja, las coloco debajo de su cama y procedió a salir de su habitación, tenia trabajo que hacer esa tarde. Cerro su habitación bajo llave y bajo del ático. Una vez afuera, observo a todos los chicos Loud haciendo sus asuntos, Lori texteando con su teléfono, Luna tocando su guitarra, Luan persiguiendo a una asustada Leni con una araña claramente de plástico, Lola conduciendo su Kart con su hermana gemela a su lado, parecía que todas estaban llevando su día como si nada, lo cual para el era perfecto.

Una vez sus pies tocaron el suelo, todas las hermanas se detuvieron y el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, era justamente como si Brandon fuera una especie de silenciador andante, todas lo observaron, excepto Leni quien le saludo con su mano mientras sonreía, Brandon sonrio y camino hacia las escaleras, para su sorpresa, Lana se le acerco.

-Hmmmm, hola! Mi nombre es Lana

Brandon inspecciono a la niña frente a el, todo en ella gritaba "Juguetona" Overol ligeramente sucio, tenis deportivos, gorra para atrás, definitivamente una contraparte de su gemela.

-Hola Lana, mi nombre es Brandon. ¿Tu no me tienes miedo?

-Uh ¿Por qué te tendría miedo?

-No se, ustedes díganme, todos a excepción de la rubia linda actúan como si les fuera a saltar encima para atacarlos.

Todas las hermanas presentes intercambiaron miradas, un poco de culpa mostraban sus ojos, Lana rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Bueno. . . no es que te tengamos miedo, es que. . .

-LANA!- Grito Lola detrás de ella, la pequeña fontanera observo a su hermana princesa y sin decir nada mas, camino hacia su Kart y subió a el, luego ella y Lola entraron a su habitación. Brandon no dio mucha importancia y continuo su camino pero una vez mas su trayectoria fue interrumpida por Luan, quien empujada por Leni, decidió hablar con el chico:

-Hola Brandon, soy Luan Loud y la comedia es mi vida!- dijo la niña cómica y extendió su mano, el peliblanco procedió a tomar su mano y de inmediato recibió una pequeña descarga. Rápidamente Brandon retiro su mano de la bromista y dio un salto para atrás, su rostro mostraba seriedad mientras observaba su mano recién electrocutada, Luan, Luna, Lori y Leni observaron al chico por un momento, preocupadas de haberlo provocado. Luna rápidamente se acerco a Luan y le susurro.

-Luan! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Recién lo estas conociendo.

-Lo siento. . . lo hice sin pensar, intente resistirme pero veo que mi sentido cómico me jugo una broma hahahaha, ¿entiendes?

-¿En serio Luan?

-Si, lo se.

-Hehehehehehehe

Ambas hermanas alzaron sus vistas para ver quien reía, increíblemente era Brandon, no era una gran risa pero no se veía enojado. Antes que pudieran hablar, el lo hizo:

-Debo admitir que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien se atrevió a jugarme una broma, tienes agallas chica, te daré eso.

Brandon avanzo otra vez hasta Luan, extendió su otra mano hacia ella

-Bien jugado.

Luan extendió su mano también y la estrecho con la de su hermanito. Brandon con una sonrisa maliciosa, le dijo:

-Espero que entiendas que me vengare ¿verdad?

Luan lo observo también con ojos serios pero tampoco pudo ocultar su nerviosismo, el chico hablaba en serio, ya muchas de sus hermanas habían intentando vengarse de ella con bromas pero nadie lo había conseguido, pero algo en ella le decía que no podía tomar la amenaza de Brandon a la ligera.

-Bueno, buena suerte con eso chico- Dijo Luna junto a Luan, dio un paso adelante y se presento.

-Soy Luna Loud, gusto en conocerte Brandon.

-Igual es un gusto conocerte Luna. . . ¿eres tan obvia como tu hermana cómica y la deportista o debo suponer que no eres una gran fan de la música?

Luna sonrió al escuchar eso:

-Diste justo en el clavo chico, la música de Rock es mi pasión, tal vez algún día puedas ir a uno de mis conciertos.

-Tal vez, no son muy fan pero de vez en cuando disfruto de una canción si es buena. En fin, nos veremos después supongo, debo salir a atender asuntos importantes.

Brandon siguió su camino, cruzo miradas con Lori pero ninguno dijo nada, la chica había vuelto a su teléfono tan pronto vio que no intentaría nada contra sus hermanas menores.

-Supongo que a menos que haga algo precipitado, esa rubia creída no hará nada, por mi esta bien, una menos con quien lidiar- Pensó Brandon mientras bajaba las gradas. Leni una vez más le saludo para desearle buen viaje, esa chica en particular había llamado mucho su atención, mas que todo por lo inusual de su comportamiento, no le tomo mucho tiempo para Brandon para darse cuenta que la chica no era la lámpara mas brillante de la casa pero aun así, su inocencia y animo eran. . . ¿de verdad existía una joven así? Casi le recordaba a. . . Una pequeña sonrisa sincera apareció en su boca. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por la hermanas Loud, incluso Lori.

Justo antes de salir de la casa. Brandon sintió un pequeño escalofrió.

¿Ok. . . quien me espía?-Pensó el peliblanco.

-Hola Brandon

-(Suspiro) ¿Que pasa niña gótica? Brandon dijo sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-¿No te sorprendiste?- Dijo Lucy casi confundida.

-Te vi antes de llegar a la puerta ¿Por qué debería haberme sorprendido?

La verdad Brandon si se había sorprendido, requirió una gran fuerza de voluntad no saltar pero no quería que la chica supiera eso.

-Suspiro, bueno. . . soy Lucy y soy poeta, de hecho, por eso te llame, Lincoln ahora esta tomando una ducha, asi que no puedo preguntarle y ya que tu eres su gemelo. . .quería saber si conoces una palabra que rime con mismo?

-Hmmmm- Brandon pensó mientras se acariciaba el mentón

-¿Qué tal abismo?

Lucy dio una muy pequeña sonrisa.

-Servirá.

-¿Abismo servirá? Solo bromeaba niña, Oh si. . . gótica, pero dime ¿Qué clase de poe. . .

Brandon volteo a ver a Lucy pero ya no estaba.

-Wow, Batman, muérete de la envidia.

Una vez afuera, Brandon encontró a los señores Loud subiendo a la Van.

-Hola Brandon- dijo Rita –Saldrás un rato?-

-Si, tengo un par de trabajos de los que tengo que encargarme hoy-

-Esta bien cariño, solo recuerda volver antes de las siete, ok?

-Como usted diga señora Loud.

Ambos padres se alejaron a donde sea que fuera su destino mientras que Brandon caminaba también al suyo. No demoro mucho en cortar el césped de esas casas, por lo que se dispuso a ir un rato al parque de la comunidad. Estando ahí, se sentó en una banca a observar el paisaje. Habían muchos niños jugando o parejas paseando tomados de la mano. No le dio mucha importancia y siguió relajándose, aun tenia muy fresca la memoria de lo que paso la ultima semana, las visitas, los exámenes, incluso la platica con los señores Loud de no propagar la noticia de su encuentro. Claro que eso no evito que por lo menos saliera un pequeño articulo en el periódico acerca del niño peliblanco robado de bebe que había sido milagrosamente encontrado por su familia. No es que le molestara que sus empleadores se enteraran, lo feo del caso fue como tuvo que soportar todas las felicitaciones y preguntas que cada uno de ellos le dieron al ir a trabajar. Para un chico que no disfrutaba mucho de recibir atención, fue una semana difícil.

-Hmmmm, me pregunto si a los Loud también los habrán molestado sus conocidos al enterarse de la noticia?- Se pregunto el peliblanco, esperando que la respuesta fuera no.

Luego de un rato, Brandon decidió dar un paseo al otro lado del parque, la brisa era relajante y le permitía pensar mas claramente, aun que todo estuviera pasando, aun le costaba creerlo, apenas unas semanas atrás, todavía era un chico de Orfanato, sin preocupaciones ni problemas, ahora tendría que lidiar con un batallón de chicas y un chico, mas de una vez. La palabra escape se le había pasado por la cabeza pero la verdad, es que no podía hacer eso, no quería volverse un vagabundo, sin mencionar que la Hermana Margaret y Helen lo habían criado mejor que eso, y aun que no quisiera aceptarlo, no quería poner triste a la señora Loud, no la consideraba su madre pero tampoco la lastimaría a propósito.

-(Suspiro) ¿Supongo que realmente estoy atascado con los Loud por estos años uh?

-Aghhhh, vamos! Ouch!- Los pensamientos de Brandon fueron interrumpidos al escuchar ese grito a la distancia, por pura curiosidad, el peliblanco camino hacia el origen del ruido, a unos cuantos metros de ahí, observo a una niña baja de estatura, con un vestido y calcetas moradas largas, su cabello era exageradamente largo, no pudo evitar preguntarse desde cuando no se lo cortaba, la niña intentaba subir a un árbol pero caía a medio camino.

-Esa chica no tiene nada de fuerza en sus brazos- Brandon se acerco a la chica.

-Oye niña, ¿que estas haciendo?

La pequeña, se levanto y de inmediato observo al Peliblanco.

-Lincoln? Que haces aquí? Y por que me llamas pequeña? Sabes que odio que me digan así! No es mi culpa ser ligeramente mas pequeña que las demás chicas de la clase.

-Demonios, otra vez con las confusiones, escucha enana, no soy Lincoln.

-Enana? Ok Lincoln ahora si fuiste. . . espera, eres tu! El chico del que algunos hablan, el del periódico, eres el gemelo de Lincoln. . . cual era tu nombre? Bret?

-(Suspiro) Es Brandon niña, BRANDON!

-Entiendo- La chica se acerco para estar un poco mas cerca del peliblanco –Es cierto. . . sin contar el peinado y la ropa, eres idéntico a Lincoln.

-Si si niña, son idéntico a mi gemelo, sorpresa! Sorpresa! Ya estas lista para decirme que haces tratando de subir a ese árbol?

La pequeña peli castaño de inmediato recordó lo que hacia y observo a la cima del árbol, Brandon al verla, también subió la mirada a donde ella veía, inmediatamente diviso un cometa morado con flores atascado en las ramas del árbol.

-Wow, a esta niña en serio le gusta ese color- Pensó Brandon mientras bajaba su mirada para observarla nuevamente, ahí pudo ver mas detenidamente su rostro, piel color melón como la suya, cabello castaño extremadamente largo con un flequillo en el medio y un broche en forma de corazón, pecas como las suyas. . . el chico no tuvo problemas en reconocer que la niña era muy linda. Tal vez incluso mas linda que aquella pelirroja que huyo de el en el centro comercial.

-Ya veo, tu cometa se atasco en la cima de este árbol, que infortunado.

-No tienes que decirme lo que ya se, pero espera un momento y veras como lo bajo.

-Perdona si tengo mis dudas, con ese cuerpo delicado y brazos delgados? Buena suerte en llegar hasta ahí arriba y aun que lo lograras, dime genio, ¿Cómo bajaras?

La niña, al escuchar eso, se paralizo a medio camino, perdiendo fuerza de nuevo, callo y rodo juste en frente de Brandon, sus manos y piernas alzados hacia arriba.

-¿Uh? Morados con rayas blancas? Ok niña, definitivamente al igual que la princesa Loud, tienes una obsesión con el color morado.

La peli castaña de inmediato bajo su falda y con una cara literalmente roja, se puso de pie.

-Eres un pervertido!- grito mientras arrojo una bofetada a la mejilla de Brandon, el peliblanco fácilmente la detuvo, sorprendiendo en gran manera a la pequeña.

-Tranquila niña, no me culpes de tu descuido, además. Si no quieres que esto pase, no uses faldas cortas, y espero que entiendas que yo no hice nada, fuiste tu la que aterrizo y se mostro ante mi en toda su gloria.

Antes de que la niña pudiera decir algo, Brandon la soltó y camino hacia el árbol.

-Aun que debo decir que al ver lo que vi, en cierto modo estoy en deuda contigo, espera un momento

Sin titubear, Brandon comenzó a subir el árbol con facilidad, no le tomo mucho llegar a donde la cometa se encontraba y tomarla, con la misma facilidad a como subio, el peliblanco bajo rápidamente, se acerco a la niña, extendiéndole el cometo, hablo:

-Aquí tienes niña.

La pequeña, aun atónita por lo que observo, tomo el cometa de las manos del chico, luego se le quedo observando, con un pequeño rubor en su rostro y encontrando su voz nuevamente. Dijo:

-Gracias. . . Brandon, esta cometa significa mucho para mi.

-Un regalo supongo.

-Si, mi Abuela la hizo ella misma. . .

-Hmmmm, entiendo, bueno. . . cuídala mucho si es tan importante. Nos vemos.

Brandon comenzó a alejarse pero de pronto recordó algo que no había preguntado. Volteo a ver a la chica que extrañamente parecía tener un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, tal vez seguía enojada por haber visto sus bragas.

-Por cierto niña, ¿cómo te llamas?

-¿Uh? A si! Mi nombre es Cookie.

-Cookie? En serio?. . . bueno igual. Lindo nombre, tal vez nos encontremos de nuevo en el futuro, hasta luego Cookie.

Brandon empezó su retorno a casa sin notar que Cookie no había parado de observarlo hasta que se perdió en la distancia. Con los ánimos mas arriba, Brandon camino de vuelta a la casa Loud, eran cerca de las siete cuando llego.

-Ya llegue señora Loud- El joven grito abriendo la puerta.

-Hola Brandon!- por favor ven al comedor, la cena esta lista- Grito Rita. Brandon procedió a entrar como se le ordeno, preguntándose que servirían de comer, su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar la mesa con cajas de pizza y un pastel en medio, tenia las palabras, bienvenido con glaseado. Detrás de la mesa, se encontraba toda la familia Loud, al ver la escena frente a el, Brandon suspiro y dijo:

-Señora Loud. . . muchas veces durante la semana, cuando me preguntaba, le dije que no quería una fiesta de bienvenida-

-Lo se hijo, pero no dijiste nada de una cena de bienvenida.

El chico la observo con una cara de "¿En serio?"

-(suspiro) Muy bien Brandon, lo siento pero de verdad quería darte algo por tu mudanza con nosotros, por favor acepta esto. . . ¿Por mi?

Aun siendo una señora pasada de sus cuarenta años, Rita logro hacer unos adorables de perrito muy convincentes, al peliblanco le dio un poco de gracia ver a su cuidadora así, no se lo diría pero esos ojos no lo conmovían pero tampoco deseaba menospreciar sus buenas intenciones.

-Hmmm supongo que sería malo desperdiciar la comida, comamos.

Todos los Loud procedieron a servirse la comida, como era ya la costumbre ya desde hace algunas semanas, todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de los adultos, Brandon por su parte, tomo su plato y comenzó a subir las escaleras, Rita rápidamente se precipito a el.

-¿Brandon, a donde vas?

-Si no le importa, prefiero comer en mi cuarto, creo que ya están lo suficientemente apretados en esa mesa.

-No seas ridículo cariño, hay espacio para todos.

-Gracias, pero. . . por favor señora Rita.

Rita observo a su hijo por unos segundos, no era como había planeado que saliera la cena pero tampoco quería forzar a su hijo, apenas era su primer día en la casa. Un poco resignada, asintió su cabeza.

-Gracias señora.

Brandon continuo su camino a su cuarto mientras la familia, después de presenciar la escena, continuo comiendo ya no con muchos ánimos.

-¿Por qué Brandon no quiso comer con nosotros?- Pregunto Leni a su padre.

-El. . . necesitara tiempo para sentirse cómodo comiendo con nosotros

-¿Le incomoda su ropa? Sabia que debía hacerle mas que un solo suéter!

-No Leni- continuo Rita –Brandon no es alguien muy social, no es alguien que se abra a las demás personas con facilidad

Rita pensó que tal vez Leni no volvería a entender, pero la respuesta de su segunda hija la sorprendió.

-Pero estar solo no es divertido. . . de hecho es muy triste- Contesto Leni mirando hacia el piso.

Al ver eso, Lori se acerco a su hermana y mejor amiga, poniendo una mano en su hombro, le dijo:

-Es cierto, y eso es lo que debemos asegurarnos de enseñarle a ese chico.

Leni observo a su hermana, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de enojo al escuchar esas palabras.

-Me dices eso después de completamente ignorar a Brandon? Desde que llego aquí, no te he visto hablar con el ni una sola vez.

Una vez mas Leni sorprendió a su familia con una respuesta ingeniosa, mas que todo afecto a Lori, Lynn y Lincoln. La hermana mayor del clan no perdió tiempo en contestar:

-Yo hablare con el a solas después, prefiero hacerlo en privado.

-¿Por qué?

-Cosas de hermanas mayores, por favor no preguntes más Leni.

-(Suspiro) Está bien Lori.

Toda la familia continuo comiendo en silencio, cosa muy extraña en la familia Loud.

…

Brandon estaba recostado en su cama esa noche, viendo unos cuantos videos en su Tablet cuando la puerta sonó.

-Ya voy!- Contesto Brandon y camino hacia la puerta, al abrirla, encontró a la pequeña nerd en frente.

-Hola segunda unidad fraternal varonil, como tal vez ya sabrás, mi nombre es Lisa Loud. El motivo de mi visita es nada mas para expresar mi bienvenida a la unidad familiar de esta residencia, espero que aunque no tengamos una conexión cercana por los años que estuviste alelado, por lo menos podamos llevarnos de forma neutral o tolerable.

-Hmmmm, Ok, si traduje eso bien, diría que me estas dando la bienvenida a la familia y esperas que si no nos llevamos bien, al menos podamos co-existir en esta casa?

Lisa acomodo sus lentes y sonrió.

-Me alegra ver que tienes la suficiente inteligencia para haber comprendido mi resiente discurso.

-Debo tomar eso como un cumplido?

-Afirmativo.

-Ok, gracias chica nerd, tendré en mente lo que me dijiste, ¿algo mas?

-Nada mas por ahora, tal vez en unos días volvamos a cruzar palabras para proponerte ayudarme en mi laboratorio, por el momento te deseo feliz sueño. Adiós.

La pequeña genio se alejo y bajo del ático, Brandon cerro la puerta pero a unos pasos de su cama, una vez mas alguien toco.

-(Suspiro) Ya voy

Brandon nuevamente abrió la puerta y esta vez se encontró con Lynn y Lincoln. Lo sorprendió un poco ya que desde que llego a la casa, ellos tampoco le habían dirigido la palabra, pensó que tal vez estaban desacuerdo con su mudanza a esa casa, no es que le importara mucho. Incluso la idea de no ser molestado era bienvenida. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Brandon no tenia la paciencia para perder su tiempo en silencio.

-Ok. . . buenas noches.

Brandon estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando. . .

-Espera!- Lincoln hablo, deteniendo a su hermano.

-Brandon. . . primero queremos decir que lo sentimos, yo lo siento mucho, se que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar desde que te conocí y ahora que te mudaste aquí, no hemos hablado para nada.

-Lo note- Dijo Brandon –Supongo que no soy precisamente bienvenido por todos, no te preocupes, no esperaba precisamente un desfile por parte de ustedes.

-No! No es nada de eso. . . es solo que la verdad no estoy seguro de cómo manejar esta situación, te veo tranquilo y sin preocupaciones pero yo. . . simplemente que puedo decirle a un hermano que recién me entere que tengo?

-Lo mismo digo yo- Lynn le siguió –Tienes que entender que crecí estos once años con un hermano, de veras crees que el tener de pronto a otro mas es fácil de digerir?

Brandon observo a ambos chicos con una ceja levantada.

-Lo que queremos decir- Lincoln continuo –Es que nos tomara algo de tiempo acostumbrarnos a un doceavo chico Loud pero queremos que sepas que no nos molesta que estés aquí, incluso creo que podemos llevarnos bien.

-Si, incluso podríamos practicar artes marciales de vez en cuando!- Lynn le siguió al dar un vistazo rápido a los trofeos del chico encima e las repisas. Por mas que lo intento, no pudo evitar ocultar su emoción al tener un compañero de practica fuerte.

Aun con una expresión estoica, Brandon contesto:

-Eso suena bien, debo admitir que llevo tiempo de no poder practicar decentemente, y con respecto a lo que dijiste Lincoln, no te preocupes. No tienen que esforzarse mucho, no soy alguien difícil de tratar, simplemente no se metan en mis asuntos así como yo no me meteré en los suyos, no tengo problemas en tal vez juntarnos de vez en cuando. Pero espero que entiendan que no soy precisamente el tipo mas sociable del mundo.

Ambos hermanos asintieron con una sonrisa, parecía que al menos habían hecho las paces con Brandon. Lynn y Lincoln caminaron a la salida del atico pero de pronto Lynn volteo.

-Por cierto, nunca te agradecí el haberme salvado de aquel camión, eres genial.

-Y además gracias por darle esa paliza a Chandler, lamento que te vieras involucrado por mis problemas.

Sorprendiendo a los dos, Brandon mostro una ligera sonrisa.

-No se preocupen, no me consideraría humano si hubiera dejado que tu hermana fuera arrollada y lo de Chandler, normalmente no me gusta verme involucrado en asuntos de otros pero no puedo negar que patearle el trasero a el y sus amigos fue bastante enriquecedor. Así que no te cobrare esa.

Lynn y Lincoln sonrieron de vuelta y siguieron su camino fuera del ático, Brandon los observo una vez mas solo, Brandon cerro la puerta de nuevo para continuar con lo suyo, cosa que resulto imposible por que una vez mas alguien toco la puerta. El chico llevo su mano a su cara mientras pensaba- ¿En serio?- Manteniendo su compostura, Brandon una vez mas abrió la puerta. Esta vez su invitada era la hermana mayor Lori Loud.

-¿(Suspiro) Podrías por favor ir al grano y decirme que quieres?

La hermana lo observo por algunos segundos con su ceja levantada, suspirando también, hablo:

-Primero quiero decir que lo siento.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Aunque prometí a mis padres a ayudarte a sentirte bienvenido, la verdad es que desde que viniste, solo te estuve vigilando desde que llegaste, no es difícil saber que eres de temperamento alto igual que yo y la verdad. . . pensé que en cualquier momento estallarías en enojo e intentarías hacer algo a mis hermanas o hermano, o que no harías nada mas que provocar problemas por ser obligado a mudarte aquí. . .

-hehehehe, supongo que mi forma de ser es muy notable no? La verdad es que esa idea se cruzo por mi mente, tal vez incluso me ayudaría a volver al Orfanato, pero si hiciera eso, haría quedar mal a ciertas personas. . . sin mencionar que rompería una promesa. Descuida Lori Loud, como dije a tus hermanos, planeo llevar mi estadía aquí en paz, no se entrometan en mis asuntos y yo no lo hare en los suyos.

-Me parece justo- Contesto la hermana mayor con una sonrisa de su parte también, pero pronto la cambio a una de seriedad –Pero tengo que advertirte esto, no te atrevas a hacerle algo a nuestras hermanas y hermano, no quiero que un asunto como el de Lola se repita ni una sola vez. No me obligues a volverte un pretzel humano.

-Por mi esta bien, pero no te confundas chica, tampoco significa que me quedare quieto sin hacer nada si alguien intenta provocarme, te recomiendo que hables con tu hermanita princesa para que no se le ocurra hacer alguna estupidez.

Tanto Lori como Brandon se observaron por mas de un minuto, la seriedad de sus palabras no desaparecía de sus rostros. No le tomo mucho a Lori saber que Brandon hablaba en serio.

-Solo mantente lejos de pleitos, Ok Brandon?

-Pondré de mi parte, te prometo eso.

-Funciona para mi, feliz noche hermanito.

-Feliz noche Lori.

Al fin Brandon había quedado solo de nuevo, esperando no tener mas visitas inesperadas, luego de un rato se dio cuenta que no vendría nadie mas.

-Al fin! diablos y apenas fue el día uno. . . al menos se que puedo llevar las cosas en paz con los chicos Loud. . . excepto la princesa y su gemela. Bueno no importa! No es como que me muera por pasar tiempo con ellas.

Brandon se acostó en su cama, mirando al techo. Un pequeño recuerdo paso por su mente. Con una sonrisa Brandon finalmente se quedo dormido, pensando lo mucho que le gustaría un galleta en ese momento


	23. Convivencia

**Ok, me senti inspirado y decidi postear el capitulo antes, espero que les guste, ya la vida de Brandon con los Loud empezo, al principio realmente considere que Brandon fuera del tipo que se portara mal con los Loud pero luego pense que el no es un patan, no es alguien a quien quieras hacer enojar pero tampoco le hara la vida imposible a su madre y padre. su relacion con los hermanos es mas que todo de inquilinos. obvio no es alguien que dejaria lo que esta haciendo para ayudar a una de sus hermanas, el no es Lincoln ni planeo que lo sea.**

 **Una vez mas, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y sus comentarios. Espero poder seguir contando con su presencia, Por favor comenten y nos vemos a la proxima.**

* * *

Brandon abrió sus ojos la mañana siguiente, luego de una deliciosa cena y la platica con las demás chicas y chico Louds, pensó que tal vez no podría dormir pero la verdad, había dormido como un bebe, eran las cinco de la mañana, como era su rutina normal, Brandon se levanto, se coloco sus ropas deportiva y con mucho cuidado bajo las escaleras de ático, silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie. Parecía que la familia Loud no eran del tipo de personas madrugadoras. Eso hacia las cosas mas fáciles para el, al bajar las escaleras hacia el segundo nivel, noto que estas rechinaban demasiado.

-Demonios! Estas cosas si que hacen mucho ruido, tal vez sean una especie de sistema de seguridad para que los señores Loud sepan cuando sus hijas mayores llegan muy tarde en las noches. O simplemente ya están demasiado desgastadas al igual que la casa, si! Apostare a lo segundo.

Brandon decidió deslizarse por las por la barandilla de las escaleras, esperando que estas no se cayeran tampoco o seria un aterrizaje bastante doloroso. Para su suerte, no ocurrió, en menos de lo que se imagino, ya estaba en el primer piso después de un aterrizaje perfecto. Abrió la puerta lentamente esperando que esta no rechinara también, una vez afuera y habiendo cerrado la puerta con su llave recién dada a el por la señora Loud.

-Muy bien! comencemos.

Brandon comenzó su caminata alrededor del vecindario, gracias a los pequeños trabajos que había hecho desde antes, conocía gran parte de el pero aprovecharía esa mañana para conocer mejor el vecindario. Parecía ser bastante tranquilo, eso le agradaba, estaba acostumbrado al ajetreo y ruido de la ciudad pero esa tranquilidad era algo a lo que se pudiera acostumbrar. Al poco tiempo llego al parque de la Comunidad, realizo sus ejercicios matutinos, luego de eso, cubriendo sus puños con vendas, comenzó a golpear un árbol como un saco de boxeo. Repitió el proceso por algunos minutos y se dispuso a regresar a casa.

-Rayos! en serio que estoy sudando como un cerdo, mas vale tome una ducha cuanto antes.

Con el mismo ritmo de antes, Brandon corrió de vuelta a la casa Loud, ya habia pasado una hora desde que había salido, al regresar, observo a algunas personas ya saliendo de sus casas para dirigirse a sus trabajos o pasatiempos, el peliblanco ya estando a unos pasos de la casa, alguien hablo:

-Oye Lincoln! ¿Desde cuando te gusta levantarte temprano a hacer ejercicio? Estaba seguro que eras de los que lo odiaban.

-Genial, bueno; supongo que no es de extrañar que aun hay gente que me confunda con el (suspiro)

Brandon volteo a ver a su vecino, un señor claramente viejo y bastante robusto. Un gran bigote blanco y calvo.

-Escuche señor. . . no se si lo habrá visto en los periódicos pero yo no soy Lincoln.

El señor Quejon observo al chico frente a el por unos segundos, como analizándolo, el niño claramente era igualito a Lincoln, pero si habían ciertas pequeñas diferencias que no podían pasar desapercibidas, el peinado no era el característico al que el estaba acostumbrado, pero había mas. . . los ojos del chico, aun que eran iguales a simple vista, al mismo tiempo no lo eran, no podía explicarlo con palabras pero definitivamente no eran los ojos del chico que veía cada dia.

-Esta bien niño te creo, veo que lo que se decía era cierto, eres el hermano gemelo de Lincoln ¿verdad?

-Si, me llamo Brandon, no se ofenda pero en serio no deseo explicar como ocurrió, estoy seguro que el periódico ya se encargo de dar un buen resumen de mi "trágica historia"

-Ya veo, en ese caso déjame presentarme, soy Quejón, Sr. Quejón.

-¿Quejón?- Brandon dijo levantando una ceja -¿Bromea verdad?

-Hehehehe, todos dicen eso, te aseguro que ese es mi nombre. De cualquier modo, es un placer conocerte Brandon.

-Digo lo mismo señor

Brandon continuo su camino hacia la casa pero el Sr. Quejón volvió a hablar.

-Solo una cosa mas chico, debo preocuparme por que seas igual de ruidoso y molesto que tu demás familia.

-Hmmmm. Soy alguien que procura no causar problemas, no creo que deba preocuparse.

-Me parece bien, nos veremos en otra ocasión

-Igualmente Señor Quejón, por cierto! Si necesita a alguien que corte el césped o pinte su cerca, por una pequeña cuota. Yo puedo hacerlo.

-Lo tendré en mente chico. Feliz día.

…..

Brandon entro a la casa Loud, eran alrededor las seis de la mañana, parecia que aun nadie de los chicos habia despertado aun, teniendo en cuenta que aun quedaban unos días de las vacaciones de verano, pero en el caso de los señores Loud, ellos ya estaban preparándose para salir a trabajar. Rita de inmediato noto a Brandon entrar, obviamente se habia sorprendido bastante.

-¿Brandon?! ¿pero que? ¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto Rita corriendo rápidamente a su hijo, su esposo se le unió de inmediato, ambos le observaban para verificar que estuviera bien.

-No se preocupen, tres veces a la semana salgo a hacer ejercicios a las cinco de la madrugada, hmmmm. ¿Supongo que debí mencionarles eso verdad?

-Si debiste hijo!- Hablo Lynn Sr. –¿Que crees que hubiéramos pensado si no te encontramos en tu cama hoy en la mañana?

-Lo siento, supongo que no lo tome en cuenta.

-(Suspiro) No importa hijo, supongo que es tu rutina pero te agradecería que me dijeras los días que saldrás en las mañanas ¿Esta bien?- Contesto Rita aliviada.

-Lo hare, ahora si me lo permite, iré a tomar una ducha, creo que ya noto que la necesite.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo campeón, adelante- dijo su padre.

Brandon asintió su cabeza y procedió a subir y asearse, luego de quince minutos, Brandon salió del baño, ya limpio y vestido, encontró a todos los demás chicos Loud haciendo una fila para entrar también, cada uno de ellos le observaron bastante sorprendidos.

-¿Brandon? ¿Pero como llegaste antes?- pregunto la hermana mayor de la casa.

-Me levanto mas temprano que ustedes Lori Loud, creo que eso seria lo mas obvio ¿no crees?- Contesto el chico mientras subía a su habitación con su toalla y ropa sucia en mano.

-¿Brandon? ¿Por qué llevas eso? ¿No había una cesta para ropa sucia ahí adentro?

-¿Uh? ¿Oh eso? Si, ahí esta pero no la puse ahí, me gusta lavar mi ropa yo mismo, no se quien se encarga de esa tarea en esta casa pero que no se preocupe, yo lo hare con mi ropa.

-Brandon. . .- Trato de hablar Lori pero una vez mas el joven hablo.

-Ya se los había dicho, no interferiré con su rutina y tratare de no causar problemas aquí.

Antes que alguno pudiera decir algo, Brandon ya había subido a su habitación, ninguno de los chicos Loud sabia que decir, fue la pequeña diva de la familia quien rompió el silencio.

-Bueno Lori, al menos tienes suerte que no tendrás que tocar la ropa de ese vago, felicidades.

Todos voltearon a ver a Lola, claramente no les agrado lo que acababa de decir, era cierto que la pequeña princesa no estaba feliz con el peliblanco por obvias razones pero todos concordaban que estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, Lori estuvo a punto de decir algo hasta que vio a Brandon bajar de nuevo. El peliblanco se dirigio hacia las escaleras pero antes de bajar, volteo y dijo:

-Desayunare y luego saldré por el resto del dia, díganle a la señora Rita que volveré antes de mi toque de queda.

Brandon entonces observo a Lola.

-Por cierto mocosa, no se si estas enterada, pero las paredes de esta casa son bastante delgadas, tu hermana me dijo que no hiciera nada tonto contigo o cualquiera de tus hermanas y hermano pero entiende esto. Vuelve a llamarme por un sobrenombre asi y habrá consecuencias, no se como se comporten tus hermanas y hermano contigo cuando actúas así de malcriada pero por lo menos yo no tolerare tu basura, estas advertida y créeme niña, no quieres tenerme de enemigo.

Lola y los demás observaron al chico a los ojos, no necesitaban ser unos genios como Lisa para saber que hablaba en serio.

-Brandon, pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo- hablo Lori.

-Te dije que pondría de mi parte Lori Loud, no que pondría una cara de indiferencia cada vez que a tu enana hermana se le ocurra abrir la boca para insultarme, eres la mayor, contrólala, o lo hare yo. Recuerda que aunque no me guste, técnicamente, MUY TECNICAMENTE, también soy su hermano mayor.

Dicho eso, Brandon bajo a la cocina a prepararse algo rápido para comer, todos los chicos Loud lo vieron irse, Lola casi echaba humo por la nariz.

-¿Ven? ¿Ven como es el? no podemos tener a alguien así aquí!

-Lola! Shhhhhhhh, te va a oír- Le aconsejo su gemela.

-No me importa si me escucha! Nadie me habla así! NADIE! Ese chico no sabe con quien se esta metiendo, ya vera yo. . .

-No harás nada Lola- Lori hablo con voz autoritaria. La pequeña volteo a ver a su hermana quien tenia a su lado a Leni, Luan y Luna, sus cuatro hermanas mas grandes observándola con seriedad, esa escena era suficiente para incluso someterla a ella.

-Pero el. . .- Trato de defenderse pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por la segunda hermana mas grande.

-¿El que Lola? Como que el no hizo nada, tu fuiste la que lo insulto sin razón alguna, eso es muy malo incluso viniendo de ti hermanita.

Nadie mas dijo nada pero Lola pudo sentir todas las miradas sobre ella, estaba claro que había perdido ese round, decidió no decir nada mas y solo volver a la fila para esperar su turno para bañarse, fantaseando como debería vengarse del chico invasor.

Abajo en la cocina, Brandon había escuchado todo, con una sonrisa en su boca, pensó mientras sacudía su cabeza:

-Acaso no pusieron atención cuando les dije que las paredes son muy delgadas, bueno; tal vez querían que los oyera, igual; es bueno saber que Lori Loud si es después de todo una figura de autoridad, es alguien de cuidado. Jugare lindo como ella quiere, no es alguien a quien quiera hacer enojar después de todo. Y esa chica Leni Loud, no es solo una cara bonita y cabeza llena de aire. Tengo que admitir que me sorprendieron.

Luego de prepararse unos huevos revueltos, Brandon lavo su plato y cubiertos y finalmente se dispuso a salir a trabajar, se sentía muy bien consigo mismo. El haber puesto en su lugar a esa malcriada era justo lo que necesitaba para que su día empezara perfectamente. El día de Brandon fue bastante normal, trabajo tras trabajo del día, había sido un día muy fructífero, claro que tuvo que aguantar una vez mas todas las preguntas de sus clientes acerca de lo que le había ocurrido con los Loud, inútilmente había deseado que ya fuera noticia vieja pero no, parecía que al menos seria la noticia por un par de semanas mas, con su suerte, tal vez un mes.

Justo después de terminar con el césped de su ultima casa, Brandon dio un paseo por el vecindario para despejarse, un par de chicos lo confundieron con Lincoln, uno alto con pelo naranja esponjoso y lleno de acné, parecía que la pubertad le estaba pegando antes y el otro chaparrito pelirrojo con lentes y dientes de conejo como los suyos, de manera inmediata les hizo saber que no era Lincoln, mas que dejarlo en paz, ambos chicos lo bombardearon con agradecimientos y preguntas por lo que le había hecho a Chandler. Brandon sonrió con eso, parecía que el chico popular de la zona no era tan querido como el pensaba. Luego de una rápida conversación con promesa de tal vez volverse a ver, los dos niños lo dejaron en paz.

-Admito que son amigables, tal vez puedan ser compañeros de juego cuando este aburrido- Pensó el chico mientras entraba a la casa Loud. Una vez adentro, encontró a algunos de las hermanas y hermano realizando sus actividades. Lola Loud y su gemela paseaban por la casa en ese kart rosa, La chica nerd Lisa Loud parecía estar haciendo unos experimentos con tubos de ensayo, no le hubiera llamado tanto la atención de no ser por que adentro de los tubos había algo marrón que casi estaba seguro de que era.

-Asco!- Pensó inmediatamente.

Las mayores no parecían estar en la sala pero la fuerte música en el segundo piso y el sonido de la secadora de pelo le hizo saber donde estaban Luna y Leni Loud. Por ultimo observo al segundo peliblanco de la casa, se encontraba en frente del televisor jugando el juego de Street Combat 2, no teniendo nada mas que hacer, había decidido observar al chico jugar pero antes de dar un paso hacia el sofá, sintió como alguien jalaba de su pierna, al bajar la mirada, observo a la bebita de la familia, rápidamente recordó su nombre, Lily Loud, esta le observaba con ojos adorables y su mantita en mano, El chico podía intentar o ser lo mas duro que pudiera, pero ni siquiera el era totalmente inmune a la ternura de los bebes, y esta niña definitivamente superaba con creces a todas las que había conocido. Brandon se agacho para observar mas de cerca de Lily.

-Hola cosa bonita ¿Cómo estas?

-Incon!- Hablo la pequeña.

-Hehehehe, no niñita, no soy Lincoln, soy Brandon, ese es Lincoln- Dijo Brandon apuntando al otro chico jugando en el sofá.

Lily observo a Lincoln y luego a Brandon-¿O Incon?- Pregunto Lily, Brandon se sorprendió, parecía que la niñita le había entendido?

-Correcto, no Lincoln, BRANDON.

-Andon?

-Casi pero esta bien.

-ANDON!- Hablo mas fuerte Lily y extendió sus pequeños brazos hacia su segundo hermano peliblanco. Sin dudarlo un minuto, el chico la levanto con ambos brazos.

-Eres muy lista niña, parece que la pequeña nerd tendrá competencia en unos años- Brandon le decía mientras la levantaba al cielo para atraparla una y otra vez, Lily por su parte solo reía, no entendía del todo que ocurría y por que ahora tenia dos hermanos de pelo blanco, pero lo que si entendía es que ahora tendría el doble de diversión, el chico Andon parecía ser muy amigable y ella sabia cuando una persona era buena. No le tomo casi nada encariñarse con el.

-Parece que le caíste muy bien Brandon- Dijo una voz desde la cocina, Brandon y Lily voltearon y vieron a Rita cocinando la cena.

-¿Usted cree?- Pregunto Brandon con sinceridad, extrañamente a el le había caído muy bien Lily y no quería no caerle bien a ella.

-Por supuesto que lo creo Brandon, Lily es muy cariñosa pero créeme cuando te digo que ella no se molesta en ocultar cuando una persona no le cae bien, deberías ver como ve a mi cuñada Ruth.

-¿Es una persona mala?

-No es mala. . . pero si es alguien con quien no quieres pasar mucho tiempo precisamente.

-Déjeme adivinar, ¿solterona, gorda, un tanto descuidada de higiene y con un gusto bastante molesto por los canarios?

Los ojos de Rita se agrandaron enormemente al escuchar a su hijo casi dar en el blanco.

-Gatos. . . no canarios.

-Rayos! casi le atino.

-¿Pero como lo supiste?

-Meh! Digamos que durante el poco contacto que tuve con algunos compañeros de Orfanato que fueron adoptados, algunos no pudieron evitar mencionar a la hermana del papa o mama y casi todas cumplían con las mismas descripciones. . . Excepto con una que en vez de canarios o gatos, le gustaban los tlacuaches.

¿Tlacuaches?-Pregunto Rita algo confundida.

-Son una especie de zarigüeyas, créame. . . no quiere saber mas detalles.

-¿Te creo hijo, bueno; la cena estará lista en unos minutos, puedo contar con que comerás con toda la familia hoy?

-(Suspiro) ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

-No me gustaría obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres Brandon, pero si te diré que significaría mucho para mi y la verdad, quisiera que conocieras un poco mas a tus hermanas y hermano ¿Qué dices?

-Hmmmm, supongo que si debo conocer mejor a las personas con quienes viviré estos años, ok. . .

-Muchas gracias Brandon, en serio que aprecio tu esfuerzo- Dijo Rita emocionada y rápidamente coloco una silla mas alrededor de la mesa, el Peliblanco no pudo evitar sentir un poco de incomodidad al ver lo apretados que todos estarían ahí juntos pero no deseaba llevarle la contraria a la Señora Loud. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un olor nada agradable llego a su nariz. Observo a Lily quien parecía tener una cara de alivio. No requirió pensar mucho para saber el por que de esa cara.

-Hmmm, parece que alguien necesita un cambio de pañal- Volteo a ver a su cuidadora –Señora Loud, donde guarda los pañales de Lily?-

-Ohhh, ¿Ya se ensucio? Descuida Brandon, en un momento la cambio.

-Si no le molesta, lo puedo hacer yo.

-¿Tu sabes hacerlo?

-Señora Loud, Conocí docenas de bebes abandonados en el orfanato ¿Quién cree que era uno de los que cambiaban pañales cuando las hermanas o voluntarias estaban muy ocupadas?

-Entiendo- Contesto Rita un poco deprimida, nuevamente la palabra Orfanato salía al tema –Los pañales están en la habitación de Lisa, ultimo cuarto a la derecha de las escaleras, a un lado de su cuna, no puedes perderlo.

-Enterado, ven pequeña Lily, vamos a cambiarte ese pañal apestoso.

Brandon llego sin problemas a la habitación de Lisa y localizo los pañales, sin demora, aseo a Lily y le cambio el pañal.

-Y listo pequeña, como nueva.

-Interesante, veo que tienes un lado sensible después de todo- Una voz hablo a espaldas de Brandon. al voltear, observo a Lori Loud parada a un lado de la puerta.

-Meh! ¿Qué puedo decir? No seria justo portarme indiferente con un bebe inocente, sobre todo cuando es tan linda como tu hermanita.

-También es tu hermanita, no lo olvides.

-Hmmmm, supongo que lo será durante mi estadía aquí- Dijo Brandon casi susurrando.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto Lori

-No, nada. . .

-CHICOS! LA CENA ESTA SERVIDA!- Grito Rita a todos sus hijos y esposo.

Lori, Brandon y Lily bajaron y se reunieron en el comedor con los demás, nadie pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa al ver a Brandon unirse con ellos en la mesa. Incluso Brandon se sorprendió al notar que la situación no era tan incomoda como el había esperado, tal vez por que a su lado se encontraban Leni y Lynn, todos comieron a gusto mientras platicaban de su día, Brandon dio un pequeño rezo en silencio antes de comer, todos le observaron expectantes.

-¿Que? Viví casi seis años en un Orfanato manejado por Monjas, siempre rezábamos antes de cada comida, no es de extrañar que me acostumbre a hacerlo siempre. Además, no es malo dar gracias por la comida no creen?

Ninguna dijo nada ante tal afirmación, hasta que Lincoln noto algo que había dicho su hermano.

-Espera. . . ¿seis años? ¿No viviste todo este tiempo en el Orfanato?- Pregunto una despistada Leni

-Hmmmm, veo que no lo recuerdas Leni Loud, ya les había dicho esto en el parque aquel día.

-Pero entonces. . .

-Déjame detenerte ahí mismo, por que como igual lo había dicho antes, no les diré nada de eso, es muy personal.

Todos observaron a Brandon por un instante y luego sin decir nada mas, continuaron con su comida, Lynn Sr y Rita por su parte, estaban un poco decepcionados, quería creer que tal vez Brandon revelaría un poco de su pasado pero no fue así, incluso ellos no sabían casi nada, en los registros del Orfanato solo tenían información de Brandon cuando el tenia seis años, era como si prácticamente el no hubiera existido hasta que ingreso a ese lugar. Realmente era un gran misterio. Uno que tratarían de adivinar a toda costa.

Luego de una ya no muy cómoda cena, Brandon; aun con protestas de sus padres, procedió a limpiar sus platos e irse a dormir. Dejando a una familia con muchas interrogantes.

…

Los días siguieron pasando, Brandon no fallo en su rutina diaria, a veces cuando no tenia mucho trabajo, regresaba a casa temprano y pasaba algo de tiempo con Lincoln jugando videojuegos, no tenían una relación muy cercana pero se entendían como compañeros de juego, también había ayudado a Lynn a practicar karate un par de veces, cosa que agrado mucho a la atleta de la familia. Con las demás hermanas grandes la relación no era mas que un "Hola" o "¿Cómo estas?", con Lola y Lana ni siquiera hablaba, con la princesa era obvio pero la pequeña fontanera solo seguía a su hermana. En mas de una ocasión Lisa, le había pedido ayudarle en su laboratorio o al menos proveerle ciertas muestras. . . con fin que lo dejara en paz, accedió a darle las muestras. Leni muchas veces le había pedido ir al Mall con ella, Por petición de la Señora Loud, acepto un par de veces. La chica aprovecho a comprarle un par de prendas que el, aun que no se sentía muy cómodo recibiendo cosas así, no negó el buen gesto de la linda chica, Brandon no tenia problemas en aceptar que de vez en cuando, la compañía de Leni era. . . agradable. Lucy por su parte, a veces trataba de sorprenderlo o le pedía consejos con rimas, no era tan bueno como Lincoln pero siempre lograba decir alguna que le quitara a la chica gótica de encima. De vez en cuando también jugaba con la pequeña Lily que aun parecía confundirlo con Lincoln a veces, se lo tomaba con humor por ser una bebita.

Aun que a veces lo molestaban con asuntos tontos, la mayor parte del tiempo, Brandon se las ingeniaba para poder tener su espacio a solas y hacer lo que quisiera, ya fuera trabajar, jugar videojuegos o simplemente ver películas en su cuarto. Los días continuaron y las vacaciones de verano finalmente acabaron. Era hora de una prueba muy dura. Soportar el primer día en su nueva escuela.


	24. Sin Intimidar

**MUY BUENOS DIAS A TODOS, AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA. SIEMPRE GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO Y ESPERO QUE HASTA AHORA LA HISTORIA SIGA SIENDO DE SU AGRADO. ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO Y RECUERDEN QUE SIEMPRE HAY ARTE EN DEVIANT ART BAJO MI USUARIO Alejindio, POR FAVOR COMENTEN.**

* * *

Eran las cinco de la mañana del lunes, Brandon despertó no de muy buen humor, las vacaciones de verano habían acabado, incluso para el, eso era bastante lamentable, pero tal vez lo que menos le gustaba era el hecho de que empezaría en una nueva escuela y el quinto año. Hacia algunos días, junto con los demás chicos Loud, Rita y Lynn Sr llevaron a todos a la escuela para inscribirse. En su caso no fue muy complicado su transferencia, el Orfanato había proveído su historial académico. El no era precisamente un prodigio en estudios pero si se le podía considerar un buen estudiante. Claro que Brandon le debía mucho de eso a su compañero Jerry. Con quien aun compartía cierta comunicación por correo electrónico. A Brandon le agradaba que a su compañero le fuera muy bien con su nueva familia. También se había entristecido al enterarse de la defunción de la hermana Margaret pero con el apoyo del peliblanco logro sobrellevarlo. En su ultimo correo, Jerry le había ofrecido ayudarlo en tutelaje escolar cuando lo necesitara, cosa que el Peliblanco no desprecio para nada. Quizás llevaba una relación estable con la pequeña genio Loud, pero de ningún modo le pediría a una niña de cuatro años ser su tutor y mucho menos cuando la condición era ayudarle en ser conejillo de indias para sus experimentos.

Al igual que los últimos días, Brandon salió a realizar sus ejercicios matutinos, después de su hora respectiva, regreso para tomar su baño y alistarse para su primer día de escuela, una vez listo, mientras todos los demás hacían fila para bañarse también, el peliblanco bajo para desayunar. En la cocina encontró al Sr. Lynn cocinando, cosa que ya no le sorprendía, era cierto que de vez en cuando la señora Rita cocinaba, pero ya había vivido lo suficiente en esa casa para saber que el cocinero oficial era el señor Loud, y siendo completamente honesto, el era un gran cocinero, aun que su repertorio era limitado, igual no se quejaría. No le gustaba admitirlo pero comparado con lo que comía en el Orfanato, la comida del regente de la familia era cinco estrellas. El señor Loud, al verlo entrar, sonrió y hablo:

-Hola hijo, aquí tienes, huevos revueltos con tocino, justo como te gustan- Dijo su padre y paso el plato a su segundo hijo peliblanco. Brandon lo tomo un poco inseguro.

-Gracias señor Loud pero ya le había dicho, yo puedo cocinar mi desayuno, no tiene que perder tiempo haciendo el mío también.

El Sr. Loud observo al peliblanco por un momento sorprendido, rápidamente una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Brandon. . . ya te lo he dicho antes y lo seguiré diciendo, no es un problema para mi, eres uno de mis hijos y te mereces el mismo trato que cualquiera de ellos, Rita y yo sabemos que eres muy independiente pero no temas en recibir lo que deseemos darte.

-(Suspiro) Está bien Señor Loud, pero insisto que cuando quiera parar, es libre de hacerlo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Dijo el padre con sarcasmo -Por ahora; disfruta hijo.

Brando se dirigió a la mesa y comenzó a comer, Rita ya se encontraba ahí desayunando, al verlo venir, con una sonrisa también hablo:

-Veo que una vez mas te levantaste temprano hijo.

-Por su puesto señora Loud, de lo contrario tendría que soportar esa gran fila de cuarenta y cinco minutos para entrar al baño. . . no tengo la paciencia para soportar eso.

-Te creo, en serio que si Lynn y yo no tuviéramos nuestro propio baño en nuestro cuarto, seguramente ninguno de los dos lograríamos llegar a nuestro trabajo a tiempo jamás. Por cierto Brandon, ¿Listo para tu primer día de clases en tu nueva escuela?

-Tan listo como podría estar, solo espero no causar problemas ahí.

-Estoy segura que todo estará bien hijo, por lo que pude ver en tu historial académico que me dio la Directora del Orfanato, te esfuerzas en estudiar. Tus calificaciones están un poco por encima del promedio, nunca creí que fueras un mal estudiante pero tengo que admitir que me sorprendiste.

-Le entiendo, extrañamente muchas personas piensan que los niños criados en Orfanatos no son muy listos, me enferma que nos estereotipen así, no diré que es la mejor educación del mundo pero por lo menos en mi caso, las hermanas hacían un trabajo decente, al menos es lo que yo pienso.

-Me alegra escuchar eso hijo, se que te esforzaras mucho y espero que también hagas a algunos amigos, Lincoln no te ha presentado a alguno de los suyos?

-Bueno… ya eh conocido a la mayoría, son personas agradables si me lo pregunta, recién hace un par de días, conocí a Clyde… es un chico interesante, nah! ¿A quien quiero engañar? Que niño tan raro! Todo un fenómeno.

-Brandon, no es bueno que hables mal de las personas a sus espaldas- Rita regaño a su hijo.

-Lo se, pero tiene que admitir que esos "episodios" que tiene al ver a Lori son muy… rayos! cuando lo vi por primera vez, fue tan triste y patético que ni siquiera fue gracioso. No entiendo como Lori y Lincoln soportan eso.

-Aun que de verdad entiendo tu punto, en verdad creo que el crush que tiene Clyde con mi hija mayor es adorable, claro que a veces puede ser algo extraño pero vamos hijo, ¿Me dirás que nunca sentiste atracción por alguna chica mayor?

-Ahí me atrapo señora Loud, pero puedo jurarle que jamás me sangro la nariz o actué como un robot defectuoso, eso es solo… triste- Dijo Brandon y luego pensó -De hecho, que a ese chico le sangre la nariz cuando la ve, me hace pensar una serie de teorías no muy sanas, ¿que ve exactamente cuando ve a Lori? Acaso se la imagina desn… Uhg! Rayos! tengo una imagen mental! Gracias Clyde!

Brandon sacudió su cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos, la verdad. No le caía mal Clyde pero en serio que el chico necesitaba algunos cambios extremos en su personalidad, por lo menos es lo que el creía. Siempre y cuando Lori no apareciera cuando estaba con el, la presencia del chico era tolerable e incluso a veces agradable.

-(Suspiro) Supongo que todos manejan un enamoramiento de diferentes formas.

-Así es hijo, sigue disfrutando tu comida, iré a ver como están los demás.

-Adelante y gracias señora Loud.

Una vez que la matriarca de la casa subió al segundo piso, Brandon quedo ahí, pensativo, su padre se dio cuenta.

-Algo te preocupa campeón?

-No pasa nada.

-Vamos Brandon, quizás no tenga ese sexto sentido que tiene tu madre pero incluso yo puedo ver que algo te tiene pensativo.

-Le aseguro que no es nada, cosas sin importancia.

-Esta bien hijo pero recuerda que puedes hablar de lo que sea conmigo o tu madre.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Contesto el chico imitando a su padre hace unos minutos, ambos sonrieron y continuaron sus asuntos. Brandon termino su desayuno, lavo sus platos y se dispuso a salir de la casa para empezar su camino a la escuela. A unos pasos de salir, Lynn Sr lo detuvo.

-Hijo, ¿a dónde vas?

-A la Escuela.

-Pero Lori se encargara de llevarlos a todos. No tienes que caminar

-No se preocupe, no esta tan lejos y me gusta caminar, y no se ofenda pero creo que la camioneta o "Vanzilla" como ustedes la llaman, ya esta suficientemente llena con doce personas.

-Tu tampoco te preocupes hijo, no es problema y creo que hay espacio suficiente. Por favor hijo. No esta bien que todos vayan en auto y tu camines.

Brandon observo al señor Loud, por un lado quería decirle que No, que a el no le importaba caminar pero tampoco quería ser malagradecido, sin mencionar que en estos días, jamás se había subido a esa "Vanzilla" ni una sola vez, nunca se los diría, pero incluso los viejos autobuses del Orfanato en Hatzeltuki parecían estar en mejores condiciones y mucho mas cómodos.

-Está bien señor Loud, pero si veo que hay problemas por espacio, caminare a partir de mañana ¿Esta bien?

-Trato hecho.

El peliblanco regreso a su cuarto para matar un poco el tiempo mientras todos los demás estuvieran listos para salir, luego de alrededor de treinta minutos, Rita lo llamo y el chico se dirigió a la Van familiar, ya todos estaban entrando. Se preguntaba que lugar le quedaría hasta que…

-Brandon! ven! Siéntate junto a mi- Le grito Leni muy animada.

El chico rodo sus ojos e hizo como le pidió, la linda rubia no pudo evitar dar un gemido de emoción al ver que su hermanito le escucho, Brandon por su parte solo estaba feliz que no le tocara al lado de las gemelas, su relación con ellas solo había "medio" mejorado, mientras que Lola lo evitaba como la plaga, Lana muy raras veces, cuando parecía que su hermana no la vigilaba, lo visitaba a su cuarto para poder charlar y conocerse mejor. Aun que al principio le molestaba, el chico no tardo en acostumbrarse a la pequeña niña e incluso disfrutar un poco su compañía, ella le recordaba mucho a el cuando tenia su edad, un espíritu libre que no le importa ensuciarse. Cuando no platicaban, Brandon la introducía al mundo del anime, cual fue su sorpresa al notar que Lana de inmediato le cogió cariño a ciertas series japonesas. Para niños por supuesto, la niña aun era muy joven para el tipo de series que el chico estaba mas acostumbrado.

Para su sorpresa, Brandon no se sintió incomodo en la Van, de hecho su asiento era muy agradable, Leni no pudo resistir mas y le dijo:

-Te aparte el punto dulce, es el mejor asiento de la camioneta, pensé que por ser tu primera vez yendo a nuestra escuela, como que merecías ir confortable.

Brandon levanto una ceja y observo a Leni de forma curiosa, un rápido vistazo le hizo darse cuenta que en efecto, algunos asientos parecían no ser tan cómodos como el suyo, incluido el de Leni que parecía tener ciertas manchas de suciedad que prefería no conocer su procedencia.

-Cielos. . . gracias Leni Loud, es un gesto agradable de tu parte.

-Como que de nada hermanito, lo hice con gusto, también es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudarme con mis vestidos- Contesto Leni mientras rodeaba a su hermano con su brazo.

Brandon recordó con humor las veces que ayudaba a la linda rubia en su ropa, con el pasar de los años y con una cantidad muy limitada de ropa a su disposición, Brandon había aprendido una o dos cosas de costura, así que ayudaba a Leni con detalles simples en sus vestidos, a veces intentaba negarse pero los ojos suplicantes y lindos de la inocente adolecente siempre lo derrotaban, eso si. No había ternura suficiente en el mundo como para que el accediera a modelar su ropa ya terminada, eso se lo dejaba a Lincoln, muchas veces sintió gran lastima por el.

-Que desperdicio Leni, ceder el punto dulce a ese chico- Dijo Lola desde atrás. Leni de inmediato y un poco molesta, volteo a ver a su pequeña princesa y respondió.

-Como que nadie te pregunto tu opinión Lola, era mi turno de usarlo y yo escojo como usarlo y si quise cedérselo a Brandon, es mi derecho!

-BUENO YA!- Empezó Lori –No comiencen una pelea aquí, Lola, ya te hable acerca de guardarte ese tipo de comentarios para ti, si no vas a decir nada lindo entonces quédate callada, ¿entendido?

Mientras que Lola solo bufo y se quedo callada, Brandon se limito a sonreír un poco y disfrutar internamente como callaban a la pequeña malcriada, ya hacia días que ya ni siquiera la tomaba en serio, muchas veces trataba de provocarlo, pero el no caería en su juego, aun que eso no significaba que el no estuviera en alerta, si en algún momento esa mocosa se atrevía a intentar hacerle algo, el estaría listo para un contraataque.

El viaje a la Escuela fue placentero y rápido, el "Punto dulce" como lo llamaban en serio era muy confortable, una vez ahí. todos los chicos bajaron y empezaron su camino al complejo, rápidamente Lola se coloco al lado de Brandon y le susurro:

-Solo una cosa, si me preguntan si en verdad eres mi hermano, lo negare. Solo quería que lo supieras.

El chico sonrió al escuchar eso y de inmediato le respondió.

-Niña, es la primera vez que me alegro de oír de algo que vas a hacer, es mas; te aliento a que lo hagas, ¿Crees que yo me muero por que me relacionen contigo?

Sin darle una oportunidad a Lola para responder, Brandon acelero su camino hacia la escuela, ni siquiera volteo para presenciar como la cara de la pequeña diva literalmente adquiría un color rojo de furia. Una vez adentro, todos los chicos Loud se separaron para ir a sus distintos salones, Brandon junto con Lincoln caminaban por los pasillos, como era de esperarse, muchos niños los miraban curiosos, parecía que la noticia del "Loud Perdido" todavía no se había propagado por completo.

-(Suspiro) Supongo que estos días serán así ¿Verdad?

-Supones bien Brandon- Contestó su hermano.

Ambos peliblancos estaban cerca de llegar a su clase cuando de pronto su camino fue bloqueado por un chico delgado ligeramente mas alto que ellos. Tenia una cara de alegría y superioridad que de inmediato dejo saber a Brandon que tipo de niño era.

-Vaya! Vaya! Vaya! Así que los rumores eran ciertos! Realmente hay otro Loud con pelo blanco rondando en la escuela ahora.

Mientras que Lincoln se miraba claramente nervioso, Brandon observaba al chico frente a el con una mirada aburrida, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el posible bravucón. Algunos alumnos ya estaban rodeando a los tres chicos.

-No me gusta la forma en que me ves, deberías dejar de hacerlo.

-Meh, no dejes que te afecte, es mi mirada regular. Podrías por favor hacerte a un lado, necesitamos llegar rápido al salón.

-No te preocupes, seré breve. Solo quería presentarme, me llamo Allen Alestain, bravucón oficial del sexto grado. Espero que entiendas a que va esto.

-Lamentablemente lo sé, ¿algo más?

-No, nada mas. Los veré a la hora de almuerzo.

El chico se alejo, dejando solo a ambos gemelos y un grupo de chicos murmurando entre ellos.

 _-Esos chicos están muertos._

 _-Al menos ya sabemos quienes serán las victimas de Allen este año_

 _-Pobre chico nuevo, en serio tiene mala suerte._

 _-El hermano de Lincoln es lindo._

 _-Es cierto… espera ¿Qué?_

Lincoln observo a Brandon, aun que aun se veía un poco nervioso. Se había tranquilizado lo suficiente para poder hablar.

-Fiu! Por un momento pensé que haría algo.

-Nunca dejes que sepan que te intimidaron Lincoln- Brandon hablo sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo y continuo caminando al salón de clases. Lincoln sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír, solo se limito a seguir a su gemelo.

…..

Ya en el salón de clases, Brandon observo a todos los niños ahí, de inmediato reconoció a todos los amigos de Lincoln, Ronnie Anne e incluso Cookie, esta ultima lo observo pero rápidamente volteo la mirada un poco apenada, Brandon supuso que aun se encontraba avergonzada por lo que paso en el parque, no le dio mucha importancia y espero a que la maestra llegara, luego de un rato la Sra. Johnson entro al salón y se presento de nuevo a sus alumnos, por un lado se encontraba feliz de poder verlos nuevamente pero mas que nada, estaba sorprendida, cuando se había enterado de la noticia, no podía creerlo, pero ahora ahí estaba, un chico con el mismo rostro que uno de sus alumnos mas interesantes, solo esperaba que Brandon Loud fuera como su hermano.

-Brandon, ¿Por qué no nos hablas un poco de ti?- Le pregunto la carismática maestra.

Brandon se puso de pie para hablar:

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Brandon, soy el gemelo de Lincoln. Llegue a Royal Woods al principio del verano y pienso que es una comunidad agradable, tengo once años, bueno si conocen a Lincoln, eso es obvio. Me gusta practicar Karate o actividades de lucha, trabajar, videojuegos, entre otras cosas. No me gustan los bravucones o que me cuestionen mucho, soy alguien bastante tranquilo si no se meten conmigo. Es un gusto conocerlos.

Nadie dijo nada, solo le observaron mientras tomaba otra vez asiento. La Maestra Johnson rompió el hielo.

-Bueno, gracias por tu presentación Brandon, espero que podamos llevarnos bien durante este cicló escolar.

-Lo mismo pienso maestra.

Las clases fueron bastante ligeras por ser el primer día, para cuando llego la hora de almuerzo, todos los alumnos de la clase rodearon su pupitre y lo llenaron de preguntas.

 _-¿Dónde viviste antes de Royal Woods?_

 _-¿Es cierto que viviste en un Orfanato?_

 _-¿Qué se siente tener tantas hermanas de pronto?_

 _-¿Es cierto que fuiste tu quien golpeo a Chandler y sus amigos?_

 _-¿Sabes pelear igual que Lynn?_

 _-¿Te gustan los deportes?_

 _-¿No te da miedo Allen?_

Brandon contesto las preguntas lo mas simple que puso, la respuesta que mas llamo la atención fue cuando contesto que no le temía al Bravucón de hace rato, los demás no sabían si creer que Brandon era o muy valiente o muy tonto. Por insistencia de su hermano, Brandon se reunió con el y sus amigos en las mesas del jardín. Mientras comían, todos platicaban acerca de comics o películas novedosas.

-Y esa es la razón por la que pienso que "The Dream Boat" en mi opinión, Es pura tragedia barata y predecible.

-Wow- Dijo Liam –Nunca lo había visto de esa forma, debo decir que es interesante.

Todos los demás presentes asintieron la cabeza en acuerdo, Lincoln incluso creía que nunca volvería a ver ese show de la misma forma. De repente Rusty hablo:

-Oigan chicos, no se si lo notaron pero una niña viene hacia acá, adopten postura genial.

Inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver y si era cierto, todos observaron a la niña de baja estatura y cabello extremadamente largo. Se trataba de Cookie, una chica dulce, famosa por sus galletas (Valga la ironía) que llevaba de vez en cuando a la escuela para compartir o vender en las festividades. Cookie se acercaba de manera lenta y tímida a la mesa, algo un poco raro en ella, aun que era pequeña y linda, también se le conocía por su carácter fuerte y seguro.

Justo como dijo Rusty, todos excepto Brandon, Lincoln y Clyde pretendieron verse geniales. No sirvió de mucho ya que la niña amante del color morado los ignoro por completo y se dirigió a Brandon, tenía una pequeña bolsa con un moño morado, de inmediato lo extendió al peliblanco y con un pequeño sonrojo, dijo:

-Hola Brandon, no imagine que nos tocaría recibir clases en el mismo salón, pero ahora que te veo, quiero darte esto, normalmente el primer día de clases traigo galletas para compartir con mis amigas y quiero que tengas estas por lo que hiciste por mi en el parque.

Brandon observo a Cookie por unos segundos, al principio desconfió pero la verdad no era tan tonto para rechazar galletas gratis y si era honesto, olían y se veían muy bien. Cuando la pequeña niña noto que Brandon tomaría su regalo, de inmediato dijo:

-No… no te confundas, esto solo es en agradecimiento por tu ayuda! Un agradecimiento! ¿Entiendes?- Agrego Cookie desviando la mirada y fingiendo indiferencia.

Mientras que los chicos la observaban de manera confusa, todas las niñas presentes de inmediato en coro gritaron "Awwwww" y otras dieron chillidos de emoción, por su parte Brandon solo las ignoro y extendió su mano para tomar la bolsa.

-Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? Gracias Coo. . .

-Oh! Gracias enana! No te hubieras molestado!- Una voz fuerte hablo, interrumpiendo al peliblanco y arrebatando las galletas de las manos de la linda niña.

Ambos chicos y todos alrededor observaron al responsable, era Allan junto con dos chicos no mayores de doce años

-Oye! Eso no es tuyo! –Grito Cookie enfadada.

-Ahora lo es

-Devuélvelo!

Cookie intento arrebatarle de vuelta sus galletas pero aun con sus saltos mas altos, no podía alcanzarlas cuando el chico las alzaba hasta arriba con su brazo.

-Hahahaha ya basta enana, me molestas! –Dijo Allan y con una mano empujo a la pequeña, Cookie callo de espalda al piso, no parecía haberse lastimado pero aun así luchaba por no llorar.

-Siempre habia querido probar tus famosas galletas pero siempre te me escabullías, hoy no pudiste niña, igual se las ibas a dar a este enclenque dientes de castor, que desperdicio- Allan agregó haciendo reír a sus compañeros, los demás solo lo observaban con enojo pero no hacían nada, el único que no lo observaba era Brandon, sus ojos estaban fijos en Cookie. Lentamente empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba la niña repostera, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando uno de los lacayos de Allan se le puso en frente.

-Oye! Oye! ¿a dónde crees que vas? Según nos dijo Allan, no lo viste de una forma muy amigable hoy temprano, al parecer, solo con hacer eso; mereces una lección acerca de la jerarquía en este lugar.

Brandon miro al chico con su característica mirada seria, no estaba de humor para perder tiempo con ese tonto.

-Quítate, estorbas- El peliblanco dijo de manera muy fría.

El lacayo observo a Brandon de manera confuso al principio pero luego empezó a reír, Allan y el otro muchacho también rieron mientras Lincoln y todos los demás chicos observaban preocupados lo que le podría pasar a su gemelo, El bravucón volteo a ver a Allan y dijo:

-Oye Allan! ¿No te importa si yo le doy una lección primero? Creo que es otro de esos que no conocen su lugar y se creen muy hombrecitos.

-Adelante, pero recuerdo de no golpear donde sea visible, no necesitamos problemas recién empezando el año.

-Nah! Aunque lo golpeara en el rostro, lo dejare tan asustado que no dirá quien lo hizo, justo como todos los tontos miedosos aquí presentes.

El chico se acerco a Brandon tronando sus nudillos mientras el peliblanco también hizo tronar los suyos y su cuello.

-Esto te dolerá mucho mas a ti que a mi fenómeno con pelo de anciano.

-Lo dudo mucho- Respondió Brandon

El bravucón sonrió maliciosamente y de la nada lanzo un golpe a la nariz del muchacho, Brandon lo vio venir enseguida y con un rápido movimiento, esquivo el golpe, dio media vuelta y tomando el brazo del tonto como palanca, arrojo al lacayo tres metros hasta un árbol cercano, su cuerpo impactando el árbol fue tan fuerte que todos en el patio lo oyeron, el pobre chico aterrizo bastante mareado en incluso un nido de pájaro cayo sobre su cabeza, Brandon se le acerco poco a poco y cuando el chico intento ponerse de pie, Brandon lo pateo directo a la cara, haciéndolo rebotar de nuevo en el árbol y caer completamente noqueado.

Todo el publico presente ni siquiera grito, todos quedaron mudos ante lo que acababan de presenciar, Brandon continuo su camino hasta Cookie, le extendió su mano para levantarla, aun sorprendida, ella la tomo y se levanto.

-¿Estas bien Cookie?

-…si

-Bien, ve con tus amigos mientras yo recupero tus galletas.

Aun dudosa, la pequeña niña asintió y corrió hacia sus amigas para estar a salvo, Brandon camino hacia Allan, pero una vez mas iba a ser interrumpido por el otro chico acompañando al Buller, al verlo Brandon solo sonrió y actuó.

-Detente ahí Uhg!...

Sin siquiera mediar palabra, Brandon simplemente dio un rodillazo al abdomen del chico quien callo de rodillas frente a el, luego para rematar se dejo caer sobre el con un codazo directo a la mejilla, el bravucón callo de lleno al suelo sumergido en dolor. El peliblanco lo rodeo y finalmente se coloco frente a frente ante Allan, El bravucón mayor solo lo observo, la furia acumulándose poco a poco en su interior, Brandon solo extendió su mano abierta.

-Las galletas, ahora! No necesito problemas en mi primer día de clases, dámelas y te puedes ir, podrás conservar tu titulo de matón del sexto año, y yo disfrutare mis galletas, ambos ganaremos.

Allan siguió observando al chico, luego de unos segundos, sonrió y extendió la bolsa a Brandon. El peliblanco suspiro en alivio e intento tomarla, al ver eso; Allan dejo caer la bolsa al piso, distrayendo momentáneamente a Brandon, cosa que aprovecho para llevar su puño justo a la cara del chico, el impacto fue contundente que logro tumbarlo.

-Tonto!- Pensó Allan sintiéndose victorioso pero no duro mucho cuando Brandon con sus dos brazos, detuvo su caída y con un movimiento rápido de piernas y cadera dio un salto para reincorporarse de pie de nuevo justo en frente de Allan, y con su propio puño dirigido a la cara.

-Te lo devuelvo con interés! Grito el peliblanco antes que su puño chocara con la frente del buller, tirándolo de lleno al piso. El muchacho empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

-Mi nariz!- Creo que me rompiste la nariz!- Grito Allan en agonía.

-Créeme tonto, eso es lo ultimo que debería preocuparte- Brandon respondió y de inmediato dejo caer un potente codazo al pecho del bravucón. A Allan no le dio tiempo de quejarse puesto que Brandon lo bombardeo con una lluvia de patadas a diferentes partes del cuerpo.

-Me rindo! Me rindo!- Grito Allan en desesperación mientras intentaba cubrirse del castigo.

Al escuchar eso, Brandon detuvo su ataque pero luego procedió a recoger al bravucón del suelo por el cabello y lo mostro frente a todos los chicos presentes.

-Quiero que esto quede muy claro! Esto es lo que le pasara a cualquier idiota que se le ocurra provocarme a pelear, No se confundan! no busco liarme a golpes con nadie en esta escuela, de hecho ni siquiera busco problemas con nadie pero si a algunos piensan que pueden intimidarme, vengan e intenten pasar sobre mi! Pero se los advierto, SERE YO QUIEN PASE SOBRE USTEDES!

Dicho eso, Brandon arrojo a Allan de vuelta al suelo y procedió a recoger la bolsa con las galletas ya quebradas. Tomo un pedazo y lo llevo a su boca, el sabor era increíble.

-Hmmmm, al final lo que realmente importa es que sepan rico. Gracias Cookie!- Grito Brandon a la pequeña niña quien junto con todos los demás, seguía viéndolo impresionada y tal vez un poco asustada.

Al ver eso, Brandon solo decidió caminar adentro de la escuela nuevamente.

-Supongo que mi vida social se acabo antes de empezar… bueno; igual me gusta estar solo- Se dijo Brandon a si mismo mientras se dirigía a su salón de clases. En el corredor, escucho unos pasos atrás de el.

-Brandon! espera!-

Brandon de inmediato reconoció la voz, le sorprendió mucho ya que pensó que ella en especial le tendría mucho miedo por lo que hizo. Cookie se paro justo en frente de el y solo le observo y sin decir nada, de la nada; le beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias de nuevo- Dijo la niña y se alejo tan rápido como pudo, Brandon no alcanzo a ver su cara roja, sin el saber, Lincoln y sus amigos los observaban en una esquina del corredor, su gemelo mostraba una sonrisa mientras que los demás no pudieron evitar susurrarse:

-En serio! ¿Cómo lo hacen? Primero Lincoln con Ronnie Anne y ahora Brandon con Cookie! Acaso los genes Louds son imanes de chicas- Dijo Rusty a Liam un poco molesto.

-No lo se, pero de verdad me muero de envidia. Crees que Brandon lo note?

-Si es tan denso como Lincoln, probablemente no.

Todos los chicos Loud regresaron a casa después de un día interesante, por chismes entre todos, las hermanas Loud se enteraron de lo que había pasado del lado de la primaria por lo que inmediatamente interrogaron a ambos Peliblancos. Lincoln conto todo lo que había pasado, obviando las partes donde Cookie le besaba o le daba galletas, no quería que Brandon sufriera la incumbencia de las chicas Loud, mientras Leni, muy preocupada curaba el golpe en la cara de su hermanito, todas las demas de inmediato felicitaron a Brandon por su hazaña, aunque Lori también le reprendió. El peliblanco solo la escucho sin poner resistencia, luego de algunas felicitaciones mas y promesa de contar mas detalles a Lynn, Brandon subió a su cuarto, justo al subir la señora Rita salió del baño y al ver a su hijo, dijo:

-Hola Brandon ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-El chico antes de perderse en la oscuridad del ático y su mano acariciando su mejilla, dijo:

-Fue. . . lindo.


	25. Seguridad

**Muy buen dia a todos, Espero que esten muy bien, Aqui el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten. Agradecimientos siempre a todos los que comentan, me ayudan e inspiran a seguir adelante. Siempre pueden ver Arte de DeviantArt. Por favor comenten y nos vemos hasta la proxima.**

* * *

Después del incidente con Allan, Los días de escuela del chico habían sido tan predecibles como se podía imaginar. De la noche a la mañana, parecía que el peliblanco se había convertido en el nuevo bravucón de la escuela. La mayoría de los alumnos le temían, cuando comía en la cafetería, muchos chicos procuraban no comer cerca de el y algunos incluso se ofrecían a cargar su charola, cosa que el chico siempre rechazaba y en mas de una vez, afirmo en voz alta que el no era ningún nuevo bravucón. Que si nadie se atrevía a intentar pelear con el o intimidarle, no tendría problemas con nadie. Sus proclamaciones parecían haber llegado a oídos sordos.

Los únicos que se juntaban con el eran su hermano Lincoln y Lynn, los amigos de su gemelo y Cookie. Aun recordaba cuando sorprendiendo a todos en la cafetería, se sentó junto a Brandon para comer.

…

 _-¿Cookie? ¿Qué haces?_

 _-Comeré mi almuerzo, creo que es muy obvio ¿no crees?_

 _-Listilla, sabes a que me refiero. ¿No crees que podría afectarte si te ven sentada conmigo? Ahora no soy precisamente el Sr. Popularidad._

 _-Brandon, si me importara eso, no me sentaría junto a ti, ni siquiera deberías preguntarme eso._

 _-Supongo que es cierto, bueno. Si no te molesta, a mi tampoco. Pero aun así ¿Por qué?_

 _-Tu me ayudaste y te portaste bien conmigo, hasta donde yo se, somos amigos o por lo menos, compañeros._

 _-Hmmmm, si tu lo dices._

 _Brandon y Cookie comieron su almuerzo en silencio, nadie en la cafetería se atrevió a decir nada mas, las amigas de Cookie solo podían desear que ella estuviera bien._

….

Desde ese día, comían juntos regularmente mientras compartían anécdotas de sus vidas, Brandon nunca decía nada personal. Solo como había sido su vida en el Orfanato en Hatzeltuki, Cookie por otra parte, contaba mucho de ella, parecia como si ella quisiera que Brandon supiera mucho de ella. Le contaba acerca de sus padres que trabajaban todo el día y casi nunca estaban en casa, como ella era hija única y por eso tenia que ser muy independiente y hacer casi todo sola, cosa que a veces por su baja estatura podía ser muy difícil, también le conto que siempre había deseado tener una hermana o hermano menor. Mas cuando al morir su abuelita hace un año, se sentía muy sola en su casa.

Brandon no tardo en tomarle empatía a Cookie, al igual que el, ella ya había experimentado el dolor de perder a alguien muy cercano, sin mencionar que también era una niña independiente, no tuvo problemas en admitir que Cookie realmente era una niña fascinante. Mas de una vez se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo seguido que pensaba en la pequeña Cookie. Seria posible que. . .

-Nah! Eso no puede ser, como siempre. Estas sobreactuando Brandon- Muchas veces se repitió esa misma frase.

…

Luego de otro día de escuela, Brandon visito el Orfanato de Royal Woods, la alegría de los niños que lo conocían no se dio a esperar, muchos de los pequeños saltaron para abrazarlo, Brandon los abrazo de vuelta.

-Brandon! Volviste!- Grito una pequeña.

-Claro Cadence, les prometí que los visitaría ¿Verdad?

-Pensamos. . . que ya no querrías volver- Dijo otro chico.

-Entiendo tu punto, pero no es así niños, mientras este aquí, vendré de vez en cuando.

-SIIIIIIIII!- Gritaron todos los niños.

Brandon entonces procedió a pasar el tiempo con los niños como antes, ya fuera jugando o ayudando a cuidar a los bebes, muchos incluso intentaron ayudarle para que el trabajo no fuera tan extenuante. Brandon no pudo evitar sentirse contento y orgulloso, era un hecho que ninguno de estos chicos compartían lazos de sangre pero se cuidaban unos a otros, justo como el lo hizo por muchos años al cuidado de la hermana Margaret.

Luego de una cansada pero divertida tarde en el Orfanato, Brandon regreso a la casa Loud, como ya era costumbre; Brandon encontró el caos rutinario. Cada una haciendo lo que le apasionaba.

-Hmmmm, supongo que la Rutina nunca se pierde en esta casa- Dijo Brandon y procedió a subir las escaleras. Ya estando en su cuarto, un poco sorprendido. Encontró a Lana en su cama viendo anime en su tableta. Al chico no le molesto puesto que ya le había dado permiso con anterioridad, Por muchos años había compartido habitación con docenas de niños, claro que sabia lo que era compartir.

A Lana parecía agradarle mas la presencia de Brandon con el pasar de los días, tanto que incluso llego a tener sentimientos compartidos, por un lado seguía algo molesta por lo ocurrido con su hermana favorita pero el hecho de haberse comprobado que ella mismo lo había provocado, ayudo a disipar mucho de ese enojo. No podía negar que cuando Brandon llego a la casa, muchas veces pensó en el como un chico callejero que quizás podría lastimarla a ella o a cualquiera de su familia, pero con el pasar de los días, su punto de vista fue cambiando en gran medida. Brandon seguía siendo un chico muy retraído, rara vez hablaban o compartían tiempo juntos, y cuando lo hacían, era solo para ver películas o anime juntos. En un par de ocasiones tuvieron charlas rápidas, ella le compartió como le encantaba reparar cosas y jugar en el lodo, su sorpresa fue grande cuando Brandon también le conto que de pequeño el también jugaba mucho en el lodo y exploraba edificios abandonados de la ciudad de Hatzeltuki.

Para ese momento, La pequeña mecánica/fontanera no pudo evitar sentir cierta admiración por su recién encontrado hermano, no entendía por qué, pero por alguna razón, quería agradarle. Al ser ella misma una gemela, quizás había una especie de conexión que la hacia cercana a el por se gemelo también, incluso eso podría explicar por que después de Lola, Lincoln era su hermano mas cercano. Pero aun con todo, incluso para ella era claro que Brandon no compartía la misma opinión que ella, claro que le dejaba entrar a su cuarto sin enojarse e incluso usar su aparato pero no se sentía que lo hiciera por cariño fraternal, era mas por obligación o costumbre. Aun así no le importaba, era mucho mejor ese trato que ser rechazada por el.

Cuando Lana vio a Brandon entrar a su cuarto, rápidamente le saludo:

-Hola Brandon, debo decirte que esta serie es buenísima ¿En serio no sacaron tercera temporada?

-Desafortunadamente no, productores tontos- Dijo el chico sin mucha preocupación –Y dime, has estado viendo anime y películas todo el día?

-Así es, mis amigos no van hoy al parque y Lola esta ensayando para su concurso de "Miss Adorable Criatura" y a esta hora, seguramente ya hay una guerra por el control remoto en la sala, prefiero mucho mas estar aquí si no te molesta.

-Esta bien Lana, no me molesta. Solo asegúrate de no volverte una adicta a eso, necesitas salir y tomar aire fresco mañana ¿Entendido? O me obligaras a confiscarte esa tableta y privarte el acceso a mi cuarto.

-Tu eres el jefe Brandon, y no te preocupes. Eso no pasara, tu cuarto es el único lugar donde puedo tener privacidad.

-Por eso me gusta, solo asegúrate que nadie mas lo sepa, lo ultimo que necesito es a mas de tus hermanas subiendo aquí por eso.

-Mis labios están sellados, no soy una chismosa como Lola.

-Excelente, por cierto. No revisaste mis cosas ¿verdad?

-Claro que no Brandon, incluso si lo intentara, tienen llave y déjame añadir que te felicito por tu elección, esos candados Winchester son de la mejor calidad. Estoy segura que ni Leni con su extraña habilidad para abrir cerrojos podría superarlos- Contesto la pequeña diablillo viendo de reojo las cajas metálicas debajo de la cama de su hermano, mentiría si dijera que no tenia curiosidad en saber que guardaba Brandon ahí.

-Dímelo a mi, cuando vi que abrió la puerta de mi cuarto mientras no estaba para dejarme mas ropa hecha por ella en mi cama, me dio pánico. De inmediato salí a comprarlos.

Lana frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar eso.

-Brandon, sabes que Leni nunca indagaría tus cosas ¿Verdad?

-Lo se- Brandon respondió sin vacilar.

-Pero entonces por qué. . .

-Pero otras si lo harían Lana, y ni se te ocurra decir que no, ambos sabemos que Lola seria la primera en revisar que guardo con tanto esmero si tuviera la oportunidad, y no dudo que de algún modo engañaría a Leni o a alguien mas para ayudarla. De hecho, no te ofendas pero muchas veces me he preguntado por qué confió en ti.

Lana quería decir que no era cierto, que su hermana favorita jamás haría algo así, pero simplemente no podía, precisamente por ser la mas cercana a Lola. Sabia perfectamente de lo era capaz de hacer y no le importaba a quien tendría que utilizar para lograr su objetivo. En cierta forma, su segundo hermano Peliblanco tenia razón en algo, tal vez a veces Lola se salía mucho de control e incluso ellas y Lincoln la apoyaban. Fueron muchas las veces que incluso ella tuvo miedo de la autoproclamada princesa de la familia.

-Supongo que tienes razón y no te preocupes, nunca ayudaría a Lola a invadir tu privacidad, se que no eres de los que perdonan como Lincoln.

-Bien dicho niña, ¿Estas de humor para una película?

-¿Una con mutantes? A Lola le repugnan y nunca puedo verlas- Pregunto Lana emocionada

-Supongo que podemos arreglar eso.

…..

Brandon y Lana se encontraban en la mejor parte de su película, la tensión era palpable, finalmente se revelaría al culpable.

-Estoy seguro que es Jim, es lo más obvio!- Hablo Brandon.

-Naah! Es Christine! Las pistas no pueden ser mas claras!- Respondió Lana.

A unos segundo del gran clímax, de pronto la luz de toda la casa se apago, incluido el wi-fi. Dejando a ambos chicos con la boca abierta. Brandon de pronto se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación mientras gritaba.

-Nooooooooo!- Grito Brandon en ira pura –Genial! Simplemente Genial! Esto es. . . uh? Lana? Estas bien?

Aun en la oscuridad y con solo la luz de la luna iluminando por la ventana, Brandon pudo escuchar a la pequeña juguetona temblar.

-Brandon. . . ¿Dónde estas? Por favor ven. . .

Brandon no perdió tiempo rápidamente busco su linterna en un cajón y se acerco a Lana, poniéndose en frente de ella, dijo:

-Aquí estoy Lana ¿Qué sucede?

-No. . . no me gusta la oscuridad… peor aun en el ático…

-Hey, no te preocupes, no hay nada que te pueda lastimar aquí.

Lana al escuchar eso, susurro algo que el Peliblanco no escucho.

¿Dijiste algo Lana?

Una vez mas Lana hablo pero aun que ahora el peliblanco pudo escuchar, no logro entender nada debido al bajo volumen.

-Lana por favor, habla fuerte!

Lana le observo, no haciendo contacto visual con el, ya de por si era embarazoso pedirle lo que quería a alguna de sus hermanas o Lincoln, con Brandon era diez veces peor.

-¿Puedo sujetar tu mano?- Dijo Lana con la cara mas roja que el chico hubiera podido recordar haber visto en su vida.

El chico solo se le quedo viendo, sorprendido de ver a Lana así, ella siempre le había dado un aire de confianza y determinación, tenia una actitud independiente. . . pero al final, el peliblanco olvido que era una niña de seis años. De pronto vio en ella a todos los niños pequeños del Orfanato que acudían a el en situaciones similares o cuando había tormenta con grandes truenos. Ni siquiera el mismo se dio cuenta cuando lo hizo, pero su mano ya estaba sujetando la mano de la pequeña con fuerza pero también con delicadeza para no lastimarla. Lana observo su mano atada a la de su segundo hermano. De pronto sintió toda la seguridad que necesitaba, la misma que le daba Lincoln y sus hermanas al abrazarla, si Lana en algún momento tenia dudas, estas acababan de desaparecer, no había modo que alguien que no fuera su hermano pudiera darle esta clase de seguridad.

-Gracias hermano.

-No es necesario que me agradezcas Lana, aun que no sea parte de la familia, al vivir aquí, es mi responsabilidad mantenerte segura. Como podría ver a tu madre y decirle que te deje sola en la oscuridad. Vamos; debemos saber que paso y arreglar esto, quiero ver el final de la película.

Lana asintió y aun tomados de la mano, ambos chicos bajaron para reunirse con los demás, justo al bajar del ático, ambos escucharon a todos los demás chicos Loud tener una discusión abajo.

-Lucy! Por que volviste a conectar ese televisor viejo ¿No recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez?- Lori recrimino a su hermanita gótica.

-Lana me dijo que lo había reparado, no fue mi culpa- Lucy se defendió.

-Ahora tenemos que bajar al sótano de nuevo! y peor aun, la camara de Luan no tiene carga esta vez, como veremos si esta tan oscuro?- Siguió Lori

-¿Oh le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?- Lola dijo a Lynn

-No le tengo miedo a nada!-

Poco a poco la discusión se hizo mas fuerte para ver quien bajaba a cambiar los fusibles, momentos después llegaron Lana y Brandon, aun en lo oscuro, todos los chicos los vieron venir y mas aun, notaron las manos de ambos juntas, el solo ver la expresión de asustada de Lana fue suficiente para que todos ataran los cabos pero Lola decidió hablar:

-Lana! ¿Dónde estabas? Bueno no importa, mas aun! ¿Qué haces con ese va. . . con Brandon! En que habíamos acordado?

Lana no pudo evitar sentir un poco de enojo por Lola.

-Gracias Lola, también me alegra ver que estas bien.

Antes que Lola pudiera hablar de nuevo, Brandon hablo a todos:

-¿Que ocurrió aquí? ¿Saben por que se fue la luz?

Rápidamente, Lori conto a Brandon lo que ocurrió y de cómo alguien debía bajar a cambiar el fusible. El chico se sintió aliviado de que no fuera nada complicado. . . en teoría, el solo ver a todos los chicos Loud indecisos, supo que el asunto podía tardar mas del planeado. No tardo mucho para que otra discusión entre hermanos empezara, incluso salió un comentario acerca de fantasmas en el sótano. Lana de inmediato abrazo el estomago de Brandon. El chico no tuvo el corazón de rechazarla pero estaba claro que debía resolver el asunto rápido. Con cuidado, soltó el agarre de Lana y hablo:

-Lana, voy a hacer algo, espérame aquí Ok?

-Pero tengo miedo, y si los fantasmas vienen?

-(Suspiro) No vendrán Lana, ten

Brandon puso su crucifijo de plata alrededor del cuello de su hermana.

-Esto te protegerá mientras no estoy.

Lana lo observo el amuleto por un momento, su familia no era muy religiosa pero muy de vez en cuando iban a la Iglesia, incluso ella acostumbraba a rezar por el bienestar de su familia y mascotas. Su cuerpo se movió casi por instinto, dando un cálido abrazo al peliblanco.

-Gracias otra vez Brandon.

-Vamos. . . no hay que ponerse dramáticos. Ahora espera aquí.

Los chicos, aun inmersos en su discusión, ni siquiera notaron cuando Brandon paso detrás de ellos y bajo las escaleras al sótano, un minuto después, todas las luces de la casa se encendieron, sorprendiendo en gran manera a los chicos.

-¿Pero como?- Dijo Luan, su pregunta fue rápidamente contestada al ver a Brandon salir del sótano, ella junto con todos menos Lana, le observaron sin pestañar, el chico solo se les puso en frente y dijo:

-¿De verdad tienen que hacer un drama por todo? Solo era de cambiar un bendito fusible por el amor de Dios!

Brandon camino hacia Lana y extendió su mano, Lana de inmediato entiendo y no muy animada, devolvió el crucifijo a su hermano. Antes de que este saliera, La pequeña fontanera pregunto:

-Brandon. . . ¿De verdad no tuviste miedo a la oscuridad?

Sin voltear, el chico respondió:

-. . . No es que no le tema a la oscuridad, pero creo que hay cosas mas importantes a que temer.

Sin decir mas, Brandon subió a su cuarto para terminar su película, Lana le acompaño un segundo después, no importando cuanto Lola le grito. La siguiente hora transcurrió normalmente y finalmente al llegar los padres, todos los chicos se fueron a dormir.

Eran alrededor de las doce de la noche cuando Brandon escucho un pequeño golpe en su puerta, muchas veces realmente odiaba ser de sueño ligero, el chico se levanto y la abrió, en frente de el y con su pijama, se encontraba Lana, arqueando una ceja, el chico pregunto:

-¿Que ocurre Lana? Un poco tarde para películas o anime no crees?

-No. . . no es eso, lo que pasa es que… tuve una pesadilla.

-Uh?. . . ok, entiendo eso y creo que ya se a que va todo pero no tienes otros nueve hermanas y hermano mucho mas cercanos a quienes acudir?

-Lincoln tuvo una pijamada de último minuto con Clyde y todas las demás cerraron sus puertas con llave, intente dormir con Lola pero me dijo que no la molestara, creo que no esta muy feliz conmigo por el momento. . . puedo dormir contigo, por. . .favor?

Brandon observo a Lana detenidamente, temblaba e intentaba poner ojos tiernos que desafortunadamente hacia muy bien, no imagino ver a una niña amante de la suciedad de manera tan adorable.

-Hmmmm, está bien, pero solo una noche. Mas te vale no roncar.

Lana sonrió y sacudió su cabeza, de pronto, una vez mas abrazo a Brandon.

-Gracias hermano! Tu y Lincoln son los mejores.

-Escucha Lana, no soy. . .

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Lana corrió a la cama y de un brinco, se acostó, dándole espacio suficiente a Brandon para acomodarse junto a ella. Brandon al verla, solo rodo sus ojos y camino hacia su cama, la pequeña fontanera no tardo en dormirse, Brandon la observo de frente, no iba a mentir, Lana era realmente adorable y linda. El peliblanco la acerco a el, la chica; aun en su sueño, dio una sonrisa al sentirse tan segura. No tardo mucho para que Brandon la acompañara en el mundo de los sueños.

-Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. . . tu y yo podríamos haber sido grandes hermanos- Pensó el chico antes de soñar.


	26. Avance Lento

**Buen dia a todos, aqui el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por favor sigan haciendolo. Hasta la proxima!**

* * *

Lynn y Brandon se encontraban practicando en el patio detrás de la casa, ambos se veían cansados, Lynn mas que Brandon, la atleta Loud vertió una lluvia de golpes y patadas sobre el peliblanco, Blanco esquivo y bloqueo cada uno, luego el envió los suyos propios sobre su castaña hermana, Lynn aun agotada. Logro esquivar y bloquear todos también, con un golpe final que la amante de deportes bloqueo con ambos brazos, los pies de Lynn fueron arrastrados un metro atrás, con una ultima mirada y sonrisa, Lynn cayo de rodillas mientras que Brandon se sentaba también sobre el césped, ambos sudaban cataratas.

-Wow Brandon, en serio que eres increíble, ni siquiera Margo en mi club de Karate me lleva a este limite…

-Lo mismo digo Lynn Loud, en serio eres muy fuerte. Ya veo que las historias de la Escuela son ciertas, no cabe duda por que nadie se mete con tus hermanas o Lincoln ahí.

-Puedes apostar lo que sea que si lo son! Tuve que patear bastantes traseros para que toda la escuela supiera que no debían meterse con nuestras hermanas menores. Incluso me sorprendí cuando supe que Ronnie Anne molestaba a Lincoln, créeme que estuve a punto de romperle la cara cuando golpeo a mi hermano… pero si lo pienso bien, creo que yo haría lo mismo si un chico me besara de imprevisto también.

-Nah! Fue culpa de todos, Lincoln se lo busco, fue demasiado tonto al tomar ese consejo en serio… aun me cuesta creer que beso a Ronnie Anne solo por que ustedes se lo dijeron. Es muy difícil de creer lo crédulo que es.

Amos chicos entraron a la cocina, Lynn rápidamente saco dos botellas de agua de la nevera y paso una a Brandon.

-Otro gran día entrenando con un gran sparring, gracias Brandon, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me ayudas al entrenar conmigo, puedo sentir como mi técnica mejora rápidamente.

-Meh! Me das demasiado crédito Lynn Loud, estoy seguro que Lincoln o tus compañeros de karate te ayudan mucho mejor que yo.

-No te equivoques, me encanta entrenar con Lincoln, es el único en esta casa que lo hace para apoyarme y mis amigas del dojo y club son muy buenas pero tu Brandon… espero que no me creas lo suficientemente despistada como para no darme cuenta.

-¿Uh? ¿Cuenta de que?

-Por favor Brandon, soy perfectamente capaz de saber cuando alguien no esta peleando en seri. . .

-No sigas Lynn, exageras, simplemente soy un chico que fue entrenado por un gran maestro, tan simple como eso.

-Simple uh? Y supongo que como antes, ¿No me dirás quien te entreno verdad?

Brandon se quedo callado ante la pregunta regular de Lynn, estaba segura que tarde o temprano la haría, siempre que entrenaban la hacia, Lynn al ver que el chico no respondia, se resigno y comenzó a salir de la cocina.

-Zen…

Lynn se detuvo casi de golpe, rápidamente volteo a ver al peliblanco.

-¿Dijiste algo Brandon?

-Se llama Takashi Zen, mi maestro de Karate y amigo.

Lynn continuo observando a Brandon, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿De verdad Brandon acababa de hablar un poco de su vida personal? Hasta donde ella sabia, ni siquiera con Lincoln, Leni o incluso Lana se había abierto de ese modo, y si; tanto ella como sus demás hermanas habían notado que aun que no era precisamente muy de hermandad, Brandon tenia cierta relación cercana con la modista y fontanera de la familia, o por lo menos, eran con las hermanas que mas tiempo pasaba cuando estaba en la casa.

-Brandon… ¿Es verdad lo que me acabas de decir?

-Lynn, sabes que nunca perdería mi tiempo en algo tan idiota como mentir ¿Acaso no querías saber?

-Si! Claro que quería saber! Pero la verdad en serio que no me esperaba que me respondieras, es decir; todas sabemos lo reservado que eres y no es como que te esfuerzas mucho en socializar o hablar de ti con nosotros.

-Nah! No me molesta compartir cierta información con las personas con quienes viviré por una larga temporada, además creí que no haría daño contarte un poco acerca de mi buen amigo el Señor Zen.

-Wow! eso es genial Brandon! entonces dime! Cuanto tiempo entrenaron? Tenias compañeros de entrenamiento? Era estricto?

-Hmmmm, supongo que yo mismo me metí en este agujero del millón de preguntas- Pensó el chico y luego contesto:

-Me entreno por tres años, el ya era un maestro retirado, después de todo, era un señor de setenta años pero chica… ese viejo en serio que era fuerte, ni siquiera en mi ultima practica, después de todo el duro entrenamiento al que me sometió, no fui capaz de asestarle un solo golpe.

-Entiendo, ¿Y que paso con el? ¿Dónde esta ahora?

-Cuando tenia nueve años, tuvo que regresar a Japon, todo lo que me dijo es que tenia asuntos familiares y personales que tratar, fue muy duro verlo partir, en serio quería seguir aprendiendo de el.

-Te comprendo, yo tengo un gran respeto por mi Maestro también, me ha entrenado por ya dos años, odiaría verlo irse.

-Bueno; al menos de vez en cuando, recibia correos electrónicos de el, por lo que pude leer, la esta pasando muy bien en Japon con su familia, me alegro mucho por el. aun que ya hace tiempo que no se escribe.

-Entiendo, se ve que le tienes mucho afecto… cosa que la verdad me sorprende viniendo de ti.

-Si… no podría ser de otra forma, en cierto modo, diría que fue lo mas cercano a un padre que alguna vez tuve.

Lynn no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que acababa de escuchar, no sabia que decir, no era como que no entendiera por que el peliblanco dijo eso, una vez mas ese horrible sentimiento de fracaso invadió su corazón, recordó de nuevo como "fallo" en proteger a su segundo hermano por todos estos años, desde que Brandon había llegado a vivir con ellos, ese sentimiento la atacaba seguido. Componiendo sus pensamientos, respondió:

-Me alegra oír eso Brandon, pero recuerda que ahora tienes un padre real, nuestro padre. Al igual que a nosotros, el te cuidara como todo buen padre debe hacerlo.

-El Sr. Lynn y la Sr. Rita son buenas personas, claramente son unas de las personas mas amables que he conocido, estoy seguro que habrían sido grandes padres para mi.

-No hubieran! Lo son!- Rápidamente Lynn contesto.

-No Lynn, no lo son, son mis cuidadores, los respeto como respetaría a cualquier Director de Orfanato a cargo de mi cuidado, no mas, no menos.

Antes que Lynn pudiera decir algo mas, Brandon ya había caminado hacia su habitación, una vez ahí, tomo su tableta y comenzó a revisar su correo electrónico, rápidamente noto algunos de Jerry, un par de la Hermana Elizabeth, ya desde unas semanas había estado en contacto con ella, mas que nada para mantenerla al tanto de su situación, obviamente también tuvo que soportar todas sus felicitaciones por el "Milagro" de haber encontrado a su verdadera familia y que eventualmente lo visitaría.

Uno a uno empezó a leer todos sus correos pero de pronto una gran sorpresa lo invadió al notar de quien era su ultimo correo, era alguien que no le había escrito de más de cuatro meses, de inmediato lo abrió y lenta y detalladamente, comenzó a leer.

….

 _Mi Buen Brandon:_

 _Espero que te encuentres bien, recientemente e leído tu ultimo correo, realmente lamento no haberlo hecho antes, he estado algo indispuesto estos últimos meses. Me ha dolido mucho la muerte de mi buena amiga Margaret, que Dios la tenga en el Cielo. Brandon, quería decirte que en unas semanas viajare de nuevo a América para vacacionar y visitar a unos amigos, si es posible, me gustaría poder visitarte en mi viaje, espero tu respuesta. cuídate mucho._

 _Zen Takashi_

…..

Brandon sonrió al terminar de leer, aun que estaba feliz de volver a saber de su buen amigo, también estaba interesado en saber por que había tardado tanto en responder pero no quería meterse en los asuntos privados de su maestro, tal vez podría preguntarle cuando lo visitara, no perdió tiempo en contestar el correo, dando detalles al Sr. Zen acerca de su dirección y aprovecho a contarle acerca de su situación actual con los Loud, pensó que era mejor que su maestro lo supiera de una vez.

Una vez leídos sus correos y habiendo hecho su tarea, Brandon salió a hacer algunos trabajos con los vecinos, en su camino hacia la salida, el peliblanco se topo con Lana camino a su cuarto.

-Hola Brandon, ¿a dónde vas?

-Tengo trabajo hoy, cortare el césped de un par de casas y paseare unos cuantos perros.

-Ohhhh, Brandon… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Que sea rápido, ya debo ponerme en marcha.

-Veo que trabajas mucho pero nunca te he visto con nada nuevo, ni tampoco he visto que hayas comprado nada para tu cuarto, ¿Acaso no gastas tu dinero?

-Hmmmmm, lo siento Lana, esa es información confidencial.

-Vamos Brandon! si dices eso, me dará mas curiosidad.

-(Suspiro) Solo te diré que trabajo para mi futuro, hay algo que debo conseguir y necesito ahorrar mucho para lograrlo.

-Y que es….

-No Lana, no te diré mas y voy a tener que pedirte que te abstengas de seguir preguntándome acerca de eso, mis asuntos personales no te incumben en lo absoluto.

Lana agacho la cabeza y respondió:

-Esta bien… lo siento Brandon.

-No hay problema Lana… y lamento haberte hablado así, no es que no entienda tu curiosidad pero digamos que hay cosas que realmente quiero guardarme para mi, espero que entiendas.

-Lo entiendo Brandon.

Brandon observo a Lana algo deprimida por lo dicho, por alguna razón no le gustaba verla así, rápidamente le quito la gorra y revolvió su cabello.

-Oye, que tal si vemos otra película cuando regrese, no creo tardar mas de un par de horas ¿Qué dices?

-Eso seria genial Brandon!

-Excelente, ahora me voy, hasta luego Lana.

Dicho eso, el Peliblanco finalmente abandono la casa para realizar sus trabajos, pensando internamente.

-Puede que no la vea como mi hermana pero… debo admitir que esa niña me empieza a agradar.

Lana observo a su hermano salir por la puerta, cuando ya estaba fuera de vista, no pudo evitar deprimirse un poco de nuevo, Brandon no sabia que desde hacia algunos días, sus padres les habían pedido tratar de averiguar información acerca de su segundo hermano, aun que Brandon ya llevaba algunas semanas viviendo con ellos, nunca hablaba de su pasado, compartía anécdotas pero jamás revelaba información personal, no era necesario ser un genio como Lisa para saber que lo hacia a propósito. Era mas que obvio que ninguno en la familia Loud tenia la confianza absoluta de Brandon, a la pequeña fontanera le gustaba creer que ella podría ser la mas cercana a el, aunque tanto ella como sus demás hermanas, concordaban que el peliblanco parecía llevarse especialmente bien con Leni, claro que el hecho que la adolecente lo tratara siempre con su cariño y dulzura característicos, había ayudado a que Brandon fuera mas ameno con ella. Todo lo contrario con su hermana Lola, ella seguía disgustada con Brandon pero al menos ya no intentaba provocarlo, cosa que Lana agradeció mucho. No era secreto que Brandon era un chico al que no convenía sacar de quicio y Lola lo hubiera conseguido de seguir acosándolo. Aun que eso no evito que en varias ocasiones, su gemela le preguntara si había descubierto alguna defecto o secreto que pudiera usar contra el chico. Cosa que Lana siempre respondió con una negativa.

-No lo entiendo- Dijo una voz detrás de la fontanera, al voltear; Lana observo a su hermana, esta estaba en la entrada de su cuarto con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué no entiendes Lola?- Pregunto Lana, ya teniendo una idea de a que iba el asunto.

-¿Cómo puedes llevarte bien con el? ¿Por qué lo prefieres a el sobre mi?

-Oh por favor Lola, no seas una reina del drama, sabes muy bien que eres mi hermana favorita y la persona que mas quiero.

-¿Entonces por que apoyas a ese chico que me lastimo?!

-Lola! Eso paso ya hace mas de un mes! Si; lo hizo pero tienes que entender que tu te lo buscaste! Y además el ya se disculpo, tu ni siquiera te has disculpado por lo que le hiciste a su comida ese día.

-Por que lo haría! Soy Lola Loud! no me disculpare con un extraño! Tengo mi orgullo!

Lana solo se limito a suspirar y respondió.

-No has considerado que ese podría ser el problema?

Lana no dio oportunidad a su hermana de responder ya que de inmediato bajo las escaleras para salir al parque a jugar con sus amigos por las siguientes horas hasta que Brandon volviera. Al ver eso, Lola entro rápidamente a su cuarto y en su cama, lloro amargamente.

-No es mas que un intruso! Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera puedo hacer nada contra el, Leni y Lana no me ayudaran a entrar a su habitación sin decirle a las demás… se que el esconde algo, esconde varias cosas! ¿Por que nadie desconfía de el? Tengo que hacerlos entrar en razón! Los hare entrar en razón!

…..

Esa noche, después que Brandon paso tiempo con Lana como lo prometió, el chico descansaba pacíficamente, todas las chicas y Lincoln se reunieron en la habitación de Lori para su reunión semanal de secretos, pero esta semana era diferente, el tema no eran los secretos. Era de alguien mas. Golpeando su zapato en la mesa, Lori dio inicio a la reunión:

-Ok todos, hora de empezar la reunión, traten de no levantar mucho la voz para no despertar a Brandon.

Todos los presentes asintieron.

-Muy bien, vayamos directo al punto. En lo poco que pudieron compartir con Brandon esta semana, ¿lograron conocer un poco mas de el? ¿Dijo algo acerca de su vida antes del Orfanato?

Las chicas y chico Loud negaron con la cabeza.

-No Sister, Logre compartir algo de tiempo de calidad con el, pude enseñarle algunas de mis canciones nuevas y me dio su opinión personal, le hable bastante de mi pero el solo se limito a escuchar y de vez en cuando a hacer una pregunta ocasional, me platico un poco de su gusto en cierta música pero no mas de eso.

-Yo no tuve mejor suerte, Brandon escucho mi rutina y aun que no estallo a carcajadas como yo quería, logre sacarle unas cuantas pequeñas risas, definitivamente un publico retraído hahahaha ¿entienden? Pero en serio, fuera de su opinión sobre mi rutina, nada de su vida.

-Hmmmm, ¿Que me dicen ustedes Leni y Lana?- Pregunto Lori con esperanza, como Lola había dicho a Brandon, no era secreto para ningún Loud que ellas dos parecían ser las mas "cercanas" a Brandon, incluso mas que Lincoln quien se suponía debía serlo.

Leni con una expresión un poco deprimida, negó con su cabeza:

-No, luego de ayudarme con mis vestidos nuevos, le prepare un smoothie y luego le pregunte si podría contarme un poco de su pasado, el solo me contesto que no era de mi incumbencia.

-Espera! ¿Le preguntaste directamente a Brandon acerca de su pasado?

-Como que si hermana ¿No era ese el punto de pasar tiempo con el esta semana?

-Si! Pero… el punto era hacerlo con sutileza, ¿Qué te hace pensar que el solo… ¿Sabes que? Olvídalo! No se por que me sorprende. ¿Qué me dices tu Lana? ¿Algún dato importante que Brandon compartiera contigo?

Al igual que su hermana mayor modista, la pequeña fontanera negó con la cabeza también.

-No, hemos pasado tiempo juntos viendo películas, hablamos un poco pero mas que todo eran anécdotas de su vida en el Orfanato.

La decepción entre los chicos Loud fue grande, Brandon era muy bueno manteniendo su vida en secreto y realmente no tenia intención de revelarles nada. Ya no muy animados, los demás chicos compartieron sus momentos con el segundo peliblanco de la familia, Lynn conto lo que le dijo de su maestro pero aun así, no se podía decir que era un gran hallazgo, aun que hasta cierto punto, era un avance.

La única que no compartió nada fue Lola, cosa que no extraño a nadie pero aun así, no pudieron ocultar su molestia hacia la princesa de la familia. Todos seguían sin aprobar la actitud de Lola hacia Brandon, sentían que ya era hora que la pequeña dejara ir su tonta pelea con el chico quien ya ni siquiera parecía dar importancia a sus pequeñas rabietas.

Lola no era indiferente a lo que sus hermanas y hermano pensaban de ella, pero no le importaba. Realmente creía que su guerra contra Brandon estaba bien justificada. Incluso una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver que las chicas no habían podido acercarse a Brandon, era perfecto para lo que tenia planeado. Sin perder tiempo, puso su plan en marcha.

-(Aplausos) Oh muy bien! veo que el plan para conocer mejor a Brandon fue todo un éxito.

-No molestes Lola, literalmente no estamos de humor para tu sarcasmo y mala actitud en este momento- Dijo Lori molesta.

-Tranquila Lori, no es lo que piensas, lo que quiero decir es que espero que ya todos se hayan dado cuenta de que Brandon no esta interesado en ser parte de la familia, no importa cuanto lo intentaron, el simplemente no quiere ser un Loud.

-Cállate Lola! No sabes de lo que hablas. El simplemente… esta

-Si si, el esta confundido o es natural después de pasar todos estos años de vivir lejos de nosotros blah blah blah, en serio Lori, ¿Seguirás diciéndome eso? Brandon lleva aquí casi dos meses y aun no sabemos nada de el, ¿En serio no crees que todo es muy raro? Por lo que nos dijeron mama y papa, No se sabe nada de la vida de Brandon antes del Orfanato. Seis años que no conocemos nada de ese chico. ¿Y si nos esta ocultando algo malo? ¿Algo que realmente no le conviene que otros sepan?

Aun molestos, todos observaron a la pequeña diva, no podían negar que la pequeña tenia un punto a su favor, no les agrado estar un poco de acuerdo con Lola sobre Brandon. Sin aviso, otra persona hablo:

-Bueno… o tal vez hay cosas que el no quiera recordar de su pasado… recuerdos dolorosos.

Todas las chicas y chico observaron a la linda y no muy inteligente adolecente, su sorpresa al igual que otras veces, fue grande, Leni seguía siendo la misma pero últimamente había demostrado un grado intuición muy acertado. Y casi siempre lo hacia cuando se trataba de Brandon.

-¿A si? ¿Y que te hace pensar eso mi querida unidad familiar mayor?- Pregunto Lisa

-Sus ojos

-¿Uh?- Dijeron todos claramente confundidos

-¿De que estas hablando Leni?- Pregunto Lola.

-Se que no soy muy lista y no podría explicarlo con palabras pero… incluso mama estuvo de acuerdo cuando se lo dije, los ojos de Brandon no muestran ese brillo que Linki tiene. No me gusta, no me gusta verlo así. Pero no puedo hacer nada, no confía en mi lo suficiente para dejarme ayudarlo… creo que estoy siendo tonta de nuevo. lo siento.

Sin perder tiempo, la mayor de las hermanas se acerco a Leni y dijo:

-No Leni, no lo eres. No puedo decir que vi lo que tu viste, pero Brandon en un Loud y hare lo posible para que confié en nosotros, para que nos vea como sus hermanas y hermano… y una cosa mas, tendré que pedirte que nunca te refieras a ti misma como "tonta" otra vez.

Leni solo asintió su cabeza mientras dejaba que su hermana le diera cariño, pronto los demás se unieron a Lori en el abrazo, toda duda que tenían de Brandon había desaparecido, por parte de Lola, ella solo se encontraba decepcionada, parecía que al final no había logrado su objetivo, aun así; no todo estaba perdido. Por lo que había visto en esa reunión, aun que llevara algo de tiempo, si esperaba el momento oportuno, se haría del apoyo familiar tarde o temprano.


	27. Inocencia y Determinacion

**Ok, Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Espero les guste y siempre estoy abierto a comentarios. Gracias siempre por sus criticas constructivas. Poco a poco llegamos al misterio de los seis años desconocidos de Brandon, que paso? Solo el tiempo lo dira. Disfruten:**

* * *

 _Una chica de veintidós años se encontraba limpiando las heridas de un pequeño niño peliblanco de seis años de edad, el chico se encontraba nervioso. Ella le miraba de manera enojada._

 _-Rayos Brandon, ¿Por qué te sigues metiendo en otra pelea, solo mírate ahora, incluso tus dientes frontales se astillaron, aun que debo decir que no se be mal._

 _-Créeme, esto no es nada comparado con lo que le hice al ese otro idiota. A ver que tan rudo se vera con ese brazo y pierna rotas._

 _-Brandon! lenguaje! O quieres jabón en tu boca otra vez._

 _-Ok ok! Lo siento! Aun así, sostengo que se lo merecía. Nadie me dice dientes de castor y se va sin ningún rasguño._

 _-(Suspiro) Brandon, ya te he dicho que no debes dejarte provocar por insultos tontos._

 _-….Lo siento_

 _La chica observo a su pequeño con ojos tristes, de inmediato lo tomo en sus brazos._

 _-Esta bien mi pequeño, solo prométeme que serás mas responsable de hoy en adelante._

 _Brandon asintió su cabeza._

 _-Excelente! Recuerda que cuando finalmente nos mudemos, debemos mostrar educación en nuestro nuevo hogar._

 _-Ok! No puedo esperar! El lugar al que siempre has deseado ir! Estoy seguro que será increíble! Y no te preocupes! Cuando pueda trabajar, podre ayudarte a alcanzar la meta mas rápido._

 _-(Risas) Brandon, ya te dije que me dejes eso a mi, tu solo encárgate de ser un niño y divertirte._

 _El Peliblanco abrazo a la persona mas importante en su vida, ella le correspondió y le abrazo de vuelta. El amor que sentían era inigualable, hasta parecía que sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo._

 _-Gracias Helen, te amo._

 _-Y yo a ti, mi pequeña cabello de nieve._

…..

Brandon abrió sus ojos de golpe y se levanto de su cama, sudaba un poco y se le veía un poco agitado, rápidamente dio un vistazo a todo su entorno, se encontraba en su habitación del ático de la casa Loud. No tardo mucho tiempo en tranquilizarse. Llevo su mano a tapo sus ojos mientras suspiraba.

-¿El sueño de nuevo uh? ¿Cuanto tiempo me seguirá persiguiendo me pregunto?

-hmmmmmm

Ese sonido hizo que Brandon inmediatamente observara al lado suyo de la cama, ahí mismo se encontraba Lana, durmiendo apaciblemente, algo de saliva salía de su boca. De inmediato Brandon recordó que una vez mas le dejo dormir junto a el en su habitación, regularmente la rechazaba desde que una noche, decidió llevar a todos sus reptiles con ella, Brandon aun tenia pesadillas por haber tenido a una serpiente tan cerca de su cara. Pero esa noche estaba lloviendo y truenos enormes se escuchaban afuera. Solo el recordar a los niños de su Orfanato cuando hacían lo mismo, le hizo aceptar una vez mas la compañía de la pequeña otra vez pero con la condición de nada de reptiles la cual ella acepto. Casi por instinto, Brandon acaricio el cabello de su hermana. Seria una gran mentira decir que no se veía adorable al dormir.

-Hmmmm, esto me da un poco de nostalgia, es casi como si tu fueras yo y yo fuera…

La sonrisa de Brandon decayó un poco al pensar en la ultima palabra de esa oración, rápidamente retiro su mano de la cabeza de la pequeña y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo, intentando no pensar mas en… ella.

-Demonios Lana! ¿Por que tu y… ella me hacen recordarla tanto?

…

Era un sábado agitado en el centro comercial, Brandon corría y saltaba por todos lados entregando volantes a todas las personas, muchas de ellas le saludaban de vuelta. Brandon ya se había hecho un pequeño nombre tanto ahí como en su vecindario. Justo igual que en Hatzeltuki, para el era perfecto. Normalmente no le gustaba la atención pero ser conocido ayudaba a conseguir trabajos.

Para cuando llego la hora de almuerzo, Brandon se encontraba comiendo su delicioso almuerzo en una mesa del área de comida.

-Hmmmm, que delicia, simplemente no puedo negarlo. Los emparedados del Sr. Lynn son de otro mundo, ese hombre debería ser Chef, tal vez pueda recomendarlo en ese restaurante donde lavo platos de vez en cuando.

-¿Brandon?- Una voz femenina dijo a unos pasos de el, al ver quien era. Se encontró con la chica mas linda de la familia Loud, (Con todo respeto a las demás hermanas)

-Hola Leni ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh! Como que estoy aquí para ver si hay rebajas en mi tienda de ropa favorita! Callita! Hay un vestido que quiero mucho, pero por el momento cuesta 90 dólares.

-Hmmmm, ¿Calitta? ¿No querrás decir la tienda de ropa Calleon?

-Si! Que listo eres Brandon.

-Oh, no Leni, no es tan impresionante, de cualquier modo, lo siento pero hoy no hay rebajas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hoy estoy ayudando a la dueña a repartir volantes y no observe ninguna rebaja en la tienda.

-Ohhhhh, como que hoy no es mi día de suerte…- Dijo Leni bastante decepcionada y viendo al piso, el chico la observo por unos instantes, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al observar ese lindo rostro triste, era casi como ver a un niño o niña cuando le dices que su juguete favorito se agoto en la juguetería.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, Brandon reviso en su bolsillo y no tardo en encontrar lo que buscaba, rápidamente extendió el par de cupones a Leni, la rubia levanto la mirada hacia su hermano.

-Eso… esos son… ¿Qué son?- Leni le pregunto inocentemente, Brandon aguanto las ganas de golpearse la frente, ya desde hace unas semanas había aprendido a entender su lentitud, no sabia si era algo natural en ella pero si entendía que no era su culpa, aun así. Para el, Leni era quizás la adolecente mas dulce e inocente que conocía y simplemente no podía verse a si mismo enojado con ella. O llamarle sobrenombres como tonta o lenta.

-(Suspiro con risas) No Leni, La Señora Bridget me dio estos por ayudarle seguido. Son cupones del 50% de descuento en cualquier producto que valga menos de 100 dólares en su tienda.

Leni observo a Brandon fijamente y parpadeo un par de veces.

-(Suspiro de nuevo) Con estos dos papelitos, puedes comprar en esa tienda, dos vestidos, zapatos, accesorios o lo que tu quieras a mitad de precio. Siempre y cuando cuesten menos de 100 dólares. Como ese vestido que querías, con uno de estos. Costara 45 dólares.

Los ojos de Leni se agrandaron a manera casi imposible, con manos temblorosas tomo los cupones de las mano de su hermanito, los observo por unos segundos y observo a Brandon de nuevo.

-¿De verdad me das estos papelitos? ¿De verdad hacen lo que dices?

-Claro que si Leni ¿Por qué te mentiría?

Una vez mas Leni agacho la cabeza.

-Es que ya antes me han dado cosas similares y he quedado en ridículo un par de veces, fue muy feo- Dijo la chica algo avergonzada. No quería desconfiar de su hermano, pero los recuerdos de cómo lloro en su cuarto luego de esa vergüenza aun plagaban su mente.

Brandon levanto la ceja, extrañamente se sintió algo molesto por lo que acababa de oír, quería indagar mas.

-Leni, dime quien…

-Oh miren! Es Triple L!

Brandon y Leni voltearon a ver a quien había dicho eso, ambos observaban a una chica posiblemente de la misma edad de Leni, Cabello negro, muy bien vestida. El chico tenia que admitir que era muy atractiva pero… al igual que con el tan Chandler, algo en ella gritaba narcisismo y snob. Al solo mas verla, el peliblanco supo que no le caería bien esa mujer. Brandon dio un rápido vistazo a Leni, la chica se veía incomoda. Aun así, con una sonrisa, hablo:

-Ho… Hola ¿Cómo has estado?

-No es que te importe pero estoy bien.

-Que bueno… quiero presentarte a mi…

-Ahórratelo Triple L, ya me habias presentado a tu hermano Lincoln hace mucho tiempo, o me vas a decir que lo olvidaste? Rayos, en serio que eres lenta.

-Que? No, este no es…

-De hecho yo no soy Lincoln señorita, mi nombre es Brandon, su gemelo. Supongo que pasa mucho tiempo maquillándose como para estar al tanto de las noticias del pueblo. Salió en la television e incluso en el diario. Aun que no la culpo, supongo que no todas pueden tener esa belleza natural que Leni tiene.

Tanto Leni como la chica observaron al chico muy sorprendidas, mientras que la rubia se sonrojo por el cumplido, la pelinegra lo hizo por la ira.

-Oye! ¿Quién te crees que eres mocoso?

-Alguien que no aprecia que insulten a Leni Loud, por cierto ¿Qué quiere decir Triple L? No necesito ser un genio para saber que no es un apodo cariñoso.

La chica sonrió maliciosamente y volteo a ver a Leni.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Leni Lenta Loud. Un apodo muy bien ganado por cierto, por cierto Triple L, ten cuidado con esos cupones que tienes ahí, no querrás repetir lo que paso hace unos meses. No recuerdo la ultima vez que yo y mis amigas nos reímos tanto, aun no creo que pasaras mis cupones falsos por reales, incluso estaban hechos con crayón! CON CRAYON! HAHAHAHAHA.

-Aun pienso que no fue gracioso- Dijo un poco nerviosa la modista.

-Para mi lo fue y ten cuidado, pensar puede dolerte ya que se nota no lo haces seguido.

-¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo Natalie? Nunca te hice nada!- Leni casi grito, las lagrimas ya amenazaban con salir.

Natalie acaricio la mejilla de Leni, y con una de las mas viles sonrisas que Brandon jamás hubiera visto, contesto:

-Por que puedo, por que el solo verte me enferma, ¿Cómo es posible que una idiota como tu me gane en cada desfile de modas de la escuela? ¿Cómo es posible que todos piensen que eres mas bella que yo?

Leni no sabia que contestar, el miedo en ella era palpable, se odio internamente por no tener ese sentido combativo que Lori tenia, siempre era ella la que ponía en su lugar a Natalie, pero en ese momento no estaba… estaba sola.

-Alguien por favor ayúdeme- Pensó sin esperanza.

-Hahahahahahahahaha!

Ambas chicas escucharon las carcajadas de Brandon y lo observaron detenidamente.

-CELOS! ¿EN SERIO? OH DIOS MIO! ESTO ES TAN CLISHE! Por un momento pensé que tal vez Leni te había ofendido, sin querer por supuesto, o tal vez había olvidado hacerte un favor, diablos. Incluso pensé que tal vez bateas para el otro lado y simplemente la molestabas para llamar su atención. No es que me sorprendería. ¿Pero en serio? ¿CELOS? TODO ESTO ES POR QUE ERES UNA PERRA Y MALA PERDEDORA? Demonios! Es tan patético que ni siquiera es gracioso! Pero me rio de todas formas!

La chica estaba que echaba humo, de ningún modo permitiría que ese mocoso se siguiera burlando de ella, rápidamente se le acerco e intento darle una bofetada. Brandon ya lo había visto venir y esta listo para bloquear el golpe pero para su sorpresa, fue Leni la que detuvo la mano de Natalie.

-Oye! ¿Que crees que haces Triple…

No fue una bofetada, fue un golpe con el puño cerrado directamente a la mejilla de la pelinegra, todas las personas que observaban la confrontación en incluso las que iban caminando cerca observaron la escena muy sorprendidos, Natalie cayo al piso y no tardo en acariciar su ahora roja mejilla.

-Mi nombre no es Triple L, es Leni Loud! y de ningún modo voy a permitir que una chica mala como tu le ponga un dedo encima a mi hermanito! Te juro que se lo vuelves a intentar, no habrá suficiente maquillaje en el mundo para ocultar todo lo que le hare a tu cara!

Brandon siguió observando a Leni… solo duro un par de segundos pero por ese lapso de tiempo, pudo jurar que junto a la hermosa rubia, se encontraba la silueta de otra persona, una que el conocía muy bien. El sentimiento de DejaVu lo invadió.

Satisfecha, Leni volteo a ver a su hermanito aun en estado de shock.

-Muy bien! ¿Qué dices si vamos a la tienda de ropa y después te invito a un Smoothie… ¿Brandon?

Los ojos de Brandon seguían puestos en Leni, pero el ya no veía a la hermana Loud, frente a el, ahí se encontraba ella. Tan hermosa como aun la recordaba.

-He… He…

-¿He…?- Pregunto la chica rubia muy confundida que no noto que Natalie se había levantado y comenzó a correr hacia la modista, Brandon lo noto y saliendo de su shock, a gran velocidad, paso a un lado de la chica y propino una potente patada al estomago de la pelinegra quien voló un par de metros de el. no tardo en retorcerse de dolor mientras saliva salía de su boca.

-No le harás daño a mi her… digo a Leni! Perra!

-Ughh- Fue todo lo que la chica pudo decir en su dolor. Sabiendo que no se levantaría en un buen rato, Brandon volteo a ver a Leni quien de inmediato lo abrazo sin aviso.

-¿Yo?

-Hermanito! Me salvaste! Gracias!

-Hmmmm, solo te devolví el favor, no es gran cosa.

La chica rubia no soltaba al peliblanco quien ya empezaba a sentir pena al ver a todas las personas viéndolos.

-Ahhh, hmmm, O si! Leni! tenemos que ir a la tienda de ropa o el vestido se puede vender! Ya solo queda uno!

-En serio? Oh no!- Grito Leni quien de inmediato corrió a toda marcha hacia la tienda, pero no sin antes voltear a ver a su hermano y dijo:

-Por cierto, luego tendremos que hablar de tu vocabulario Brandon, no es bueno decir malas palabras

Leni siguió su carrera hacia la tienda, Brandon corrió tras de ella un segundo después, agradeciendo internamente lo len… no! Lo despistada que Leni podía ser a veces… aun así, estaba seguro que no cambiaria eso de ella por nada en el Mundo.

-¿Por qué vi a Helen en ella?- Se preguntaba mientras corría.

…

Esa noche, Leni se encontraba cepillando su cabello alegremente mientras tarareaba una canción, de pronto Lori regreso de su cita con Bobby.

-Hola Leni, ¿Cómo te fue… Oh Dios mio! Leni! ¿lograste conseguir ese vestido? ¿Pero como? Es muy reciente para estar ya en oferta.

-Oh eso! Todo fue gracias a Brandon! me dio un papelito para poder obtenerlo a mitad de precio! Y este no era falso Yay!

Lori, a pesar de estar feliz por su hermana, se entristeció al recordar aquel día que Leni fue engañada, la única razón por la cual ni ella ni Lynn le rompieron la cara a Natalie fue por petición de Leni, a veces su corazón era demasiado grande para su propio bien.

-¿Oh en serio? Creo que un día de estos hablare con él, tal vez pueda conseguirme uno.

-No te preocupes, me dio dos y guarde uno para ti!

Leni dio el cupón a Lori.

-Wow… Gracias Leni ¿Estas segura?

-Como que por su puesto que si, se que ahí hay un nuevo bolso que quieres y no se te olvide que a quien tienes que agradecer a Brandin!

-¿Brandin?- Dijo Lori levantando una ceja.

-Si! Le puse ese nombre de cariño pero aun no se lo digas, empezare a llamarlo así cuando finalmente me quiera!

-Leni… Brandon te quie…

-Lori, por favor, sé que no soy muy lista pero se que Brandon no me quiere… se que nos llevamos bien pero estoy segura que no siente el cariño que yo quiero que sienta por mi.

-Te dio estos cupones, eso es algo ¿No crees?

-Un buen gesto hacia alguien, yo hago muchos, se la diferencia Lori.

Lori noto el desanimo repentino de su hermana y no tardo en abrazarla.

-Lo quieres mucho verdad.

-Se que necesita cariño y yo tengo mucho para darle… quisiera que me diera una oportunidad.

-Lo hará Leni, ya veras que lo hará.

Ambas hermanas siguieron abrazadas sin notar que un chico peliblanco que recién había salido del baño las había oído. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Lentamente subió a su cuarto mientras pensaba.

-Lo siento Leni… pero eso no puede ocurrir, no puedo dejar que ocurra, en el momento que sienta cariño… o amor por ti o cualquiera de esta casa… ese será el momento que me iré de aquí, por tu bien y por el mío.


	28. Desesperacion

**Fiu! Mi capitulo mas largo hasta ahora, Me siento orgulloso de el, espero les guste y por favor comenten, siempre un agradecimiento a todos por sus comentarios y consejos. Gracias Francis por la edicion tanto en español como en ingles. Tengan un feliz dia, los veo e semanas.**

* * *

Las siguientes semanas fueron normales y en cierto modo divertidas para Brandon, era muy interesante ver la clase de situaciones locas en las que la familia Loud se metía, en varias ocasiones todo por culpa de su gemelo.

…..

 _-Ok Clyde, Brandon, vamos a subir este video! Estoy seguro que con esto ganare._

 _-Hmmmmm, Lincoln, si entiendes que te estas poniendo una soga en el cuello ¿Verdad?_

 _-¿Uh? ¿A que te refieres Brandon?_

 _-(Suspiro) ¿En serio te lo tengo que explicar?... sabes, olvídalo, debo admitir que será interesante ver lo que pasara, sube el video._

 _-Ok! Sube video!_

…..

 _-¿Qué puedo hacer Brandon? Lynn me esta volviendo loco… pero no puedo solo echarla de mi cuarto!_

 _-¿Por qué no? Yo lo haría o solo cierra tu puerta y no la dejes entrar de noche. Fácil._

 _-Si, pero a diferencia tuya, yo si quiero mucho a Lynn, además ¿Cómo me dices eso cuando tu dejas a Lana dormir contigo de vez en cuando?_

 _-Dos razones, es una niña pequeña con miedo de vez en cuando y nunca alarga su estadía a mas de una noche, créeme; no la dejaría._

 _-Buen punto pero volviendo a la problemática ¿Cómo sacar a Lynn de mi cuarto?_

 _-Solo dile que se vaya, o al menos dile que te molesta de su estadía._

 _-Molestar… Hmmmmm… Ya se! Pero necesitare tinte de cabello negro!_

 _Lincoln se va corriendo_

 _-¿Espera que?... Nah! Ni siquiera preguntare, veamos como termina esto._

….

 _-Lincoln… repíteme por que seguimos haciendo esto por favor- Brandon susurro a su gemelo._

 _-Por qué si Leni obtiene su licencia, podrá llevarnos a donde queramos y los favores a Lori se acabaran._

 _-No tienes precisamente fundamentos para eso, se que ella es muy dulce y todo pero tampoco es para volverla nuestra chofer personal._

 _-Ok… tengo que admitir que tienes razón pero aun así, sigue siendo mejor ella que Lori._

 _-Eso no lo discuto, ok… (Voltea a ver a Leni) muy bien Leni, continuemos con la lección._

 _-Podemos tomar otro Smoothie primero, además quiero probarme otro atuendo para conducir._

 _Brandon y Lincoln golpearon sus frentes con las manos._

 _-Mas vale que esto lo valga Lincoln._

 _-Si… mas vale- Respondió el segundo Peliblanco._

…

 _-Que ya te dije que no!_

 _-Oh vamos Brandon! ambos sabemos que yo no nací para esto, no tengo la condición física necesaria, tu si la tienes. El plan es perfecto._

 _-Pero no me gusta el futbol americano! Y además tengo mis propias obligaciones que atender en las tardes y aunque aceptara hacerlo, que harás cuando en un futuro no este yo y quieran que juegues de nuevo._

 _-Se me ocurrirá algo cuando eso ocurra, vamos!_

 _-La respuesta sigue siendo no ¿Por qué no vas con tu hermana adicta a los deportes Lynn?_

 _-…. Rayos! ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido? Gracias Brandon. (Lincoln se va corriendo)_

 _-Esto no acabara bien… pero estoy seguro que será divertido de ver._

…..

Entre muchos mas eventos a esos, Brandon no podía negar que su gemelo y su familia eran gente interesante, incluso ya no le molestaba ser el compañero en crimen de Lincoln de vez en cuando. Era justo decir, que su gemelo ya le caía bien. Era inteligente como Jerry y se metía en el doble de problemas. Si el destino no hubiera intervenido como lo hizo, hubieran sido un dúo imparable… o tal vez aun podían serlo, Brandon sacudió rápidamente su cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos. Ya era algo seguido que invadían su mente, ya fuera pasando tiempo con el o cualquiera de sus hermanas menos Lola, la princesa solamente lo observaba de lejos, como acechándolo, Brandon estaba seguro que algo tramaba, incluso ya había empezado a limitarle a Lana mas el acceso a su cuarto. Muy para molestia de la fontanera.

-No Brandon… recuerda el objetivo. No pierdas de vista el objetivo!- Pensaba.

Brandon salió de su cuarto y camino hacia las escaleras, le parecía escuchar una discusión en el cuarto de Lori y Leni pero no le presto mucha importancia, tal vez otra vez estaban peleando por un vestido o algo así, solo esperaba que no volvieran a utilizar ese estúpido protocolo de hermanas, casi pierde la cabeza cuando por petición propia, Leni paso en su cuarto casi todo el día mientras se calmaba, no le desagradaba su compañía pero no quería repetir lo que paso en aquella ocasión.

…..

 _-Entonces estarás aquí hasta que Luna y Luan digan que Lori ya se calmo ¿Verdad?_

 _-Si- respondió la linda chica mientras cepillaba su cabello- Como que ahora no quiero ver a Lori, siempre es lo mismo, por qué tuvo que comprar el mismo vestido? Yo lo compre primero, ella debería devolver el suyo ¿No crees?_

 _-Lo siento Leni pero deseo mantenerme al margen de esto, no quiero terminar en fuego cruzado._

 _-¿Qué? Pero Lori y yo no estamos quemando nada ¿Crees que vaya a intentar quemar mi vestido?_

 _-(Suspiro) No Leni… me refiero a… no quiero involucrarme ¿esta bien?_

 _-Esta bien!_

 _Brandon no pudo evitar reír en voz baja, cuando creía que Leni no podía ser mas despistada, siempre encontraba una manera de probarle lo contrario. Con el pasar del tiempo, aun que había compartido tiempo con las demás chicas Loud y Lincoln, no le fue difícil notar que Leni era con la que mas tiempo pasaba, cada vez le pedía mas seguido ayudarle con sus costura o yendo al centro comercial. Si no tenia nada que hacer aceptaba, mas que todo para retribuirle toda la ropa que había hecho para el, casi podía jurar que Leni ya le había hecho mas ropa que la que tuvo en sus días en el Orfanato. Incluso a veces, cuando la observaba en su maquina de cocer, por momentos la veía a ella… como si realmente hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo y aquella chica tan especial seguía arreglando sus playeras rotas._

 _Los pensamientos de Brandon fueron interrumpidos cuando observo a Leni buscando su cepillo que cayo debajo de su cama, la rubia Loud al recogerlo, noto de inmediato lo que se encontraba ahí._

 _-Oh Brandon! ¿Qué hay en esas cajas? Nunca las había visto._

 _La chica Loud extendió su brazo para tomar una pero de inmediato Brandon lo tomo, su cara parecía seria pero al mismo tiempo preocupada._

 _-Leni… tendré que pedirte que por favor no toques esas cajas… son objetos muy personales para mi._

 _-Oh… esta bien pero Brandon.. ugh, me estas lastimando._

 _Brandon de inmediato noto que estaba tomando el brazo de Leni muy fuerte, rápidamente la soltó._

 _-Lo siento Leni, no era mi intención._

 _-Esta bien hermanito, me imagino que lo que hay ahí es súper importante._

 _-Es mas que eso, Es lo mas importante en mi vida… lo que me recuerda quien soy y a donde debo ir._

 _-¿Uh?_

 _-(Risa) No es nada Leni, olvídalo…._

 _-Esta bien… Oye… ¿Crees que algún día podrías mostrarme que hay ahí? o contarme un poco de ti y tu niñez. Ya sabes… para saber mas de ti, quiero conocer mas de mi hermanito._

 _-¿Otra vez con eso uh? No… no creo que eso sea posible Leni… Hay cosas… que no es bonito recordar… sin mencionar que no quiero tu lastima, ni la de nadie mas._

 _-Yo jamás…_

 _-No digas mas Leni…. y por favor, no insistas._

 _-Ok…._

…..

-Bueno, aunque usaran ese protocolo ridículo, yo no estaré aquí en todo el día, solo espero que haya terminado para cuando haya vuelto.

Dicho eso, Brandon salió de la casa para finalmente empezar su día.

….

-Entonces dices que Brandon no quiso mostrarte que tiene guardado ahí- Lori pregunto a su hermana menor

-No…. Solo me dijo que era lo mas importante en su vida y que no preguntara mas, normalmente no me sorprendió que quisiera mantener en secreto lo que ahí había pero… su actitud cambio de repente, como que en serio no le gusto que le preguntara de ellas, incluso me apretó el brazo muy fuerte… pero se disculpo rápido.

Todos las hermanas y Lincoln observaron a Leni por unos momentos, nadie sabia que decir hasta que Lola intervino.

-Se los dije, ese chico esconde algo. ¿Cuándo finalmente me harán caso y me ayudaran a indagar las cosas de ese chico?

-Déjame pensar… a si! Nunca! Lola, deja de insistir! No vamos a invadir la privacidad de Brandon- Lynn hablo.

-Pero si invaden la de Lincoln, cuantas veces entramos a su cuarto sin siquiera tocar, sin mencionar que el también lo hace.

-Es diferente Lola, tu nos estas pidiendo que Literalmente husmeemos las posesiones de Brandon.

-¿Pero a caso no quieres saber mas de el? Ya vamos para cuatro meses Lori, CUATRO MESES! Y lo único que hemos obtenido es unas anécdotas de su vida de Orfanato y el nombre de su maestro de karate hurra….

Lori rodo sus ojos.

-Por favor Lola, tu ni siquiera quieres saber mas acerca de el, tu esperas encontrar algo que nos convenza que el no es de fiar, siento decirte esto pero eso no pasara, aun con lo poco que lo conozco, se que Brandon no oculta nada malo.

-Pero oculta cosas, cosas que tal vez al saberlas, pueda ayudarte a ti y a todos a entenderlo mejor, incluso a saber como acercarse mas a el.

-Lola, suficiente, mi respuesta es final y también debo advertirte, no intentes nada tonto, recuerda esto, si Brandon fue capaz de lastimar a Leni impulsivamente solo por intentar tomar sus cajas y ella es la que mejor le cae, ¿Qué crees que el será capaz de hacerte a ti o al resto si descubre que las abrimos e indagamos en ellas?

Lola sintió escalofríos al pensar eso, no era tonta, incluso ella sabia que ser descubierta infraganti por Brandon así, significaría desatar una bestia, una que incluso no dudaría en lastimarla. Por eso necesitaba la ayuda de algunas de sus hermanas, pero hasta ahora ninguna se había ofrecido a unirse a su plan, Lori tenía razón en algo, Brandon probablemente no estuviera ocultando nada malo pero lo que realmente ella quería era obtener algo que usar contra el chico, toda persona tiene algo para ser sometida y sabia que la respuesta estaba en una de esas cajas, las posibilidades eran infinitas, quizás incluso un lindo diario. Tenia que llegar a ellas sin ser delatada por sus hermanas, necesitaba encontrar algún detonante para finalmente quebrar la voluntad de sus hermanas para ayudarla, si era Leni, mucho mejor ¿Pero que? De la nada el timbre de la casa sonó, Rita en el primer piso, se apresuro a abrir la puerta para ver quien era, preocupada por la probable descarga que recibió debido al defectuoso artefacto.

-¿Hola?- Hablo la Matriarca Loud abriendo la puerta.

-Wow… no sabia que Dios mandara señales tan dolorosas- dijo una mujer vestida de Monja claramente aturdida por la descarga.

-Oh… no señorita, es nuestro timbre, lo siento… nunca queda bien arreglado pero dígame ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?

La hermana se levanto de nuevo y aclarando su voz hablo:

-Buen día señora Loud, mi nombre es Elizabeth Dawn pero puede llamarme Hermana Elizabeth y vengo a visitar a Brandon.

…

Brandon se encontraba podando el césped de una de sus clientas, las señora Cream, su hija lo había recomendado y el estaba agradecido por eso pero aun asi… la situación era algo incomoda y no podía explicar por que. Desde la ventana, su empleadora lo observaba junto con su hija.

-Tenias toda la razón, realmente es un chico trabajador y eficiente.

-¿Verdad? Papa estará feliz al ver que no tendrá que podar el césped mas.

-¿Por eso me lo recomendaste?

-Claro…

-Entiendo… y dime ¿Desde cuando te gusta?

-Es difícil decir… Mama! ¿De… de que estas hablando?

-Oh vamos Cookie, si sabes que eres demasiado obvia ¿Verdad?

-¿Lo soy?

-Bueno considerando que no has dejado de observarlo desde que vino, yo diría que si.

-Yo… yo…

-Hahahahaha, descuida hija. Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, solo no le digas a tu padre aun, no estoy de humor para verlo hacer una escena de cómo tu eres su princesita y todo eso.

Cookie se sonrojo un poco al escuchar eso, solo se limito a asentir su cabeza mientras desviaba su mirada, su madre no pudo evitar levantarla y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, sabia que su hija tenia casi doce años pero su baja estatura e inocencia la hacían tan adorable.

-Mama! Bájame, ya no tengo siete años.

-Pero parece que si los tuvieras

-No se si tomar eso como un insulto o cumplido.

Ambas madre e hija sonrieron y se abrazaron de nuevo, eran estos momentos que Cookie disfrutaba mas, casi no podía pasar tiempo con su madre o padre y cuando podía, los aprovechaba al máximo.

Brandon ya había terminado su trabajo cuando la señora Cream salía con su paga y un vaso de limonada.

-Muy buen trabajo chico, aquí tienes.

-Gracias señora Cream- Brandon dijo recibiendo el vaso y dando un sorbe- Esta delicioso.

-Gracias chico ¿Qué dices si regresas en unas tres semanas para hacerlo de nuevo?

-Eso me gustaría…

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Por el trabajo por su puesto, ahora que ya no es verano, es mas difícil encontrar tiempo para hacerlo.

-Ohhh, ¿Es solo por eso?

-Hmmmm, si ¿Por qué mas seria?

-Wow! Así que eres de esos chicos muy densos, en cualquier caso. Cuida de mi hija ok?

-Lo hare!... Espere ¿Qué?

Brandon no obtuvo respuesta ya que la señora ya había entrado a su casa, El chico termino su limonada y se dispuso a irse.

-¿Te vas sin despedirte? Vaya manera de agradecer mi recomendación- Dijo Cookie algo molesta detrás de el, Brandon la observo y tuvo que contenerse de no reír.

-Oh Cookie… (Conteniendo la risa) Cookie Cre… Hahahahahahahahaha!

La pequeña solo rodo sus ojos mientras esperaba a que Brandon terminara de reír. Cosa que no parecía que fuera a pasar pronto, siempre era lo mismo cuando la gente conocía su apellido.

-Adelante, sácalo de tu sistema.

(Para de reír)

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Si… si, perdón pero es que no puedo evitar pensar que pensaban tus padres al nombrarte Cookie con ese apellido… Cookie Cream, Oh Dios. Casi hasta podría considerarse una troleada.

-Créeme, muchas veces les he preguntado que pensaban también- Contesto Cookie un poco avergonzada, Brandon lo noto y se le acerco, tal vez había ido un poco lejos. Coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Cookie y dijo:

-Oye, esta bien. siendo completamente honesto, creo que es un nombre adorable… como tu.

Cookie se sintió mejor al escucharlo decir eso, pero algo le llamo la atención.

-Brandon, ¿Acaba se darme un cumplido voluntariamente?

La mejillas de Brandon se enrojecieron un poco al darse cuenta de eso, rápidamente desvió la mirada.

-Si… no te acostumbres, créeme. No pasa muy seguido.

-Entiendo… bueno, hasta luego Brandon.

-Hasta luego… Cookie Cream, hehehehehehe

-Solo vete Brandon!

….

Rita y Lynn Sr se encontraban sentados en el sofá tomando una taza de te junto con la Hermana Elizabeth, justo después de ayudarla a levantarse por el shock del timbre defectuoso, la invitaron a entrar a la casa, ya desde algunos días antes, Brandon les había informado que podría recibir la visita de dicha Monja e incluso de su Maestro de karate. Después de algunas cuantas disculpas, finalmente se pusieron cómodos y comenzaron a platicar para conocerse mejor. Luego de un rato de contarles un poco de ella y de cómo conocía a Brandon poco mas de un año, a los señores Loud ya les agradaba la hermana, sin mencionar que si parecía preocuparse genuinamente por su peliblanco. La hermana Elizabeth observo con mas detenimiento los alrededores, le gustaba lo que veía. El lugar se veía muy acogedor y cálido, la pareja frente a el parecían ser muy buenas personas, una honesta sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-Así que aquí es donde Brandon a vivido estos meses con ustedes, debo decir que es justamente como el lo describió, realmente es un lugar agradable al igual que ustedes, personas honestas y trabajadoras.

Rita no pudo evitar sonreír al oír eso –¿Bra… Brandon dijo eso de nosotros?

-Si, no es muy común oírlo hablar tan bien de otras personas pero lo hizo, incluso yo me sorprendí cuando leí su correo. Ese chico nunca deja de sorprenderme, cuando creo que lo conozco un poco mejor, me sale con algo nuevo.

-¿Brandon dijo algo de mi?- Una nueva voz se unió a la conversación.

Los señores Loud y la Hermana voltearon a ver a Leni parada al pie de la escalera. La hermana la inspecciono por unos momentos.

-Hmmmmm, Rubia, muy bien vestida, un rostro que muestra pura inocencia, tan alegre que podría iluminar hasta el más oscuro día… tú debes ser Leni Loud ¿Verdad?

La linda chica no contesto de inmediato, su natural lentitud no fue la que le impidió contestar rápido, fue debido al analizar la descripción que su hermanito le dio de ella a la Monja frente a ella. Cuando finalmente encontró su voz, hablo:

-¿Eso Piensa Brandin de mi? ¿De verdad le dijo todas esas cosas lindas de mi?

-Pongo a Dios por testigo que lo hizo mi niña y debo decir que acertó en todo, al verte puedo entender por que te tiene en alta estima a ti a tus hermanas y hermano, por cierto- Voltea a ver a los señores Loud –¿De verdad tienen tantos hijos como Brando me dijo? No juzgo… solo es muy peculiar.

-Es cierto Hermana ¿Qué puedo decir? Queríamos una familia grande- Contesto Lynn Sr.

-Entiendo ¿Habrá alguna posibilidad que pueda conocerlos también?

-Por su puesto, Chicas! Lincoln! Bajen ahora mismo!- Gritaron Lynn y Rita

En menos de un minuto, todos los chicos Loud se encontraban abajo, junto con Leni, se formaron en frente de la hermana.

-Estas son mis hermosas hijas e hijo, los presentare. Primero esta…

-Espere Sr Loud- Intervino la Hermana –Si me permite, quisiera ver si puedo reconocerlas yo misma.

-¿Uh? Bueno… claro pero como?- Lynn Sr Recordó como hace un momento reconoció a Leni, así que ya no pregunto. La Hermana Elizabeth se puso de pie y camino hacia donde ellos estaban, uno a uno se puso en frente de las chicas.

-Rubia, atractiva y madura, mandona pero con un aire de autoridad incuestionable… Lori Loud.

Paso de Leni ya que ya la había reconocido.

-Castaña, apasionada por el Rock, algo extravagante pero linda sin dudar, potencialmente una estrella si toma las decisiones correctas… Luna Loud sin duda.

-Alegre al extremo, con frenos que no opacan su lindura y encanto, a veces desesperantepero capaz de darte una sonrisa en el momento más necesitado… Luan Loud, por cierto, es verdad; tus frenos te hacen lucir adorable, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. No se si ya te lo dijo alguna vez pero Brandon no se siente orgulloso de haberte llamado fea cuando se conocieron.

-Autosuficiente, atlética, valiente y fuerte pero eso no le resta atractivo, definitivamente un bombón cuando se desarrolle, pobre del chico que intente besarla sin hablarle bonito antes… Lynn Loud Jr.

-Mi gemelo, un chico que siempre intenta estar a dos pasos adelante a los demás, igual que yo, brillante pero no puede evitar dejar cabos sueltos en sus locos planes, un buen compañero de crimen… Obviamente tu eres Lincoln Loud. Wow! tienes su cara pero aun así, se que eres tan diferente a el, en una buena manera claro.

-Oscura, muy oscura y creo que tiene delirios de querer ser vampira, aun así; muy buena poetisa y apasionada en lo que le gusta sin importar lo que otros piensen, algo que yo puedo respetar, sin mencionar que imita el truco de aparecer y desaparecer de Batman muy bien… Lucy Loud, una de las mas fáciles de reconocer si me lo preguntas niñita.

-Introvertida, alegre, amante del lodo y animales, la viva encarnación de la hiperactividad infantil, una compañía agradable en múltiples ocasiones… Lana Loud, solo para que sepas, te menciona seguido y no es difícil adivinar por que.

-Tú eres Lola Loud- Dijo a la princesa de la familia y siguió caminando hacia la siguiente hermana.

-Oiga!... ¿Solo eso? ¿Ese va… digo, Brandon no le dio una descripción de mi?

-No… no dijo nada- Contesto la hermana claramente mintiendo.

-Miente! Diga la verdad!... por favor.

-Lo siento niña pero… simplemente no puedo encontrar palabras correctas que… suavicen lo que Brandon dijo de ti y por respeto a tu demás familia, es mejor no decir las palabras que uso, lo que me recuerda que tengo que hablar seriamente con el acerca de su lenguaje. Conociéndolo; se que ya lo ve venir.

Todos observaron atentamente a la Hermana, preguntándose que pudo haber dicho el chico, no se encontraban felices sabiendo que Brandon había hablado mal de la pequeña niña pero al mismo tiempo, no pudieron evitar encontrar la situación un poco cómica, igual Rita y Lynn hablarían después con Brandon sobre eso también.

-A veces olvido que solo tiene cuatro años, uno podría decir que es un robot que no muestra emociones pero tiene sus momentos de ternura, posee un intelecto que supera con creses al de Jerry, no hay duda que será una científica reconocida en el futuro… No era muy necesaria la descripción de Brandon para saber quién es Lisa Loud, tus hallazgos son conocidos incluso en Hatelzuki.

La hermana camino hacia la hermana final, la levanto y la acomodo en sus brazos.

-La máxima representación de inocencia que he visto en mi vida, incluso más que Leni, linda, astuta y adorable, nadie se meterá con ella mientras viva con los Loud y pobre de aquel que si quiera se atreva a verla feo… tienes que ser Lily Loud.

La hermana Elizabeth se alejo unos pasos y se coloco de nuevo en frente de todos los chicos Loud.

-¿Acerté con todos?

Nadie contesto de inmediato, al igual que Leni, aun procesaban lo que acababan de oir, Lori fue la primera en encontrar su voz de nuevo:

-Si acertó con todas pero… ¿En serio Brandon dijo eso de nosotras? No se ofenda pero en lo que llevo de conocerlo, se me hace muy difícil creer que el dijera tantas cosas lindas de alguien y mas a un, nosotras.

-Lori… Brandon es un chico que normalmente prefiere la individualidad pero tampoco es ajeno a entablar amistad con personas que le agraden, aunque debo decirte que nunca se encariña mucho con nadie, mas bien dicho. No desea encariñarse mucho con nadie.

-¿Pero por que? ¿Por qué Brandon desea eso?- Rápidamente pregunto Leni claramente más interesada que sus demás hermanas.

La Hermana Elizabeth le da un sorbo a su te, pensando las mejor manera de contestar, por un lado, sentía que no tenia derecho de contar cosas personales de Brandon pero por otro lado, deseaba ayudar a los Loud a comprender mejor a Brandon, quizás ellos podrían saber el por que Brandon creía eso.

-(Suspiro) Supongo que ya dije demasiado como para detenerme ahora… veras Leni, para ponerlo de forma simple, Brandon cree rotundamente que las familias son un estorbo para alcanzar una meta.

Una vez mas, el silencio predomino en el lugar, muchas bocas quedaron colgando, Rita hacia lo posible para contener sus lagrimas, quería creer que lo que decía la mujer era una mentira pero no… la seriedad de la Hermana fue suficiente para saber que no era así. Ya sabia que su pequeño no era alguien interesado en una familia, su platica con el cuando lo conoció se lo dejo bastante claro pero nunca imagino que su niño creyera eso de las familias… ¿Un estorbo?

-Pero… no lo entiendo ¿Por qué Brandin pensaría eso de las familias? Las familias son lindas, te cuidan, te quieren, están ahí cuando los necesitas… No lo entiendo…

Elizabeth observo a la adolecente confundida frente a ella, se sintió mal hacerla sentir así a ella o a su familia pero era algo necesario, conocía a Brandon y las posibilidades que el les dijera eso eran casi imposibles, con suerte se lo dijo a ella.

-No sabría decir por que mi niña… desafortunadamente solo una persona conocía ese secreto.

-Pues busquémosla y preguntémosle!- Respondió rápidamente Lana.

-No es posible niña… esa persona era la Directora del viejo Orfanato de Brandon, la Hermana Margaret, ella ya se encuentra en el Cielo.

Todos los presentes incluida Leni suspiraron en sorpresa, Lynn Sr no tardo en preguntar:

-Ella y Brandon… ¿Eran cercanos?

Antes que la hermana pudiera contestar, la puerta de entrada se abrió, revelando a su conocido peliblanco.

-Ya regrese… ¿Uh? ¿Hermana Elizabeth?... HERMANA ELIZABETH!

Brandon camino rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella y extendió su mano.

-No sabia que vendría hoy! No lo vi en ninguno de sus correos.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-Pues lo consiguió… me imagino que ya conoció a los… ¿Loud? ¿Por qué todos me ven así?

Ninguno sabia que contestar… todos tenían sentimientos mezclados, no querían delatar lo que la Hermana les había dicho de el, Lisa; pensando rápido, hablo:

-No pasa nada Brandon, solo estamos un poco sorprendidos por la forma que piensas de nosotros, por mi parte. Me halaga que pienses que seré una científica reconocida algún día.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo dije yo… Ohhhh, No! Hermana Elizabeth…. ¿No lo hizo verdad? Por favor dígame que no lo hizo.

-Oops! Lo siento… tal vez por accidente revele la descripción que me diste de cada una de ellas en tu correo.

-Me lleva la chingada!- Pensó el chico, rápidamente volteo a ver a los Loud.

-Ya saben que soy alguien que no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa y bueno… al conocerlos estos últimos meses! Pienso esas cosas de ustedes pero les puedo asegurar que probablemente la hermana Elizabeth exagero lo que escribí.

-No no lo hice- Dijo rápidamente la hermana.

-Silencio Hermana, No esta ayudando… por cierto (traga saliva) no menciono lo que dije de… ¿Lola Loud?

-No Brandon, no lo hice, no repetiría esas palabrotas en frente de niños pero te diré que debemos hablar seriamente de lo que piensas de ella, es una niña de seis años por el amor de Dios!

-En mi defensa diré que estaba un poco enojado ese día- Voltea a ver a los Louds –Lo siento, de verdad no me siento orgulloso de lo que escribí, no fue correcto.

-Esta bien Brandon, pero espero que entiendas que hablaremos de esto en otro momento, incluso aun falta que hablemos de lo que dijiste en el Centro Comercial con la chica que molestaba a Leni- Rita le dijo a Brandon.

Brandon de inmediato volteo a ver a Leni muy sorprendido.

-Lo siento, pero no es bueno que digas malas palabras hermanito, es mi deber como tu hermana mayor reportar ese tipo de cosas a mama y papa para que hablen contigo, es por tu bien.

-(Suspiro) Supongo que no puedo discutir eso… aun así sigues siendo una chismosa.

Todos rieron al escuchar eso, incluso Brandon; algo que no paso desapercibido para el peliblanco es que todos con excepción de Lola lo observaban de manera diferente, quizás por lo que la Hermana les había contado que el dijo, solo esperaba que no se les subiera a la cabeza. Lo que menos quería era un trato diferente o que intentaran acercarse mas a el, ya tenia suficientes problemas con el trato actual y mantener a Leni y Lana fuera de su mente.

-Y… ¿Nada mas? Digo ¿No les dijo nada mas?

-Nada que no necesitaran saber, lo prometo.

Brandon observo a la Hermana por unos momentos con su ceja levantada, era obvio que había mas de lo que quería admitir pero no quería preguntarle frente a todos.

-Ok... entonces venga, le mostrare mi habitación. Nos permiten Señores Loud?

-Claro hijo, adelante.

Brandon y la hermana Elizabeth subieron al ático, la Monja no oculto su asombro al ver la habitación del chico, era acogedora y tenia el espacio justo para el, claramente mucho mejor que su limitado espacio en el Orfanato.

-Tu habitación es linda.

-Si lo es, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba al saber que viviría con una familia tan grande.

-Si, creo que ni siquiera la Hermana Margaret se hubiera imaginado que tendrías 10 hermanas y un hermano… ohhhh, lo siento… no debi…

-Esta bien, ya me encuentro mucho mejor de su partida, esta en el cielo y yo aquí, solo resta seguir viviendo y alcanzar lo que deseo.

-¿Y como te sientes con forme a eso? ¿Aun buscas cumplir esa meta?

-Claro que si, esto de haber sido adoptado no cambio nada, el plan sigue en pie y caminando.

-Ya veo… Y no…

-Hermana, lamento ser tan directo pero necesito saber la verdad ¿Les dijo a los Loud lo que pienso de las familias?

-… Sabes que no me gusta mentirte, Si, si lo hice.

-Puedo saber por que?

-Por que se que tu no les dirás, al menos no muy pronto y pienso que ellos podrían ser lo que realmente necesitas, no lo que sea que estés planeando hacer cuando crezcas.

-Nada es mas importante que mi plan, pensé que ya había entendido eso aseguro que si pudiera llevarlo a cabo ahora, lo haría sin dudar!

-Y dejar a tus hermanas y hermano atrás en el olvido.

-No me extrañarían, además ya se lo dije, no tengo hermanos… ya no.

-(Suspiro) Tenia la esperanza que tal vez hubieras cambiado un poco en este tiempo con tu familia Brandon… Me duele ver que no es así. Aun así, me alegra ver que estas bien y sano.

-Gracias, a mi también me alegra ver que se encuentra bien hermana ¿Todo bien en el Orfanato donde la transfirieron?

-Si, es un lugar agradable, sin duda te hubiera transferido ahí algún día, pero el que tengas a tu familia es mucho mejor.

-Supongo que si… Oh casi lo olvido, espere un minuto.

Brandon camino hacia su cama y busco sus cajas, abrió una de ellas y deposito lo que había ganado ese día.

-Veo que tu ética con el trabajo realmente no ha cambiado, eso me gusta.

-Hay cosas que no cambian.

-Me doy cuenta, bueno; creo que ya es hora de retirarme, debo visitar el Orfanato de Royal Woods para ver a mi amiga Directora.

-Ok, vamos; la acompaño, tengo tiempo de no visitar a los niños.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida donde aun estaba los padres esperándolos. Elizabeth se acerco a ellos y dijo:

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad familia Loud, gracias por cuidar de Brandon… Gracias por haberlo encontrado, estoy segura que la Hermana Margaret esta muy feliz haya arriba, sabiendo de que ustedes lo quieren y no lo abandonaron.

-Eso jamás, es un Loud y lo queremos, yo también deseo agradecerles, gracias por cuidar a mi hijo todos estos años, gracias por mantenerlo a salvo hasta que lo encontramos.

Luego de despedirse de todos y habiendo pedido permiso, Brandon y la Hermana salieron rumbo al Orfanato, una vez fuera de vista, Lola sonrió, rápidamente se dirigió a Leni y Lana y les dijo:

-Ok! Es hora! Plan "Conocer" mas de Brandon, entra en acción.

…

…

-Vamos Leni, recuerda que el tiempo no esta de nuestra parte ahora.

-No sabia que el tiempo tenia favoritos, eso no esta bien.

Lola suspiro en enojo -No Leni, me refiero a que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Ohhhh, eso tiene más sentido, lo logre!...

Leni, Lana y Lola entraron a la habitación del Peliblanco Brandon.

-Lola ¿En serio esto es necesario?- Lana dijo a su gemela

-Ya oíste lo que la Monja dijo Lana, Brandon no esta interesado en ser parte de la familia, debemos actuar ahora.

-Pero… está bien-Leni se sentía muy confundida, aun recordaba las palabras de la linda Monja.

 _Brandon cree rotundamente que las familias son un estorbo para alcanzar una meta._

Leni cubrió sus oídos para silenciar esa oración, solo pensar en lo que la señora había dicho dolía mucho, realmente creía que su relación con Brandon mejoraba, que su cariño y buenas intenciones terminarían convenciéndolo de darle una oportunidad pero al final… no seria así. Aun que se llevaran bien y demostraran compañerismo, Brandon no la vería como una hermana, ya que al verla como tal, también la vería como un estorbo, ella no quería que eso pasara, necesitaba saber por que su hermanito pensaba eso.

Fue ahí cuando Lola apareció y le ofreció ayudarle a conocer mas de Brandon, volvió a insistir en indagar sus cosas y averiguar mas de el, ya muchas veces lo había intentado y siempre le decía que no y amenazaba con decirlo a Brandon, pero esta vez no pudo, su curiosidad y desesperación pudo mas que su sentido común. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que Lola también había conseguido convencer a Lana, no es que le extrañara tanto, Lana compartía mucho tiempo con Brandon, era natural que las palabras de la Hermana también la dejaran asustada.

-Muy bien, Lana; busca debajo de la cama, ahí es donde Brandon tiene esas cajas de metal que dijiste ¿verdad?

Lana hizo como su gemela le dijo y rápidamente encontró lo que buscaba, en efecto eran dos, suficientemente grandes para que ella solo pudiera cargar una a la vez, las tres chicas las examinaron mas a fondo y observaron que aunque ambas fueran idénticas, una de ellas tenia un símbolo de dólar ($) pintado sobre esta.

-Hmmmm, si tuviera que adivinar, diría que aquí es donde Brandon guarda el dinero que gana, wow… esta caja pesa, cuanto tendrá me pregunto- Dijo Lana realmente curiosa.

-O de seguro esta llena de monedas de diez y cinco centavos, es natural que pese, igual eso no me interesa, no necesito ver la miseria que Brandon llama ahorros, enfoquémonos en la otra. Leni has lo tuyo.

-Lola… esta cerradura es muy buena… no se si pueda abrirla.

-No te preocupes Leni, yo te ayudare, las estudie a fondo.

-Gracias Lana- Leni le susurra –¿Crees que debemos hacer esto?

-Solo se que quiero saber mas de Brandon, tal vez así podamos saber como ganarnos su confianza mas rápido- Susurro de vuelta Lana.

-¿Pero indagar sus cosas? ¿Lo vale?

-Sera por algo bueno hermana, y Brandon no lo sabrá.

-(Suspira) Esta bien… pero me aun así me siento mal.

-Vamos chicas! Brandon no tardara mucho en volver del Orfanato! Saben muy bien que no nos conviene que nos descubra.

Ambas hermanas asintieron y lo mas rápido que pudieron, finalmente lograron superar la cerradura.

-Wow, en serio que esta cerradura es de primera, Leni; lamento si a veces te subestimo, en serio eres una genio en esto.

-Ohhh gracias Lana.

-Muy bien muy bien! luego se felicitan, ahora vamos que hay aquí!- Dijo Lola con una sonrisa malvada.

Lentamente Lola abrió la caja metálica, saboreando cada momento, finalmente tendría en su poder los secretos de Brandon, dudaba que al principio lograrlo, no tenia muchos compañeros a quienes amenazar para divulgar sus secretos pero si no estaba mal informada, había una linda niña bajita muy interesada en el y parecía que el también estaba interesada en ella, eso era incluso mejor.

Cuando la caja finalmente estaba abierta, las tres chicas observaron cosas varias adentro, un sobre que parecía tener algunas fotos viejas, recortes de periódicos de hace años, un comic bien conservado adentro de su envoltura de plástico, cintas de karate amarilla, verde, azul y negra. Una gorra de color café, demasiado pequeña para quedarle a Brandon, una pelota de baseball autografiada, entre otras cosas que no parecían tener mucha importancia pero Lola siguió revisando, tenia que haber algo que le sirviera.

-Grrrr, basura! Basura! Ba…. Ohhhhh, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Lola tomo primero lo que parecíaun par de cintas de video, igual a las que Luan tenia en su "Colección secreta" normalmente no les prestaría atención pero los títulos eran extraños.

-Hmmmm ¿Felicidad Absoluta? ¿La felicidad se acabo?... que raro… lastima que no tenga la cámara de Luan, oh bueno!

Lola tomo un cuaderno negro colocado justo al fondo de la caja, al abrirlo; felizmente encontró lo que buscaba.

-Un diario! Siiiiii! Rápido Leni! dame tu celular! Voy a tomarle fotos a todas las paginas.

-¿Qué? ¿No piensas leerlo ahora?

-Duh! Por su puesto que no, Brandon no tardara en volver! No tenemos tiempo! (Sin mencionar que leo muy lento- Pensó la pequeña)

Aun dudosa pero sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás, Leni paso su celular a Lola pero antes que la princesa tomara la primera foto…

-¿Qué están haciendo!?- Lori grito, detrás de ella se encontraban todas sus demás hermanas y Lincoln.

-Lo… Lo… Lori?- Leni empezó al ver a su hermana mayor con ojos claramente molestos,

-Lo preguntare nuevamente ¿Qué están haciendo!?

-Estábamos ordenando las cosas de Brandon… si eso hacíamos hehehehe.

-Ok Leni, esto es serio, no tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia para tus malas excusas, Lola, dime ¿En serio decidiste indagar las cosas de Brandon aun cuando te dije que no lo hicieras?

-Yo… yo…

-¿Sabes que? Luego hablaremos de esto con nuestros padres! Por ahora regresen todo a su lugar! Brandon no puede saber que estuvieron aquí!

-Muy bien Lori… lo que tu digas- dijo Lola.

-NO!- Grito Leni, todos voltearon a verla, sorprendidos por su gran grito.

-¿Qué dices hermana? ¿Por qué no?- Pregunto Luna.

-Esta… esta es nuestra oportunidad para saber de Brandon, para conocerlo mejor, saber por que no le gustan las familias, así… sabremos mejor como convencerlo que es bueno tenerlas! Tener hermanas!

-Leni… entiendo cómo te sientes, pero este no es el método, solo conseguirás que Brandon nunca mas… ¿Lana? ¿Qué haces?

La pequeña fontanera se encontraba leyendo los recortes de periódicos adentro de la caja, sus ojos mostraban mucha confusión. Lori rápidamente se acerco a ella y le arrebato el recorte.

-Lana ¿Qué estas leyendo?

Lori empezó a leer, su rostro no tardo en llenarse de terror.

-Horrible trag… oh Dios!

Lori de inmediato leyó otro recorte diferente

-Hoy, después de diez días, se rinde tribu…

Pasa a otro

-Ya a pasado un año desde la horrib….

Lori no sabía que pensar, no era difícil saber que esos recortes seguían un patrón pero ¿En que involucraba eso a su hermanito? Pero no era el momento de preguntarse acerca de eso, tenían que salir de ahí.

-Rapido! Tenemos que guardar todo! Brandon ya no debe tardar en… Oh no…

La vista de Lori se centro en la puerta abierta de la habitación, todos sus demás hermanas y hermano le siguieron, con horror absoluto vieron a quien estaba ahí, con una cara de shock absoluto, dejando caer las golosinas que llevaba en la mano, el tiempo pareció detenerse, nadie dijo nada, Leni nunca había deseado mas que nunca que la tierra se la tragara.

Luego de lo que pareció ser horas de silencio que en realidad solo fue un minuto, Brandon con unos ojos que serian capaz de intimidar al mismo diablo, exclamo:

¿QUÉ MIER**** SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!


	29. De Regreso a Cero

**Hola a todos! un nuevo y flamante capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, parece que las cosas se han complicado para la familia Loud, esto tendra algun remedio? Quedense y enterense, el pasado de Brandon esta a uno o dos capitulos de distancia, muy buen dia y por favor comenten.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores por sus comentarios constructivos, en serio que me ayudan a seguir adelante.**

 **Julex93: Gracias por tu presencia desde el principio y espero seguir teniendote aqui hasta el final.**

 **FrancisVamp: Tu edicion y consejos dan excelentes frutos amigo. de verdad gracias y por cierto, me encanta que estas haciendo con tu historia y mi OC Luke Loud.**

 **RCurrent: Siempre agradezco tus consejos y lamento si este capitulo es duro para las hermanas Loud pero es un acontecimiento necesario para lo que viene.**

 **Jacob-Sniper: Gracias por seguir tus comentarios y tu historia de Mi Familia, mi mayor cicatriz es asombrosa. realmente me llega al alma.**

 **El TioRob: Me alegra ver que la historia te atrajo, espero no perder tu interes.**

 **Isaxc: Haz acertado en un 100% pero tal vez haya un arreglo.**

 **PinkieNeko09: Y se pondra mejor, espero.**

 **Y todos los demas que siguen conmigo o empiezan a leer la historia. muchas gracias. Cuidense mucho y nos vemos a la proxima.**

* * *

Brandon y la Hermana Elizabeth se despidieron de todos los niños del Orfanato, muchos de ellos felices de haber visto a Brandon y mas que todo a la Hermana de nuevo, al peliblanco no le sorprendía. Muchos de ellos venían de Hatelzuki y la amaban muchísimo. Mientras caminaban a la siguiente parada de bus, ambos platicaban.

-Que bueno que todos ellos están bien, espero que todos encuentren una linda familia como la tuya.

-Eso estaría bien. incluso yo estoy sorprendido que muchos de ellos aun no han sido adoptados.

Ambos siguieron caminando por unos minutos, no diciendo nada mas. El silencio era incomodo, finalmente la hermana rompió el hielo

-Tu familia es linda, creo que había olvidado decírtelo antes.

-¿Uh? Ok… Gracias, si son muy buenas personas, agradables si debo añadir.

-Estoy seguro que cualquier niño estaría feliz de tener una familia así de cariñosa. Siempre apoyándose, cuidándose, querien…

-Déjeme detenerla ahí Hermana, ya se lo que intenta, por favor no lo haga.

-Brandon…

-Son una gran familia, he disfrutado vivir en su casa… mucho mejor que un Orfanato, con todo respeto a los niños que visitamos, son… buenos compañeros, tal vez incluso amigos en un tiempo pero nada mas, no puedo dejar que sean algo mas…

-¿Por qué Brandon?... ¿Por qué?

-Por que… es lo mejor para todos, el tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti… como una familia, madre, padre, hermana, hermano…tarde o temprano se vuelve un estorbo y evita que uno alcance lo que desea, créame; lo se.

-No, no te creo ¿En que te basas para decir eso?

-(Suspiro) Lo he visto pasar

-¿Qué? ¿A quien…

-Ya no mas! Solo déjelo así, no quiero hablar eso… nunca.

Ya ninguno hablo durante el resto del camino, finalmente llegaron a la parada de autobús, el ambiente era tenso, parecía que ya todo estaba dicho pero la Hermana Elizabeth tenia mas cartas para jugar.

-Leni y Lana te quieren mucho… no; Lana te quiere mucho, Leni te adora y se que tu las quieres mas de lo que deseas admitir.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Lo es! Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras pero es cierto.

-No importa… solo tengo que pasar menos tiempo con ella o portarme mal con ella.

-¿En serio te crees capaz de eso? Sabes que eso no pasara, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que la estimas mucho y no la lastimarías a propósito, tus correos te delataron, casi hasta puedo asegurar que la quieres…

-No lo diga! No es así! Usted sabe muy bien que no lo permitiría!

-Se que no quieres permitirlo, inclusopodrias tratar de alejarla, pero eso no cambiara lo que ella siente por ti o lo que tu estas sintiendo por ella.

¿QUÉ QUIERE DE MI HERMANA?! ¿POR QUÉ HACE ESTO?!

-Por que quiero que seas feliz! Por que la hermana Margaret quería que fueras Feliz!

-Yo soy feliz! Tengo todo lo que necesito! Y en unos años… en unos años finalmente lograre lo que deseo! Todo es perfecto!

-¿Lo es? ¿De verdad todo es perfecto?

-YA BASTA! No permitiré que siga hablándome de ese modo! Hermana… la estimo! Pero no me hable como si fuera la Hermana Margaret! No esta ni cerca de serlo! No intente pretender que nuestra relación es como la que yo tenia con ella!

La hermana Elizabeth observo a Brandon, shock y dolor claramente se veía en sus ojos, Brandon de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

-Hermana… lo siento, no… no quería…

La hermana Elizabeth rápidamente tomo a Brandon en un abrazo cálido, lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar.

-Lo se Brandon… también la extraño, muchas veces he deseado que siguiera con nosotros, estoy segura que ella sabría que decirte ahora… ella tendría las palabras correctas.

Brandon abrazo de vuelta a la Hermana Elizabeth, se sentía avergonzado por lo que dijo, sabia que trataba de ayudarlo… pero ella simplemente no sabia lo que paso, lo que el vio y vivió. Estaba seguro que si supiera… le entendería o quizás no ¿Debería decirle?

-Hermana… si decidiera contarle de mi pasado… ¿Me escucharía?

-Me encantaría saber, pero creo que los Loud merecen saberlo primero.

-Hahahahaha, buena esa hermana, Apenas si considere contarle a usted ¿Espera que le cuente a toda esa gran familia? Pide demasiado.

-Quizás, pero mantengo lo que digo.

El Autobús finalmente llego, la hermana y Brandon se despidieron, abordando; ella le dejo unas ultimas palabras.

-Brandon, no soy Margaret pero se tan bien como tu que no podrás mantener tu pasado oculto a tu familia para siempre, hazte un favor y cuéntales de una vez, si no es por ellos, al menos hazlo para que finalmente te comprendan como tu deseas, es eso o seguir aguantando sus constantes intentos por estos seis o siete años que te quedan con ellos.

Antes de que pudiera responder, el autobús ya se había ido, dejando al chico solo ahí mismo, con un suspiro de derrota el chico comenzó su camino a la casa Loud, por mas que lo intentaba, no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que Elizabeth había dicho.

-Demonios! Esa mujer si sabe como hacerme pensar, lo odio… hmmmm, tal vez podría decirles, igual eso no cambiaria mis planes y como dijo la hermana Elizabeth, me entenderían mas y se acabarían sus inútiles intentos de convencerme para contarles… pero ¿Podre? A la ultima persona que le dije fue al señor Zen hace tres años, no es que sea mas fácil ahora.

Brandon observo al cielo.

-¿Qué me recomendarías hacer… Helen?

Brandon se detuvo por un momento, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, el contarle a toda la familia Loud estaba fuera de discusión, tal vez empezar con uno o dos, la señora Rita y Lynn Sr… seria lo mas común pero aun así, no se sentía tan conectado con ellos como para sentirse cómodo al contarles, Lori era buena opción, claramente por la edad, era la mas madura y le escucharía pero seguía sin sentirse bien… quizás Lincoln, su gemelo y otro niño varón en la casa, el podría ser… No! La respuesta era obvia, cierto, no era la mas madura, mucho menos la mas lista pero había sido la mas cercana a el en estos cuatro meses, se lo había ganado a creces.

-Creo que seria Leni, no es mala opción. Incluso puede que se le olvide al día siguiente… Oh vamos Brandon! ni ella es tan olvidadiza! Ok lo hare… algún día, no será hoy, no será mañana pero algún día lo hare y Leni será la primera, se lo debo.

Con su mente ya decidida, Brandon continuo su camino a casa, comprando unas golosinas en el camino, entro a la casa Loud y noto que no había ruido en la parte de abajo, pero podía escuchar un ligero alboroto en la parte de arriba, mas específicamente su cuarto, a paso lento para que no lo oyeran, subió a su cuarto, se sorprendió al ver las escaleras al sótano abajo, por alguna razón, el enojo empezó a acumularse en el.

-No… no lo harían, no se atreverían- Pensaba el chico al subir, una vez ahí, rápidamente sus pensamientos se hicieron realidad, dentro de su cuarto, con excepción de Lisa y Lily, todas las hermanas y Lincoln se encontraban en su cuarto, pero eso no fue lo mas impactante, en las manos de algunas de ellas, estaban sus objetos personales, Lori y Lana con sus recortes de periódicos, Lola la demonio y Leni tratando de apropiarse de su diario, los demás solo observaban pero no hacían nada. El peliblanco casi pudo escuchar como un vidrio se quebraba en su interior, lentamente se posiciono en la entrada y espero hasta que la hermana mayor lo vio. Como una bomba de tiempo, era inevitable que el chico Exclamara

-QUE MI**** CREEN QUE HACEN?!

….

Leni se encontraba en el jardín, justo debajo de un árbol, ya habían pasado un par de horas, todas sus hermanas y hermano habían hecho todo lo posible para animarla pero simplemente no habría nada que pudiera lograrlo, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, las palabras de su hermanito aun hacían eco en su cabeza como un disco rayado. No importaba cuantas veces las repitiera, en ningún momento se hacían mas fáciles de escuchar.

…..

 _Brandon observaba a todos los presentes en su habitación, todos en un inmerso shock por verlo ahí mismo, claramente no esperaban verlo ahí, en lo que correspondía a Lincoln, Lucy, Luan y Luna, parecía que solo estaban ahí de espectadores, no era tonto para no darse cuenta pero Lori, Lola, Lana y… Leni, si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, jamás lo hubiera creído pero ahí estaban, el sabia que la idiota de Lola tarde o temprano intentaría algo contra el, era lo mas predecible del mundo pero nunca pensó que las otras tres se verían implicadas, incluso las había visto como un incentivo para que la niña malcriada nunca intentara nada._

 _Sabiendo que no había forma de escapar, Lori intento dialogar con su pequeño hermano, tenia que hacer lo posible para que la situación no se saliera de control, sabia que era imposible pero igual lo intentaría._

 _-Bra… Brandon, se… se que esto se ve mal, pero… podemos explicarlo (De que demonios hablo? No hay forma de explicar esto!- PensóLori)_

 _Tan rápido como pudo, Brandon de inmediato corrió hacia Lori y Lana y les arrebato los recortes de periódicos, luego de un empujón, lanzo a Lola y Leni a un lado para hacerse con su diario de vuelta, Lola enojada por esto, exclamo:_

 _-OYE VAGO ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE…_

 _-HASTE UN FAVOR IMBECIL Y CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA! O TE JURO QUE VOY A AGARRAR ESA TIARA BARATA EN TU CABEZA Y TE OBLIGARE A TRAGARTELA COMPLETA!_

 _Por primera vez, Lola Loud se quedo callada como una piedra, tanto por las palabras de Brandon como por el hecho que esos ojos mostraban sin ninguna duda que hablaba muy enserio. No importándole para nada la reacción de la pequeña y la cara de horror de Leni, Brandon volteo a ver a Lori y Lana._

 _-¿QUÉ TANTO VIERON? ¿QUÉ TANTO VIERON?!_

 _-Yo… yo… solo vi un poco de los recortes de periódicos, algo de un accidente y un nombre resaltado con marcador…_

 _Los ojos de Brandon se agrandaron aun mas, sus dientes empezaron a rechinar._

 _-Salgan de aquí…_

 _Brandon, por favor escucha…- Leni intento hablar._

 _-DIJE QUE SALGAN DE AQUÍ! AHORA!_

 _Todos los chicos Loud se observaron por un momento y uno a uno empezaron a salir apresuradamente, todos querían decir algo pero no se arriesgarían a provocar mas al chico, la ultima en salir fue Leni, pero al llegar a la puerta, volteo a ver a su hermano y dijo:_

 _-Brandon… se que estas enojado, pero…_

 _-LárgateLeni, ahora. Solo lárgate._

 _-No…_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?_

 _-Dije que no me iré, no sin que escuches por que lo hice_

 _-Me importa una M**** por que lo hiciste, es mas, me importa una M**** cualquier cosa que hagas de hoy en adelante_

 _-No… no digas eso Brandon, además, esto también fue tu culpa…_

 _-¿Mi culpa? En serio me vendrás con esa excusa tan idiota?_

 _-Nun… nunca nos cuentas de ti, nos esforzamos… me esfuerzo por ganarme…._

 _-PUDRETE LENI LOUD!_

 _Tres palabras, solo tres palabras bastaron para dejar muda a la linda modista. Observo al peliblanco, sus piernas le fallaron y callo de rodillas, inexplicablemente no escuchaba nada, ni siquiera cuando Lori vino en su ayuda. Los demás chicos atrás de ella, claramente en shock por lo que Brandon acababa de gritar._

 _-BRANDON! QUE TE PASA GUSANO! TU SABES COMO ES LENI! NO PUEDES VENIR Y DECIRLE ESO!_

 _-PUES YA LO HICE LORI LOUD, DEMANDAME! Y ADEMAS, AQUÍ TE VA EL POSTRE, PUDRETE!_

 _Volteo a ver a todos los demás detrás de Lori._

 _-PUDRANSE TODOS USTEDES! ¿Y SABEN QUE? TAMBIEN ME PUDRO YO! ME PUDRO POR IMBECIL! POR CONFIARME Y BAJAR MI GUARDIA! COSA QUE SE LOS JURO, JAMAS VOY A VOLVER A HACER!_

 _Una vez mas volteo a ver a Leni._

 _-NO PUEDO CREER QUE POR UN MOMENTO CONSIDERE CONFIAR EN TI Y CONTARTE ACERCA DE MI! AHORA VETE AL CARAJO!_

 _Brandon cerro la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, dejando a todos los chicos Loud con la boca abierta y a una Leni totalmente en shock, fue necesario que Lori, Luna y Luan se la llevaran cargada, una vez abajo, Leni volvió en si y lo primero que hizo fue salir corriendo de la casa, al jardín trasero para llorar amargamente como nunca lo había hecho en su vida._

 _….._

La linda modista siguió llorando hasta que prácticamente quedo seca, sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos y ni siquiera sentía fuerzas para levantarse, el sol ya se habia puesto y la noche finalmente hacia su aparición, Lori salió al jardín y se posiciono al frente de su hermana menor.

-Vamos Leni… no puedes seguir haciéndote esto, él literalmente no lo merece.

-(sniff) Solo cállate Lori, si no vas a decir nada lindo de él, no digas nada.

-Leni, no lo sigas defendiendo, literalmente he pulverizado chicas e incluso chicos por mucho menos de lo que él te dijo.

-Yo… yo me lo busque, sabia que no debía hacerlo, y aun así ayude a Lola, todo (sniff) todo por lo que trabaje hasta ahora, se perdió.

Lori siguió observando a su hermana, muy en el interior, no deseaba nada mas que subir al ático, tirar esa puerta y obligar a Brandon a bajar y disculparse con Leni, por supuesto que no lo haría, ya tenia suficiente con estar castigada. Era inevitable que sus padres se enteraran de lo que había ocurrido. En cuanto vieron a Leni llorando en el jardín, las alertas rojas se prendieron. Con mucha vergüenza, Lola y Lana le contaron todo, literalmente todo, por su parte. A ella solo le prohibieron usar a Vanzilla por una semana por asuntos personales, no había hecho nada pero al no haber estado al pendiente de sus hermanas la hacia algo culpable frente a sus padres, con Lana, Lola y Leni fue más fuerte, nada de concursos de belleza, lodo y visitas al centro comercial por tres semanas, además de hacer los quehaceres de los demás por una semana. Naturalmente lo peor fue para Brandon, sus padres aun les costaba creer todo lo que había dicho a sus hermanos, estaban al tanto de su peculiar y adulto vocabulario pero jamás hubieran creído que lo usaría contra sus hermanas, en circunstancias normales, lo hubieran castigado por un año entero pero al conocer las circunstancias de su enojo. Todo se redujo a un regaño verbal y largo, nada de permiso para trabajar por un mes con excepción de lo que ya tuviera comprometido y sin derecho a salir de la casa por ese tiempo.

Lori y los demás estuvieron presentes cuando sus padres regañaban a Brandon, después de lo que paso con Leni, todos creían que seria satisfactorio ver al chico recibir su merecido pero por alguna razón, se sentían mas miserables. Incluso Lola, lo que llamo la atención de la hermana alfa, estaba segura que no dudaría mostrar su cara de victoria al ver que aun a costa suya, logro meter en problemas al chico.

-Quizás solo esta triste por no haber conseguido nada de información de Brandon- Pensó Lori.

Esa noche, todos fueron a dormir, Brandon camino hacia su habitación, su mirada parecía perdida y furiosa, no volteo a ver a ninguna de las chicas y Lincoln quienes estaba seguro, lo miraban con mucho resentimiento. No es que le importara, al final… tal vez finalmente había conseguido lo que quería. Ya no lo molestarían mas, no mas favores tontos o inútiles tiempos de calidad entre "familia" simplemente acabaría su periodo de castigo y volvería a la rutina de su vida. Aun indirectamente… había ganado. Entonces…. ¿Por qué se sentía incomodo?

Brandon se encontraba dentro de su cuarto, alistándose para finalmente dormir, de la nada, alguien toco a su puerta, se había dispuesto a no abrir hasta que escucho quien era:

-Brandon, pue… puedo pasar?- dijo Lana desde el otro lado. El peliblanco rápidamente se levanto y abrió la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con la pequeña fontanera, se había abstenido de decirle algo hace rato pero no había olvidado su traición, nunca lo haría. La pequeña miraba a su hermano, la tensión era palpable. Si la culpa no era suficientemente pesada, la mirada penetrante de Brandon sobre ella hacia la situación inaguantable, demostrando en efecto ser una niña de seis años, las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, pensó por un momento en lanzarse a abrazar al chico pero esa mirada lo decía claramente.

(Ni siquiera lo pienses)

Con muchos problemas y sollozos, logro hablar:

-Brandon… lo siento, lo siento mucho. Yo no quería que esto acabara así.

-Eso es obvio Lana, no querías que acabara conmigo descubriéndote a ti y a tus hermanas. El plan era indagar en mis cosas y que yo no lo supiera.

-Eso es… (suspiro) cierto pero aun así, se que no debía hacerlo. Brandon, por favor! Perdóname.

Brandon sacudió su cabeza.

-No Lana, no te perdono, al menos no por ahora, quizás en algún momento lo haga pero te aseguro que no será hoy.

-Entiendo… pero eso quiere decir que me perdonaras algún día y que las cosas volverán a ser como antes?

Brandon sonrió de manera burlona, Lana de inmediato supo que no era buena señal.

-No te equivoques Lana, puedo perdonarte, así como podría perdonar a Leni y a las demás, incluso a tu sádica gemela, pero eso no significa que volveré a confiar en ti.

-Pero…

-Me lo habías prometido, prometiste jamás ayudar a Lola en algo así y me traicionaste… y tu misma lo dijiste, no soy de los que dan segundas oportunidades, no soy como Lincoln. El puede darte docenas de oportunidades, así es el y no lo culpo, pero yo no. No volveré a creer en ti Lana. Lo siento.

Brandon no dio oportunidad a Lana en contestar, solo cerro la puerta lentamente mientras Lana solo lo observaba sin decir nada, aun con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Al poco rato, oyó como la pequeña se alejaba e iba.

Brandon no podía decir que disfruto lo que dijo pero al final, era lo que sentía, de nuevo se recostó en su cama para dormir, hasta que una vez mas escucho unos pasos afuera de su cuarto, por un momento creyó que tocarían la puerta de nuevo, no era como que de nuevo fuera abrir a menos que fueran los Señores Loud. Pensó que tal vez era Lana otra vez, no se esperaba la voz que escucho del otro lado.

-Brandin, digo Brandon, se que estas ahí adentro, se que no quieres hablarme y posiblemente no lo harás… en un buen tiempo o… para siempre. Solo escúchame por favor.

Brandon no se movió de su cama, bien hubiera podido salir y mandar a Leni de nuevo al diablo pero no deseaba mas problemas en la casa, solo se limito a esperar que tenia que decir la rubia boba y después a dormir.

-Solo quiero decir que lo siento mucho, yo sabia que no debía hacerlo, se que indagar tus cosas personales no esta bien y me deje convencer… una vez mas demostré ser una tonta, hehehehe… en fin, es todo lo que quería decir. Y si… algún día quieres hablar, mi puerta siempre estará abierta, o seria mas acertado decir la puerta de Lori y mía… o ya que es la casa de mama y papa…Oh! No importa… tu me entiendes. Te veo después… te amo hermanito.

Leni se retiro a su habitación, dejando al chico ahí en su cama, algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

 _-Te amo hermanito_.

Sacudió su cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, viniendo de Leni… de la reciente Leni, ya no eran palabras que podía tomar en serio.

-No Leni… no otra vez, tuviste tu oportunidad.


	30. Un Encuentro Inesperado

**Ok mis queridos amigos! Aqui estoy de vuelta de mis vacaciones! Espero les agrade. Por favor comenten! Como siempre agradezco a todos por su apoyo y sus comentarios. Si no logro postear otro capitulo antes del 25 de Diciembre, les deseo de una vez una muy Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo.**

* * *

Las pasadas semanas no habían sido las mejores en la casa Loud, todos los integrantes de la familia seguían realizando sus actividades cotidianas con normalidad, con excepción de Leni y Lana, mientras que la pequeña fontanera hacia lo posible para jugar con sus mascotas, jugar en el lodo o pasar tiempo con su hermana gemela, era evidente que su mente se encontraba distraída y en mas de una ocasión, tanto Lola como otros miembros de la familia la descubrieron observando hacia el ático de la casa. Ni siquiera se molestaba en no hacer ruido cada vez que subía a ver a Brandon para pasar tiempo con el como antes, sin éxito alguno.

La modista prodigio de la familia no lo hacia mejor que su pequeña hermana, aun confeccionaba ropa e iba al Mall con su hermana y amigas pero por alguna extraña razón para todas excepto Lori, La capacidad de escoger vestidos o tela de la linda rubia había decaído mucho, casi como si ya no le importara que vestir o usar para sus futuros proyectos de moda. Además que en mas de una ocasión, podían verla con ojos rojizos o incluso con algunas lagrimas que rápidamente intentaba limpiar para luego dar la sonrisa mas falsa y fingida que cualquiera de ellas hubiera visto alguna vez.

Para los demás integrantes de la familia las cosas habían sido normales, tanto contando chistes, tocando música o haciendo experimentos. Pero aun así; les era imposible ignorar el ambiente de la casa y la tristeza de sus dos hermanas, y lo peor era que nadie sabia que hacer para remediarlo.

….

Brandon se dirigía a su habitación después de realizar su ultimo trabajo al que se había comprometido, listo para cumplir el resto de su castigo. Su actitud no era la mejor en ese momento, era mas que obvio que todas las hermanas Loud y Lincoln tomarían muy mal lo que paso en su cuarto aquel día. Con excepción de Lana quien aun intentaba pasar tiempo con él, nadie en la casa le dirigía la palabra. Incluso Leni, aunque con ella, era porque entendía que Brandon no le contestaría aun que le hablara.

Varias veces, Brandon sintió las miradas acusatorias de todas sus hermanas y hermano y sabía que no pararía hasta que se disculpara por lo que había hecho.

Más aun con Lincoln después de lo que paso un par de días después de su arrebato con los Loud.

….

 _Las clases habían terminado, Lori y todos los demás ya se habían ido en Vanzilla, Brandon caminaba hacia su hogar solo, muchos de los chicos notaron que en los últimos días se miraba mas serio que de costumbre pero preferían no meterse con el, con excepción de un niño:_

 _-Brandon!_

 _El peliblanco de inmediato se detuvo y con un gran suspiro volteo a ver a Clyde, era más que obvio que Lincoln le contara lo que había pasado. Eran mejores amigos después de todo. El incluso se lo había contado a Jerry quien solo le limito a decirle que esperaba que supiera lo que hacia._

 _-¿Qué quieres Clyde?_

 _-Te dire lo que quiero! Quiero que hoy mismo te disculpe con Lori por lo que le dijiste!_

 _-(sonrisa) ¿Solo con Lori? Realmente no te importa nadie mas de esa familia, ¿No es asi? Nariz sangrante._

 _-No… no es eso… da igual! Discúlpate con Lori y todas las demás!_

 _-¿Y si digo que no?_

 _Clyde levanto los puños en posición de pelea improvisada, con una mirada determinada, hablo:_

 _-Te obligare…_

 _A ese punto, Brandon no pudo evitar reír en silencio mientras los chicos que observaban la escena lo hacia con mas fuerza._

 _-¿Po… Por qué todos se rien?... yo hablo en serio- Dijo Clyde confundido._

 _-Eso es lo que lo te hace gracioso, Clyde… mira, solo vete a casa y olvidemos que los últimos minutos ocurrieron._

 _Brandon prosiguió su camino hasta que sintió a alguien corriendo hacia el, con un suspiro, volteo para ver a Clyde con sus puños cerrados. Con un suspiro, Brandon esquivo el golpe del chico nerd y con una leve patada en el trasero, llevo a Clyde a perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Todos los chicos rieron al ver eso. Otros se encontraban preocupadas por la seguridad del chico de color y otros alentaban a Brandon a dejar de tenerle consideración y comenzar a golpearlo._

 _-Clyde… esto es ridículo. Sabes tan bien como yo que es imposible que puedas pelear contra mi, solo estas haciendo el tonto._

 _Clyde se levanto rápidamente y observo al peliblanco por un momento antes de lanzarse al ataque de nuevo, Brandon rodo sus ojos y una vez mas esquivo el bastante predecible golpe del chico pelinegro._

 _-Deja de evadirme y pelea!- Grito Clyde y bombardeo a Brandon con patadas y puñetazos al azar, mientras le exigía disculparse con Lori una y otra vez. Brandon esquivo todo sin problemas, al principio se mantuvo con su guardia alerta. Por si Clyde resultara ser un peleador prodigio que pudiera darle problemas, desafortunadamente ese no fue el caso. Clyde no tenía ni una P*** idea de cómo pelear, un caso del chico que cree que en cualquier momento uno de sus golpes acertara con suerte. Una vez se dio cuenta de ello, Brandon se relajo y solo le siguió el juego de "Pelea" con el chico afroamericano. Luego de un minuto, finalmente se aburrió y con su mano abierta, impacto el pecho de Clyde, mandándolo un metro lejos de el e impactando el piso._

 _-Ya fue suficiente Clyde, diré que admiro tus pelotas por querer enfrentarte a mi, además de tu incomodo cariño hacia Lori, prometo que considerare disculparme por lo que le dije si eso te hace feliz. Terminamos. Ve a tu casa_

 _Brandon reanudo su camino hacia su hogar, no sabiendo que Clyde aun no había terminado. Con un fuerte dolor en su pecho, se levanto y grito:_

 _-SI CLARO! VETE! HUYE! ¿QUÉ PODRIA ESPERAR DE ALGUIEN QUE PARECE FUE CRIADO POR ANIMALES!_

 _Brandon se detuvo en seco, lo cual llamo la atención de todos, incluido Clyde. El peliblanco se volteo rápidamente y empezó a caminar hacia el pelinegro._

 _-¿Qué dijiste?_

 _-Dije… dije que ¿Qué podría esperar de…._

 _Clyde no termino su frase ya que Brandon se inmediato lo levanto del cuello de su camisa y acerco su cara a la de el._

 _-Escúchame bien niño patético! Vuelves a hablar mal de las personas que me criaron y te juro que te quitare todos los dientes uno por uno con unas tenazas._

 _Para ese momento, Clyde ya se encontraba llorando, no era tonto como para pensar que Brandon no hablaba en serio, no pudo contestar ya que Brandon lo soltó, dejándolo caer al suelo de un fuerte golpe._

 _-Y por cierto, Lori nunca te amara, deja de torturarme a mi a todos los Loud con tus estúpidos ataques robóticos y nariz sangrante._

 _Dicho eso, Brandon le dio la espalda y regreso a su casa, por su puesto que una horas después, Lincoln, Lori y los señores Loud le renegaron lo que había hecho, aun cuando habían escuchado que Clyde comenzó todo, todos concordaban con que el peliblanco fue muy lejos con sus palabras, Brandon solo se defendió diciendo que ya era hora que alguien le dijera eso al chico nerd._

…..

-Hmmmmmm, tal vez pude ser un poco mas amable con él… incluso yo he babeado un par de veces por la Maestra D Martino… es tan ardiente… pero no actuaria como robot o me sangra la nariz frente a ella.

Sin nada mas que hacer, Brandon cerro sus ojos para descansar.

…..

Lori seguía observando la pantalla, sus ojos estaban vidriosos con la lagrimas próximas a salir, su enojo hacia Brandon no se había calmado del todo pero ya no sentía esa furia que hace algunos segundos estaba bien presente. No podía creer lo que veía, incluso se sintió muy mal por haber tardado tanto en pedirle a su hermanita genio su ayuda para investigar. Lisa; aun que no se encontraba visiblemente impactada como su hermana mayor, tenia sus ojos completamente abiertos por lo que observaba.

-Hmmmmm, debo decir que cuando me pediste investigar ese nombre, esperaba que fuera alguien sin mucha importancia pero esto es algo que jamás hubiera calculado aun con mi gran intelecto.

-No puedo creerlo… pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver esta persona con Brandon?... o mejor dicho ¿Qué tenia que ver con Brandon?- Pensó Lori.

-No sabría decirlo hermana mayor pero lee esto:

Lisa marco en su computadora lo que quería que su hermana leyera, Lori se acerco a la pantalla e hizo como dijo la pequeña genio

 _La chica identificada como Helen Allen sostenía en sus brazos a un niño…_

Lori siguió leyendo la vieja noticia, una vez mas no sabia que decir, por un breve momento, se arrepintió no haber leído el diario de Brandon cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-¿Y que piensas hacer ahora Lori?- Pregunto Lisa.

-(Suspiro hondo) Realmente no lo se, necesito pensarlo a fondo, mientras tanto, debo pedirte que no digas nada de lo que vimos.

-Por supuesto hermana, no creo que necesitemos aumentar la tensión con Brandon y la situación actual. Sin mencionar que lo mas probable es que no consigamos que nos diga algo, mas aun con su actual estado emocional hacia nosotros.

Una vez ambas hermanas estuvieron de acuerdo, Lori salió del cuarto para ir a su cuarto y meditar lo que acababa de ver.

…

Leni se encontraba sentada en una banca en un área alejada del parque, quería estar sola, tenía un smoothie en sus manos, ni siquiera lo había tocado, estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, su humor no había sido el mejor durante las ultimas semanas, su característica sonrisa casi nunca estaba presente, peor aun cuando fallaban sus intentos de hablarle a su hermanito.

-Hola hermosa ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

Al escuchar eso, Leni lentamente levanto la cabeza y observo a un chico posiblemente de su edad o un poco mayor, no tardo mucho en reconocerlo, era uno de los chicos de su escuela que la invitaban a tener una cita. El chico no era feo pero la verdad no era su tipo, además de tener reputación de haber tenido ya muchas novias. Lori muchas veces le había advertido jamás salir con el y de ser posible, nunca hablarle.

-¿Uh?... bueno… no lo se…

-Oh eso es perfecto ¿Qué dices si vamos a un lugar divertido?

-Lo siento pero no quiero, quiero quedarme aquí, y también te pediré que me dejes tranquila… ahora no saldría contigo aun que me gustaras.

El chico observo a Leni por unos momentos, claramente no le había gustado lo que la modista le acababa de decir pero se mantuvo calmado, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de finalmente poder hacerlo con Leni Loud, generalmente siempre se encontraba acompañada de su hermana mayor, demás familia o amigas.

-Entiendo, estas triste ¿verdad?

Leni asintió su cabeza, de pronto, recordó una vez mas las palabras de su hermano, llevo sus manos a su cara, botando su bebida en el proceso. El chico sonrió al verla así de deprimida, sabia que si jugaba bien sus cartas, no tardaría en finalmente llevarla a un hotel.

-Ya ya… dime ¿que es lo que pasa?

-Sniff… es algo familiar y realmente no quiero hablar de eso…

El joven disimuladamente, intento rodear su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-Oh vamos Leni, no seas así, puedes contarme lo que…

-QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO!... Duelo mucho!- Grito Leni, apartando el brazo con un movimiento brusco.

Para ese momento, el joven ya había perdido toda su paciencia, el estaba al tanto de la carente inteligencia de la joven rubia y no permitiría que le hablara de ese modo, rápidamente la tomo del brazo y hablo.

-Escúchame tonta! Nadie me habla así, NADIE! Se acabo el tipo amable. Vas a venir conmigo y harás todo lo que te diga.

-Oye… Suéltame! No se que quieres que haga pero no quiero ir contigo gran ton…

SLAP

Leni fue interrumpida por una cachetada que la dejo en shock, en toda su vida, jamás nadie le había pegado en la cara, ni siquiera sus padres o hermana mayor.

-Así esta mejor, no hables y déjame disfrutarte.

Leni sintió como ese chico empezó a abrazarla y besarle el cuello… se sentía rara pero definitivamente no lo gustaba, trato de alejarlo pero el claramente era mas fuerte que ella. De pronto el chico intento besarla en la boca, ella reacciono rápido y con sus manos, hacia lo posible para alejar sus labios de los de el pero el chico era persistente, tarde o temprano sus labios tocarían los de el. ella no quería eso, ya muchas veces había escuchado a sus amigas hablar de lo maravilloso que era el primer beso de una chica, ella quería experimentar eso también pero no así… no quería que le robaran su primer beso. Rogaba internamente por ayuda.

A escasos milímetros de que ambos labios se juntaran, una pequeña roca impacto en la cabeza del joven, el dolor punzante rápidamente obligo al chico a soltar a Leni y revisar la zona de impacto. Leni intento alejarse de el pero el la sujetaba con un brazo con fuerza.

-Aghhhh! ¿Quién fue?

-Me parece que la linda joven ya dejo muy en claro que no esta interesada en usted joven, le recomiendo que desista de hacer lo que estaba haciendo o tendré que advertir a las autoridades.

Tanto Leni como el ahora adolorido joven observaron al lado y finalmente notaron al señor mayor de edad a unos metros de ellos, de origen claramente Oriental, cabello corto con una cola de caballo, playera gris con pantalones y sandalias. Leni casi juraría que podría ser tan viejo como Pop Pop.

-Así que fue usted quien arrojó esa piedra, ya verás anciano!

-Solo fue una advertencia chico, odiaría ver que un joven como tu tire su futuro por no mantener sus hormonas bajo control. Incluso si la chica es tan hermosa como ella.

Leni no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras que el chico ya se encontraba rojo de furia, haciendo tronar sus nudillos y con una sonrisa maliciosa, el chico camino hacia el viejo, este por su parte, solo dejo a un lado el bolsón que llevaba en la espalda y observo al joven.

-Chico, si realmente quieres optar por eso, necesitaras al menos unos diez mas como tu.

-Cállate anciano!- Grito el joven y arremetió contra el señor.

Leni nunca podría explicar lo que vio, sabia que no era la mas perceptiva pero estaba segura que jamás vio a un hombre viejito moverse tan rápido, ni siquiera a su abuelo, no debieron pasar mas de treinta segundos, para ese momento, el joven irrespetuoso ya se encontraba en el suelo con múltiples moretones, y el buen señor delante de el, con un saludo, inclino su cabeza.

-Gracias por el ejercicio- dijo tranquilamente.

Lentamente, el chico se levanto, algunas lagrimas saliendo abiertamente.

-Ya… ya vera algún día viejo… lo pagara muy caro!

-(Suspiro) Parece que aun necesitas mas escarmiento- Contesto el señor, el joven puso una cara de horror y se fue corriendo.

-No! Por favor no me pegue mas!

Al verlo irse, el señor tomo su bolsón y se dirigió a Leni quien seguía sentada en el banco, aun tratando de procesar lo que vio.

-¿Esta bien jovencita? (Crack) Hay mi hombro… mi espalda… creo que realmente ya no estoy en edad de moverme así después de todo…

Leni salió de su estado y rápidamente abrazo al señor.

-Gracias! Gracias! Me salvo de ese chico malo! Me asegurare de poner cosas muy feas de el en las redes para que mis amigas nunca se le acerquen!

-No fue nada niña… pero, mi espalda! Podrias no abrazarme tan fuerte por favor?

-Oh! Lo siento y dice que le duele su espalda? Déjeme ayudarlo con eso.

Antes que el señor pudiera decir algo, Leni se encontraba dándole un masaje, al principio dolía pero no tardo en sentirse bien.

-Vaya chica, realmente eres buena en esto.

-Como que si ¿Verdad? Mi hermana Lori es una chica muy tensa y de vez en cuando me pide masajes a cambio de aventones al centro comercial.

-Ya veo…ohhhh que bien se siente esto, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Leni Loud señor

-¿Loud? ya veo. Es un buen nombre.

Al poco rato de terminar, ambos se sentaron en la banca de nuevo, el señor saco de su bolsón un termo y un par de tazas de te, vertió el liquido y dio uno a la rubia, al probarlo, Leni rápidamente sonrió.

-Este Te es delicioso… incluso mejor que mi mejor smoothie.

-Gracias niña, es mi orgullo, es una vieja receta japonesa.

-Ya veo… ¿Japón? ¿Ese es el país donde hacen esos Mangos que a mi hermano Lincoln le gusta leer?

-hahahahaha, se llaman "Mangas" niña, y si; son escritos en mi país.

Leni asintió su cabeza con una sonrisa y siguió tomando su Te. Al señor le gusto esa sonrisa, la sonrisa de esa chica estaba llena de luz, no quería que la perdiera pero era necesario preguntarle algo:

-Niña… necesito preguntarte ¿Qué hacías aquí con ese patán? ¿Vinieron juntos?

Leni de inmediato negó su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos, explico rápidamente al buen señor como ella estaba ahí para querer estar sola, cuando le pregunto por que, por alguna razón, la linda rubia no dudo en contarle lo que había pasado con su hermanito Brandon, como llego a su casa y el incidente de las cajas. la chica estaba tan concentrada en su historia que no vio como la ceja del señor se movió al mencionar al peliblanco. No tardo mucho para que nuevamente Leni derramara algunas lagrimas.

-Y ahora… mi hermanito no me quiere mas.

-Ya veo, se ve que lo quieres mucho, a pesar de llevar conociéndolo poco tiempo.

-El tiempo no importa! El es mi hermanito… se que nunca fuimos muy unidos pero realmente quería darle cariño, se que no ha tenido una vida fácil y yo… realmente quería ayudarle a tener una mejor, pero no logre acercarme a él. Y peor aún, lo aleje por completo.

El señor observo a la chica, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al verla en ese estado, tenia sentimientos encontrados… aun así, sintió que su deber era ayudar a la chica junto a el.

-No fue tu culpa.

-¿Qué?

-Querías saber mas de tu hermanito, querías saber como hacerlo feliz, como finalmente acercarte a el. no diré que tu método fue el correcto pero tu corazón esta en el lugar correcto.

-Hehehehe, claro que esta en el lugar correcto, no podría estar en mi pie o mano, hahahaha.

-Ohhh LeniLoud, realmente eres como él… digo, me refiero a que lo hiciste por que lo quieres mucho.

-Si… Quiero a todos mis hermanas y hermanos.

-Se nota, en fin, solo quiero que sepas que no debes preocuparte, estoy seguro que todo se arreglara, no creo que tu hermano Brandon ya no te quiera, es obvio que es de temperamento duro pero estoy seguro que te estima.

-…¿Usted cree eso?

-Lo se, no te rindas. Ten paciencia y sobre todo, no pierdas tu sonrisa, a veces una linda sonrisa puede suavizar un corazón herido.

Leni limpio sus lagrimas y con una bella sonrisa, asintió al señor frente a el, este por su parte, ya satisfecho, se puso de pie.

-Ya debo irme, disfruta tú Té Leni Loud.

-Pero espera! Su taza… ¿no la quiere?

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver y podrás devolvérmela.

-Ohhhh, está bien!

El anciano comenzó a su camino mientras que Leni también camino hacia su casa, tomando su Té con gusto, sorprendiéndose a si misma de poder caminar y tomar Te al mismo tiempo. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo, rápidamente volteo y grito al señor:

-Oiga! ¿Cómo se llama?

El Señor que aun logro escucharla a lo lejos, le respondió:

-Mi nombre es Takashi Zen pero tú puedes decirme Señor Zen, todos mis amigos y amigas lo hacen!

-Ok!- Respondió Leni y ambos continuaron sus caminos.

-¿Uh? ¿Señor Zen?... ¿Dónde escuche eso antes? Oh bueno!- Pensó Leni y siguió saboreando su Te.


	31. Otro Encuentro Inesperado

**Muy buen dia a todos! espero que hayan pasado unas Excelentes vacaciones, Navidad y Año Nuevo, Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo del Desconocido, espero lo disfruten y por favor comenten que les va pareciendo la historia hasta ahora, Pasen un excelente dia y nos vemos despues!**

* * *

 _Todo se veía borroso, todo ocurrió muy rápido, de algún modo. Ella se dio cuenta y todavía logro abrazarlo para mantenerlo a salvo, confusión era lo que mas predominaba en su cabeza, trato de extender sus pequeños brazos alrededor de ella pero de inmediato sintió esa sensación punzante… algo estaba incrustado en su espalda pero no lo reconocía._

 _-… Brandon_

 _El confundido chico de seis años rápidamente subió su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella, el liquido rojo cubría parte de su frente y mejilla pero no importaba… seguía siendo la chica mas hermosa el mundo, sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella. Esperando que ella supiera que hacer._

 _-No… tengas miedo…_

 _-….He… Helen?_

 _-Escucha… no, no se lo que pasara… pero necesito que me escuches con cuidado… en casa… debes ir…_

….

Brandon abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto de su cama, sudaba un poco y su corazón latía muy fuerte, rápidamente se llevo la mano a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tenia años de no soñar… eso? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué vuelve a joderme?

Aun agitado, Brandon sintió una leve incomodidad en la parte de su bolsillo, al revisar, se dio cuenta que era el dinero que había recibido de su ultimo trabajo, no perdiendo tiempo, rápidamente reviso debajo de su cama y saco su caja de ahorros, ordenadamente coloco su dinero en su lugar, rápidamente se dispuso a cerrarla cuando una vez mas lo vio… ese sobre color naranja abultado y sellado. El mismo que había visto por cinco años y que solo una vez había sido abierto… el día que se dio cuenta del gran mal que había hecho… lo que su mera existencia había provocado... Muchas veces considero tirarlo o regalarlo… pero no podía, eso significaría escupirle en la cara a ella y de ningún modo haría eso, pero tampoco lo usaría… no tenia derecho.

-Necesito una hamburguesa- Dijo el chico, cerro su caja y procedió a salir de la casa.

Brandon bajo del ático, algunas de las chicas Loud se encontraban en el pasillo, las miradas acusatorias no tardaron en venir, Lana se encontraba en el Kart junto con su gemela, la fontanera solo desvió la mirada con tristeza. El peliblanco suspiro en molestia y solo continuo su camino hacia la salida de la casa.

Ya estando fuera de la casa, Brandon camino hacia la hamburguesa del eructo pero una voz detrás de el lo detuvo.

-Oye!

-(Demonios) ¿Qué quieres moco… digo Lola?

Lola observo al chico por breves momentos, pensando en como su hermana Lana, al verlo salir sin siquiera hablarle, rápidamente se bajo del kart y fue directo a su cuarto cerrando con llave.

-¿No crees que ya fue suficiente? Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo y me guste o no, tienes razón en estarlo… pero sabes que Lana no tuvo la culpa… Leni tampoco, ¿podrías dejar de ser un tonto y hacer las paces con ellas de una vez?

-Hehehehe, ¿Saliste de la casa solo a decirme eso?

-Por su puesto, mira, yo se como soy… soy malcriada, soy egoísta muchas veces pero tampoco soy un monstruo Brandon, no disfruto ver a mis hermanas tristes y menos cuando yo soy la causante.

Brandon observo a la niña por unos segundos, no parecía que estuviera mintiendo, aun así, esa niña era una maestra en manipulación.

-Como sea niña, aun no deseo perdonarlas o hablarles.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en estar enojadas con ellas? Si fuera Lincoln, estoy seguro que el ya las hubiera perdonado!

-Lola! Primero; Lincoln es un niño muy bonachón para su propio bien que no duda en perdonar a cada rato, ese es su problema. Segundo… mas que enojado con tus hermanas, yo diría que estoy mas…

-¿Mas que?

-Mas… ¿Sabes que? Al carajo, no tengo por que darte explicaciones de nada. Adiós.

-Espera! No hemos terminado!

-Quizás tu no pero yo si.

-Dije que…

-¿Te diste cuenta que en todo lo que dijiste, ninguna palabra fue para pedirme disculpas por lo que hiciste?

Lola se quedo de piedra al escuchar eso, no esperaba esa afirmación del peliblanco. Brandon siguió:

-Eso solo me hace pensar que incluso después de todo, no te sientes arrepentida de lo que hiciste ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que las perdone a ellas o a ti, cuando ni siquiera puedes admitir que hiciste mal?

-Yo… yo…

-Aquí termina la conversación Lola, vuelve a casa.

Dicho eso, Brandon continuo su camino hacia la Hamburguesa del Eructo. Al llegar ahí, Brandon pidió su comida y se sentó en su mesa, pensó un poco en lo que Clyde y Lola le habían dicho, era cierto que las cosas estaban ya llegando muy lejos, y mas que obvio que no podía seguir esta riña con los chicos Loud, aun que disfrutaba que no lo molestaran, tampoco podía decir que ignorar a Lana le traía alegría. Incluso se vio a si mismo extrañando su compañía.

-Hmmmm, tal vez ya sea hora de hacer las paces con Lana… no es su culpa, solo es una niña de seis años que tuvo la mala suerte de tener una gemela loca y manipuladora.

Mientras pensaba en que decirle a Lana, alguien mas apareció en la cabeza del chico, una linda modista con corazón puro, la misma a la que seguía sin dirigirle la palabra… la verdad, Brandon sabia que no podría estar enojado con ella para siempre, claro que había conocido gente que no quería volver a ver en toda su vida… pero Leni, la familia Loud no estaba en esa lista, en especial Leni. Simplemente no podía imaginarse odiándola… no por mucho tiempo.

El chico había creído que no tomaría mucho tiempo en perdonarla pero por alguna razón no podía… era como le había dicho a Lola, el enojo seguía ahí aunque ya no al grado de hace unas semanas pero si había algo mas, algo que no le permitía estar en paz con la linda modista. Tenia una teoría de que podría ser pero… eso era imposible.

-¿Brandon? Hablo una voz a distancia.

Brandon salió de su pensamientos y levanto la mirada para observa a Cookie con una charola también. Antes de darse cuenta, el peliblanco sonrió levemente al ver a la pequeña amante del purpura.

-Hola Cookie ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que eso es bastante obvio Brandon.

-Graciosa, ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Supongo que puedo hacer eso.

Ambos chicos sonrieron el uno al otro y Cookie se sentó en la mesa con Brandon. luego de unos minutos de estar comiendo, la niña castaña pregunto:

-¿Y como siguen las cosas en casa? ¿Aun estas en disputa con tus hermanas?

Brandon dio un suspiro al escuchar esa pregunta, era obvio que después del arrebato de Clyde, a su pequeña compañera le entraría la curiosidad, además no era como que Brandon hubiera hecho mucho esfuerzo ocultando su enojo a ellas frente a los chicos en la escuela.

-Igual, aun sigo sin hablarles, parece incluso que ya lo aceptaron… ni siquiera Leni intenta dirigirme la palabra ya.

-¿Y Lana?

-Es perseverante, admitiré eso.

-¿Qué esperabas? Es una niña que te admira y quiere… ¿No crees que al menos deberías perdonarla a ella?

-(Suspiro) Ya lo había pensado… lo consultare con la almohada esta noche.

-Me alegro, me gustaría verte feliz de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas Cookie? No estoy triste

-Tranquilo Brandon, no perderé el tiempo tratando de convencerte, pero si te diré que antes de esta pelea, parecías mas animado y feliz, no pasaba seguido pero pasaba…

Brandon observo a la linda niña por unos segundos, por un momento pensó en negarlo pero pensó en lo que ella dijo, ninguno le daría al otro la razón.

-Si tu lo dices, bueno… cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo siguen las cosas con tus padres?

-Muy bien, siguen muy ocupados pero tratamos de pasar mas tiempo juntos cuando podemos.

-Eso me parece bien.

Luego de hablar por un rato, ambos chicos terminaron su comida, Brandon se levanto de la mesa para irse.

-Bueno Cookie, fue un rato agradable, te veré mañana en la escuela.

-Lo mismo digo Brandon y por favor, piensa en lo que hablamos.

-Prometo que lo hare solo porque eres tu quien lo pide… pero sigo con lo que he dicho, puedo perdonar a Lana… pero no se si podre volver a confiar en ella como antes

-Lo harás Brandon, solo recuerda que es una niña de seis años que aun esta aprendiendo.

-¿Qué me dices de Leni?

-No quiero ofenderla pero… creo que lo que dije de Lana también aplica a ella… en cierto modo ¿Puedes culparla por ser tan inocente?

-Hmmmm, odio que me hagas pensar Cookie.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

-Touche.

Sin decir nada mas, Brandon salió del restaurante, Cookie solo sacudió su cabeza mientras pensaba.

-Ohhhh Brandon, porque tienes que ser tan cabeza dura, solo acéptalo… acepta que…

…

Brandon regreso a la casa Loud, como era de esperarse, las hermanas que lo vieron no le dijeron ni una palabra, sin darle mucha importancia, camino hacia la cocina por una vaso de jugo, ahí se encontraba Leni pero había algo diferente, tarareaba una canción feliz mientras lavaba los platos. Normalmente verla feliz era lo mas común del mundo pero en las ultimas semanas, incluso el segundo peliblanco de la familia había notado que el humor de la linda rubia había decaído considerablemente.

-Hmmmm, supongo que sería tonto esperar que este triste todo el tiempo, tarde o temprano tenía que superar nuestro pleito o simplemente se le olvido…

Brandon pensó mientras realizaba lo que iba a hacer en ese lugar, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido para no llamar la atención de Leni, bueno; no era como si ella fuera a hablarle de cualquier modo. Nunca hubiera esperado el ver a Leni voltear a verlo y con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, le dijo:

-Hola Brandon…

-¿Uh?...- Brandon se quedo mudo, Leni le había hablado de repente, por su puesto que noto la sonrisa un poco forzada de la chica pero al final era un honesta.

-Hola Le… ¿Uh?- La contestación de Brandon no fue completada al ver lo que Leni tenía en sus manos. Sus ojos inmediatamente se agrandaron, ¿Podía ser posible? Casi por instinto, arrebato la taza de la modista Loud, sorprendiéndola en gran manera a ella también, Brandon observo la taza con detenimiento. No podía equivocarse… era la misma taza, incluso con el Kanji "TE" escrito por el…

Leni por su parte, no sabia que mas hacer, quería seguir el consejo del buen Señor Zen y mantener una actitud positiva mientras el problema con su hermanito se resolviera eventualmente, pero era mas difícil de lo que había pensado, incluso decirle ese "Hola" había tomado mucho de su esfuerzo.

-Le… Leni, ¿De… de donde sacaste esto?- Dijo Brandon sin dejar de observar la taza.

Antes de que la hermana mayor pudiera contestar, alguien toco a la puerta, llamando la atención de ambos hermanos.

-Yo voy!- Grito Rita y de inmediato abrió la puerta, un segundo después, se encontró con un hombre de edad avanzada, claramente de origen oriental.

-Hola buen señor, ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

-Bien día Señora, me preguntaba si es aquí la residencia Loud.

-En efecto lo es.

-Perfecto, ¿su hijo Brandon se encuentra en casa?

Al escuchar a aquel hombre mencionar al segundo peliblanco de la familia, todos los chicos Loud presentes se asomaron a ver al señor misterioso, incluso Leni seguida de un nervioso Brandon.

-¿Uh? ¿Usted conoce a mi hijo?- Pregunto Rita arqueando una ceja.

-Así es Señora Loud, déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es…

-Señor Zen!- Exclamo Leni con mucha alegría al ver a su salvador de ese día. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por los demás miembros de la familia. Lori rápidamente pregunto.

-Leni… ¿Tú conoces a este señor?

-Si! Él fue quien me salvo de ese chico malo que les conté!

Todos los hermanos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, hace un par de horas atrás, Leni le había contado a todos acerca de lo sucedido en el parque, al terminar su relato, fue toda una guerra detener a Lori y Lynn de salir a buscar venganza pero se abstuvieron al escuchar a Leni decir como un buen viejito se encargo de darle su merecido a aquel vándalo, claro que eso no evito que mas de algún hermano maquinara como encontrar a ese chico en secreto y darle su propia lección. Cada uno volteo a ver al señor japonés y le dio una honesta sonrisa. Leni rápidamente corrió a la cocina y tomo la taza de Té que Brandon había dejado ahí y regreso con ella a la entrada.

-Aquí tiene señor Zen, una vez mas, gracias por el Te- Exclamo la linda rubia mientras entregaba la taza.

-Gracias Leni, ves que te dije que nos volveríamos a ver.

-Si! Pero… ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Es fácil linda, eres la hermana mayor de mi mejor alumno.

Tanto los ojos de Leni como los demás miembros de la familia Loud se agrandaron enormemente al escuchar esas palabras, solo les tomo un momento deducir quien era ese hombre, el señor Zen, recordaban cuando Lynn les conto de él, todos inmediatamente voltearon a ver al chico a unos pasos de ellos, si de por si no se encontraban ya sorprendidos, la vista frente a ellos fue el golpe definitivo. Ninguno daba crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban, ahí mismo, Brandon se encontraba arrodillado y con la cabeza gacha, evitando ver al señor Zen cara a cara. Incluso si ponían atención, parecía que estaba temblando un poco.

-Se… Señor Zen… di… digo… maestro! hola… ¿Qué.. que esta haciendo aquí…? No es… no es que me moleste su visita… es mas… me… me honra mucho pero… pero no lo es.. esperaba hasta la siguiente… se… semana- Logro decir Brandon lo mejor que pudo.

El Señor Zen sonrió y camino hacia el chico, se arrodillo y dijo:

-También es un gusto verte Brandon, levanta la cabeza, sabes que además de ser tu maestro, también soy tu amigo. No tienes que mostrarme ese tipo de formalidad.

Aun no muy convencido, Brandon levanto la cabeza para observar a su maestro a pocos centímetros de el, no cabía duda, era el señor Zen! El que no había visto en persona por mas de dos años. Hasta ese momento solo había podido hablar con él en línea y uno que otro video de vez en cuando. Aun le costaba creer que el estuviera ahí… no es que no confiara en su maestro, pero el viaje de Japón a América no era precisamente barato y mas aun, no pensó que su Maestro realmente se tomaría el tiempo en visitarlo al regresar, seguro tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer. Pero ahí estaba, ese cabello negro, las facetas orientales inconfundibles… ese aire de fuerza que desprendía, no había duda!

-Es usted… en verdad es usted!

Brandon no lo dudo y sin pensarlo mucho, abrazo a su maestro, el cual no tardo en devolver el abrazo. A ninguno de los dos parecía importarles al gran publico que tenían detrás de ellos, por su parte, las mandíbulas de toda la familia Loud casi se encontraba en el suelo, incluso las de Rita y Lynn Sr, ¿realmente era Brandon al que estaban observando? Ese chico que no dudaba en hablar lo que pensaba y que jamás mostraba doblegarse ante nadie… ¿Realmente había mostrado intimidación y nerviosismo ante esta persona? ¿Realmente había abrazado a alguien voluntariamente? Y mas aun, él empezó el abrazo! ¿Realmente este sujeto era tan importante para Brandon? al igual que con la hermana Elizabeth, Rita y Lynn Sr no pudieron evitar sentir envidia del Señor frente a ellos.

Todos los hermanos Loud seguían en shock pero Leni no tardo en mostrar un sonrisa sincera al ver a su hermano, no sabia si alguno de su demás familia lo había notado, pero Brandon estaba sonriendo, era una pequeña sonrisa pero sin duda, era la sonrisa mas sincera que hubiera visto en los cinco meses que su hermano llevaba viviendo con ellos… parte de ella no pudo evitar sentirse triste… aun después de todo lo que habían compartido, estaba segura que Brandon nunca le dio a ella una sonrisa así.

-Ahem!- Dijo Rita un poco culpable de arruinar la atmosfera -¿Lamento interrumpir pero creo que aun no nos hemos presentado formalmente.

Ambos Maestro y alumno voltearon a ver a Rita y de inmediato se pusieron de pie, Brandon, ya sintiéndose mas relajado por las palabras de su maestro. Hablo:

-Tiene razón señora Loud… déjenme presentarlos, Señor Zen… ella es la Señora Rita Loud y el Señor Lynn Loud, mis cuidadores en esta casa.

-Querrás decir tus padres- le interrumpió su maestro.

-¿Uh? Ehhhhh, si… mis padres, tiene razón.

Fue momentáneo pero tanto Rita como Lynn dieron suspiraron enormemente al escuchar a Brandon decir eso, quizá solo lo había dicho por presión de su maestro… pero lo dijo y eso los hizo muy felices. Brandon continuo con la presentación.

-Señores Loud…- Trato de seguir el chico pero un rápido vistazo de su maestro le hizo recapacitar sus palabras.

-Mama… Papa… él es el Señor Takashi Zen, mi maestro de Karate cuando vivía en Hatzeltuki.

-Hola Señor Zen- Dijeron ambos padres aun atónitos, ignorando eso, Brandon siguió con la introducción, volteo a ver a los chicos Loud:

-Y ellos son sus hijos…

-Ahem Brandon, anda… dilo- Le interrumpió una vez mas su Maestro.

-(Suspiro) Ok… Mis hermanas… y hermano, en orden de edad, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa y la pequeña Lily.

Por mas que trato de ocultarlo, el rubor en sus mejillas y la frustración eran evidentes, la familia Loud hacia lo que podía para no reír, la escena era una mezcla de tierna y divertida… pero mas aun… increíble. Por lo poco que sabían… sabían que Brandon apreciaba mucho a su Maestro, pero esto iba mas haya de eso, el Señor Zen gozaba del absoluto respeto de Brandon, no cabía duda de eso.

-Y así es, ellos son la… digo, mi familia. Los Loud.

-Ya veo- Dijo el señor Zen y camino hacia los señores Loud- Mucho gusto señores Rita y Lynn, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi pequeño alumno.

-El gusto es nuestro señor Zen, nosotros también le agradecemos por haber cuidado de nuestro hijo mientras no estuvimos. Esperamos que ya este enterado del por que… nuestro hijo vivió lejos de nosotros por esos tiempos.

-Lo estoy, no se preocupe, Brandon me conto todo, debo decir que fue impactante pero una rápida búsqueda en internet fue suficiente para encontrar la noticia.

Los señores Loud suspiraron con alivio al escuchar eso, hasta que dijo las siguientes palabras:

-Me alegra que Brandon encontrara a su familia, espero que no les haya dado muchos problemas o sido cruel con alguno de ustedes.

Rita y Lynn compartieron una mirada nerviosa que no paso desapercibida del hombre japonés. ¿Acaso Brandon no le había contado lo que había transcurrido hacia unas semanas atrás?

-Hmmmm, parece que hay algo que no me has contado… ¿No es así Brandon?

Brandon no pudo evitar tragar saliva al escuchar esa pregunta, la verdad es que además de su evidente sorpresa y alegría al ver a su Maestro hace unos momentos, el mayor motivo de su nerviosismo pasado era por que aun no le había contado al su maestro lo que había pasado con sus hermanos y sus cosas personales… había esperado que las cosas se calmaran para cuando el viniera la siguiente semana pero ese plan se había hecho trizas… parecía que su conexión con Lincoln incluía también su mala suerte con los planes fracasados.

-Bueno… vera, lo que paso es…

-No hace falta Brandon, estoy seguro que tus padres podrán contarme lo que ocurrió- Tomo su equipaje en su espalda y se lo dio a Brandon.

-Estoy seguro que me conoces lo suficiente para saber que hay adentro, haz los preparativos en el jardín mientras yo hablo con tus padres.

El chico solo asintió la cabeza en derrota y camino hacia el jardín. Le agradaba la idea de lo que harían en el jardín… pero estaba seguro que una platica también le esperaba… por primera vez en un buen tiempo. Brandon sintió temor.


	32. Una Ultima Practica

**WOW! NO PUEDO CREER QUE YA HA PASADO UN AÑO DESDE QUE INICIE ESTA HISTORIA! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS "EL DESCONOCIDO"**

 **Ok, debo decir que este ha sido el capitulo que mas he editado de toda la historia, mas de tres veces lo re-escribi por que nunca quedaba como yo queria pero finalmente esta terminado y siendo honesto estoy satisfecho, con este, ya todas las piezas estan en su lugar, el pasado de Brandon esta a la vuelta de la esquina. Espero lo disfruten y que nadie se decepcione por el rumbo que decidi tomar. Siempre les recuerdo que hay arte de esta historia en DeviantArt, eso es otra cosa, este es el capitulo que mas le he hecho arte, cinco dibujos! wow! ni yo lo creia. En fin. Pasenla bien y por favor comenten.**

 **P.S. Deseo resolver una duda que ya mas de uno ha mencionado y creo que es justo que responda, es cierto que no he escrito a Brandon conociendo a Pop Pop o a la tia Ruth, estaba pensando en hacer un bonus chapter despues pero necesito pensar en una buena excusa del cual no se han conocida ya despues de varios meses. o incluso el Bonus chapter sea de que ya los conocio fuera de escena. aun lo estoy decidiendo.**

 **Muy bien, sin mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

Rita, Lynn Sr y sus tres hijas mayores se encontraban en el comedor charlando con el Señor Zen, el Maestro de Brandon les cayo muy bien desde el principio, era un señor bastante educado y escuchaba sin interrumpir.

-Y eso fue lo que paso Señor Zen, mis hijas… violaron la privacidad de Brandon y el las descubrió, entonces el pleito se desato.

-Ya veo… entonces Brandon se enfureció con sus hermanas y hermano y dijo esas palabras hirientes… incluso a Leni y Lana, wow! realmente tuvo que haberse molestado en serio esta vez.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué dice eso Señor Zen?- Pregunto Rita muy confundida.

-Vera, en las pocas veces que pude hablar con Brandon por correo electrónico, además de hablar de cómo vivía sus días en la casa Loud, siempre y digo siempre mencionaba a Leni y Lana, no mal entiendan, claro que menciono a todas sus hermanas y hermano mas de una vez, pero las únicas que aparecen en cada correo son ellas dos, solo con eso puedo saber que Brandon las tiene en alta estima.

Leni presente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír un poco mientras desviaba la mirada, pero rápidamente recordó la situación actual, quitando su sonrisa de su rostro, dijo:

-O al menos me tenia en alta estima- Murmuro suficientemente alto para que todos, incluido el Señor Zen, el señor sonrió y respondió:

-Créeme Leni, hara falta mas de lo que paso para que Brandon deje de estimarte a ti o a tus hermanos, sobre todo a ti y a tu pequeña hermanita Lana.

-No se ofenda señor Zen pero realmente lo dudo, usted no estaba ese día que ese chico estallo, todo lo que dijo, sus expresiones… su actitud en estos últimos días, si eso no es despreciar a alguien, no se que si lo sea- Lori dijo muy segura.

Leni y Luna asintieron en acuerdo con su hermana mayor, no les gustaba aceptarlo pero Lori tenia un buen punto a su favor, su sorpresa fu grande al ver que el Señor japonés, en lugar de darle la razón a la mayor de las hermanas, solo se limito a reír en voz baja, no tardo en dar una respuesta:

-Entiendo lo que dices LoriLoud y no te preocupes, no me ofendí pero ahora soy yo el que debe pedirte que no te ofendas por lo que diré… si crees que lo que viste fue un estallido de Brandon, es por que realmente en estos cinco meses, no has llegado a conocerlo para nada.

Antes de que Lori pudiera responder, el Señor Zen continuo:

-No defenderé lo que dijo, se molesto mas de la cuenta y sus palabras estuvieron completamente fuera de lugar, sin embargo. Comparado con el Brandon que yo conocí hace cinco años, puedo decirles que la tuvieron muy fácil, por un lado por que Brandon ya no es el mismo de esos tiempos y por el otro… por que ustedes son su familia, pueden estar un 100% seguras que si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona quien hubiera revisado sus cosas… Brandon se le hubiera arrojado a golpes sin dudarlo.

Tanto los padres como las hijas se quedaron con las bocas abiertas, Luna. Encontrando su voz primero, pregunto:

-Espere! Espere! ¿Nos esta diciendo que Brandon era mucho mas agresivo antes de lo que es ahora? Eso… eso es pesado!

-Oh si chica rockera, cuando la hermana Margaret… la Directora del Orfanato en Hatelzuki donde el vivía me lo presento, el chico tenia enormes y créanme que hago énfasis en ENORMES problemas de Ira, era muy fácil ofenderlo, casi siempre andaba de mal humor y no dudaba en liarse a golpes con cualquier chico que lo provocara o hiciera algo que no le gustara. Para que me entiendan mejor, aquí tengo una foto de el una semana después que lo tome como alumno.

El señor Zen saco su celular y mostro la foto del peliblanco a la familia, todos curiosos, se asomaron a ver, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver al chico de seis años junto a un claramente mas joven Señor Zen, el pequeño peliblanco llevaba puesto un Gi blanco con cinta blanca, ambos observaban a la cámara pero mientras el señor oriental quien sonreía, Brandon por su parte mantenía una expresión seria y de pocos amigos, sus ojos no mostraban nada de vida. Una vez mas, todos los presentes suspiraron en sorpresa, habían sentimientos encontrados entre todos los Loud, Rita luchaba por contener sus lagrimas, teniendo una familia tan grande, no era de extrañar que tuviera cientos de fotos de todas sus hijas e hijo, pero en todas ellas, ellos sonreían y la pasaban bien, ni siquiera Lucy alcanzaba el nivel de depresión que Brandon mostraba en esa foto… cualquiera que viera esa foto. Se daría cuenta que ese niño no era feliz.

Observando la depresión de la familia, el señor Zen se apresuro a buscar otra foto.

-Se lo que están pensando pero no malentiendan, por su puesto que hubieron inconvenientes en los primeros meses de entrenamiento, rara vez escuchaba y era muy rebelde hasta que finalmente hicimos un trato que yo gane, después de eso, el chico se fue abriendo conmigo, creo que aun que no lo admita nunca, el necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, todo fue mucho mejor después, pude saber que lo atormentaba y del por que de su enojo, incluso su actitud mejor mucho, con terapias de yoga y meditación, logramos calmar en gran medida la ira acumulada que tenia en su interior, claro que aun seguía metiéndose en problemas por peleas con otros niños pero al menos ya… pasaba menos seguido y el se controlaba mejor.

El señor Zen dio un sorbo de agua y siguió hablando:

Una vez controlado su enojo hasta cierto punto, nos enfocamos a entrenar artes marciales, debo decir que quede impresionado con su fuerza natural, no cabía duda que todas aquellas peleas de niños de la calle lo habían ayudado a fortalecerse, sabia que era mi deber pulir esa fuerza natural suya, mas de una vez agradecí que no se vio involucrado con malas compañías, miren esta foto de cuando cumplió ocho años y entro a su primer torneo de karate.

-Una vez mas el Señor les mostro su celular con una foto mas reciente a la primera, el no se veía muy diferente pero Brandon claramente era mas alto y maduro, pero una gran diferencia era que su mirada ya no parecía distante, mantenía su característica expresión desinteresada pero ahora… al menos sonreía a la cá , Leni y Luna observaron la foto por varios segundos, observaron a ese chico que nunca conocieron, que jamás vieron crecer o interactuar, era inevitable que la realidad las golpeara una vez mas, realmente no conocía para nada al peliblanco ¿Quién era realmente Brandon Loud?

-Se… Señor Zen ¿Usted conoce el pasado de Brandon?- Pregunto Leni con altas expectativas. Tardo un poco en contestar mientras meditaba su respuesta pero al final, El Señor contesto con un seco:

-Si

-¿En serio? Entonces usted podria…

-No Leni, no puedo, no puedo contarles nada del pasado de Brandon.

-¿Qué?!- Exclamaron todos- Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Por que no es mi lugar contarles eso, el que debe hacerlo es Brandon, justo como el me conto a mi.

-Pero hace solo unos momentos usted nos estaba contando…

-No te confundas Leni, cierto que les conté un poco del carácter de mi alumno de pequeño pero jamás les contaría cosas muy personales de el, como su maestro, es mi deber respetar su privacidad. Si desean saber, esperen a que el les cuente.

-Pero el jamás lo hará! Y mucho menos después de lo que paso!- Exclamo Luna.

-(Suspiro) supongo que tienes razón, si no hubiera ocurrido, estoy seguro que Brandon ya le hubiera dicho mas de algo a Leni o a Lana.

Con algo de culpa en sus rostros tras escuchar esas palabras, Lori contesto:

-Si… al menos eso es lo que Brandon dijo. En su enojo, le dijo a Leni que había considerado contarle mas de el a ella… supongo que realmente lo echamos a perder ¿Verdad?

Una vez mas, un aire de depresión se sintió en el lugar, aun que no le agradaba, el Señor Zen sonrió al ver a la familia así, esta familia realmente quería acercarse a su alumno. Rápidamente se puso de pie y le hablo a los señores Loud:

-Señor Lynn y Señora Rita, por favor llamen al resto de sus hijas e hijo, tengo algo que decir que todos deben oír.

No perdiendo tiempo, los padres reunieron a sus hijos con excepción de Brandon en el comedor, todos habían ido a sus cuartos sin objeción alguna mientras ellos hablaban con el señor Zen y Brandon estuviera haciendo lo que fuera que hiciera en el jardín. Ya teniéndolos a todos reunidos, se aseguro que Brandon siguiera haciendo lo que le ordeno, luego de estar seguro que no los escuchaba, se dirigió a la familia y hablo:

-Se que la situación familiar se encuentra muy delicada ahora en esta casa y se que gran parte de la culpa es de Brandon, pero aun así, ustedes también son culpables, entiendo por que algunas hicieron lo que hicieron, de verdad las comprendo pero aun así, eso no es excusa. Y seamos honestos, con excepción de un par de ustedes, no creo que muchos hayan hecho algo para arreglarlo… aun que debo admitir que no es como si Brandon les ponga las cosas fáciles, incluso a mi puede realmente fastidiarme la actitud terca de ese chico.

Toda la familia Loud se observaron entre ellos con miradas avergonzadas. El señor Zen supo que había acertado en lo que había dicho.

-No obstante, he decidido ayudar a arreglar esto, por ustedes y mas que todo por mi alumno… realmente quiero que esto funcione para el.

-¿Usted hablara con el para que me… digo, nos perdone?- Dijo Lana feliz.

-Hablare con el si, pero debo decirles algo, es posible que…

….

Brandon ya había terminado de poner todo en su lugar en el jardín, una manta de picnic con bordados japoneses, encima de el, todos los utensilios necesarios para prepara Te al método antiguo, encendió las varillas de incienso para crear un ambiente relajado, luego de todo listo, simplemente se coloco de rodillas con sus ojos cerrados para esperar la llegada de su maestro, ya habían pasado al menos unos treinta minutos, eso le hacia sentirse un poco inseguro respecto a lo que su maestro hablaba con los Loud, estaba seguro que nunca les diría nada personal de el pero aun así… no era propio del señor Zen demorarse mucho para una ceremonia del Te, ni cuando el era mas joven lo hacia.

Unos minutos después de terminar de acomodar todo, su maestro finalmente salió de la casa cargando una pequeña hoya con agua hirviendo, este se acerco a Brandon, se puso de rodillas también, vertió el agua en la urna que el chico ya tenia preparada, ya con todo listo, el maestro observo a su alumno quien no tardo en comenzar la preparación, la familia que observaba desde la ventana de la cocina y el comedor, se sorprendieron al ver como con una paciencia y tranquilidad bastante inusual en el chico que conocían, vieron como el peliblanco preparaba el te de su maestro, la limpieza de la taza, verter de agua y molimiento de las hojas, el ritual de preparación tardo alrededor de unos 4 minutos, Lola por su parte, no pudo evitar quedar impresionada con su técnica, si bien las fiestas de princesas eran sus favoritas, en mas de una ocasión, había estudiado y considerado practicar las ceremonias japonesas.

Brandon ofreció la taza de Te caliente a su maestro, este. con un semblante tranquilo, extendió sus manos y la recibió, se tomo su tiempo en olfatear el liquido verde, unos segundos después, dio un rápido sorbo, el peliblanco ya se encontraba sudando para ese momento.

-Hmmmmm, puedo ver que no has perdido tu toque Brandon, este Te esta muy bueno

-Gracias Maestro- Contesto Brandon, aliviado de que todo saliera bien.

-Pero….

-(Demonios!)

-No puedo evitar mencionar que es ligeramente inferior al que preparabas años atrás

-Entiendo… lo siento, estoy algo fuera de practica y mi concentración no es la mas alta en este momento.

-Eso es obvio Brandon.

Brandon no contesto, no tenia caso, su Maestro siempre había sabido leerlo como un libro abierto. El Señor decidió pasar al siguiente paso de la conversación.

-Brandon, ¿Si entiendes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal verdad?

-Ellos…

-No te pedí explicaciones, te hice una pregunta.

-(Suspiro) Si, se que estuvo mal y la verdad no me siento orgulloso de ello.

-¿Por qué no te sientes orgulloso?

-Usted lo dijo, lo que hice esta mal.

-¿Nada mas?

-Nada mas.

-¿Y el hecho que lastimaste a dos chicas especiales para ti no tiene nada que ver?

-….-

-Brandon, no hay excusa para lo que hicieron, yo mismo se los dije pero tampoco te defenderé, tu no fuiste mejor, pensé que te habíamos enseñado mejor, que ella te había enseñado mejor y no, no hablo de la hermana Margaret.

-Lo hizo! Digo… lo hicieron, pero ellos no tenían derecho a ver lo que no les importa!

-¿Les dejaste alguna otra opción?

¿Opción?

-Brandon, cinco meses, has vivido con tu familia por cinco meses y ellos apenas si te conocen.

-No necesitan conocerme… además de este modo, será mas fácil lidiar con mi futura partida. Si no me ven como un miembro de la familia… es mejor. Todo es parte del plan.

-Wow, entonces realmente no mentías, ¿Sigues pensando en seguir con tu plan?

-Por su puesto, es algo que debo hacer.

-¿Aun cuando eso implique dejar a los Loud?

-Puedo vivir con eso. Hare lo que deba hacer.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Eso incluye lastimar a Lenitambien? ¿Realmente crees que ella simplemente podrá pretender que nunca exististe y no sentirá nada?

-…. No era mi intención que se encariñara conmigo… ni siquiera se como paso, ¿Cómo pudo pasar en tan poco tiempo? No es como si hubiera vivido con ella por once años como Lincoln.

-Es tu hermana Brandon, tu sangre, no necesita una razón, simplemente te ama por ser su hermano. no intentes encontrarle un sentido. Seria igual a tratar de encontrarle sentido al hecho de cómo una chica de diesiocho años, recién salida de un Orfanato, encontró a un niño abandonado en un callejón y de la nada decidió criarlo como a su propio hermanito.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo, muy bajo.

-Lo se… Brandon dejémonos de juegos, necesito que respondas esto de manera completamente honesta ¿Qué sientes hacia los Loud en este momento?

-¿Para que quiere saber eso?

-Solo responde la pregunta.

-Bien! estoy enojado! No! mas que eso, estoy furioso con ellos! Por lo que paso, por como alteraron mi modo de vida, yo estaba bien y luego ellos vienen… y piensan que pueden entrar a mi vida como si nada.

-Ya veo ahora ¿Qué sientes por Leni?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Con ella me siento igual, tal vez incluso peor, se atrevió a ayudar a Lola a invadir mi privacidad… y realmente empezaba a confi… digo, ¿Quién se cree que es?

El señor Zen observo al peliblanco por unos segundos, como estudiándolo.

-(Suspiro) Una vez mas lo haces Brandon, te rehúsas a ser honesto, ¿Por que no quieres aceptar como realmente te sientes con respecto aLeni?

-Ya se lo dije.

-Ya basta Brandon! sabes que a mi no me engañas! Tu no estas enojado con ella.

-Claro que lo estoy!

-Tal vez en una pequeña parte pero ese no es el sentimiento que predomina… tu gran enojo hacia ella se fue hace mucho, y fue reemplazado por…

-Cállese! No lo diga… no es cierto!

-Tristeza, te duele mucho el pensar que Leni te traiciono, por que muy en el fondo, realmente quieres confiar en ella… y quizás en un futuro, en tus demás hermanas y hermano.

-No hable cosas sin sentido

-Brandon, ¿puedes verme a los ojos y decir que me equivoco?

Brandon observo a su maestro cara a cara, sin decir nada volteo su mirada y contesto:

-…. No admitiré que eso es verdad pero suponiendo que lo sea… igual no puede pasar, si me llegara a encariñar con ellos… peligraría todo por lo que he trabajado, terminaría pasando lo que mas temo… lo que he tratado de evitar desde siempre. No quiero volver a hacerle eso a nadie, ni tampoco que a mi me lo hagan.

Brandon empezaba a sentirse realmente tenso, cosa que su maestro noto pero ya no habia marcha atrás, esta conversación tenia que seguir:

-¿En serio sigues creyendo eso? ¿De verdad crees que tu hiciste eso?

-No lo creo… lo se. Y por eso debo rectificarlo, debo terminar lo que ella comenzó.

-¿Pero es lo que tu deseas?

-… Es lo que debo hacer, por la persona que mas me quiso en este mundo.

-….¿Que mas te quiso uh? Brandon, como sabrás, yo ya conocía a tu hermana Leni antes de venir acá.

-Si, la salvo de un bravucón por lo poco que escuche.

-Asi es pero esa no es toda la historia, ¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo Leni en el parque en ese momento?

-¿Tomando un Smoothie? Es adicta a ellos.

-No Brandon, estaba ahí para poder estar sola, no quería que nadie la viera llorar o estar triste mientras pensaba en ti.

-¿Qué?

-Lo vi con mis propios ojos Brandon, aun después de salvarla, cuando ella me conto lo que paso entre ustedes, pude ver el dolor en sus ojos, su voz quebrada, para que alguien tan alegre e inocente como ella se viera de ese modo… Brandon, realmente la lastimaste, muchísimo.

-Yo… no tenia idea. No lo vi.

-No te molestaste en ver, en ver como hay una chica… no! Toda una familia con el potencial de quererte tanto o incluso mas de lo que Helen lo hizo.

-Eso es…

-Verdad! Te guste o no, es verdad.

-Ya basta! Por que me dice estas cosas! Pensé que estaba de mi lado! Incluso me apoyo hace dos años antes de irse, dijo que apoyaría mi deseo- Exclamo Brandon quien de tenso paso a estar ligeramente molesto, el mismo sentía como su sangre empezaba a calentarse.

-Eso fue antes de que finalmente encontraras a personas capaces de hacerte feliz.

-….. Cállese-

-Brandon… ¿En serio crees que quiero que termines solo en lugar de con una gran familia? ¿Por qué clase de persona me tomas? Pensé que después de tanto… finalmente habías visto la luz pero no… y lo siento, siento sonar cruel pero tienes que escuchar esto de mi, por que se que no lo escucharas de nadie mas y muy posiblemente sea la ultima vez que podamos hablar cara a cara, Lo diré sin chistar. Desiste de tu idea de ir a ese lugar!

-Eso no pasara

-No ganara nada al ir! Nada!

-Se lo advierto! Cállese!- La cara de Brandon empezaba a tomar un color rojizo, incluso una pequeña vena parecía formarse en su sien- El señor Zen sabia que estaba jugando con fuego pero ya era tarde.

-Tienes una gran familia, muchos hermanos con quienes compartir tu dolor y aun asi, quieres tirar todo eso para cumplir un deseo que probablemente ni siquiera te hara feliz.

-Ultima oportunidad señor Zen, lo respeto, Dios sabe que lo hago pero ya se paso de la raya, no respondo por mis actos si continua.

Con un gran dolor y sabiendo lo que vendría, el señor Zen puso la cereza en el pastel.

-Brandon! ella esta muerta! Y hacer lo que quieres hacer no la traerá de vuelta ni tampoco llenara el vacío que sientes en tu corazón.

….

Fue rápido, lo había anticipado pero aun así fue inesperado, el señor Zen sintió es potente puño impactar con su mejilla, lo obligo a retroceder pero se reincorporo rápido solo para ver a un chico eufórico arremeter contra el, los ojos de Brandon estaban completamente rojos, sus dientes chirreaban.

-AGHHHHHHH!

Brandon empezó a lanzar golpes hacia su maestro, este ya preparado, bloqueo cada uno de ellos con poca dificultad al principio pero los golpes cada vez cobraban mas fuerza y velocidad, necesitaba alejar al chico, mostrando una agilidad de maestro, el Señor Zen esquivo un golpe para posicionarse a un lado del chico y con su palma abierta, impacto la costilla del peliblanco, mandándolo a volar hacia el árbol del jardín, la espalda de Brandon impacto el tronco con un sonido seco. Dejando al chico entumecido por el momento.

No tardo mucho para que la familia saliera de la casa.

-Brandon! detente! ¿Qué crees que…

Rita Loud se detuvo al ver la mano del señor Zen en alto, pidiéndole que se detuviera.

-Recuerden lo que les pedí, no intervengan… por favor confíen en mi.

-Pero…- Trato hablar Lynn Sr

-Esto es algo que tenia que pasar, lo ultimo que puedo hacer por mi alumno.

Aun cuando todos los chicos Loud querían intervenir, fueron detenidos por sus padres quienes sacudían su cabeza. Ni siquiera Lynn fue capaz de seguirles la contraria, solo se quedo ahí mientras observaba a Brandon reincorporarse. Una vez mas el chico corrió con la intención de lastimar a su maestro, estaba totalmente perdido en la ira.

El señor Zen seguía esquivando y bloqueando los golpes y patadas de su alumno y rechazándolo con golpes propios que siempre hacían retroceder al chico pero este seguía regresando por mas.

-Wow Brandon! realmente odiaste que te dijera la verdad, la verdad que siempre supiste, ni siquiera estas peleando debidamente, tienes demasiadas aperturas.

-LE DIJE QUE SE CALLE!- El chico exclamo mientras seguía su ataque.

Brandon salto y lanzo un potente golpe a su maestro pero una vez mas este lo esquivo y con un contundente manotazo a la parte superior de la cabeza, estrello a Brandon de lleno en el césped. Esta vez tardo mas en reincorporarse, estaba al borde de quedar noqueado. El chico intento ponerse de pie y reanudar su ataque pero su cuerpo le fallo, había recibido mas daño del que quería admitir, rápidamente callo de rodillas mientras jadeaba en dolor.

-Brandon, ya fue suficiente, toda la ira, toda la frustración, déjala salir de una vez, sabes que lo necesitas.

El peliblanco observo a su maestro por un breve instante, luego de la nada… ocurrió. Si de por si la familia Loud estaba atónita por lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos minutos, esto los dejo completamente en seco. Estaban viendo algo que no había pasado para nada en estos cinco meses, ni las pocas veces que Brandon había aceptado ver películas tristes en las noches familiares donde mas de alguna hermana Loud o Lincoln se quebraba. El chico siempre había mostrado una actitud estoica mientras criticaba lo malas que eran la selecciones de películas familiares. Sin embargo en ese momento, estaba ocurriendo.

Brandon lloro, fueron solo dos pequeñas gotas que siguieron su camino por las mejillas hasta llegar al suelo y perderse en la tierra pero ahí estaban. Dos lagrimas que salían del chico mas frio que cualquiera de ellos hubieran conocido.

Ignorando por completo a la familia que estaba en shock, Brandon comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus nudillos, haciéndose algo de daño en el proceso.

-Rayos! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?! POR QUE?!

El Señor Zen no sintió ninguna satisfacción al ver a su alumno así… en su interior se odio a si mismo, incluso pensó en si mismo como un monstruo… pero al mismo tiempo, se alegro de finalmente haber llegado a ese lugar que Brandon resguardaba con todo su ser, se inclino para estar a la altura de su alumno y pregunto:

-¿Por qué que Brandon?

-¿Por qué… por que no me dejan vivir mi mentira? ¿Por qué no me dejan seguir creyendo? La Hermana Margaret… La Hermana Elizabeth y… ahora usted.

-¿Realmente necesitas preguntarlo? Por que deseo… deseamos que seas feliz y engañarte a ti mismo no lo conseguirá.

-Pero lo hace mas fácil.

-Fácil no siempre es mejor, estoy seguro que Helen te enseño eso muy bien y felicidades Brandon… tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero acabas de dar un gran paso hoy.

Brandon levanto la mirada para ver a su maestro una vez mas, sin dudarlo se lanzo sobre el pero no para atacarlo si no para darle un abrazo que el señor no rechazo.

-Yo… yo lo siento mucho, me deje llevar…no tengo excusa.

-Esta bien Brandon, esta bien, yo admitiré que no estuvo del todo bien que te presionara así pero era necesario que sacaras toda esa ira contenida, por lo cual debo preguntar ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuando empezó a crecer?

-… Creo que desde que murió la hermana Margaret… creo que había subestimado lo mucho que me ayudaba hablar con ella de… Helen.

-Eso me temía… a veces odio tener razón… tu aun no lo superas ¿Verdad?

Brandon negó ligeramente con la cabeza-No creo que algún día pueda.

-Podrás, con la ayuda correcta podrás. Dime… ¿Qué piensas ahora? ¿Aun deseas seguir adelante con tus planes?

Brandon medito por unos segundos hasta que finalmente encontró la respuesta mas honesta que pudiera pensar

-Yo… aun deseo hacerlo, aun quiero ir a ese lugar… lo siento, pero simplemente no puedo abandonar mi objetivo así como así.

-(Suspiro) Supongo que era mucho pedir hacerte cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente.

-¿Esta molesto?

-No Brandon, te lo dije una vez y lo volveré a hacer, te apoyare en lo que quieras hacer, pero seré honesto también, realmente deseo verte feliz con tu familia, deseo que no te enfrasques en hacer algo que no estas obligado a hacer pero… tampoco puedo hacer nada si es lo que tu corazón desea. ¿Realmente lo deseas con todo el corazón?

-Yo… yo... ya no se.

-(Sonrisa) Con eso me siento satisfecho. Mi trabajo esta hecho.

Ambos chico y señor se pusieron de pie, el señor Zen dio la señal a los Loud para que se acercaran, una vez todos juntos, Leni rápidamente corrió hacia su hermano con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y comenzó curar sus heridas. Sorprendiéndose mucho de que Brandon no la rechazo, mientras la modista hacia su trabajo, Lynn Sr hablo:

-¿Ambos están bien?

Estamos bien señor Loud pero mañana seguramente la espalda me va a matar, había olvidado lo agotador y forzoso que era batirse a golpes con Brandon… pero ahora que ha mejorado tanto.

La familia Loud suspiro en alivio al ver a ambos bien… casi bien. El señor Zen hablo nuevamente a la familia:

-Lamento mucho lo que tuvieron que ver familia Loud, realmente no esperaba llegar a eso pero su pequeño hijo lo hizo necesario, gracias por no interferir como se los pedí, no quería que alguno resultara lastimado. Se que no fue fácil pero gracias.

Rita de inmediato camino hacia su hijo recién tratado y lo abrazo. Mirando al Maestro hablo:

-Créame que estaba a punto de hacerlo y solo diré que no se le ocurra volver hacer algo como eso! O le juro que descubrirá de una muy mala manera lo temibles que podemos ser las madres!

-Y los padres- Termino Lynn Sr.

-Esta bien, no se enojen con el señor Zen, me hacia falta una paliza…

-Pero a tal punto que hasta lloraste- Lori dijo algo preocupada.

A si… eso, no se acostumbren, y ni se les ocurra contarle a alguien de eso o si no…

Todos rieron un poco al escuchar a Brandon decir eso pero Lori sabia que había algo mas que tenia que decir:

-Brandon… todo eso que dijiste… ¿dejar creer? ¿A que te referías? Se que no te gusta hablar de ti pero… no puedes pedirnos que ignoremos eso…

Brandon observo de reojo a su maestro y luego se internamente se llamo idiota.

-Supongo que no fui sutil con mis palabras durante mi arrebato de ira… Lori, no puedo prometer cuando será pero te prometo que habrá una explicación sobre eso… dame unos días para ordenar mis ideas.

-Esta bien Brandon pero no demores mucho.

Brandon asintió la cabeza, ya sintiéndose fastidiado por lo que tendría que hacer eventualmente pero no duro mucho al recordar que aun había algo que debía hacer, sabia que si no lo hacia, su maestro se lo recriminaría pero… aun así, sentía que quería hacerlo, se puso en frente de sus hermanas y hermano y hablo:

-Escuchen chicas y Lincoln, despues de pensarlo bien y hablarlo con mi maestro, creo que hay una disculpa pendiente que debo darles…

Haciendo una reverencia de karate como su maestro le habia enseñado hace años, Brandon agacho su cabeza y hablo:

-Lamento mucho mi conducta de hace unas semanas, a pesar de lo que paso, fue inaceptable y espero que puedan perdonarme.

Leni, con un par de lagrimas en sus ojos, no tardo en abrazar a Brandon con todas sus fuerzas, las demás chicas Loud menos Lola y Lincoln quisieron unirse pero el peliblanco rápido hablo:

-Ni lo piensen!… digo… lo siento, no soy precisamente del tipo abrazador grupal… espero que lo entiendan.

Todos observaron a Brandon agitado por no querer ser abrazado y no pudieron evitar reir en grupo, Lori hablo en nombre de todos:

-Lo entendemos Brandon y claro que te perdonamos, para eso es la familia… Pero oye esto, si le vuelves a gritar de ese modo a Leni o a cualquiera que nosotras y Lincoln, te volveré un pretzel humano.

-Enterado chica, ahora… creo que ahora que hice mi parte, es justo que alguien mas haga la suya… ¿no lo crees así princesita?- dijo Brandon volteando a ver a Lola.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Pero de que habl…

Lola fue detenida por la mano de Lori en su hombro.

-Lola… el tiene razón… Por favor, no arruines esto con tu terquedad. Si Brandon pudo hacer a un lado la suya, estoy seguro que tu puedes también

-Pero… pero…Aghhh esta bien! Lo siento ¿ok? No debí intentar inculcar tus cosas ni pedirle a Leni y Lana que me ayudaran! Lo siento mucho… de verdad lo siento.

-Funciona para mi- Dijo Brandon revolviendo el cabello de la princesa- Te perdono Lola y te pido disculpas por nalguearte pero así como Lori me advirtió, así también lo hare contigo, si vuelves a intentar violar mi privacidad de ese modo otra vez, no dudare en darte otra tunda.

La pequeña diva sonrió maliciosamente al escuchar eso.

-Como si te lo fuera a permitir tan fácil.

-Mejor, me gusta algo de pelea.

Ambos se observaron y sonrieron, de la nada escucharon un "dawwwww" por parte de toda la familia.

-Ya se empiezan a entender, eso es como que muy lindo- Exclamo Leni.

Al escuchar eso, Brandon y Lola solo voltearon sus miradas con enojo, luego de unos minutos, el señor Zen recogió todo en el jardín y lo puso en su bolsón.

-Bueno, creo que ya es mi hora de irme.

-¿Qué?- Exclamaron todos los Loud menos Brandon.

-Lo siento pero debo alistar todo para regresar a Japon mañana.

-Comprendemos, puede visitarnos cuando quiera- Dijo Lynn Sr

El Señor Zen asintió y camino hacia la salida, Brandon lo acompaño hasta el pórtico, nadie los siguió, querían darles un tiempo mas a solas, ya afuera, ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos hasta que el señor Zen rompió el hielo.

-Tienes algo muy bueno aquí Brandon, espero que estés al tanto de eso.

-Lo estoy… siéndole honesto, a veces creo que es mas de lo que merezco.

-Lo mereces, la hermana Margaret también lo creería. Brandon… ¿entiendes que debes hacer ahora verdad?

-Supongo… pero necesito un par de días para prepárame.

-Brandon, no puedes dejar que esa ira vuelva a crecer… necesitas compartir tu dolor con alguien o algunos, habla con ella o con ellos, se que te escucharan y te ayudaran.

-Y si vuelve a pasar lo que paso con Helen.

-No puede volver a pasar algo que jamás paso en primer lugar Brandon.

-Pero…

-No digamos mas Brandon, eso es algo que tu tienes que entender por ti mismo, habla con ellos y estoy seguro que te dirán lo mismo.

El Señor Zen abrazo a Brandon una ultima vez.

-Cuidate mucho, mi pequeño saltamontes.

-Jajajajajaja, tenia que decirlo ¿verdad?

-Si….

Brandon devolvió el abrazo y finalmente ambos se despidieron, el chico entro a la casa y de inmediato encontró a Lana frente a el, la pequeña sonreía pero a mismo tiempo se le veía nerviosa. Brandon solo sonrió, le quito la gorra y revolvió su cabello como a ella le hacia las escaleras pero antes de subir, le hablo a su hermanita:

-Lana, ¿Te vas a quedar ahí o vendrás a ver series de anime conmigo? Tenemos muchos episodios que recuperar, ya perdimos mucho tiempo.

Lana no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas y sin pensarlo nada, corrió y tacleo a su hermano en un fuerte abrazo.

-Si… si Brandon! hagámoslo!

…

El resto de la semana transcurrió tranquila, la rutina de Brandon no había cambiado mucho pero ya participaba un poco mas en las actividades de las chicas Loud y Lincoln, toda la familia Loud pensó que todo había vuelto a la normalidad hasta que una noche, todos se encontraban en la sala familiar, cada uno había encontrado una nota en sus camas, diciendo que había una reunión de emergencia y ahí se encontraban, cuando llego la hora acordada, Lori hablo:

-Ok ¿Quién convoco esta reunión? Que hable!

Ninguno respondió, esto hizo irritar a la hermana mayor.

-Por favor! Luan, no me digas que esto fue una broma tuya!

-¿Qué? Oh vamos! Ni siquiera yo vería gracioso engañarlos así! Dame mas crédito Lori!

Antes que Lori o alguien más contestara a la chica cómica, otra voz se unió al grupo.

-Ya cállense todos, es mi reunión!

Todos voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz y encontraron a Brando al pie de la escalera, con una de sus cajas metálicas en sus manos, el chico se les acerco y dijo:

-Estoy listo para hablar de mi pasado… ¿Me escucharan?


	33. Este es mi Pasado Pt1

**Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza pero finalmente aqui esta, la primera parte del pasado de Brandon, si si, se lo que diran, ¿Entonces tendre que esperar un mes para ver cada parte? La respuesta es no, actualmente ya estoy trabajando en la tercera parte y la segunda la estoy editando, si son buenos lectores y comentan, considerare postearlo en una semana. Bueno... espero que disfruten el capitulo, ¿Que secretos guarda Brandon? estan por empezar a descubrirlo**

* * *

Toda la familia Loud observo a Brandon por un minuto completo, no daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar, Rita hablo finalmente:

-¿Tu… tu finalmente nos hablaras acerca de ti… de tu vida?

-(Suspiro) Si…

-Pero ¿Por qué?- dijo Lori.

-Por que decidí confiar en mi maestro… tal vez esto me ayude como el dijo.

-Ya veo… pero dime ¿Es algo que realmente quieres hacer? No quiero que te sientas obligado, si no lo deseas realmente, no tienes que hacerlo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Rita, por un lado, se molestaron con ella por decir eso, Brandon finalmente les daba una oportunidad de oro para saber mas de el pero por otro lado, tampoco querían que Brandon hablara por presión de su maestro.

-Créame Señora Loud, son muy contadas las veces que alguien me ha obligado a hacer algo que no quiero… creo que el Señor Zen dejo muy en claro eso, aun así, le prometo que deseo hacer esto, entonces ¿Qué dicen? ¿Me escucharan?

Instintivamente, toda la familia asintió sus cabezas, Brandon entonces procedió a sacar unas fotos de su caja, las chicas y Lincoln las reconocieron de inmediato, a pesar de nunca haberlas visto con mas detenimiento aquel día, mas de alguna se había preguntado que contenían.

Brandon escogió una de las fotos y la paso a Lori y ella al resto de la familia, cada uno tuvo su tiempo para observar detenidamente la imagen frente a ellos, en ella se encontraba un Peliblanco no mayor de cinco años, junto a el, se hallaba una chica de tal vez unos veinte años de edad, pelo castaño, aceptablemente atractiva, tanto ella como el chico sonreían a la cámara junto a un árbol de navidad. Pasaron unos minutos antes que Lori preguntara:

-Brandon… ¿Quién es ella?

El peliblanco camino hacia la ventana, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, como reuniendo el valor para contestar:

-Su nombre era Helen Allen… mi hermana mayor.

Toda la familia suspiro en sorpresa, instintivamente Leni apretó su vestido con ambas manos, no sabia que ocurría pero escuchar a Brandon decir esas palabras le cause un poco de disgusto.

-¿Tu… tu hermana? ¿De que hablas Brandon?- Pregunto Luan.

-(Suspiro) Creo que lo mejor será empezar desde el principio.

….

Hellen Allen era una niña común y corriente como cualquier niño, tenia dos amorosos padres, asistía a la escuela, no era la alumna mas brillante pero si por encimad del promedio, le gustaba jugar al aire libre y tenia muchas expectativas para su futuro, como cualquier niña de su edad, tenia sueños que esperaba cumplir y de hecho ya uno se hacia realidad, literalmente bailo de alegría por todo el apartamento cuando se entero que tendría un hermanito, desde muy pequeña siempre pedía a sus padres por uno y ahora finalmente pasaría! Ya había pensado en cientos de actividades que haría con el, seria la mejor hermana mayor del mundo.

Con el pasar de los meses, la pequeña ayudo en todo lo que pudo para preparar el cuarto de su pequeño, cada día se hacia eterno, simplemente ya no podía esperar por el gran día… un día que desgraciadamente jamás llegaría.

Nunca se le dio una gran explicación, de lo poco que había podido digerir, capto que un conductor perdió el control de su vehículo y colisiono de frente con otro, uno donde iba una pareja con un niño a pocas semanas de nacer, ninguno de los tres sobrevivió, el funeral fue corto, muchos amigos de los padres llegaron, pero nada de familia, no era raro tomando en cuenta que ambos padres eran hijos únicos ya sin padres con vida… en conclusión, la niña estaba sola. Al principio parecía una broma cruel, todo lo que conocía que había cambiado de un día para otro, como lo había perdido todo de un día para otro, bueno, casi todo. Sin contar las pocas cosas y prendas que logro llevarse de su casa, un hombre viejo con traje y corbata le había hablado de algo que recibiría al cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Su vida en el Orfanato no empezó de la mejor manera, obviamente había sido un gran cambio para la pequeña Helen, el bullying no tardo en venir, parecía que los niños que habían perdido a sus padres eran los blancos predilectos de bravucones, la niña no le daba mucha importancia, nunca respondía a las burlas o insultos, nunca respondía, prácticamente parecía muda, su mente estaba en otro lugar, la Directora Margaret intentaba lo que podía para ayudarla, hablar con ella o al menos lograr que hablara, siempre sin éxito.

Paso mas de un año y el estado de la pequeña no mejoraba, las brabuconas ya ni siquiera la molestaban, para ellos no era divertido molestar a alguien que no respondiera, incluso llego a un punto donde hasta miedo daba, aun sin querer, paso a ser la "Chica sin emociones"

Nadie sabia la realidad hasta que la Hermana Margaret descubrió a la autentica Helen, fue por pura suerte. Un día la Directora hacia su vigía nocturna por los pasillos, todo parecía normal hasta que escucho unos pequeños sollozos proviniendo del sótano, tratando de ser lo mas sigilosamente posible, bajo las escaleras con una pequeña linterna y busco el origen de los sollozos, mientras mas se acercaba y el sonido se hacia mas alto, palabras empezaron a escucharse.

-Mama…. Papa… Brandon… Brandon… BRANDON!

Solo escuchar esas palabras fueron suficientes para que la Directora empezara a sentir sus propias lagrimas salir, sin perder tiempo, abrazo a la niña por detrás, aunque al se sorprendió al principio, Helen no intento librarse, aunque era cierto que muchas veces rechazo la ayuda de la Directora, intento ignorar el problema o hacerse la fuerte, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo una niña de diez años, deseosa de cariño. Se dio media vuelta y abrazo a la Hermana mientras seguía llorando.

-Ya ya mi niña, déjalo salir, no tienes que contenerte si no lo deseas, todo estará bien.

-No… no lo estará…

-Se que es difícil creerlo ahora, pero te aseguro que si lo estará.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar? ¿Por que tuvieron que irse?

-No tengo la respuesta para eso Helen, desde muy joven, siempre he sabido que Dios tiene un plan para todo… no podría decir por que tus padres tuvieron que irse… pero si puedo decir que ahora se encuentran en un mejor lugar, cuidándote desde donde están.

-Sniff… los extraño… los extraño demasiado.

-Lo se mi niña, quisiera decirte que el dolor pasara pronto pero no será así, es probable que siga ahí por un tiempo pero te aseguro que todo mejorara.

-No… no mejorara nada, nunca lo superare.

-Helen, no se trata de superarlo… ninguna persona puede superar la perdida de un ser querido, pero si puede aprender a vivir con ello, y para eso, es necesario la ayuda de tus amigos o demás familia.

-Pero yo ya no tengo

-Eso no es cierto, me tienes a mi Helen y se que puedes tener muchos amigos si te lo propones, solo tienes que darles una oportunidad.

La pequeña Helen observo a la señora frente a ella, una vez mas las lagrimas no tardaron en salir y la abrazo mientras asentía fuertemente.

-Helen, cuando te sientas triste o sola, no dudes en hablar conmigo, te prometo que estaré ahí para escucharte.

Un poco mas calmada, Helen asintió suavemente mientras sollozaba menos. Ambas permanecieron abrazadas por algunos minutos mas, luego de la tierna escena, ambas caminaron hacia la habitación de Helen, sin poder contener su curiosidad, la hermana Margaret pregunto:

-Helen… si es posible saber ¿Quién es Brandon?

La pequeña no contesto rápidamente, pero luego de unos segundos de pensarlo, dijo:

-Ese era el nombre que mis padres le darían a mi hermano que no conocí.

La Directora no respondió nada ante esa afirmación, no hacia falta decir nada mas, solo siguió caminando con la niña por los pasillos de ese Orfanato.

…

Desde ese día, Helen y la Hermana Margaret se volvieron mas cercanas, era obvio que una simple platica en medio de la noche no resolvería todos los conflictos de la pequeña pero si la ayudo mucho, con el pasar de los meses, poco a poco Helen se fue abriendo mas a las demás personas, finalmente logro regresar a ser aquella niña alegre que todos conocían, logro hacer muchos amigos e incluso gracias a los pequeños trabajos que hacia en la comunidad y ciudad, logro hacerse una buena reputación, por su puesto que había ocasiones de depresión al pensar en sus padres y hermanito pero podía manejarlo mejor, ella sabia que la miraban desde el Cielo y la apoyarían en su recién encontrada meta.

Era gracioso como había empezado, un día sin nada que hacer. Helen se encontraba caminando por la ciudad pateando una lata, cuando paso al lado del cine, observo que había una película recién estrenada y mucha gente ya se encontraba haciendo fila, incluso algunos estaban disfrazados de forma extraña, ropas medievales, algunos con espadas o arcos de plástico, orejas puntiagudas, etc. Le dio un poco de gracia pero mas que todo curiosidad, leyó el nombre de la película:

-El Amo del Anillo… hmmmm que nombre mas raro, bueno… no tengo nada mejor que hacer y tengo algo de dinero extra, veámosla, aunque posiblemente sea aburridísima.

Decir que a la pequeña le había gustado la película seria no decir nada, la pequeña salió fascinada del cine, la película fue increíble, la historia era increíble, los personajes eran buenísimos pero mas que todo… lo que le encanto fue la escenografía… siendo una niña, hasta ese momento, la niña jamás se había preguntado lo grande que el mundo realmente era, esos lugares increíbles haya afuera para ver. y ese lugar donde fue filmada esa película la enamoro totalmente, no lo pensó mucho, en realidad no lo pensó nada, estaba decidido… Cuando fuera grande, viajaría a esos lugares tan hermosos… Nueva Zelanda o Escocia serian los primeros en su lista.

Con el pasar de los años, la pequeña siguió con su vida, siendo ya una niña de casi once años cuando entro al Orfanato, sus posibilidades de ser adoptada no eran muy grandes, era mas que obvio que las parejas preferían niños a muy temprana edad o bebes, a ella en lo personal no le molestaba, no se hubiera opuesto a ser adoptada pero tampoco era su meta.

Al final se quedo en el Orfanato hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad, había entrado a ese lugar como una niña asustadiza y sin emociones y salió como una hermosa y fuerte mujer, para no tener que soportar brabuconas, empezó a involucrarse en eventos deportivos, incluso llego a ser la capitana de su equipo de atletismo hasta graduarse de la secundaria. Era hora de dejar el Orfanato y empezar a construir el camino a su mas grande ambición. Gracias al trabajo de mensajera que había conseguido, ya podía costearse un pequeño cuarto en la ciudad, sin contar lo que había ahorrado desde niña. Se podría decir que Helen empezaba de muy buena forma su vida de adulta.

La despedida fue bastante emotiva, muchos de los niños y adolecentes que la admiraban mucho la abrazaron y lloraron, ella los prometió que de vez en cuando los visitaría. Mientras abrazaba a la Hermana Margaret, la chica le dijo cuanto le agradecía por todo y que la quería mucho.

-Si en algún momento tienes problemas, no dudes en decirme, hare todo en mis manos para ayudarte- Fueron las palabras de la Directora para Helen.

Helen asintió su cabeza y después de un ultimo abrazo, se despidió y empezó su camino hacia la ciudad, rumbo a su nuevo hogar. Ya era noche, no se había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvo en el Orfanato despidiéndose, las calles se sentían bastante frías y solitarias, apresuro el paso, incluso para ahorrar tiempo, decidió tomar un atajo por la parte menos habitada de la ciudad, sabia que podía ser un poco peligroso pero confiaba en estar bien, el lugar no era tan tenebroso al final, recordaba haber leído algo de que pronto seria demolido para dar paso a nuevos edificios de negocios, estaba a punto de salir de esa área cuando de pronto, se escucho un ruido… como un bebe llorando a la distancia.

Normalmente lo hubiera ignorado pero algo en ella la hizo seguir el origen de aquel llanto, su búsqueda la llevo a un callejón casi sin iluminación, justo ahí se encontraba una canasta con algo especial dentro, algo que ella aun sin saberlo, cambiaria su vida para siempre.

….

Helen se encontraba en su cuarto, observaba el pequeño paquete que había traído consigo desde aquel callejón, pensando en que hacer.

 _(30 minutos antes)_

 _-Oh Dios…. ¿Un bebe?- Fue lo primero que la joven adulta dijo al observar al pequeño con mechones blancos llorando dentro de la canasta._

 _Rápidamente Helen examino sus alrededores, no parecía que nadie estuviera cerca, intento llamar a alguien pero parecía que a la poca gente que vivía en ese lugar desolado le importaba poco o nada un bebe abandonado. A los pocos minutos se rindió, era obvio que nadie reclamaría al niño o niña, poco después se dio cuenta que el ruido había parado, volteo a ver al bebe quien la observaba con unos ojos entreabiertos, la chica no conocía mucho del tema, pero estaba casi seguro que era un niño recién nacido, había visto a algunos llevados al Orfanato, el niño seguía observándola mientras empezaba a temblar, no importando que tan bien cubierto estuviera en las frazadas, el frio de la noche era desgarrador, Helen no perdió tiempo en tomar al pequeño en sus brazos y comenzar a mecerlo, a los pocos segundos el niño ya se encontraba dormido, una des sus pequeñas manitas agarrando la playera de la joven, no fue necesario mas para que la joven sintiera su corazón derretirse pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba furiosa._

 _-¿Quién te abandonaría a tu suerte aquí?_

 _Ya pasando la sorpresa inicial, Helen finalmente vio la caja con formula para bebes a pocos centímetros de la canasta, si antes había duda, se había extinguido totalmente, tenia en sus brazos a un niño abandonado. Tal vez una joven madre que no sentía que podría manejar la responsabilidad, no importaba, solo sabia que la patearía si descubriera quien era. De inmediato tomo la caja y al niño y camino a su habitación. Necesitaba pensar y el frio del exterior no la ayudaba en eso._

….

La chica siguió observando al niño por unos minutos mas, ciertamente la acción mas sensata seria llevar al niño con la hermana Margaret, era un recién nacido y muy adorable, no tardarían en encontrarle un buen hogar… si eso era lo mejor pero… por alguna razón Helen no se sentía con deseos de hacer eso, no podría explicar que paso, pero al ver a aquel niño observándola, por ese breve instante juraría que vio un pequeño brillo en ellos.

-No no no! Helen… ¿Que estas pensando?! No! Mañana lo llevare con la hermana Margaret y hasta ahí llego esto!

Habiendo ya decidió lo que haría, Helen procedió a dormir un poco, tendría que ir al Orfanato temprano. Pero su sueño rápidamente fue interrumpido por el llanto del bebe, la chica no perdió tiempo en ver que pasaba, no necesitaba problemas de los demás personas del edificio por el ruido, tomo al pequeño en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo de nuevo, el niño parecía calmarse pero no completamente, Helen pensó que tal vez tenia hambre, tomo una de las cajas de formula que con suerte venían con un biberón incluido, seguramente acción de la persona que abandono al niño, preparo un poco de la bebida y la ofreció al niño, este no perdió tiempo en comer pero aun incluso después de tomar todo el liquido, el pequeño empezó a sollozar, Helen no sabia que mas hacer hasta que una vez mas, el niño tomo su playera en un lugar muy especifico. La chica no tardo en atar los hilos… un sentimiento no muy placentero invadió su cabeza.

-Oh no… por favor niño… no puedes estar hablando en serio… ni siquiera tengo leche para darte.

El niño seguía llorando… la joven sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo para pensar, resignada y bastante avergonzada, subió su playera y dio… pecho al niño, calmándolo en el proceso.

…..

Toda la familia Loud observo a Brandon con expresión de puro shock, el les observo de vuelta y dijo:

-Si lo se… también lo creo, Helen pudo haberse guardado esa información para ella cuando me conto del día que me encontró… de hecho… creo que yo debí hacer lo mismo con ustedes… lo siento, traten por favor de olvidar eso ultimo que dije, ¿bueno en que iba?...

…..

Justo después de hacer lo que hizo, el niño se quedo dormido a los pocos minutos, Helen le observo por unos momentos… no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa.

-Tengo que admitir… que eres muy lindo, justo como estoy segura Brandon lo hubiera sido…

La chica se detuvo en ese mismo momento, antes de darse cuenta, algunas lagrimas comenzaron a salir, incluso con el pasar de los años, aun le afectaba en gran manera la perdida de su familia, sus padres y ese lindo hermanito que jamás tuvo la fortuna de conocer, había aprendido a sobrellevarlo siempre y cuando no se mencionara el tema.

Un ligero apretón en su playera la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, el niño una vez mas había despertado, parecía que algunas de las lagrimas de Helen habían caído sobre su rostro, la joven pensaba que empezaría a llorar de nuevo pero lo que ocurrió la dejo completamente en shock.

El pequeño de tal vez menos de un día de edad, utilizando sus pequeñitos brazos, logro escalar al hombro de Helen y acurrucarse sobre el, dando un abrazo de paso a la chica, luego de eso se quedo dormido, Helen nunca supo que ocurrió ese día, podía ser que el niño solo quería mas calor de su parte, tal vez buscaba una posición mas cómoda para dormir… pero para ella, definitivamente se sintió como un abrazo, un abrazo que la hizo sentir mas feliz de lo que recordaba después de perder a su familia. Sin romper para nada el abrazo, Helen camino lentamente a su cama para finalmente descansar un poco. Fue la mejor noche de sueño que hubiera tenido en años… por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya no sentía ese dolor en el corazón que cada noche sin fallar la visitaba.

A la mañana siguiente, después de llevarse una pequeña no muy agradable sorpresa de parte del chico, Helen compro algunos pañales de repuesto y juntos desayunaron, se hacia tarde para su trabajo y necesitaba dejar al niño en el Orfanato lo mas pronto posible. Empaco todo lo necesario y ambos salieron del edificio.

En su caminata, muchas de las personas que la conocían se acercaron a ella al ver al niño.

 _-Helen, que niño tan hermoso._

 _-Wow! no me digas… no recuerdo haberte visto gordita._

 _-¿Eres niñera a tiempo parcial?_

Su respuesta para todos siempre fue la misma, que era un niño que estaba cuidando de momento, por alguna razón desconocida para ella, no pudo decirles la verdad, quizás no quería tener mas problemas de los necesarios.

Luego de una larga caminata, finalmente llego al Orfanato, al entrar muchos niños la saludaron, no tardo mucho tiempo en llegar a la oficina de la Directora.

-¿Hola? Hermana Margaret ¿Se encuentra aquí?

-Aquí estoy hija- Contesto la Directora desde su escritorio -¿Como te puedo ayudar?

-Bueno… vera…

Helen procedió a contarle todo lo que había acontecido la noche pasada a la Hermana, esta escucho detenidamente y no pudo evitar sentir enojo crecer dentro de ella, a lo largo de sus años como Directora de ese lugar, no era algo nuevo ver niños abandonados a tan corta edad pero simplemente era algo que nunca dejaría de molestarla.

-Y eso es lo que paso.

-Entiendo Helen, y debo felicitarte, hiciste lo correcto. No te preocupes, yo me ocupare desde ahora.

La Hermana Margaret intento tomar a un dormido Brandon de los brazos de Helen, esta por instinto no ofreció al chico a la Directora, era como si sus brazos no quisieran dejar ir al pequeño.

-Cuando quieras Helen.

-Claro… en un momento.

Lentamente, la joven extendió sus brazos para dar el niño a la Directora, cosa que no paso desapercibida.

-Hmmmm, parece que alguien se a encariñado con cierta personita

Helen soltó una pequeña risita avergonzada, luego que el niño ya estuviera en manos de la Hermana, Helen procedió a despedirse de ambos y darle un pequeño beso en la frente al bebe.

-Cuídate pequeño Brandon.

-¿Uh? ¿Brandon? ¿Así se llama?- Pregunto la Directora con una ceja levantada.

-Yo… no se de donde salió eso… en fin, debo ir a trabajar, tal vez la visite cuando salga.

…..

El resto del día de la joven fue normal, luego de terminar, decidió visitar el Orfanato para que como iban las cosas con el bebe, tal vez con suerte, ya había sido adoptado, extrañamente su pecho le dolió al pensar en eso.

-Hmmm creo que estoy mas cansada de lo que pensé- Se dijo a si misma.

Llegando a su destino, pudo escuchar desde la puerta a un niño llorando, el ruido era demasiado familiar, camino rápidamente hacia el origen y encontró a la hermana Margaret junto con otras hermanas tratando de calmar al niño quien en efecto era Brandon. al ver a la joven, la Directora se alegro enormemente.

-Helen! Que bien que estas aquí, tal vez tu puedas decirnos que pasa con el.

-¿Qué paso?

-Desde que despertó no hace mas que llorar hasta cansarse y dormir luego para volver a comenzar, apenas si come… nuestra doctora no encontró nada malo con el pero aun así… creo que tu puedes ayudar.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

-Solo cárgalo… y veras.

No muy convencida, Helen hizo como se le dijo y tomo al bebe en sus brazos, justo al sentir el toque de la chica, el niño comenzó a calmarse, incluso parecía que quería sonreír. Tanto la Directora como las demás hermanas observaban la escena asombradas.

-Parece que alguien si se encariño.

-Vamos Hermana Margaret, no es así…

-Hablo de el mi niña, ese niño te escogió.

-Hahahahaha, buena esa, no tiene ni tres días de nacido, estoy segura que me olvidara en un día o dos.

-No te olvido en todo este día.

-Yo… yo…

-Tranquila Helen, solo te molesto pero aprovechando que estas aquí, te importaría darle de comer? Como dije, casi no ha comido y creo que contigo no habrá ningún problema.

-(Suspiro) Esta bien, lo alimentare.

Luego de eso, Helen dio de comer al pequeño quien no se resistió para nada, incluso comía con un hambre inmensa.

-¿Acaso no pensabas comer si no te alimentaba yo?- le pregunto Helen al chico.

Una vez lleno, el bebe se quedo dormido, Helen lo llevo a una de las cunas del Orfanato, cuidadosamente lo acurruco y lo arropo, sus ojos nunca abandonaron la tierna carita del niño… se sintió justo como la noche anterior. De la nada, a su lado estaba la Hermana Margaret, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro le dijo:

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Helen. Tienes madera de madre o de hermana mayor.

-Hermana… por favor no diga…

-Lo siento, se que es un tema delicado para ti, solo decía. Vamos, debes ir a casa.

Aun observando al bebe dormido, Helen contesto:

-Hermana… si quiere puedo venir mañana de nuevo, ya sabe, para ver que el niño este calmado, si no le molesta.

-No me molesta y me parece una idea fantástica.

La joven adulta se despidió de la Directora y procedió a ir a su apartamento, comió algo y luego fue a la cama, logro dormir pero una vez mas, ese ligero dolor punzante al corazón regreso y esta vez no se iría por el resto de la noche.

….

Con el pasar de los días, Helen visito con frecuencia al niño, aun que este ya no lloraba tanto gracias a que se había encariñado con la Directora también, era mas que obvio que su humor aumentaba al triple al ver a Helen, la chica por su parte, ya se había acostumbrado a visitar el Orfanato todos los días antes y después del trabajo, la pasaba muy bien ahí con los niños y mas que todo con el pequeño Bran… con el bebe. Antes de darse cuenta… algo empezaba a crecer en ella, un deseo e involucraba al pequeño pero siempre lo reprimía, no era tonta, sabia que era y no quería hacerlo… mucho. Aun que parte de ella gritaba por que lo hiciera.

-No no! Yo no quiero eso… yo quiero ir a esos lugares! Pero… tal vez el puede venir conmigo… No! Ya es muy difícil sola… con un niño… Aghhhhh!-

Helen tenia esos debates mentales a diario.

Por poco mas de dos meses, la misma rutina se repitió al igual que sus visitas al Orfanato, pero un dia la Hermana Margaret hablo con Helen mientras arropaba a Brandon.

-Helen, creo que te tengo buenas noticias.

-¿En serio? Dígame.

-Recibí una llamada de una pareja de Chicago, mañana vendrán y buscan adoptar al pequeño, les hable de el y quedaron encantados. Finalmente tendrá un hogar!

-Ahhh… eso es… bueno! Finalmente el pequeño tendrá una familia que lo quiera.

-Si, y ya no tendrás que venir todos los días, todos ganan.

-Si… ¿hurra?

Helen se despidió de la Directora y rápidamente camino a su hogar, mientras lo hacia, no podía dejar de suspirar, muy en el fondo sabia por que se sentía así, el problema era aceptarlo, ya no volvería a ver al bebe, el se iría con una familia… eso era bueno ¿verdad?

…..

Helen llego al Orfanato como lo había hecho pero por alguna razón el aire se sentía denso, los pies le pesaban y le costaba respirar, de pronto vio como las puertas de la casa se abrían, revelando a una pareja que no conocía, la que parecía la mujer, cargaba un niño envuelto en sabanas, no podía verlo bien pero reconoció el pelo blanco que resaltaba.

-Es un niño tan hermoso… no puedo creer que nadie lo reclamara- decía el señor

-Si, el hijo perfecto y hermano menor perfecto para nuestra hija.

Ambos señores siguieron caminando y pasaron de lado de Helen, ni siquiera voltearon a verla pero la joven logro escuchar lo que la pareja susurraba.

-¿Quién es ella querido?

-No lo se, pero no dejes que se acerque a nuestro bebe.

Poco a poco la pareja se alejaba del Orfanato, Helen los observo… finalmente sus instintos de familia habían despertado… al ver a esa pareja alejar a… Brandon de ella, finalmente supo que deseaba pero ya era tarde…

-NO! DEVUELVANME A MI…

…

-BRANDON!- Grito Helen al despertarse sudando. Observo sus alrededores, ya no estaba en el Orfanato, se encontraba en su cuarto, sudando sobre su cama, observo el reloj y vio que ya eran las cinco de la mañana.

-A… aun hay tiempo!

Helen se vistió con lo primero que encontró y rápidamente corrió hacia el Orfanato, se encontraba cerrado pero eso no la detuvo, toco la puerta con fuerza hasta que finalmente una de las hermanas abrió.

-¿Helen? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Ne… necesito hablar con la hermana Margaret! Es urgente!

-Helen, ella aun no a…

-Ya estoy despierta, no se preocupe- Dijo la Directora acercándose a ambas mujeres –Ven Helen, te esperaba.

Ambas señora y joven se dirigieron a la oficina de la Directora, cerrando las puerta, la Directora hablo.

-Ok Helen, si vienes a decir lo que creo que vas a decir, dilo de una vez.

-Hermana… Quiero adoptar al niño… Quiero llevarme a Brandon a casa! Quiero que sea mi hermano menor!

La hermana observo a la chica agitada y sonrió.

-Ya era hora Helen.


	34. Este es mi Pasado Pt2

**Hola a todos! Espero que esten muy bien, les tengo una noticia muy inesperada. Este fin de semana tuve una explosión de inspiración y termine de escribir los últimos tres capitulos de "El Desconocido" Así es mis amigos lectores, la historia llega a su fin y posteare todos los capitulos hoy! preparense!**

* * *

Helen se encontraba a un lado de la cuna, observando a su pequeño Brandon, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, entendía que la responsabilidad que estaba aceptando era inmensa pero en ningún momento pensó en retractarse, no había renunciado a su gran meta y sabia que ya con un hermanito a quien cuidar, serian mas complicadas las cosas pero no se arrepentía, simplemente llevaría mas tiempo del calculado cumplirla y aun mejor, para cuando lo hiciera, no estaría sola en aquellos lugares, tendría a su pequeño hermano a su lado. Por el momento… solo había una cosa que arreglar. Dejando a su hermano dormido, una vez mas fue a hablar con la Directora.

…

-Entonces Helen, entiendes lo complicado que serán las cosas ¿Verdad?

-Si… en lo personal no me gusta mentir pero teniendo en cuenta que no puedo ser elegible para adoptar porque todavía soy joven, supongo que no me queda de otra.

-Me alegro que lo entiendas, recuerda, traten de llevar un perfil bajo mientras tanto, de ser posible y me duele decirlo, seria bueno que te alejaras de aquí por un tiempo… aun que no creo que eso sea posible en tu actual posición económica

-…No… se equivoca, si es posible.

-¿Qué? Helen… se que has ahorrado mucho desde hace algunos años pero…

-Confié en mi, tengo mas que suficiente, no quiero entrar en detalles. Solo diré que el día que cumplí 18 años, un abogado se acerco a mi y bueno… digamos que mi padre no me dejo precisamente en la calle. No es una fortuna pero… servirá para poder cuidar a Brandon en estos primeros años.

-Entiendo… Helen, respóndeme con sinceridad ¿Es suficiente para lograr lo que querías desde hace años?

-Si… pero quiero estar mas con Brandon, además. No me he resignado a eso, simplemente lo aplace por unos cuantos años.

-Wow… Helen, no se que decir, pero me siento orgullosa. Estaré orando por ustedes.

-Y yo por usted hermana, y no se preocupe, volveré en dos o tres años, Hatzeltuki es mi hogar y el de Brandon.

-Me alegra hija, ahora ve en paz, y que Dios los proteja y Helen…

-Si hermana?

-Se la mejor hermana mayor que haya existido.

-Lo seré. Ya lo vera.

….

Helen no tardo mucho tiempo en mudarse a un pequeño apartamento en el siguiente pueblo, Huntington Oaks. Era bastante tranquilo y lindo, por un momento había considerado Royal Woods pero la verdad no quería alejarse tanto de Hatzeltuki. No fue muy difícil convencer a sus nuevos vecinos que Brandon era su hermanito y que hacia poco había perdido a sus padres y se encontraban solos. Para su suerte, nadie nunca cuestiono el poco parecido de ambos "hermanos" y le dieron una cálida bienvenida a la comunidad.

Los primeros dos años fueron desafiantes para la hermana mayor pero con mucha practica y dedicación, logro entender el papel de hermana mayor mejor, gracias al dinero dejado por su padre, Helen no tuvo necesidad de trabajar tiempo completo para poder estar con su pequeño la mayor parte del tiempo pero aun así, decidió conseguir uno a tiempo parcial hasta que Brandon ya tuvo edad para ir a una guardería, la necesidad no era muy grande pero sabia que era necesario empezar a cuidar su dinero mejor. Sin mencionar que quería asegurar el futuro de su hermano… por si acaso ella… No! No debía pensar así.

Naturalmente, ella y Brandon eran muy unidos, siempre que estaban juntos, ambos la pasaban muy bien, la conexión entre ambos era mas que evidente, no había forma que alguien sospechara que no eran hermanos de sangre, desde muy temprana edad, Helen se encargo de intentar pegar su amor por las películas medievales y esos lugares tan coloridos. No se sentía totalmente cómoda al intentar manipular a su hermanito pero realmente quería que el quisiera viajar con ella cuando el tiempo fuera el correcto. Toda su culpa desapareció cuando el pequeño niño literalmente no podía despegar la cara de la pantalla de TV cuando le mostro la primera película del Amo del Anillo.

Todo iba de maravilla, para cuando Brandon cumplió tres años, el pequeño ya podía hablar muy fluidamente, claro que su vocabulario no era extenso pero aun así, ya podía sostener criticas sobre películas con su hermana. El día después de su cumpleaños, Ambos regresaron a Hatzeltuki, Helen había conseguido un buen trabajo en un centro de llamadas ahí y un pequeño apartamento muy cerca del Orfanato. La Hermana Margaret estaba mas que feliz de volver a ver a ambos, y se sorprendió muchísimo al ver al chico ya tan crecido, al igual que muchos, había tocado su blanco cabello para comprobar que fuera real, por su parte, Brandon no tardo mucho en tomarle cariño a la Hermana.

Los siguientes dos años pasaron bastante rápido, no pudiendo inscribir a Brandon en ninguna escuela ya que no contaba con papeles legales del chico, Helen opto por dar Escuela en Casa al chico, Brandon por su parte no lo tomo mal, aun que si en mas de una ocasión pregunto el por que, Helen siempre era hábil para evitar el tema.

Por supuesto, Helen sabia que en algún momento tendría que revelarle a Brandon que no eran hermanos de sangre, posiblemente el día que lo adoptara oficialmente, cosa que no pasaría hasta que el tuviera alrededor de siete años, o al menos. Ese había sido el plan, nunca conto que su hermanito, siendo el chico tan curioso que era, empezara sus propias sospechas sobre sus "similitudes" con su hermana, para empezar. El chico tenia mas que sabido que no se parecía para nada a su hermana, incluso a espaldas de ella, había revisado el álbum familiar que ella siempre mantenía escondido de el, la curiosidad fue mas fuerte que las ordenes de su hermana de nunca verlo. para ser un niño de cinco años, no era iluso, rápidamente noto el parecido de su hermana con sus "padres" que habían muerto poco antes de el nacer… como le había contado Helen ¿Entonces por que no había fotos de el recién nacido con ellos? Ni una sola!

Poco a poco el pequeño comenzó a unir el rompecabezas… no le gusto nada lo que ensamblo ¿Podría ser posible?

Pero sus dudas se disiparon totalmente cuando un día, al visitar el Orfanato con su hermana, en vez de ir a jugar con los demás chicos como se le ordeno, el pequeño se escabullo por los ductos de ventilación hasta estar encima de su hermana y la Directora quienes conversaban en la oficina. Lo que escucho lo dejo de piedra.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Brandon?

-Muy bien hermana, cada día se hace mas listo y no para de decirme que quiere trabajar para poder irnos a Nueva Zelanda mas pronto… es un niño tan bueno.

-Me alegro hija, y dime… ¿no han llamado atención no querida?

-Por el momento no, algunas personas han cuestionado un poco nuestro parentesco pero hasta ahora todo bien, incluso Brandon ya tiene instrucciones de no hablar con nadie sobre donde vivimos o algo así. Por si algún día un trabajador social se le acerca. Me alivio mucho que no me cuestionara.

-Bien pensado Helen, mientras mas crezca el chico, mas difícil será ocultar que no son hermanos de sangre… o que aun no son oficialmente familia.

El pequeño en los ductos se paralizo al escuchar eso… ¿Había escuchado bien? no… no podía ser!

-Tal vez no seamos una familia oficial aun… pero el sigue siendo mi hermano, y cuando cumpla finalmente veinticinco años, nadie jamás podrá cuestionar eso.

Brandon sentía que le faltaba el aire, intento salir de ese ducto lo mas rápido posible pero en su prisa, sacudió demasiado el interior y la sección donde estaba colapso, de milagro el chico no sufrió mucho daño pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba por el momento, ahí mismo, le observaban la Hermana Margaret y su… ¿Hermana?

Ahora eran Helen y la Hermana Margaret las que se quedaron de piedra, ¿Acaso el había escuchado todo? De ser así… entonces…

-Bra… Brandon ¿Qué hacías ahí arriba? ¿Cuánto escuchaste?

El pequeño retrocedió un poco… lo habían atrapado, sabia que solo había una cosa que decir.

-Helen… ¿No soy tu hermano menor?

Esa pregunta fue como una daga penetrando el corazón de la chica, estaba atrapada y lo sabia.

-Eso no es cierto Brandon… somos hermanos, no importa lo que haya escuchado, eso es verdad, tu lo sabes, ven… vamos a hablar, tu y yo, solos.

-No! Solo me mentiras! Siempre lo has hecho! Durante años me has estado mintiendo!

El chico comenzó a hiperventilarse, Helen notando su estado, intento acercarse a el.

-Brandon, por favor… solo escúchame, te prometo que todo estará bien.

-No! No es cierto!- Grito el chico y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, Helen y la Hermana, corrieron tras de el pero el peliblanco demostró ser muy rápido y escurridizo para su edad, la persecución los llevo a las calles de la ciudad, el chico corría a toda velocidad mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Casi sin ver donde estaba, el chico se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire, pero pronto escucho un claxon a su lado, un carro estaba por arroyarlo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Solo le quedaba esperar su inminente final.

Pero no paso, en vez de sentir el metal envestir su pequeño cuerpo, sintió como literalmente era jalado a un lado de la carretera por alguien, el chico aterrizo en dos amorosos brazos que no lo soltaban, de inmediato reconoció ese abrazo.

-¿Helen?

La chica observaba al chico con ojos rojos, las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, de inmediato enterró su cara en el cabello blanco de su hermano.

-Brandon! NO VUELVAS A HACERME ESTO! JAMAS!

-Helen… no llores, no debes… no por mi, no soy…

-ERES MI HERMANITO! LO ERES! Y SIEMPRE LO SERAS! NUNCA DIGAS LO CONTRARIO! TE CASTIGARE COMO NUNCA SI TE ATREVES A DECIRLO!

Brandon estaba una vez mas en shock, desde que recordaba, su hermana siempre había demostrado ser la chica mas fuerte que conocía, tanto física como emocionalmente, las pocas veces que se permitía llorar, era cuando recordaba a sus padres en el aniversario de su muerte… ambos iban al cementerio de Hatzeltuki para pagar sus respetos… fuera de eso, siempre lo protegía de otros chicos que lo molestaban, los tontos que intentaban propasarse con ella siempre recibían una buena paliza de su parte… ahora ahí estaba, llorando sobre el de esa manera… odio hacerla llorar así.

-Hermana… no llores por favor, una chica tan fuerte como tu no debería…

-No Brandon! no soy tan fuerte… no soportaría perder a otro hermanito, me destrozaría, no seria nada sin ti… no soy tan fuerte.

-¿Otro?- Brandon pensó en preguntar a que se refería pero sabia que no era el momento, en lugar de eso, abrazo a su hermana lo mas fuerte que pudo, maldiciéndose a si mismo por como había manejado la situación… ya no importaba lo que había escuchado, Helen era su hermana, no importaban las circunstancias, escucharía lo que tuviera que decir y dejarían el asunto atrás… definitivamente lo harían. Muchas personas observaban la escena pero ninguno de los dos les presto atención, solo les importaba según abrazando a la persona mas cercana a ellos, el uno al otro.

Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano de vuelta al Orfanato, si la hermana mayor iba a contar todo a su pequeño hermano, necesitaría a la hermana Margaret junto a ella como apoyo moral. Una vez ahí, Helen conto a la Hermana Margaret lo que había ocurrido, la Directora no tardo en abrazar al chico y regañarlo por ponerse en peligro, ya todos calmados, se sentaron en el sofá que había en la oficina, Helen sabia que la siguiente conversación no seria fácil.

-Ok… Brandon, primero diré que no quería que te enteraras así, se suponía que te lo contaría en un par de años… cuando finalmente pudiera adoptarte, igual no creo que hubiera sido mas fácil en ese momento.

Helen suspiro hondo antes de continuar.

-Brandon… mi pequeño cabeza de nieve, sabes que eres lo mas importante en mi vida.

-Incluso… incluso cuando no soy tu verdadero hermano.

-Brandon! lo eres, siempre lo has sido… desde que te vi de pequeño, esa mirada que tanto amo, supe que estaba viendo a mi hermanito… tal vez al principio me resistí, pero al final, mi corazón no fue rival ante tu ternura.

Brandon sonrió al escuchar eso, quería llorar ante tales palabras de amor pero habían asuntos mas importantes que discutir en ese momento:

-Helen… ¿Cómo llegue a estar en tu cuidado?

-(Suspiro) ¿Por donde empiezo?... supongo que desde el mero principio, veras… cuando yo era muy pequeña…

Helen conto absolutamente todo a Brandon, no omitió ningún detalle, su vida con sus padres, la perdida, su encuentro con el peliblanco, la primera vez que lo alimento, Brandon no pudo evitar sonrojarse muchísimo e intentar olvidar lo que acababa de escuchar, la hermana mayor siguió con su relato hasta que llego a la actualidad, para cuando termino, la chica ya se encontraba llorando, el peliblanco no dudo en abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. La joven no tarde en abrazarlo de vuelta.

-Brandon… aun que no estemos unidos por la sangre, siempre seré tu hermana y siempre te amare.

-Lo mismo digo Helen… lamento la forma en que actué, debí manejar mejor la situación.

-Hehehehe, nah! esta bien hermanito, lo hiciste bien, excepto por la parte de hacer que casi te arrolle un auto… es una noticia muy fuerte para cualquiera.

Ambos hermanos soltaron unas risas cuando la mayor dijo eso, cuando finalmente se calmaron, la hermana Margaret se unió a la conversación, diciendo lo orgullosa que estaba de ambos, ofreciendo siempre su apoyo para los dos. Cosa que agradecieron sinceramente.

Desde ese día, la relación de ambos hermanos se intensifico en gran manera, se sentían mas cerca el uno al otro, incluso habían hecho un pacto de no esconderse ningún secreto, una noche a la semana, hablaban de sus experiencias de esa semana y secretos, poco a poco el chico fue descubriendo las ambiciones que su hermana deseaba de pequeña, el por que de su amor por las películas de genero medieval y del por que de tratar de convertirlo en un fan de ellas, claro que el chico ya lo era, muy para felicidad de la chica.

A medida que se conocían mas, Brandon no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho, era solo un chico que estaba a punto de cumplir seis años, era muy joven pero aun así, comprendía el sacrificio que su hermana hizo el día que lo encontró. Helen era una mujer muy lista y aun que le diera algo de pena reconocerlo, era muy atractiva, decidida y capaz, fácilmente hubiera podido realizar sus sueños de viajar a Nueva Zelanda, Escocia… Alemania, cualquier parte que ella hubiera querido… pero lo retraso por… el, ese pensamiento le impidió dormir por varios días hasta que finalmente Helen, notando el estado de su hermanito, lo confronto para saber que le ocurría, cuando escucho la razón, de inmediato le dijo que no se preocupara, que algún día ambos irían, que de ningún modo ella se iría sin su pequeño cabello de nieve. Algún día empezarían una nueva vida en alguno de esos lugares y todo seria perfecto.

…

Brandon observo hacia la ventana una vez mas, no prestando mucha atención a la gran familia detrás de el, interrumpiendo la historia por un momento.

-(Suspiro) Saben… no me hubiera importado si solo nos hubiéramos mudado a otro Estado… o a la casa de la esquina… incluso debajo de un puente… yo la habría seguido a donde fuera. Incluso a donde se encuentra ahora.

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres Brandon?- Pregunto Lori muy preocupada, en lo poco que investigo junto con Lisa, era obvio donde estaba Helen en ese momento, así que…

-Tranquila Lori, solo lo pensé una vez… y jamás me hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, Helen no crio a ningún cobarde. Bueno… ¿en que iba?


	35. Este es mi Pasado Pt3

**El siguiente capitulo, lo siento mucho pero aqui ocurrira el evento inevitable que todos ya temian, incluso yo me siento horrible por hacerle esto a mi personaje pero... la historia debe continuar. Disfruten!**

* * *

Brandon se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, no entendía como había llegado ahí pero tenia mucho miedo, caminaba pero no parecía avanzar nada.

-¿Que pasa aquí? ¿HOLAAAAAA? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

-¿Brandon?- Una voz se escucha a unos metros de el, cuando voltea. Ahí ve a Helen, viéndolo con una sonrisa triste.

-Helen!- Grito el chico y corrió hacia su hermana pero no parecía acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

La sonrisa triste desapareció, dejando solo una cara triste.

-Lo siento mi pequeño cabeza de nieve, pero no puedes venir conmigo… me encantaría que pudieras pero no puedo dejarte venir, te amo demasiado para dejarte venir aquí aun.

-¿Qué dices Helen? ¿Qué pasa?

-Adiós Brandon- Dijo la chica, dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse, Brandon corrió aun mas rápido pero no se acercaba ni un centímetro.

Brandon se levanto de su cama, algunas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, sentía mucho frio y sudaba un poco ¿Qué había sido eso? No lo sabia y no le importaba, necesitaba ver a Helen, lentamente camino hacia su habitación, toco la puerta.

-Helen… tuve una pesadilla, ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

La puerta no tardo en abrirse.

-¿Uh? Eso es raro, tu nunca habías tenido pesadillas.

-Lo se… fue muy fea ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-Ok… ¿Quieres hablar de ella también?

Brandon sacudió su cabeza.

-No… es tonta… solo quiero estar contigo.

-Ok, pero si algún día quieres hablar, no dudes en decirme, ven mi niño, recuerda que tenemos que dormir muy bien, mañana será un gran día.

El chico sonrió al recordar que día vendría, casi le hizo olvidar su pesadilla, entro al cuarto y ambos hermanos durmieron pero hubo algo que el no sabia, no era su toquido a la puerta lo que había despertado a su hermana, había sido algo mas.

…

Era un día hermoso en la Comunidad de Hatzeltuki, para cierto chico peliblanco, era mucho mas que eso, era el día que finalmente cumplía seis años de edad, su hermana había planeado un día fantástico para los dos y el se encargaría de disfrutarlo al máximo.

Helen había pedido el día libre en su trabajo para poder pasar todo el día con su hermanito, después de un gran desayuno, ambos tomaron el bus para visitar el parque de diversiones Dairy Land que se encontraba en Royal Woods, aun que nunca supo el por que, Helen siempre había notado que el chico se animaba mucho cada vez que iban a esa comunidad, incluso había considerado mas de una vez mudarse ahí. Parecía un lindo y tranquilo lugar para Brandon.

La visita al parque de atracciones había sido increíble, el chico la había pasado en grande, no hubo atracción a la que no se hubiera subido, era uno de esos días que uno no desea que terminen, luego de comer, ambos hermanos salieron del parque para subir al bus, Brandon pensó que ya era hora de volver a casa pero rápidamente lo descarto al ver como el y Helen se bajaron en un campo alejado de la ciudad, no hizo preguntas mientras su hermana lo guiaba hacia una colina llena de pastizales, una vez llegando a la cima, Brandon de inmediato noto la bella vista hacia la ciudad.

-Wow Helen, la vista es increíble… ¿Helen?

El chico volteo a ver a su hermana, esta ya tenia una manta sobre el césped pero lo que mas le llamo la atención, fue el pastel de cumpleaños sobre este, sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico abrazo a su hermana, algunas lagrimas ya cayendo, Helen hacia lo mismo, el tiempo se pudo haber detenido en ese momento y a ninguno de los dos le hubiera importado, solo les importaba estar ahí juntos. Luego de que ambos se calmaron, Helen hablo:

-Vamos Brandon… pide un deseo

-Hmmmm ¿Qué debería pedir?- Pensó el chico.

Cerrando sus ojos y respirando hondo, Brandon pensó en su deseo y apago las velas.

-¿Pediste algo lindo?

-Hehehehe, lo siento hermana, pero sabes que si se dice el deseo, no se cumple.

-Tushe, ok! A disfrutar del pastel.

Sabes, mi padres solían traerme aquí en cada uno de mis cumpleaños, una vez vinimos aquí para una celebración con fuegos artificiales… desde ese día este lugar me encanto. Es mi lugar favorito de todo el mundo…

El sol ya se estaba ocultando, dando un hermoso atardecer que ambos disfrutaron, una sonrisa honesta apareció en el rostro de Helen:

-Brandon… ven… siéntate conmigo, quiero tenerte cerca.

-Claro hermana.

Brandon camino hacia Helen y se sentó entre sus piernas cruzadas, ella le abrazo, acariciando su cabello, le tarareaba una canción que Brandon reconoció al instante, siempre se la cantaba cuando se sentía triste o solo.

-Brandon… ya te he dicho lo mucho que te amo.

-Si hermana, pero me encanta que lo repitas.

-Hehehehehe, Brandon, oh mi Dios, te amo tanto.

-Helen… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas así?

-Perdón, solo me invade la nostalgia, por un momento te vi… y me vi a mi misma de niña, con mama y papa, justo aquí. Como quisieran que estuvieran aquí.

El chico no dijo nada, solo quería estar ahí para su hermana, lo necesitaba. Helen, muy dolida, separo el abrazo y observo a su hermanito:

-Brandon, mi pequeño cabeza de nieve, antes de conocerte, no pensé que volvería a ser feliz… digo, realmente feliz, pero tu cambiaste eso, no se que haría si algo te pasara.

Dando un suspiro, Helen continuo.

-Hermanito, como alguien que ha perdido a sus padres… siempre he sido alguien que esta en alerta, se que no puedo dar nada por sentado… Brandon, cada vez que te veo de nuevo al volver a casa, me siento aliviada de poder verte una vez mas… cuando estoy en mi trabajo, mas de una vez me pregunto ¿Brandon esta bien? se… se que es tonto pero no puedo evitarlo… ese día que casi mueres por ese camión, te juro que hasta ahora no se que hubiera hecho si eso hubiera ocurrido… seguramente ya no estaría aquí tampoco.

-Helen…

-Perdón Brandon pero es la verdad, aun así. Lo que quiero decirte es que eso fortifico mis preocupaciones… Brandon, nada esta asegurado en este mundo… en cualquier momento, algo puede pasarme.

-Helen! Basta! Deja de decir cosas feas… nada te va a pasar, siempre estaremos juntos!

-Eso planeo Brandon y nada me haría mas feliz, aun así… necesito decirte esto. Brandon, si algo llegase a pasarme algún día, quiero que me prometas que no dejaras de ser el chico que eres ahora, que seguirás siendo el mismo chico dulce que tanto amo.

-Helen… no tienes que…

-Por favor Brandon, necesito escucharlo.

-…Yo lo hare hermana, se que nunca pasara pero aun así, te prometo que por lo menos lo intentare, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de esto por favor?

-Esta bien hermanito, con eso me basta, vamos a casa.

Brandon y Helen caminaron hacia la parada de autobús mas cercana y esperaron, mientras lo hacían, Brandon tuvo curiosidad de algo:

-Helen… tengo un pregunta ¿Por qué decidiste hablarme hoy de eso?

-Yo… tuve un sueño, mas bien dicho. Un sentir… de que algo malo pasaría hoy, hehehehe creo que tal vez si soy una paranoica, que tonta soy.

-Helen…

El peliblanco quería decirle acerca de su sueño pero no quería preocuparla mas, no quería arruinar este día con otra tonta pesadilla, solo se limito a abrazarla nuevamente:

-Helen, nada va a pasar, aquí estamos, estamos bien y siempre será así, creceremos, iremos a esos lugares que tanto queremos ver y tendremos una gran vida, lo haremos los dos juntos, tu y yo contra el mundo!

-¿Tu y yo contra el mundo? Hehehehe ¿De donde vino eso?

-Lo escuche en una película… pensé que se escuchaba genial.

-Es genial y me gusta, tu y yo contra el mundo.

Luego de ese tierno momento, esperaron un par de minutos mas hasta que finalmente el autobús llego, ambos subieron para finalmente ir a casa. Ya habiendo entrado a los limites de la ciudad, el autobús se detuvo en un semáforo, Helen no prestaba mucha atención a sus alrededores hasta algo en la ventana trasera del vehículo llamo su atención, debió pasar todo en un lapso de no mas de diez segundos, un camión a gran velocidad a punto de arrollar el bus, parecía que nadie mas lo había visto, lo mas rápido que pudo, tomo a un Brandon muy sorprendido en sus brazos y trato de caminar hacia salida del bus, esto provoco mucho enojo entre los demás pasajeros pero también les hizo darse cuenta de lo que ocurriría, el caos empezó, el chofer del bus vio también al camión e intento acelerar para quitarse del camino pero ya era tarde, apenas logro hacerse a un lado un poco para no recibir por completo el impacto, el autobús fue despedido a escasos centímetros del pavimento, golpeo unos cuantos edificios pero mas que todo rodo por las calles. Todas las personas adentro no dejaban de chocar unas con otras pero había una que en ningún momento, no importando que tanto su cabeza, brazos, espalda o cualquier parte del cuerpo no dejara de ser impactado por cualquier cosa dentro de ese bus, no dejo de proteger su pequeño paquete en sus brazos, debía mantenerlo a salvo, tenia que.

El vehículo finalmente se había detenido, Brandon se sentía desorientado, aun sentía los brazos de Helen rodeando su cuerpo, se cabeza posicionada en su pecho, trato de ver a su alrededor pero todo se veía muy borroso, y la oscuridad no ayudaba, en lo poco que podía distinguir, había muchas personas tumbadas por todas partes, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió el latido del corazón de Helen, era débil pero ahí estaba. Rápidamente levanto la mirada y la observo, su shock fue justificado, unos hilos de sangre caían desde la cabeza de su hermana, sin mencionar unos cuantos cortes en sus mejillas y frente. En su desesperación, intento abrazarla pero rápidamente sintió algo punzocortante en la espalda de su hermana, no era difícil adivinar que era pero lo que llamo su atención es que… parecía estar incrustado en la carne.

-No….- Fue todo lo que pudo decir, no importándole el dolor, encontró la manera de abrazarla mientras le susurraba:

-Helen… Helen, despierta, tienes que despertar, por favor.

Para su sorpresa mayor, la joven abrió sus ojos y le observo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero rápidamente escupió un poco de sangre de sus labios.

-Brandon… ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?

-Mi… mi cabeza, un poco pero no, creo que estoy bien… tu… tu estas bien ¿Verdad?

-Creo… que no Brandon…

-Helen, tranquila… esto no es nada para ti…

-Brandon… mi Brandon… tengo mucho frio, mis manos, se sienten tan frias…

-Si… es una noche fría…

Helen puso uno de sus dedos en la boca del chico para silenciarlo.

-No… no es a lo que me refiero Brandon… creo… creo que no lo lograre, lo siento… duele, creo que (Escupe sangre) que ese vidrio perforo uno de mis pulmones…

-No no no no no, todo estará bien, ya vendrá la ayuda Helen… solo, solo tienes que resistir.

Helen sacudió su cabeza lentamente, resignada.

-Brandon… escúchame, no me gusta decirlo, pero no volveré a casa… y no… aghhh, me queda mucho, puedo sentirlo… necesito que escuches esto muy detenidamente… en mi mesa de noche… sobre ella encontraras tu regalo de cumpleaños… espero que te guste… agh! Y algo mas…

Helen se acerco al oído de Brandon y le susurro algo que apenas pudo distinguir, la voz de su hermana cada segundo perdía fuerza. Para cuando termino, Helen dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho del peliblanco.

-No dejes… que nadie lo vea, es tuyo y de nadie mas,

-Helen, detente, no es necesario, tu vendrás conmigo… cumpliremos tu sueño, nos iremos muy lejos de aquí y todo será perfecto… me lo prometiste… LO PROMETISTE!

-Lo lamento… sniff… lamento mucho Brandon, lamento dejarte solo… no quería que te pasara lo mismo que a mi pero debes saber esto… siempre estaré contigo, en cada paso del camino…

-No! No lo estarás! Estas muriendo! Ya no te veré!

-Pero podrás sentirme… aquí (Apunto a su corazón) háblame con tu corazón y te prometo que te escuchare… se un niño bueno… las papas fritas no son un buen desayuno… obedece a los mayores y no le des problemas a la Hermana Margaret… y… y… Dios, hay tanto que quiero decirte pero no tengo… tiempo… solo recuerda… cuando tengas dudas… lee lo que escri…. en… foto… ahhhhh.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?... ¿Helen?... Helen….

La chica cerro sus ojos para nunca volver a abrirlos, el chico la observo… quizás era muy joven pero no era idiota… sabia que no importaba cuanto le gritara o la sacudiera… ella jamás volvería a abrirlos, solo se quedo ahí… abrazándola mientras lloraba… se podían escuchar las quejas y dolores de mas sobrevivientes pero todos fueron opacados por el inconfundible llanto de un niño que acababa de perder lo mas valioso en su vida, a su hermana y única familia.

….

-Ni un rasguño… ¿Pueden creerlo? Salí completamente ileso de ese accidente, solo hubieron 5 sobrevivientes aparte de mi y ninguno salió ileso, creo que incluso a uno tuvieron que amput… salió mucho mas herido que los demás, yo no obtuve nada… incluso el bombero que me rescato me dijo que tenia mucha suerte… en ese momento no sabia si reír o llorar… solo quería seguir abrazando a Helen, se necesitaron tres bomberos para separarme de ella…

Toda la familia estaba en shock una vez mas, nunca se imaginaron lo que Brandon había tenido que pasar en su niñez… mas a una edad tan corta, Lola y Lana no pudieron evitar llorar un poco, aun que las cosas no eran siempre fáciles en la casa Loud, realmente nunca tuvieron que pasar por momentos duros, sus padres eran muy buenos proveedores y aun con restricciones, las consentían mucho, no recordaban el haber experimentado nada ni cerca de perder a alguien importante en sus vidas ¿Por qué hacerlo? eran niñas de seis años, esas cosas tristes no debía pasar a su edad! Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar de nuevo a Brandon.

-Bueno. Sigamos con la historia… ya no falta mucho igual.


	36. Un Ultimo Mensaje de Amor

**Aveces cuando la vida te patea fuertemente, siempre puedes levantarte con el apoyo correcto, Ah sido un largo camino Brandon, creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas a descubrir que es la felicidad, este fue el capitulo mas dificil que escribi, espero lo disfruten y espero no decepcionar a nadie. Paz a todos!**

* * *

Aun no habiendo sufrido ningún daño en el accidente, el chico fue llevado al hospital para una revisión, no dejo de llorar ni un minuto, preguntando donde estaba su hermana, que quería estar con ella, que lo llevaran con ella, todos lo miraban con tristeza y no se atrevían a decirle nada. Al no tener familia a quien acudir, servicios sociales se encargaron del chico y no tardaron en llamar al Orfanato mas cercano, en menos de diez minutos, la Hermana Margaret ya se encontraba en el Hospital, Brandon no tardo en correr y perderse en sus brazos, llorando aun mas fuerte.

-Se fue Hermana! Mi hermana se fue!

-Sniff… lo se hijo… lo se, oh Dios… ¿Por qué pasan estas cosas?

Brandon lloro hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudo mas y sucumbió ante la fatiga.

Naturalmente como debía pasar, hubo una investigación, al igual que a su hermana, a Brandon no podía importarle menos los detalles, un conductor que se quedo dormido, no freno a tiempo, blah blah blah, lo único que importaba es que había perdido a su hermana, en lo que a el respectaba, ese hombre podía pudrirse donde estuviera. Hubo una ceremonia para hacer tributo a las personas fallecidas en el lugar, Brandon estuvo ahí, gracias a sus conexiones, la Directora Helen había conseguido un lugar y féretro para poder enterrar a Helen, el acto fue hermoso, muchos niños y jóvenes del Orfanato estuvieron ahí, así como muchas personas de la comunidad. Brandon no dejaba de abrazar el ataúd mientras el Padre hablaba, le rompió el corazón a mas de uno ver al peliblanco de ese modo. Una vez terminado el entierro, la Directora junto con una trabajadora social, acompañaron al chico al apartamento de su hermana.

-Ok Brandon, tienes una hora para reunir tus cosas, una vez que lo hagas, te ayudare a empacar.

-Si Hermana…

La voz de Brandon se escuchaba sin nada de vida, casi como si le costara hablar, la Directora sabia que al chico le esperaba una larga recuperación… justo como paso con Helen. Brandon se dirigió a su habitación, selecciono la ropa que mas le gustaba o que en mejor estado tuviera, bastantes de sus juguetes, esos no le importaban mucho pero tal vez a los chicos del Orfanato les gustarían, saco sus dos cajas de tesoros donde guardaba sus objetos mas preciados y el dinero que había ahorrado de sus mesadas… había planeado comprarle algo lindo a Helen para su cumpleaños… una vez mas sintió la depresión invadirlo pero no tenia tiempo para eso, guardando todo lo que creyera muy importante en sus cajas, Brandon salió de la habitación, estaba a punto de acudir a la hermana Margaret para decirle que había terminado pero luego recordó las ultimas palabras de Helen, lentamente camino hacia la habitación de su hermana, reviso primero la mesa de noche, en efecto ahí había un pequeño regalo cuadrado, rompiendo la envoltura sin nada de delicadeza, observo una foto de el y Helen enmarcada, ambos vestían ropas de expedición, recordaba el día que se la tomaron, fue en su cumpleaños numero cinco, habían ido a acampar en el bosque como el le había pedido, fue toda una aventura ese día, la acaricio con cariño y la guardo en su caja y procedió a buscar el segundo objeto… ayudándose de una mini escalera, subió y busco al fondo de la parte alta del closet, detrás de un tablón de madera roto, ahí lo encontró… sin pensarlo mucho, guardo el paquete en el compartimiento secreto de una de sus cajas y se dispuso a bajar pero perdió el equilibrio y callo y sin querer, hizo algunas de las cosas de Helen cayeran al piso sobre el, pasado el dolor sobre su cabeza, observo que había en el piso.

-Hmmmm, a Helen si que le gustaba guardar muchas cosas veamos… adornos navideños, disfraces de Halloween, álbumes de fotos… ¿Uh?

Brandon observo un par de álbumes, uno parecía contener bastantes fotos mientras que el otro parecía totalmente vacío, reviso el primero y encontró algunas fotos de su hermana de joven… no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver lo linda que su hermana era a su edad, también habían fotos de sus padres y demás, saco todas las fotos del álbum y las metió en su caja, luego levanto el siguiente álbum, parecía muy viejo, casi como olvidado, lo abrió, como se lo había imaginado, no había ninguna foto en el, estaba a punto de cerrarlo hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención… en la parte superior de la primera hoja, se encontraba escrito con un marcador las palabras "Nueva Zelanda" esto hizo que Brandon revisara hoja por hoja… eventualmente llegaba a una nueva que decía "Escocia" otra decía "Berlin" otras decían "Italia" y otros demás países

No tenia que ser muy listo para saber de que se trataba ese Álbum y era mas que obvio que jamás se llenaría, en su frustración, Brandon golpeo la puerta del closet, provocando que algo mas cayera sobre su cabeza.

-Ouch! ¿Por qué siempre en la cabeza?- Brandon se dijo a si mismo y observo que lo había golpeado de nuevo, era un pequeño… ¿Diario? Nunca recordaba haberlo visto y jamás vio a su hermana escribir en el… por un momento pensó en dejarlo en paz, no quería indagar en la privacidad de su difunta hermana pero… igual ella ya no estaba y tal vez… ahí encontraría mas cosas que no supiera de ella.

Brandon leyó el diario, no había mucho contenido, parecía que Helen no lo actualizaba mucho… la mayoría de cosas ahí escritas ya las sabia, parecía que no descubriría algo nuevo de su hermana… hasta que llego a la ultima entrada. Nunca volvería a ser el mismo después de eso.

…

 _Querido Diario_

 _No puedo creer que lo que paso! Siempre pensé que tardaría un tiempo poder empezar mi viaje pero no será así! Apenas unos días de haber cumplido 18 años, el mismo abogado que me hablo el día de la muerte de mis padres me visito, luego de firmar unos papeles que leí meticulosamente, el me dio un cheque! Soy la beneficiaria de su seguro de vida! Ahora tengo 70,000 dólares! Sin mencionar lo que he ahorrado, tengo suficiente para salir de viaje en unas semanas! Finalmente la suerte me sonríe, mis sueños se harán realidad, soy tan feliz! No creo que algo pueda arruinar esto._

….

Los ojos de Brandon no se apartaron de las paginas, debió leer esa entrada mas de diez veces, mas de veinte minutos pasaron y el chico no se inmutaba, la hermana Margaret entro preocupada solo para encontrar al chico sobre el diario, sus ojos no paraban de derramar lagrimas.

-Brandon… mi niño, ¿Qué ocurre?

El chico no contesto, solo seguía llorando y soltó el diario abierto, la Directora no tardo en levantarlo y leerlo.

-Oh Dios… Brandon, si entiendes que ella escribió esto antes de encontrarte… ¿Verdad?

El chico solo se limito a asentir lentamente…

-Ella creía que nada podría arruinarlo… pero se equivoco, algo… alguien lo arruino, Yo!

-Brandon, no… no debes pensar así.

-No! Yo… yo lo arruine! Ella… ella no pudo ir… por mi!

La hermana trato de acercarse a el pero el hizo a un lado, tomando sus cosas corrió afuera del apartamento, jamás olvidaría lo que descubrió ese día…

 _El le costo sus sueños a su hermana._

….

-Lo demás no debe ser difícil de deducir, termine en el Orfanato de Hatzeltuki junto con la hermana Margaret, ella fue un gran apoyo durante esos años pero nunca deje de sentirme solo, gracias a la vida en los suburbios de la ciudad, poco a poco me fui fortaleciendo, necesitaba poner en su lugar a cualquier bravucón que se atreviera a burlarse de mi o de la memoria de Helen, hubieron incidentes y amistades de las que nunca quiero volver a hablar en mi vida pero generalmente todo marcho bien con el pasar de los años… pero aun así, nunca olvide ese momento, ese preciso momento donde lo comprendí… hubieron otras señales pero justo lo que leí en ese diario, me hizo darme cuenta de lo que realmente había la primera mitad de mi vida… un estorbo.

Toda la familia Loud suspiro en sorpresa pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, Brandon siguió hablando.

-Si alguno dirá que eso no es cierto, déjenme detenerlos ahí mismo, ya tuve suficiente con que cada persona que conozco o conocí me lo repita. Yo ya lo acepte hace mucho tiempo… yo le arruine la vida a Helen.

No dijo ninguna palabra, solo actuó, Leni de inmediato tacleo a Brandon y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Brandon! no digas eso! No pienses eso!

-(Suspiro) ¿Escuchaste lo que les dije Leni? No necesito…

-Lo siento Brandon, pero simplemente no puedes pedirnos que nos quedemos callados mientras te degradas así- Lori le interrumpió -¿Crees que a Helen le hubiera gustado escuchar lo que estas diciendo?

Con una sonrisa molesta y alejándose de Leni, Brandon respondió:

-¿Quieres saber lo que a Helen le hubiera gustado? Te lo diré! Le hubiera gustado cumplir sus sueños! Le hubiera gustado vivir para verlos hechos realidad! Ella es la que debió haber sobrevivido en ese accidente! Ella tenia algo que aportar al mundo!

Para ese momento, el peliblanco ya se encontraba eufórico, eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar, quería evitar volverse a sentir como la basura que era, recordar lo que su mera existencia provoco, muchas veces pensó en eso, repaso su vida con Helen una y otra vez a lo largo de los años, siempre pensaba ¿Y si….? Y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión… Helen seguiría viva si no lo hubiera encontrado!

-¿Por qué… por que fui yo el que sobrevivió?- se dijo a si mismo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que su familia lo escuchara… Rita no lo soporto mas, llorando intento acercarse a su hijo pero este otra vez dio un pasa atrás.

-Sabia que no lo entenderían… bueno, lo esperaba y por lo menos ya cumplí con contarles de mi pasado, con esa espinilla fuera de mi trasero, me voy a dormir, buenas noches….

Brandon empezó su camino hacia las escaleras pero de pronto, alguien tomo su brazo, al voltear a ver, espero ver a Leni o Lana, incluso a la señora Rita, no se esperaba en ver a Lola.

-Oye! ¿Qué crees que…

-Cobarde…

-¿Uh? ¿Qué dijiste?

-Lola levanto la mirada y observo a su hermano, su rostro mostraba una combinación de tristeza y enojo.

-Te dije cobarde! Se que hasta ahora nunca nos hemos llevado bien, nos hemos atacado mutuamente pero aun así… hasta cierto punto, respetaba como nunca te dejabas hacer de lado o menospreciar… ahora te veo… y solo miro a un niño huyendo con miedo. ¿Qué te pasa Brandon? ¿Perdiste el valor o que?

Brandon de inmediato sacudió el brazo de Lola y hablo:

-Cállate mocosa! No eres mas que una niña de seis años que quiere pretender saber como me siento, ¿crees que estoy huyendo? pues sorpresa! Tienes toda la razón, soy un niño de once años por el amor de Dios! No puedo lidiar con muchas cosas! Una de ellas es este dolor! Si! he escapado de este dolor desde hace mas de cinco años! ¿Crees que es fácil vivir así? Sabiendo que termine siendo la plaga y perdición de la persona que mas he amado en este mundo!

-Deja de decir eso hermano!- Lana grito poniéndose al lado de su gemela –Tu hermana te amaba… tu no fuiste un estorbo para ella! Fuiste su familia.

-Es lo mismo al final… Brandon contesto.

Una vez mas todos los Loud suspiraron en sorpresa al escuchar esa respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo, la mayoría de ellos unió las piezas al final, finalmente entendían por que Brandon veía a las familias como un estorbo. Luna entre lagrimas, hablo:

-Entonces… ¿Es por eso que no quieres que seamos familia? ¿Piensas que te estorbaríamos así como tu crees haberle estorbado a Helen?

-Exacto! O yo terminare estorbándole alguna de ustedes… Incluso ustedes ya lo están haciendo conmigo! Gracias a ustedes… ya estoy dudando que hacer! Mi plan era simple, ahorrar todo lo que pudiera, ser mayor de edad y cumplir el deseo de mi hermana, todo era perfecto, no tenia nada que me contuviera y ahora… ahora están ustedes… intente negarlo pero… poco a poco me di cuenta de cómo disfruto su compañía, tal vez no seamos tan cercanos pero aun así, la vida con ustedes a sido la mejor desde que Helen se fue… y ahora… ahora cada vez mas dudo si el ir o no, odio dudar! Odio el conflicto en mi cabeza! Estoy seguro que Helen también se sintió así… la diferencia es que ella escogió mal.

-Brandon hijo… No digas eso! Ella escogió quererte y cuidarte, ¿Cómo puedes decir que escogió mal?- Lynn Sr intervino.

-¿Cómo puedo? Ok, déjeme mostrarle!

Brandon rápidamente abrió una de sus cajas de nuevo y saco la foto enmarcada de el y Helen que había recibido en su sexto cumpleaños, la foto que Helen no pudo entregarle en persona. La enseño a todos los Loud

-Mirenla! MIRENLA! ERA UNA CHICA HERMOSA! INTELIGENTE, AUDAZ, CARIÑOSA, CUALQUIER CHICO HUBIERA MATADO POR ESTAR CON ELLA! ERA UNA CHICA EN LA FLOR DE SU JUVENTUD! TENIA OPCIONES! IR A LA UNIVERSIDAD! PULIRSE UN FUTURO, CON SU DINERO, PODRIA VIAJAR Y VIVIR DONDE ELLA TANTO DESEABA! TENIA AL MUNDO A SUS PIES… Y TODO ESO CAMBIO… TODO ESO SE ARRUINO EN CUANTO ENCONTRO A ESTE BULTO DESTRUYE SUEÑOS!

Brandon se apunto a si mismo al decir eso, cosa que desencadeno el suspiro mas grande de la familia en esa noche. Pero Brandon no había terminado:

-Ella… ella pudo haber tenido todo lo que quería… pero una elección mala le costo eso… escogió tenerme de familia… Debió dejarme en ese callejón para morir!

(Cachetada)

Ni en un millón alguno de ellos lo hubieran visto venir, se hubiera podido esperar de Lola o Lori, incluso de Luna pero de ¿Leni? era algo muy bizarro pero ahí estaba ella, jadeando, un rostro claramente muy molesto, su mano temblando con un ligero color rojizo fruto de haber impactado la mejilla de su hermanito.

Incluso Brandon no lo creía, no era como que no lo hubiera esperado… sabia que ese comentario molestaría a mas de alguna hermana Loud y posiblemente harían algo así... pero nunca lo espero de la modista, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Leni hablo:

-Brandon… Nunca vuelvas a decir eso! ¿Me escuchaste?! JAMAS VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!

-Leni…

-No he terminado! ¿Qué crees que Helen pensaría si te escuchara decir eso?

-Eso que…

-Contesta la pregunta! ¿Qué crees que la chica que dio su vida por ti pensaría?

-Leni… ya basta, por favor…

-Helen seguramente estaría muy…

-HELEN YA NO ESTA AQUÍ!- Interrumpió Brandon gritando –ELLA SE FUE! YA NO ESTA AQUÍ! ESTA MUERTA! Y NUNCA VOLVERA!

En su euforia, Brandon alzo su foto con Helen y la tiro al piso, quebrando el marco y cristal en pedazos, por suerte nadie salió herido.

-¿A quien le importa lo que pensaría?... no es mas que un recuerdo ahora.

Brandon callo de rodillas mientras combatía las lagrimas por salir, no quería que lo vieran llorar… ya lo había demostrado una vez, ni loco lo haría de nuevo.

-Leni… ya les conté acerca de mi pasado y de lo que quiero hacer para el futuro… ¿Qué mas quieren de mi?

La modista no dijo nada, camino hacia donde estaba el marco quebrado, con cuidado de no cortarse, busco la foto, al retirar todos los pedazos, la iba a recoger pero de inmediato se detuvo al observar algo… pasada la sorpresa, Leni la recogió y observo detenidamente su descubrimiento, antes de darse cuenta, una bella sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a salir. Con la misma tranquilidad, se levanto y camino hacia Brandon, se arrodillo de nuevo a unos centímetros de el y le ofrecio su foto de vuelta:

-Lo único que ahora deseo de ti… es que leas esto por favor

Aun sin levantar la mirada, Brandon pregunto:

-¿Leer que?

-El verdadero ultimo mensaje de Helen… creo.

-¿Qué?- Brandon dijo levantando lentamente su cabeza, observo la foto en las manos de Leni pero estaba volteada… y había… ¿algo escrito atrás de la foto? ¿Acaso era lo que Helen le había intentado decir antes de morir? Nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella hubiera escrito algo atrás de su ultimo regalo de cumpleaños…

 _Cuando tengas dudas… lee… foto… ahhhhh_

Sus manos se movieron casi por si solas, tomaron la foto y sus ojos comenzaron a leer…

…

 _Para mi querido cabeza de nieve_

 _Felicidades en tu cumpleaños numero seis, no puedo creer que ya hemos vivido juntos por seis años y habrá muchos por venir, viviendo juntos hacia donde el destino nos lleve._

 _Sabes, siempre pensé que mi gran aventura empezaría al viajar a esos lugares contigo a mi lado, pero me equivoque, mi gran aventura empezó hace seis años, cuando encontré el mayor tesoro que pudiera pedir, tu! Ahora se que si hubiera viajado sola, posiblemente aun mi corazón estaría dolido por mi familia pero tu cambiaste eso, mataste mi desdicha y me diste un propósito en la vida mucho mas grande que un tonto viaje, y por eso, muchas gracias, gracias por todo._

 _Nunca cambies Hermanito, nunca pierdas tu sonrisa y recuerda que siempre estaré ahí para ti, ya sea en esta vida o en la que sigue._

 _Con Amor por Siempre_

 _Helen Allen_

….

El peliblanco se quedo de piedra después de leer ese texto, por un momento, sintió que el tiempo mismo se detuvo, no sentía nada, ni siquiera si estaba respirando, no sentía ni siquiera sus manos haciendo contacto con la foto, todo lo que podía sentir era una especie de peso sobre su cuerpo que lentamente lo abandonaba, de un momento a otro… se sintió bien… se sintió… ¿Libre?

A pesar de lo bien que se sentía, sus piernas perdieron toda su fuerza y el chico callo de rodillas, y una vez mas ocurrió lo que ningún Loud esperaba ver en Brandon, o al menos no verlo tan pronto de nuevo.

Esta vez fue muy diferente a como en su pelea con el Señor Zen, en esa ocasión, el chico logro contenerse y solo un par de hilos de lagrimas salieron, en esta por el contrario, Brandon no se reservo nada, llevando la foto a su rostro y agachando la cabeza, Brandon lloro igual que un niño debería hacerlo, sus sollozos se podrían haber escuchado incluso hasta el sótano o el ático. Arriesgando poco, Leni se acerco una vez mas a Brandon y lo tomo en sus brazos, el chico no se resistió para nada, incluso soltó la foto y devolvió el abrazo, Leni tuvo que usar toda su voluntad para no desmayarse de felicidad, su hermanito al fin le había correspondido, hubiera deseado decirle lo feliz que se sentía pero no era el momento, necesitaba decirle a su hermano lo que el mas necesitaba escuchar:

-¿Lo vez hermanito? No fue tu culpa, tu no interferiste en los sueños de Helen, TU eras su sueño.

-Todo… este tiempo, tuve sus ultimas palabras delante de mi, y nunca las vi… ohhh Dios! Nunca me culpo de nada!

En ese momento, lo imposible se volvió aun mas imposible, Brandon aumento su llanto mientras abrazaba a su modista hermana, no le importaba verse vulnerable en ese momento, no le importaba parecer débil, ya había pasado mas de cinco años haciéndose el fuerte, necesitaba un respiro, uno muy grande. Por su parte, Leni sabia que no podía detenerse ahí, solo la mitad de la batalla había sido ganada, era necesario que Brandon comprendiera la verdad, que no tuviera dudas de lo que habían descubierto, necesitaba escucharlo de el.

-Brandon… te preguntare una vez mas, si Helen estuviera aquí ¿Qué crees que te diría? Se muy honesto, habla con el corazón como ella te dijo:

Habiéndose calmado lo suficiente, Brandon separo el abrazo y cerro sus ojos, cuando finalmente encontró la respuesta, hablo a su hermana mayor:

-Ella diría… que fui un tonto por pensar lo que pensé por tantos años, que ella jamás pensó eso ni por un segundo y que siempre fui y seré lo mas importante para ella, no un tonto sueño de niños… y seguramente… hehehehe, que me pateara el trasero si vuelvo a siquiera considerar esa idea de nuevo.

-Hehehehehe, ¿En serio crees que te diría eso?

-Conozco a mi hermana, puedes apostar lo que sea a que eso diría- Brandon contesto con la sonrisa mas honesta que ella hubiera podido ver antes en el peliblanco.

Aunque no quería arruinar ese momento tan bello, Lori se acerco a sus dos hermanos y recogió la carta, un segundo después de leerla, se lanzo a abrazar a ambos en lagrimas también, cada miembro de la familia repitió el mismo proceso y se unió al abrazo familiar, mientras los catorce Louds seguían abrazándose, el sol comenzaba a salir, Brandon lo observo por la ventana, curiosamente maravillado, como si fuera la primera vez lo veía, cosa que no era así.

¿Las salidas del sol siempre habían sido así de lindas?

* * *

 **Hay un Epilogo, Disfrutenlo.**


	37. Epilogo, Un viaje Termina, otro Inicia

**_Quiero agradecerles a todos, tanto a lectores que estuvieron desde el principio como a los que se unieron ya sea a mediados o final de la historia, agradecimiento especial a FrancisVamp por ser mi pre-lector, en serio gracias amigo por tus consejos, gracias a todos por sus comentarios: EltioRob, JuleX93, RCurrent, Jakob-snipper, Arago2, SamTheStormBringer, AstralWhip, Transgresor3003, PinkieNeko09, DoceEspadas. Se que omiti a muchos otros pero igual les agradezco todo su apoyo durante este viaje. les deseo lo mejor a todos ustedes y ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez algun dia volvamos a ver a Brandon o incluso a Luke en alguna otra aventura. la Fe es lo ultimo que se pierde._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Por ultimo, quiero dedicar el final de esta historia a dos personas, a mi abuelo Virgilio que ya descansa con Dios desde Enero de este año y a mi amiga Adriana Isabel Hernandez, conocida en Fanfiction como Adriana-Valkirye quien me acabo de enterar que desafortunadamente tambien ha dejado este mundo, un amigo suyo me lo acaba de confirmar, muchas gracias Adriana, por ayudarme con la pre-lectura de esta historia hasta donde pudiste, sin ti, muchos capitulos no hubieran quedado tan bien como debian. Disfruta el Paraiso y saluda a mi abuelito y hermana haya arriba de mi parte._**

* * *

-Lana! Lo prometiste! Siéntate y terminemos la fiesta de te!

-Oh vamos Lola! Quizás no volvamos a tener otra oportunidad como esta! Vamos a explorar!

-Ya te dije que lo haremos luego! Y tu lo dijiste, quizás jamás podre volver a hacer una fiesta de te en un verdadero castillo! Al menos hasta tener el mío propio, te diré esto, haz esto por mi y te prometo que después haremos lo que tu quieras y exploraremos, después de todo, necesito tomar ideas para cuando quiera construir el mío propio.

-Aghhhh… esta bien. ¿Al menos es te de verdad?

-Si Lana, estando aquí, fingiré tomar te.

-Oye, no tienes que ponerte sarcástica.

Ambas gemelas sonrieron entre ellas y continuaron jugando.

….

Luna, Lincoln y Luan observaban a su hermana deportista esforzarse al máximo por lograr su lanzamiento, pero era obvio que el deporte era demasiado incluso para la chica mas fuerte de los Loud.

-¿Lynn, estas segura que quieres seguir con eso? Se ve muy difícil y ya llevas mas de cinco minutos tratando de levantar esa cosa para arrojarla- Lincoln le dijo a su hermana mayor mientras esta se mataba media alma tratando de levantar ese pedazo de madera.

-Ughhhh, Claro que si! Si estamos aquí, por lo menos practicare los deportes locales… pero en serio que esto pesa mucho.

-Pero Lynn…

-Déjala Lincoln, la cabeza de Lynn es tan dura como ese tronco! Hahahaha ¿Entiendes?

Ambos hermanos llevaron sus manos a la cara y suspiraron molestos.

-Sin contar ese chiste malo, la verdad creo que tiene razón, deja a Lynn hacer lo que quiera hermano, es como ella dijo, si estamos aquí, hagamos lo que hacen aquí, por que crees que estoy intentando tocar esta cosa.

Lincoln y Luan observaron a Luna intentando tocar su instrumento recién comprado, no tenia nada que ver con el rock pero era un instrumento musical al final, no estaba de mas decir que al ser primeriza, la tocaba horrible, antes que alguno pudiera decir una opinión, Luna hablo:

-Si lo se… no hay duda de por que las gaitas nunca han sido populares para los rockeros.

…

Lori y Leni se encontraban tomándose selfies en un café del pueblito donde se hospedaban.

-No hay manera que Carol me venza esta vez con mas votos!

-A menos que ella también pueda viajar aquí o sea muy buena en photoshop ¿No Lori?

-Por favor, no arruines mi momento Leni y sonríe a la cámara.

-Muy bien

Lori enfoco su celular a ambas:

-A esta le llamare, Disfrutando la vida en un país exótico con mi mejor amiga.

-Me gusta ese nombre, quizás me haga una de esas con Brandin.

-Me parece una idea literalmente genial, por cierto ¿Dónde esta?

-Creo que fue a caminar por los pastizales por su cuenta ¿Vamos a buscarlo?

-No… lo veremos mas tarde en el punto de reunión. Además, creo que el quiere disfrutar el estar aquí en paz, démosle eso.

-Supongo que tienes razón- contesto Leni.

…..

Rita y Lynn Sr junto con Lily observaban a sus pequeñas gemelas explorar aquella vieja construcción, ambas se encontraban emocionadas al igual que ellos, muy en el fondo, aun se sentían un poco mal por haber abusado así de su hijo, a pesar de que el mismo les dijo que no había problemas.

…

 _Los padres Loud no daban crédito a lo que observaban sus ojos. Brandon les había mostrado lo que había encontrado en el closet de Helen en aquella ocasión, al principio no entendían por que no había compartido esa información con toda la familia pero al ver lo que era, lo entendieron todo, además de llevarse una sorpresa de infarto cuando Brandon les dijo que quería hacer con el._

 _-Si, yo también puse esa cara cuando vi su interior por primera vez, si lo que leí en aquel diario no era suficiente, ver este paquete me hizo creer aun mas que Helen había renunciado a mucho por mi, por años odie ese paquete, decidido a nunca usarlo, era un recordatorio de que mi hermana pudo haberse ido en cualquier momento que ella hubiera querido pero yo se lo impedí._

 _-Brandon…- Trato de hablarle Rita pero el rápido hablo:_

 _-Pero ahora lo veo como su mayor acto de amor, su amor a mi sobre sus deseos egoístas… y por eso, creo que es justo y necesario que lo comparta y quien mejor que… con mi demás familia._

 _-Brandon, no… esto es demasiado, ¿Estas seguro? Posiblemente no quede nada después de hacer lo que quieres hacer- dijo Lynn Sr aun observando el fajo de billetes de daban la suma total de treinta mil dólares, la herencia de Helen._

 _-(Suspiro) Esta bien… padre, por muchos años mantuve ese paquete fuera de la vista de cualquiera, pensando en que hacer con el, si regalarlo o solo tirar su contenido a las calles… no me sentía digno de usarlo y ahora, llámeme loco pero creo que esto es lo correcto, aun quiero ver esos lugares pero ya no quiero hacerlo solo…_

 _Rita observo a su hijo por unos momentos, se sintió muy orgullosa de el y de verdad quería decirle que no hiciera lo que planeaba pero al final quería también respetar su decisión… sin mencionar que teniendo una familia tan grande, probablemente jamás tendría la oportunidad de viajar a Europa con todos otra vez._

 _-Te entiendo hijo y… muchas gracias._

 _-No, agradézcanselo a Helen, ella es la que financiara este viaje._

 _….._

-¿Algún día les diremos a las chicas que gracias a Brandon pudimos viajar a Nueva Zelanda y ahora a Escocia?- Pregunto Rita al recordar como acordaron decir que Lynn Sr se había ganado el viaje en un concurso, por primera vez en su vida, el patriarca Loud agradeció lo crédulas que eran todas sus hijas y Lincoln.

-Dejaremos que Brandon decida eso, después de todo no quiere que piensen que le deben algo y ser llenado de favores en agradecimiento.

-Poo poo!- Dijo Lily de la nada

-Tienes razón Lily… Brandon es genial, justo como todas ustedes y Lincoln.

…..

Brandon caminaba sobre esos pastizales de camino al mirador, el aire era puro y se sentía sensacional, su familia seguramente no tardaría en llegar, ya estando en su destino, el chico observo el paisaje, a lo lejos se podía observar el castillo al cual sus padres habían llevado a las gemelas, seguramente Lola estaba maravillada, sonrió al pensar en su cara al finalmente estar en un castillo real, su relación con ella y las demás había mejorado mucho, aun que aun tenia algunas reservas y datos ocultos con ellas, la verdad es que ya se sentía muy cómodo con todas y Lincoln, aun que a veces podían ser molestos y metiches, mas aun cuando finalmente decidio abrirse un poco mas con ellos:

….

 _-Hmmmm, no se si estoy listo para esto Lincoln, es decir, si compartimos un momento agradable y todo anoche pero esto… ¿No crees que es muy pronto?_

 _-Vamos Brandon, sabes también como yo que las chicas te acosaran hasta el cansancio y no importa que tanto lo intentes evitar, eventualmente sederas, además… creo que después de todo lo que pasamos, es algo necesario._

 _-Supongo, aun así es muy incomodo._

 _-Nunca dijimos que no lo seria pero te aseguro que con una actitud mas positiva, llegaras a acostumbrarte como yo- contesto Lincoln_

 _-Dejemos que el tiempo decida eso Lincoln, accedí a hacerlo pero no significa que lo hare siempre, no me presionen, iré a mi ritmo._

 _-No podría pedir mas hermano, bueno… entremos._

 _Brandon y Lincoln entraron a la habitación de Lori y Leni, todas las chicas ya los esperaban muy ansiosas, ambos peliblancos se sentaron sobre la alfombra, Lana y Leni no tardaron en acomodarse junto a el, expectantes de lo que iba a decir, el las observo a todas y a Lincoln, mirándolo fijamente._

 _-Supongo que soy yo el que hablara primero ¿Verdad?_

 _Todos asintieron sus cabezas, con un suspiro y resignado, el peliblanco empezó:_

 _-Ok… empecemos de una vez, mi nombre es Brandon Loud Allen, tengo once años, crecí en la pequeña comunidad de Hatzeltuki y Huntintong Oaks, soy extremadamente alérgico al mani, mis pasatiempos favoritos son…_

 _Brandon hablo por horas, contando anécdotas de su vida solo y con Helen, ninguna hermana se atrevió a interrumpirlo, igual podían hacer otra reunión de secretos de hermanas y hermanos cualquier noche de esa semana, pero esa era la noche de Brandon, su ya no desconocido hermano._

….

Brandon sonrió al recordar esa noche, obviamente no le había contado todo aun a su familia pero aun así, el sentimiento fue liberador, siguió observando el paisaje, saco un hermoso collar artesanal escoces de su bolsillo, lo observo por algunos segundos y volvió a sonreír.

-Espero que a Cookie le guste para nuestro aniversario.

Brandon y Cookie ya llevaban casi dos meses saliendo, aunque el principio de su relación de pareja había sido… incomodo, el peliblanco jamás cambiaria nada de lo que hizo ese día.

…

 _-Vamos Brandon! te digo que si da resultado!- Le dijo Lincoln a su gemelo_

 _-Oh vamos! ¿En serio crees que me creeré eso?_

 _-Si! Por que yo lo hice, dos veces y ahora Ronnie Anne es casi mi novia._

 _-Si entiendes que "Casi" no es precisamente algo bueno ¿Verdad?_

 _-Me pediste venir contigo para criticar mis tácticas o pedir mi consejo._

 _-Ambas, pero aun así… ¿Seguro que debo hacerlo?_

 _-Solo confía en Lincoln, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás- Intervino Clyde._

 _Brandon observo al chico afroamericano por unos momentos, ya hacia algunos días que se habían reconciliado y aun le costaba trabajo creer que lo hubiera perdonado tan fácil, aun que era obvio que habiéndole ofrecido una foto de Lori en bikini obtenida de formas un poco cuestionables, había influenciado mucho en obtener su perdón, siendo totalmente transparente, aun no toleraba del todo al chico y seguía odiando sus episodios con Lori pero… ya estaba mas dispuesto a aguantarlo, a veces podía ser una compañía agradable… siempre y cuando Lori no apareciera._

 _-Si tu lo dices… (Suspiro) Ok! Hagamos esto antes de que cambie de opinión._

 _Brandon camino a paso veloz al área de juegos de la Escuela, ahí se encontraba Cookie, la niña que antes de darse cuenta, ya había invadido sus pensamientos muchas veces durante todos los días, no era idiota ni Lelo como Lincoln, el si podía aceptar que le gustaba Cookie abiertamente… y mucho, ella estaba hablando con sus amigas, el chico se coloco a su lado, la pequeña de pelo exageradamente largo volteo a verlo._

 _-Hola Brandon, ¿Deseabas algo?_

 _-Si… rayos no puedo creer que voy a hacer esto._

 _-¿Uh? Hacer qhmmmmmmmm_

 _Cookie fue interrumpida cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los del peliblanco, todos en el pateo quedaron petrificados al ver la escena, incluso algunos maestros, el beso debió durar al menos unos diez segundos, Cookie estaba muy en shock para resistirse. Para cuando los labios de ambos se separaron, El peliblanco la observo, esperando su reacción… la cual fue muy obvia, pasada la sorpresa inicial, Cookie observo a Brandon y…_

 _-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Cookie grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras su palma abierta impacto con la mejilla del peliblanco, mandándolo al suelo muy mareado._

 _-Rayos! Esta chica puede golpear muy duro cuando quiere- Pensó el chico y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ya la niña se encontraba a unos centímetros de el, esta lo jalo del cuello de su camisa y grito._

 _-TU.. TU TU TU! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVEZ?! ESE FUE MI PRIMER BESO! TE ROBASTE MI PRIMER BESO!_

 _-Tu… tu primer beso…_

 _-SI! MI PRIMER BESO! AHORA TENDRAS QUE TOMAR RESPONSABILIDAD!_

 _-Lo siento… espera ¿Qué?_

 _-LO QUE ESCUCHASTE!- Cookie se calmo y continuo –Me llevaras a ver una película este fin de semana, tendremos una cita!_

 _-¿Cita?_

 _-Por su puesto! Ya me besaste! ya reclamaste tu premio hoy, ahora tienes que ir a una cita conmigo! Me la debes! ¿ENTENDISTE?!_

 _Brandon observo a Cookie, sus ojos expulsaban fuego pero al mismo tiempo… se veía un poco apenada y con un rubor en sus mejillas… y casi podría jurar que parecía querer sonreír. No quiso arriesgar nada y solo asintió su cabeza lentamente en afirmación._

 _-Muy bien, ahora vete! No quiero… verte por ahora, te veré este sábado a las tres de la tarde en el cine de Royal Woods… ahhh, y por cierto, vuelves a besarme sin avisar y te pateare hasta la próxima semana!_

 _Sin decir nada mas, Brandon camino hacia donde estaba su hermano, no dijo nada pero claramente pudo escuchar como al estar a una distancia que tal vez Cookie pensó no la escucharía, esta y todas su amigas empezaron a gritar emocionadas._

 _-Ok… no se que me sorprende mas… que ya parece que tengo novia, que el plan de Lincoln funciono… o que Cookie prácticamente me dejaría besarla de nuevo…- Pensó el peliblanco mientras pensaba como evitar que sus hermanas de enteraran de lo que había hecho. Claro que gracias a una muy chismosa niña princesa que vio todo, esa noche Brandon paso mas de una hora huyendo de sus hermanas mientras ellas le exigían contar todo acerca de su nueva novia._

….

-Bueno, Lincoln, supongo que realmente te debo una grande- pensó el segundo peliblanco mientras seguía observando el hermoso paisaje Escoces frente a el.

-Tenias razón Helen, es realmente hermoso, hubiéramos sido muy felices acá, creo que el haber querido seguir tu sueño no era tan mala idea después de todo… pero por ahora, quiero ver si puedo ser feliz con los Loud… quiero creer que vale la pena. Aun así, gracias Helen, gracias por todo.

De la nada, Brandon, sintió una cariñosa mano acariciar su cabello mientras un susurro se escucho en su oído:

-De nada mi pequeño cabeza de nieve- Acto seguido sintió un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Los ojos de Brandon inmediatamente se agrandaron y volteo a ver quien estaba ahí, no había nadie, al menos eso hubiera creído cualquiera pero el… el sabia quien acababa de estar ahí, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

-Supongo que al final ambos llegamos… ¿No Helen?- se dijo mientras una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo.

Brandon reanudo su vista hacia el paisaje, no tardo mucho en que toda su familia llegara, Lana de inmediato lo abrazo mientras el acariciaba su cabeza, Lola se acerco con ojos curiosos, Brandon también acaricio su cabeza mientras ella hacia lo posible para fingir que no lo disfrutaba, Rita y Lynn Sr con Lily se les unieron, un minuto después llegaron el resto de las chicas Loud y Lincoln.

Todos observaron el mismo paisaje que Brandon por un buen tiempo, hipnotizados por la belleza de lugar, Leni no pudo evitar acercarse a su hermanito, colocándole la mano sobre su hombro, pregunto:

-Y bien… ¿como que es como lo habías imaginado hermanito?

Brandon la volteo a ver y luego al paisaje de nuevo, la respuesta era obvia.

-No, para nada.

Todos voltearon a ver a Brandon sorprendidos, el chico lo noto y de inmediato termino su respuesta mientras tomaba la mano de Leni.

-Si estuviera solo, si seria como lo imagine, pero con todos ustedes aquí conmigo… Es mil veces mejor.

Toda la familia, al escuchar eso, se abalanzo sobre el chico en un abrazo familiar, no se resistió, por primera vez en casi seis años, Brandon pudo decir esas palabras que hacia mucho, hubiera jurado no podría volver a decir:

 _-Soy Feliz-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El Fin_


End file.
